When you want something bad enough
by Danielle18
Summary: Is it wrong for Eli and Grace, stepbrother and stepsister, to feel this way?, about one another? An EG fic, about finding, losing and keeping love.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first once and Again fic.

I never used to watch the show; I don't think I even knew it existed.

But just recently, the first season has aired on channel 7, at 2:00 in the arvo- and me being a HUGE Shane West fan, I just had to watch it for the eye candy (plus its an awesome show)!

So…. The most recent ep was the season one finale, right before the kids meet- but I have read enough fics to gather that Lily and Rick eventually marry, Eli and Grace have some sexual tension (and a kiss?)- And Jessie is a lesbian with a chick called Katie (and she was anorexic for a while)?

Seeing character's names in big letters (ELI) means the black and white backdrop when a character speaks about what they are feeling.

* * *

"Did you know that Cleopatra married her brother?" Grace said, while she watched her mother slave away at a hot stove. 

Lily shook her head as she poured the boiling water into the sink "wasn't that an arranged marriage?" she asked, not turning around to look at her daughter "and didn't she end up murdering him?" she added.

Grace looked down at the table, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "umm, yeah maybe" she said humbly.

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open and Rick stepped in, brief case in hand, and a tired face plastered on.

"Hey you!" Lily said, putting the pot into the sink and walking over to embrace him.

"Mmmm" Rick mumbled something into her ear and then realized that Grace was sitting at the kitchen bench "Hey Gracey!" he said, putting one arm around Lily's shoulders and kissing her on the head.

"Hey" Grace said, looking up with a half smile.

"Grace, dinner won't be for a little while, so why don't you go and finish you're homework?" Lily said, smiling at her daughter.

Grace could take a hint- she knew that Rick and Lily, between sharing a house with 4 kids and working full time jobs- didn't have much time for each other, and they salvaged every moment they spent together.

Grace nodded, and slid off the chair.

* * *

"Yeah? Oh I know!" Grace walked into the living room, and saw Jessie sprawled out on the couch, the phone glued to her ear- she must be talking to Katie, Grace suspected. 

Jessie let out a laugh "No way! You're kidding!" she squealed, not even noticing Grace staring at her.

Jessie peered over at the doorway where Grace was standing and smiled at her "do you need to use the phone?" she asked.

"Oh no! I have homework" Grace said, returning the smile, and she turned to walk up stairs.

Zoë came running down, and almost knocked Grace over.

"Watch it!" Grace said firmly when she realized Zoë wasn't looking what was in front of her, and was instead admiring a picture she'd just drawn.

"Sorry" she muttered as she walked past, smiling at her own creativity.

Grace shook her head, and continued the climb to her room.

But she stopped when she was only a few steps away from the top, turning around and looking down at where she had just come from- she couldn't help but wonder what Eli was up to.

Visiting her big brother would be more fun than going back to her history studies on Egypt.

Grace smiled to herself and began walking down the stairs again, this time heading towards the garage.

* * *

She could hear the rhythmic sounds of Eli's guitar as she approached his door- she hesitated before knocking; not wanting to interrupt his practice, but as she turned around to leave, she accidentally stumbled over Zoë's bike; which she'd stuffed into the corner when Lily had yelled at her the day before. 

"Who's there?" Eli called out, and Grace cursed the bike, turning around to open the door.

"Just me" she said, opening it slightly and poking her head in to see Eli, in his green t-shirt and black chords, sitting at the base of his bed, guitar resting in his hands.

"Oh, hey" he said, adjusting his hold on the guitar.

"I'm sorry, your practicing-" Grace began, but Eli cut her off.

"No, it's fine- did you want something?" he asked, leaning the guitar against his bed.

Grace let herself in, and shut the door behind her, suddenly feeling awkward, as she didn't infact have anything to say.

GRACE "it's nice having a big brother. That whole protective older sibling thing, that was always my duty, but now I have someone who cares that way about me too. It's nice - safe"

"What song were you playing?" she asked, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

Eli smiled and looked over at his guitar "just working on a new song" he said, looking back over at Grace "currently untitled" he added.

She smiled, glad that an opportunity for conversation had presented itself.

She walked towards him "I'd love to hear it" she said, smiling "it sounded really good" she added.

Eli smiled at her, "maybe when it's finished" he said, and Grace began to feel awkward again.

"So, what did you want?" Eli asked, noticing she'd become uncomfortable.

Grace looked around the room, examining the posters on the walls "nothing really" she said, focussing back on Eli "just didn't feel like doing homework- and everyone else is busy" she began "and so are you, so I'll leave you alone-" she said, and turned to walk out the door.

Eli sighed, "it's fine," he said, and Grace stopped and turned to look at him "do you wanna listen to music or something?" he asked, glancing over at his c.d. rack.

Grace nodded and walked back toward his bed, while Eli got up and rummaged through his collection; she took a seat on the floor, bringing her legs up to her chin and resting her head.

Eli pulled out c.d's and examined them, while Grace sat on the floor watching him.

GRACE "Yes, I did like Eli. But he's my step brother now- and I can't think of him in that way……ever again!"

Eli crouched down as he went through his collection, his back to Grace, she found herself staring at him.

Examining his tanned, muscular arms; and then her eyes wandered down to his butt, looking at the firm curve.

Suddenly Eli shot back up and turned around to look at Grace, and smiled when he saw her mouth ajar and her eyes firmly fixed on his- lower parts.

She shot her head back, looking straight in front of her as though nothing had happened, and he could see her face turning slightly red.

He smiled as he turned around again to put his 'Foo Fighters' c.d into his stereo, knowing exactly what she was staring at, and probably what she was thinking.

ELI "I suspected that Grace had a crush on me. I mean, she kissed me! And though we never fully discussed the situation, she knows nothing could happen between us- not now anyway!

I mean- not that I wanted anything to happen (scratches his head nervously)!"

"Cool song" Grace said, as Eli sat himself back down on the bed, facing her.

"Yeah well, they're a pretty cool band" Eli replied.

They both avoided eye contact, Grace examining the posters on his walls and Eli examining his bed sheet.

"So-" they both said at the same time, and they silenced themselves again.

"You wanna say something?" Eli asked after a moment, looking up to meet her face but noticing, instead, the two swellings on Grace's chest, which were nicely outlined by the red blouse she was wearing.

Grace looked into his eyes, those eyes- she thought, she could lose herself within them; and she didn't even notice that 'those eyes' were looking anywhere but her face.

"Oh no, you go first" she said, smiling.

Eli nodded his head "how are things at school?" he asked, and Grace felt her heart sink as she realized this would be another robotic conversation- the only type of conversation she and Eli ever had.

"Fine, just school" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Eli looked away, not sure of what else he could say to her.

"Have you ever been in love?"- Grace blurted it out without even completely realizing what she'd said. It was just that, as she looked at Eli, the thought had crossed her mind, and was now out in the open.

Eli let out a chuckle, amused at her 'out of nowhere' question, and rubbed his brow "Err- I don't know" he said "love is a pretty strong word," he added, looking at her curiously.

Grace tried very hard to suppress what she wanted to say- and as he stared at her, with those wonderful eyes, she almost blurted it out, but swallowed the words back instead.

"I've been infatuated with girls," Eli said, noticing that Grace was blushing slightly.

And as he looked at her soft skin turn a light pink, he suddenly felt the urge to tell her something- something he knew he could never take back once he'd said it. So with all his might he kept it locked in his mouth, though it was hard to resist blurting it out.

Grace nodded, flashes of Barbie doll, brain dead, cheerleaders- (Eli's ex girlfriends she'd seen him with) came into her head, and she thought, that for a second- she felt jealousy?

Grace suddenly felt Eli's eyes on her; all she could do was look back at him.

"What about you?" he asked, finally, and Grace smiled to herself.

"Umm, unrequited love" she said, softly; and when she looked up to meet his eyes again, she saw he had a solemn expression.

And suddenly they found themselves drowning in silence again.

"Grace-" Eli said quietly, breaking the stillness.

Grace looked up at him, but he did not bring his eyes to look into her face; "You know that we can't-" he began, not wanting to embarrass her or make her feel uncomfortable.

But Grace cut him off before he could ease the words out; "Eli, I didn't mean-" she began, fidgeting as she sat on the ground "oh god, I didn't mean you," she said, unconvincingly.

Eli looked up at her, she was trying to break into a smile, but he could see that her eyes were saying something completely different.

"I know- I just thought you should know-" he began, not wanting to push the dagger in further.

Grace rose to her feet, she felt suffocated in this room all of a sudden, and she needed to be away from him "I have homework I need to finish" she said, and turned and walked out the door.

But just as she reached for the handle, the door swung open, and Lily stood in front of her.

"Hey-" she said, looking down at Grace and then over at Eli "what were-" she began, but Grace cut her off; "dinner? Good! I'm starving!" she said, and bolted past her mother who was still standing in the doorway.

Lily looked over at Eli, who simply shrugged as he stood up, and walked towards her "I don't know" he said, walking past her.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli stared at Grace, sitting across from him, at the dinner table.

She has such smooth skin, he thought, and he wondered what it would feel like underneath his fingers.

Grace stabbed at her potato, but didn't eat it.

Stupid Eli, as if I'd be into him- he's my STEP BROTHER!

It would be completely tragic, and totally bold and the beautiful, if I was crushing on my stepbrother; Grace thought, stabbing at the potato's spongy, white flesh.

"Grace, stop picking at you're food," Lily said, spooning some asparagus into her mouth.

Grace was pulled back to reality, and as she lifted her head to look at her mother, she caught Eli snap his head back down, staring at his food. Was he just looking at her?

"So anyway, I told him 'that can be done'-" Rick was in the middle of a story, but neither Grace nor Eli had heard a single thing he'd been saying, until their thoughts were interrupted "-that can be done, if you're willing to buy a horse!" Rick finished, and he and Lily were in an uproar of laughter. Though to Grace and Eli found no amusement in the strange ending to the story.

Grace looked up from her plate, glancing over at Eli, who was picking at his salad.

"Eli, I head you playing you're guitar tonight" Rick said, bringing a glass of wine to his mouth "very good" he added, taking a sip.

Eli half smiled, not wanting to show his full excitement; and as he grinned back at his father, Grace felt her heart flutter; that smile was so seductively sexy, she thought to herself.

"May I please be excused?" Grace asked, looking at her mother.

"You hardly ate anything!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not that hungry" Grace replied sternly, not wanting to be forced fed.

Lily sighed, and rubbed her brow "yes, fine-" she said "but remember, there are starving kids in Africa!" she added, as Grace rose from her seat.

"I'll save them!" Rick said, leaning over and picking at Grace's remains.

"You know, I think I'm done too," Eli said, picking up his plate and rising from his own seat.

Lily sighed again, and looked down the table at Rick "our kids don't eat!" she said, and Rick only replied with a nod as he picked at Eli's food aswell.

Eli held his plate out for his dad, and watched as Grace walked into the kitchen "done?" Eli asked his father "yeah, you can go wash up with Grace" Rick replied, making more room on his plate.

Eli followed Grace, and found her with his back to him, rinsing her plate in the sink.

Eli thought they were out of earshot from everyone else, and was glad when he heard his father begin a new story, keeping them entertained.

Eli sided up next to Grace, watching as her soft hands swerved the plate around underneath the water, she was deliberately concentrating on that, to avoid any contact with him.

Once her plate was relatively clean, she put it down and put her hand out to Eli, offering to wash his plate aswell.

"No, I can do it" Eli replied, and moved to where Grace was standing when she turned around to put the plate into the dishwasher.

The only noise now was the gushing water from the tap; Eli glanced over his shoulder and saw Grace wiping the table down.

"Didn't you have homework?" Eli asked, turning around to put the plate away.

Grace gave a frustrated sigh, and put the tea towel down "I'm sorry, I'll get out of you're way seeming as you don't want to see me" Grace said coldly, walking towards the door.

"No, Grace" Eli said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. He was surprised, he knew her hands would be soft, but as he held it within his own; it felt like silk.

Grace looked down at his hand enclosed around hers, and he let go "I asked because I wanted to steal some of you're time" he said, stuffing his hands awkwardly into his pockets.

Grace sighed, "Ok, I suppose my homework can wait" she said, acting uninterested in whatever he wanted with her.

Eli smiled at her carefree slightly annoyed answer "of course, I mean, I wouldn't want to tear you away from you're homework- we can do this another time" Eli said, turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"No- lets do it now!" Grace said, walking after him, not wanting to let the opportunity of being with him slip.

And Eli smiled as Grace ran after him, now suddenly so interested in what he wanted to do!

Jessie watched as Eli and Grace walked towards Eli's room, and looked over at Lily and Rick, who were in the middle of another boring work story, and didn't notice them.

Jessie sighed and took another sip from her water; was Eli smiling? What's happening with him and Grace, they totally avoided eye contact tonight! Jessie thought.

* * *

"So-" Grace said, wandering around Eli's room "what do you want to show me?" she asked, still trying to act uninterested.

Eli smiled; she was still keeping up the act, eh? He thought to himself.

"You have long fingers," Eli said, as he walked towards his bed.

Grace looked at him with a look of shock on her face "is this leading towards something dirty?" she asked seriously, and Eli simply laughed, pulling out his guitar from underneath his bed.

Grace still looked at him strangely "it helps, If you have long fingers, to play guitar" he explained "So? Do you want me to teach you a little?" he asked, putting the case down on his bed and opening it.

Grace smiled warmly "yeah" she said, walking towards him "I'd like that" she said.

Eli patted the bed, and she sat down at the edge, while Eli strummed the guitar, checking that it was in tune.

"Ok" Eli said, placing his guitar in Grace's arms, so that it rested neatly on her lap, and underneath her right arm.

Grace smiled as she adjusted the guitar to nestle in her arms "I won't be any good" she said, as Eli tuned it again.

Eli smiled "you'll be great" he whispered.

"Well, I guess I'll have a good teacher" Grace said, turning her head towards his.

He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and smiled "Ok- here is a guitar pick" he said, handing it to Grace, and breaking their 'moment'.

Grace focussed back on the guitar in her arms.

"Ok, playing a G Major Chord- Take your second finger, and put it on the third fret of the sixth string. Next, take your first finger, and put it on the second fret of the fifth string. Lastly, put your third finger on the third fret of the first string" Eli said, standing in front of Grace while he gave her the instructions.

Grace looked from the Eli to the guitar, and then back up at Eli, a smile cracking onto her face "I cant do that-" she laughed, and Eli smiled, rubbing the back of his neck while he thought.

"Ok, why don't I do this" he said, stepping towards Grace and then sitting behind her.

He opened his arms and wrapped them around Grace, until his fingers found hers resting on the guitar strings.

Grace felt herself shudder as his chest rubbed against her back lightly, and then as his fingers met hers, his hands were big and cupped around her own easily.

She giggled and Eli broke into a smile "Is this ok for you?" he asked.

"Yes" Grace said, maybe a little too quickly and eagerly, because Eli laughed.

"Ok" Eli said softly, he grasped her fingers and played them against the right strings, getting them into position and then pulling them down so that they strummed the guitar.

Grace giggled as she felt the strings beneath her light fingers, and then as a sound came out.

"Now, try with out me" Eli said, removing his embrace.

Grace did as she was told, and this time strummed the guitar by herself.

"Nice" Eli said.

"That was a G Major?" Grace said, smiling.

Eli nodded "sure was, nicely done" he said.

Grace giggled, and played the note again, giggling.

"I can show you this aswell-" Eli said, leaning in to wrap his arms around her again.

He went to rest his head on her shoulder, so he could see what his fingers were doing.

Grace could feel him breathing on her neck, and she could feel his heart beat as his chest pressed gently against her back.

She leaned forward slightly, and turned her body to face his, and she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

It was only a quick kiss, but as she leaned away Eli could taste the coke on her mouth, from what she'd been drinking at dinner.

Their faces were so close, and so still, Grace waiting for Eli to do something.

Move away, move in- scream at her, push her away? Anything.

But he just stared into her eyes.

'I see you' Eli thought to himself as he stared into her rich, dark eyes- 'I really see this girl' he thought to himself, and he felt his heart racing.

Grace lowered her head, looking down at her hands as they rested against the guitar where Eli had placed them; wanting to run away and cry, or stay and apologise- she didn't know what she wanted to do, so she looked down.

Eli put one of his fingers under her chin, bringing her head back up so he could look deeper into her eyes.

He wanted to say something; something charming and witty, but he couldn't find any words that would come out.

And besides, he had to catch his breath.

He stared into her eyes for a moment longer, making her feel uncomfortable, and then he leaned in and kissed her coca-cola lips again, longer this time.

Grace's heart and mind were pouring themselves into the kiss; her heart telling her that there was finally some order and peace in her universe, and her mind telling her that she was getting what she'd always wanted.

Eli slipped his tongue into her mouth, and began massaging it, tasting the sugary coke again.

Grace brought one of her hands to his face, brushing it against his cheek; and Eli was glad for her soft touch.

As they leaned in closer to one another, about to embrace each other in a hug, Grace strummed the G Major chord on the guitar, causing Eli to part from her lips.

"G Major" Grace said in a sultry whisper, and Eli smiled, wrapping his hand around the guitar's neck and lifting it out of Grace's hold, placing it gently on the floor.

As he turned back and looked into Grace's face, she leaned forward again, cupping his face in both her hands, and beginning their kiss again, now able to come closer together without the guitar between them.

Eli wrapped his arms around Grace's waist, resting them on her curvy hips, and Grace's hands slipped down and rested on the curve of his neck.

Eli parted again, needing to catch his breath, and Grace did the same.

He smiled at Grace while he panted, grinning as she did the same.

"Why didn't I see you before?" Eli asked, raising a hand to Grace's cheek, rubbing it gently; her soft skin, slightly flushed now, felt hot and supple underneath his strong fingers; just as he thought it would.

Grace closed her eyes, leaning her head slightly towards his hand as it brushed her skin, enjoying his strong touch.

"I was always here," she said softly, opening her eyes and smiling as he looked deeply into her face.

"Well, now I see what I was missing out on" he said quietly, and leaned in to kiss her again, he parted after the swift, but sweet third kiss.

"I don't want to let you go, now that I've found you-," he said huskily.

Grace smiled; her whole body was tingling, especially her heart "I'm not going anywhere" she replied.

"I wont let you," he said, smiling, and she sweetly beamed back at him.

And with that he lowered his hands onto her hips again, and leaned in for another long, passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie pulled her hair back in a tight ponytail, adjusting it so that it rested in the centre of her head.

"Hey Jessie!" Eli said, as he came up the stairs and stood in front of his little sister.

"Morning" Jessie murmured, still feeling drowsy.

Eli stuffed his hands into his pockets uncomfortably, and Jessie looked at him quizzically, as he didn't move out of her way.

"Did you want something Eli?" she asked, slinging her back pack over one shoulder.

He looked down at her and smiled casually, "Actually-" he began, but Zoë came bursting out of her door and ran straight into him.

"Wo- sorry" he said, looking down at her while she collected herself.

Zoë murmured something and scratched her head, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Actually, what?" Jessie interrupted, impatient now.

"Actually, do you know where Grace is" he asked, glancing over at Grace's door.

Jessie followed his gaze, and smiled knowingly "she's in the bathroom" she said, and took Zoë's hand, walking past him "see ya Eli" Jessie said over her shoulder "Bye Bye!" Zoë said, as Jessie pulled her down the stairs, smiling slightly as she looked over and saw Eli standing outside the bathroom door.

Eli could hear water running from the other side of the door, and then the low voice of Grace singing.

'I saw him dancin' there by the record machine 

_  
I knew he must a been about seventeen _

_  
The beat was goin' strong _

_  
Playin' my favorite song _

_  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long _

_  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin' _

Eli smiled, as he listened to her singing, probably using her hairbrush as a microphone, he thought, smiling wider.

After a moment, Eli brought his hand to the door, knocking twice, and then lowering his hands down to his sides again.

ELI Grace is, like no other girl I have ever met. It takes a while to work her out- cause I think she's still working herself out. But when you get to know her, you found this sweet, gentle, independent woman who just takes your breath away.

Eli could hear as Grace dropped something, and the singing stopped abruptly.

"Can I come in?" Eli asked.

He smiled as he heard Grace mutter something under her breath.

And then the door swung open, and they were standing face to face.

"Eli" Grace said, beginning to turn slightly red.

Eli laughed as he saw her eyes widen, probably regretting that she never took singing lessons.

"Hey" Eli said, leaning his body against the doorframe.

Grace smiled awkwardly, and then reached her arm out, grabbing the collar of his navy blue shirt, pulling him into the bathroom, and then closing the door behind him.

Grace nestled her arms around the crook of his neck, pulling him down to her for a kiss.

Grace no longer tasted of coke, as she had last night, instead Eli could taste the minty freshness of her toothpaste.

They parted, Eli resting his hands on her hips again, while she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes "morning" she said quietly.

Eli smiled, looking down at her fresh, tender face "good morning" he replied.

Grace laughed as she untangled from his embrace, turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"Your mic" Eli said, handing Grace the hairbrush that he heard drop on the floor.

Grace winced, and then smiled uncomfortably.

Eli didn't hand her the hairbrush, instead he stood behind her, and began combing her hair lightly.

Grace smiled, enjoying the light, soothing touch as he weaved the brush through her hair gently.

Her hair was soft and light, the brush running through easily.

"Done" Eli said, after a few minutes, and Grace turned around, reaching to take the brush from his hands.

And as their fingers brushed one another, he leaned in for another kiss, as they both held the brush.

Grace parted; smiling brightly- all night she had been wandering if what had happened between them was a dream, a dream that she would wake from only to find none of it real.

But now, as he stood before her, the taste of his soft lips on her mouth, she knew it was all real- and perfect!

Eli looked down into her eyes as they stared into his own; last night they had parted awkwardly, as Jessie stood, staring at them in his doorway, her mouth ajar.

Grace had instantly pulled away once they realized they had an onlooker to their passionate kiss, and had left his room without saying anything.

All night he thought about how he would greet her the next day; was she regretting what they'd done? Was she as nervous as he was? Or did she look forward to their next encounter? Eli's thoughts raced through his mind all night.

At one point he was actually contemplating sneaking into her room, but decided against it, preferring to find her in the morning so they could talk privately.

"You have school" Eli broke their comfortable silence, and Grace smiled, bringing her hand to her brow and rubbing it.

"I wish I could stay with you today" she said quietly.

Eli brushed his hand against her cheek, and she warmed as his strong touch rekindled all that they'd done last night.

"You could always skip- and spend the day with me-" he began, but Grace cut him off.

"Eli Sammler, I think you're going to be a bad influence on me," she said, smiling.

Eli sighed, and returned the grin "well how about I pick you up after school?" he asked.

Grace nodded, cupped his head in her hands, and planted a hard, quick kiss on his subtle lips.

His whole body tingled by her touch, and he tightened his hold on her waist.

* * *

Grace walked down the stairs first, heading into the kitchen where Zoë, Jessie and her mother were all eating breakfast.

Jessie glanced over at Grace, and smiled sweetly.

A few minutes later Eli entered the kitchen; he told Grace he would come down a few minutes after her, so it wouldn't look too suspicious.

As he sat opposite Grace at the table, watching as she took little bites from her toast, he smiled- wanting to lean over and smother her in a kiss, but restraining himself.

Jessie watched as Eli glanced up at Grace every so often, and when he wasn't looking, Grace would do the same.

"Ok guys, I am running late so lets get going!" Lily said, finishing off her coffee.

"Mum, I'm not finished" Grace protested.

Jessie smiled, understanding the little 'plan' Grace and Eli had conjured up.

"Yeah, I'm still hungry" Jessie chimed in, and Grace and Eli both smiled slightly.

Lily sighed again; "I can take them to school" Eli said happily.

Lily looked from Eli to her watch, and back to Eli "fine, but drive safe!" she said, kissing each of them quickly on the head.

Lily gathered her handbag and keys, and was out the door quickly, and the four of them heard as her car pulled out.

Grace let out a little laugh, and Eli did the same, as they met one another's gaze

Jessie sighed, and gathered up her plate "come on Zoë, you have to pack you're bag" Jessie said, and walked into the lounge room, Zoë following her.

Eli reached his hand out, and placed it on top of Grace's, and they both smiled warmly.

"What are we doing?" Eli whispered.

Grace giggled "this is something out of 'the bold and the beautiful'" she said, smiling.

Eli nodded his head "this feels right, doesn't it?" he asked.

Grace smiled warmly "it does" she agreed.

GRACE I feel as though I have seen sides of Eli, that no one else has ever had the pleasure of seeing. I mean, he puts on this big 'tough guy' act, but really, he's just as confused as the rest of us. I want to keep finding out more about him.

Grace leaned in and changed the radio station, and Eli allowed her to, without protest as her music came on.

Jessie smiled, just noticing the little things between them- maybe they were meant to be, she thought.

JESSIE Grace and Eli? My god! It is so obvious. I think it's a case of right person, wrong time for the both of them.

But I suppose, if it is 'true love'- then it will prevail.

"Bye" Jessie said, sliding out of the car, Eli turned around and smiled at her.

"I will see you after school" Eli said turning back to Grace; he placed one finger lightly underneath Grace's chin, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Grace closed her eyes, enjoying his firm lips pressing against her soft ones.

"Maybe I could skip one day," she said softly, as he pulled away.

Eli laughed, contemplating the thought for a moment.

"No, I will see you after school" he said sweetly.

Grace gave a frustrated sigh, and then smiled weakly "ok" she said, and slid out of the car, waving as he drove away.

Grace began to walk towards the school doors, when Jessie, who had been leaning against a tree waiting for her, jumped out of nowhere.

"Jessie" Grace said nervously; she wasn't sure if Jessie had stayed behind to talk with Eli after she'd caught them together.

"Grace" Jessie said, sweetly, knowing how nervous she was.

They walked a few steps in silence, and then Grace stopped abruptly, turning to Jessie.

"I like you're brother. I always have, except now he's returning the feelings, and it feels so right! And I am sorry if it weirded you out when you saw us, but I don't want to apologise for liking him-" Grace began, but Jesse put a hand up, stopping her from going on.

"I know, he feels the same way, he told me so after you left" Jessie said, smiling "I'm fine with it, but what about Lily and dad?" she asked.

Grace sighed and looked the other way "they wont like it" Grace whispered.

Jessie looked down at the ground "I wont say anything to them, I promise" she said, and Grace eased into a smile.

"But Eli is- fragile, and if you hurt him-" Jessie began in a stern voice, but softened when she realized who she was talking to "just treat him better than the other floozy's he's been with!" Jessie smiled.

"He deserves that much" Jessie added, and then swung an arm around Grace's shoulders, and they walked towards the school doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace crossed her arms, turning her head from left to right as she looked down the road, waiting to see Eli's car.

"Hey" Grace turned around and saw Jessie and Katie walking towards her, arm in arm.

"Hey" Grace said, smiling at the happy couple, but quickly turned around, looking again for Eli's car.

Jessie laughed and sighed as she stood next to Grace, but still clutched Katie's arm "desperate to lock lips again, huh?" Jessie smiled, and Grace looked over at her, smiling embarrassingly.

"Gracie's got the fever!" Katie laughed "Like a cat in heat" she added, and both her and Jessie were in fits of laughter.

Grace tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, hoping that their loud laughter wasn't too obvious, even though the people walking past them turned and stared quizzically.

"Here comes lover boy now" Jessie managed to croak out, amongst her giggles, and Grace looked down the road, sure enough, Eli's car pulled up next to them.

"What's with them?" Eli asked as Grace opened the door, Eli observed Jessie and Katie, holding their stomachs, laughing uncontrollably.

"Making jokes at our expense" Grace said as she sided up next to Eli, he leaned over and kissed her on the mouth- and as he did so, her entire body eased, she had been hanging out for another kiss all day!

Eli pulled himself away from Grace's evoking lips, and leaned over her slightly "you two coming?" he asked Jessie.

"No, I'll get a ride home with Katie" Jessie said, smiling widely, and Eli gave her a grateful wink as she closed the door for him.

As he leaned back into the drivers seat Grace slid one arm around his neck, and kissed him tenderly on the lips- she REALLY missed him today, and he tasted so good- she wanted more!

"Miss me did ya?" Eli smiled as he pulled away and placed his hands on the steering wheel.

Grace smiled, looking down at her hands "kinda" she said, and Eli shot her a questioning glance "ok, a lot!" she said, and he smiled at her.

Eli pulled out onto the main road, and this time Grace let him listen to his own radio station- punk rock.

"Jessie told me what you said last night" Grace said, looking over at Eli.

He smiled nervously, shy about the fact that Grace knew how strongly he felt about her "oh yeah?" he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

Grace let out a little laugh; she could tell he was a little shy, because his brow creased slightly, and his eyes were squinting a little; as though he was in deep thought.

"Yeah" she said, placing her hand on his knee "and, I feel the same way" she said, and she saw as his face eased a little "I have for a long time" she added, and his face broke into a small smile.

"How long, exactly?" he asked, turning his head to look at her, and then concentrating on the road again.

Grace smiled "oh, you want me to inflate you're ego?" she laughed.

"Well- yeah, if you don't mind" Eli said.

Grace ran a hand through her loose hair "Well, since before our parents started dating" she said casually, and Eli shot her a curious glance.

Grace smiled at his questioning face "Eli- you were Mr. Popularity, practically every girl in the school had a crush on you" she said, staring at the road in front of her.

"Such a shame I didn't notice the girl that mattered" he said, not looking at her.

Grace smiled to herself, and Eli let one of his hands drop from the steering wheel, he groped around for her hand, and cupped it in his own, squeezing it tightly.

ELI It's true; popularity was all that mattered to me. That, and basketball. But I can see how completely vain and juvenile that was now.

"What are we going to tell them?" Grace said, suddenly breaking the easy conversation with a tricky question.

GRACE I really like Eli, I have for ages! But I feel so bad going behind my mum's and Rick's back. I mean, when we tell them, it will be a real shock for both of them!

"I don't know- I think the big question is WHEN are we going to tell them," he said, and Grace sighed.

"This would have been a lot easier if I'd gotten over myself and hooked up with you before dad and Lily got together" Eli said, glancing over at Grace's troubled face.

"Yeah well, we're together now, aren't we?" she asked, staring at his face.

Eli stopped at a red light, and shifted his body so he was front on to Grace "Yes, we are together now" he said, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it gently "and that's all that matters" he added.

"Green" Grace said quietly, trying to contain her excitement at Eli's words.

Eli looked at her quizzically, and she nodded her head towards the lights "green" she repeated, and Eli adjusted himself at the wheel again.

* * *

Eli pulled up outside their house, noticing that both his father's car and Lily's was parked in the driveway. 

Grace reached for the door handle, and just as she was about to push the door open, she felt Eli rest his hand on her shoulder, stopping her from leaving.

Grace turned around to look at Eli, who smiled at her mischievously and raised one eyebrow, making him look a little like 'the rock'.

"Wanna-" Eli began, but Grace cut him off; "Make out?" she said, a hint of laughter in her voice.

Eli smiled at her again, glancing in the back seat, and then back at Grace.

"Eli, how completely juvenile of you! Making out in the back seat of my boyfriends car? Hello? Teenage pregnancy-" Grace began, trying to keep a straight face.

"Fooling around is what leads to teenage pregnancy, making out just leads to-" Eli began "tonsil hockey?" Grace finished for him, and they both smiled at one another.

Grace looked from Eli, to the front door of their house and back to Eli "ok" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Eli leaned into Grace, who slid herself down until she was lying on the seat, Eli suspending himself above her with his arms.

He kissed her hard and passionately on the mouth, Grace cupping his head in her hands deepened the kiss, pulling him down onto her, feeling his groin press against her pelvis.

She giggled as he planted butterfly kisses down her neck, and then made his way back up to her mouth, placing another sultry kiss on her soft lips.

Grace ran her hands down his back, lifting his shirt up a little so she could rub her hands against his skin.

He moaned a little as she pulled her hands out from under his shirt and ran them through his hair, pushing his face lightly into hers so they their kiss became more intense.

After 10 minutes Eli pulled himself off Grace, and she sat up.

She smiled as she saw the windows of the car had fogged up, and she looked at Eli as he panted with pleasure.

"We good?" she asked, trying to catch her own breath.

"Yeah" Eli said, smiling at her.

They both got out of the car and headed towards the door, allowing the cool night air to chill their flustered faces.

Grace walked through the door first, now completely composed, and then a minute after her, Eli walked in, steadying himself after their kissing session.

"Grace" Lily exclaimed as she saw her daughter appear "Eli-" she added as Eli's figure walked in a minute after her.

"You two took a while to get home," Lily said.

"Aren't you home early?" Grace asked.

Lily shook her head "Oh well, you two are setting the table tonight" she said, turning around and walking back into the kitchen.

Grace turned around and smiled playfully at Eli, who stepped forward to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Grace, Eli" Rick said, and they both turned around, stepping a fair distance away from each other.

But sighed with relief as they saw his head was buried in some documents from work.

Rick looked up at them and smiled "Eli, your not going anywhere tonight, are you?" Rick asked, and Eli shook his head.

"Good, because I am taking Lily out for dinner and a movie tonight, and you and Grace need to baby sit" he said, sitting down on the couch.

Eli was about to burst, as was Grace, but they contained themselves and both replied "ok".

* * *

"So, our mobile numbers are on the fridge, and if you need ANYTHING, just call us" Lily said, as Rick pulled on her arm.

She went to turn and walk out with him, but swerved back around "We'll probably call at 9:00, to see that everything is ok" she said, turning again, and then turning back, Grace and Eli both sighed "and make sure Jessie and Zoë go to bed at a reasonable time!" Lily said.

Grace and Eli nodded, and then Grace began to shut the door "Bye mum, love you- we will be fine!" she said, an then fully shut the door.

She turned to Eli who bent down and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Alone at last" he said, as they parted.

"I'm hungry!"

Eli and Grace both looked over to see Zoë staring at them, too concerned with her stomach to notice, or care, that they'd just shared an intimate kiss.

"Ok, I'll call for pizza" Eli said, looking over at Grace who nodded in agreement with his decision.

"Can we have Chinese?" Jessie came into the room, the phone to her ear, pausing the conversation with Katie to make her request.

"Pizza tonight" Eli said, and Jessie sighed, turning around to begin her conversation again.

"You go make the call, and I will set the table" Grace said, walking towards Zoë, she pushed her towards the kitchen "you can help" she said, and Zoë moaned.

Eli smiled, walking towards Jessie who was sitting on the couch.

"Jess!" he said, waving his arm around to get her attention.

Jessie put the phone to her shoulder "What?" she asked.

"Need to call for pizza" Eli said, and Jessie sighed "I'll call you back in 10" she said, and hung up.

"Thankyou" Eli said, as Jessie threw the phone at him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"BBQ chicken" she called as she walked up stairs.

Eli made a mental note and walked into the kitchen, where Grace and Zoë were getting out glasses "request?" he asked.

"Margarita" Zoë said "your so boring!" Grace replied, and Zoë punched her in the arm.

"Grace?" he asked, and she looked up at him "Pepperoni, please" she said, and smiled at him

Jessie entered the room just as she heard Grace's order "you gonna kiss him with Pepperoni breath?" Jessie asked, smiling.

"Doesn't matter, I'm having Peperoni aswell" Eli said, and smiled at Grace.

"Well you can both have bad breath then" Jessie said, grabbing some lemonade from the fridge "what a handsome couple!" she added.

Grace and Eli just laughed.

* * *

"I feel sick" Zoë said, cuddling up close to Grace as the four of them sat on the couch.

Eli looked down at Zoë, who was right between him and Grace.

"Well, you shouldn't have eaten so quickly" Grace said soothingly, rubbing her shoulder.

Eli smiled; she's so gentle, he thought to himself, and Grace looked up- catching him as he stared at her.

"C'mon Zoë, we have to go to bed soon" Jessie said, watching as Grace and Eli stared at one another.

Zoë moaned, "She's right, c'mon" Grace said, gently lifting Zoë off of her.

They both trudged up stairs, talking quietly.

Eli smiled at Grace, her soft face illuminated as they sat in the dimmed lounge room, only a small bit of moonlight draping through the window.

Grace returned the smile, and turned her back to him, lowering herself down to rest her head on his chest, dangling her legs over the edge of the couch.

He tucked one arm around her waist and slowly stroked her hair, looking down into her rich eyes.

"Are we stupid for doing this?" she asked him while he soothingly stroked her hair.

Eli sighed, "it doesn't feel that way", he said.

"No, it doesn't, does it?" she replied.

Eli smiled warmly "it actually feels kinda- right" he said, trying to find the words.

Grace returned the smile, and closed her eyes, she suddenly felt so tired as Eli stroked her hair, and she felt herself nodding off.

"Tired?" he asked, now feeling the need to sleep aswell.

Grace murmured, enjoying the comfort of being nestled in his arms.

Eli looked down at her, concentrating hard on her soft-featured face "I think I'm falling in love with you" he said quietly; he wasn't even sure the words had escaped his mouth, but as he looked at Grace's angelic face, he suddenly felt them in his throat- and, let them out into the open.

"Maybe, over these past few months, I had been falling deeper and deeper into you- and now, I think I am-" he stopped himself for a moment, realizing Grace had fallen asleep and couldn't hear a word he was saying, "I think I love you" he said quietly, and pretty soon his eye lids closed and he was asleep aswell.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick and Lily opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake their sleeping children.

"Well, everything seems to be ok" Lily whispered

Rick leaned over and kissed her on the cheek "See, there was no need to worry, was there?" Rick said, leaning in for a deeper kiss.

"I think you spoke too soon," Lily said, and Rick followed her gaze to the couch, where two sets of legs were dangling over the side.

"Who is-?" Rick whispered but Lily brought a finger to her mouth, silencing him, and they began to creep forward towards the couch.

Lily walked to the side of the couch, and stopped herself as she saw who the two sleeping figures were.

Eli was lying on the couch with one arm tucked around Grace's waist, and her head was buried in his chest, their legs entwined as they hung over the edge of the couch.

Lily looked at Rick suspiciously, neither of them jumping to any conclusions, but still with a few questions arising in the back of their minds.

"Grace" Lily whispered, and Rick rested his hand on her shoulder, urging her not to wake them.

But it was too late, Grace stirred "Eli?" she whispered quietly, and Lily and Rick looked at one another curiously again.

Grace fluttered her eyes, and as her body began to stir, Eli began to wake aswell.

Grace opened her eyes, and her mother's figure standing over them immediately came into vision.

She shot up, and Eli fully woke up as his arm was flung off of her waist.

"What-" Eli began, but silenced as he saw Rick and Lily standing over them, and Grace sitting upright, panic covered her face.

"Mum, Rick" Grace exclaimed, rising from the couch and looking at them like a deer caught in headlights.

Eli looked from Grace, to Rick and Lily, and then rose from the couch, standing next to Grace.

Rick and Lily were a little shocked, mostly because they didn't know why Grace and Eli were so shocked- they had just simply fallen asleep on the couch, what was so bad about that?

Eli saw how panicked Grace was, and noticed how calm Rick and Lily were- they obviously thought nothing of finding them on the couch together, so before Grace said or did anything that lead them to believe they had done otherwise, he cut through the silence

"Wow, we were really tired, hey Grace?" Eli said, glancing over at Grace who nodded meekly.

"We better get to bed" Eli said, yawning.

"Yeah!" Grace said, looking at Eli wide eyed "I have school tomorrow!" she said, and copied his yawn.

"Ok, well, goodnight" Lily said, as she watched Grace walk up the stairs, and Eli walk to the garage.

"Grace was a little jumpy" Rick said, as he and Lily walked towards their room.

"Yeah, she was-" Lily said, but Rick stopped her from saying anymore, by kissing her passionately on the mouth.

* * *

"Mum- you may not know this, but I have had a crush on Eli, since like, the first day of school-" Grace was standing in front of her mirror the next morning, playing out the conversation she was determined to have with her mother.

"And well, I know he is older than me, and well-" she paused for a moment, taking a deep breath "and he is my step brother, but we really like each other" she stopped talking and looked at herself in the mirror, that didn't sound right, she thought to herself.

"Mum- we need to talk about Eli and me-" Grace began again, but was interrupted by somebody knocking on her bedroom door.

She spun around to find Jessie, staring at her from the doorway.

"Oh, hey Jessie" Grace said casually, hoping she hadn't been standing there for long.

"Hey" Jessie said, walking into her room.

Grace turned back to her mirror, pretending to adjust her clothes.

"So, your gonna tell them, soon?" Jessie asked, walking slowly around Grace's room, examining the photo's and certificates hanging on her walls.

Grace turned around and watched as Jessie paced her room "yeah, I mean, we have to" she said, walking over and sitting on her bed.

Jessie stopped walking and stared at Grace "I don't know what they are going to say-" she began, picking up one of Grace's old baby toys and fiddling with it "-but I do know that you shouldn't let them stop you from doing what feels right" she said, putting the stuffed elephant back on the bench.

Grace nodded, smiling at Jessie's kindness; she somehow thought that having her blessing was enough.

"At least Eli will be there aswell, when we tell them" she said quietly, and Jessie nodded.

"Well, I have homework" Jessie said, about to walk out the door.

"Jessie" Grace said, and she turned to look at her.

Grace smiled warmly "thank you," she said simply, and Jessie smiled, leaving her room.

Grace took a deep breath, and walked back to her mirror; "Mum, Rick- me and Eli have very strong feelings for one another, and we cant hide them any longer-"

* * *

Eli strummed some notes on his guitar, trying to calm himself.

He strummed some more, but they didn't sound right, so he placed his hand over all the strings, stopping the echoing sound abruptly.

"Eli-"

Eli turned his head to the doorway, and saw Zoë standing there, watching him.

"Hey Zoë" he said, wondering what she was doing down here.

"Eli-" she said, walking towards him, her hands behind her back.

"Zoë-" Eli said, hoping she'd get to the point, he needed more time to wallow in his sadness a little longer.

She stood in front of him, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

She took a deep breath and clambered up onto his bed, crossing her legs as she sat beside him.

"Zoë-" he said, turning to look at her "what do you want?" he asked, trying to keep a gentle tone.

She took another deep breath "are you and Grace going to get married?" she asked him so seriously, that he had to laugh.

"I don't know," he said, thinking there was more she wanted to ask.

"Oh" she said, and began fiddling with her ponytail.

"Why did you ask?" he said, looking as she twisted her hair with two fingers.

"Well-" she began, looking up at him, with a bright little face "if you do, could I please be the maid of honour?" she asked, and Eli laughed.

She looked at him sternly "Eli!" she said grumpily.

"I'm sorry Zoë-" he said, and looked down at her again, wiping the smile from his face.

"Because I know Jessie is you're sister, and she's older- so you'd probably choose her over me, but I think I'd be a better maid of honour" she said seriously, and Eli tried hard to keep a solemn face.

He nodded his head, in deep thought "do you think you could share the job with Jessie?" he asked, and she thought for a moment.

She looked up at him, with a half smile "yeah" she said, and climbed down from his bed.

She began to walk away, but stopped and turned when she was a few stops from the door "and Eli-" she said, and he looked up at her again.

"Yeah?" he asked, now a little frustrated.

"Don't tell Jessie I said that, ok?" she smiled, and he nodded, grinning

back as she skipped off out the door.

Eli placed his fingers over the strings of his guitar, a smile still on his face.

A small sound echoed out, and he smiled wider, now adjusting his body and the guitar in his hands.

'_We lead two different lives_

_  
Just like two lines that never cross'_

Eli sung the words in a deep, harmonic voice.

He paused in a moment of thought, strumming the guitar again, as more lyrics entered his mind.

'_And here we are together_

_  
Standing closer than we are_

_  
But we're still standing here untouched'_

Eli smiled to himself- he thought of Grace's soft, angelic face, and her chocolate brown eyes- the touch of her soft, flavoured lips, and her gentle, silky hands- her supple cheeks as he brushed them with his hand.

'_Too scared to make a move_

_  
We want so much to touch_

_  
And we can't wait forever'_

Eli smiled to himself again, as more lyrics flooded his head, and his hands seemed to play the strings of the guitar as if they already knew the song.

* * *

Grace rocked herself with one foot, as she sat on the swing seat on the porch.

She was staring into the still, dark night- they'd just finished dinner, and now the family was sitting on the sofa watching 'National Lampoons European Vacation'.

Grace shivered slightly, it was getting cooler and she only had on three-quarter pants and a t-shirt.

The front door creaked open, and Grace barely took any notice, her thoughts running rapid- about her and Eli, what an odd couple! About what she was going to tell her mother and Rick? About whether or not her and Eli would work out-

"Hey"

Grace looked up to see Eli, clutching a thin blanket in one hand, and his guitar in the other.

"Hey" Grace said, managing a small smile, she peered through the window and saw the whole family glued to the t.v, and sighed with relief.

"Thought you might be cold" Eli said, and took a few steps, standing in front of Grace, holding out the blanket.

"Thankyou" she said, reaching out to take it, their hands brushed one another and they both tingled with delight.

Eli stood in front of her uncomfortably; not sure whether she would enjoy her own company more, or his?

Grace looked up and met his gaze. His hazel/green eyes are like the colour of a leaf before autumn, she thought to herself.

Grace smiled warmly, and patted the empty spot next to her.

Eli returned the smile, and sat next to her, and she draped some of the blanket over his legs.

Grace looked down at the guitar resting in his hands "You going to play something?" she asked, and Eli met her gaze as she looked at his guitar.

"Yeah, actually-" he said, brining it up to rest on his legs "I wrote-" he began, but stopped, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wrote what?" Grace urged him.

"This sounds so cheesy, but I wrote a song-" he sighed, placing his hands on the guitar strings "a song for you, about us" he said, and looked into her eyes as she smiled with delight.

"Do you wanna hear it?" Eli asked, nervously.

Grace smiled, and rested her hand on his shoulder "I'd love to hear it" she said soothingly.

Eli looked at Grace, and then focussed back on the strings, strumming them once, and then looking back at Grace while he played the now familiar tune, not taking his gaze from her beautiful eyes while he played.

We lead two different lives 

_  
Just like two lines that never cross_

_  
And here we are together_

_  
Standing closer than we are_

_  
But we're still standing here untouched_

_  
Too scared to make a move_

_  
We want so much to touch_

_  
And we can't wait forever_

_  
We know it's dangerous_

_  
For us to be together_

_How do we ever keep this secret_

_  
how do we keep it in the dark_

_  
and if we dare to taste our weakness_

_  
how could we tear ourselves apart_

_  
why do we keep this love together_

_  
didn't we know right from the start_

_  
that we would have to keep this secret_

_  
or forever stay apart_

_I watch you coming to me_

_  
walking in the pouring rain_

_  
I can't help looking at you_

_  
wishing I could stay away_

_  
So many times I've tried in vain_

_  
to close my eyes and pray it goes away_

_  
but I can't stop myself from feeling_

_  
to let you go would be too much_

_  
for me to take_

I can't help thinking 

_  
when I look into your eyes_

_  
how much I need you_

_  
it's so hard to hide_

Eli strummed the last note on his guitar, just as the final word left his mouth.

The tune lingered for a moment, as Grace let it wash over her; the rumbling chords of the guitar, and Eli's husky beautiful voice, all touching her heart as the song played itself over again in her mind.

Eli watched as her eyes danced, and her smile widened; and then she leaned into him; and he felt her small, sweet breaths just before their lips met for an intense kiss.

She pulled away "I love it" she said quietly, their faces still close to one another.

"Really?" Eli asked, brushing his hand against her soft cheek.

"Really- it was beautiful-" she felt herself begin to choke up "words cannot describe-," she said, as Eli brushed a tear from her eye "that was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me" she said, laughing slightly at her own emotions.

Eli leaned in and kissed her again, tasting some bitter salty tears on her lips, from the blissful tears that were running from her eyes.

Eli pulled away, glancing over her shoulder, looking through the window- the family were still being entertained by the t.v.

"Play it again?" Grace said quietly, breathing in his scent- a mixture of cologne, the smell of his wooden guitar, and that distinctive smell all men have.

Eli smiled "I can do that" he said, and Grace rested her back against the end of the seat, and Eli brought her legs to rest on his own, while he strummed the chords again.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Ok, is anyone reading this? I've only had 2 reviews, so I don't know if I should continue- then again, I think I will because I'm enjoying writing this, I'm trying to be as romantic as possible!

By the way, the song Eli wrote for Grace - I DID NOT WRITE IT!

I found it amongst one of my mix c.d's, and it's actually a song called HEART by a band called SECRETS. The song is old, and not that great, but I think the lyrics are perfect, and suit Eli and Grace's relationship so well, don't you think?

Ok, PLEASE give me more REVIEWS- god, bad and the ugly- I don't care, just put a smile on my face and gimme loads more, PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

"Where's Grace?" Lily asked Rick while she unpacked the groceries she just brought in.

"I think I saw her head into Eli's room" Rick replied, as he put away three boxes of cereal.

Lily stopped packing for a moment, and turned to look at Rick "are they getting-" she stopped for a moment, making sure he was looking at her "getting closer?" she asked.

LILY I don't know what it is- I've seen Grace look at him sometimes, as though he weren't her stepbrother, just another boy from school. But I can't blame her, I mean, that's what he was to her, before Rick and I started seeing each other. They'll ease into the role of 'stepsiblings' eventually.

Rick walked towards her, leaning against the kitchen bench "Yeah, I guess they are- I mean, they're spending more time together" he said

"That's a good thing, right?" he asked.

Lily sighed, "Yeah, I mean, I guess so," she said, rubbing her brow.

"But what?" Rick asked walking towards her, and resting his hands on her shoulders, he began to rub soothingly.

Lily sighed, as she felt herself relax "I don't know- I mean it is good- it's great, but-" she paused for a moment, sighing, "they're at that age- and, they're both not seeing anyone-" Lily began, but Rick cut in.

"They're step siblings!" he said abruptly, and Lily turned to look at him, trying to smile "So you don't think-" she began, but Rick simply shook his head.

Lily sighed with relief, and then laughed, "Stupid- I know it's stupid to even think that!" she laughed, and she went back to unpacking the groceries.

* * *

Grace and Eli were lying on his bed; Grace's head nestled against his chest, while he stroked her hair.

"What will we do if they forbid us to see one another?" Grace asked, feeling Eli's strong hand run gently through her loose hair.

Eli sighed, concentrating on Grace's hair as it scattered across his chest "Run away" he said, half seriously.

Grace laughed, and gently poked Eli in the stomach, and he let out a half laugh, part squeal.

"Where to?" she asked.

Eli thought for a moment "Hawaii?" he asked.

Grace sighed "Somewhere within our budget" she said.

Eli thought for a moment longer "South Carolina" he said, looking down at her.

Grace brought her head up to look at Eli "I wouldn't take you for a lazy-town kinda guy" she said, smiling "why there?" she asked.

"I just like the idea of a small town, where everybody knows everyone else- it's, friendly!" Eli said, and Grace smiled warmly, nestling her head back on his chest.

"But we're not going to have to run away" Eli said, stroking her hair again "because we are going to tell them the truth, and it'll all work out once we make them see" he said soothingly.

There was silence for a moment "at least we have a back up plan" Grace said, and Eli could tell she was a little nervous and scared about telling them, but he didn't say anything.

Grace closed her eyes, pressing her ear harder against Eli's chest, hearing the beat of his heart.

"Play our song" Grace said softly.

Eli smiled, rubbing her neck gently "we still need a name for our song" he said.

Grace kept listening to Eli's beat, and smiled, raising her head to meet his eyes.

"Heart" she said, smiling.

"Heart?" Eli repeated, letting the word sink in "I like that" he said.

Grace sat up, moving next to Eli while he grabbed his guitar from under the bed, opening the case and bringing it to rest in his arms.

He strummed it once, and Grace smiled as Eli's sultry voice began to sing the words, which were now burnt into her soul!

* * *

Jessie weaved Zoë's dark hair, separating the strands with her fingers and twirling them together, making an almost perfect braid.

"So, after dinner tonight, you and me have to come upstairs while Eli and Grace talk to mum and dad" Jessie said, concentrating as she weaved the last bits of Zoë's hair.

"Ok" Zoë replied, glancing up at the mirror in front of her, making sure Jessie was doing a fine job of her hair.

"All done" Jessie said, wrapping an elastic band around the tips of the braid.

"Thanks Jessie" Zoë said, as she walked into the bathroom for a closer look.

"I'm going to go and see Eli" Jessie said, rising herself from Zoë's bed, and walking out the door.

Zoë was too busy admiring herself in the mirror to take much notice of Jessie as she walked out of her room.

Jessie walked down to the basement, but just as she approached Eli's door, she heard the sound of his guitar and accompanied by his deep voice, singing an unfamiliar tune.

Jessie slowly pushed the door open, only a crack, and saw Eli and Grace sitting on his bed, Eli playing a song to her while she listened contently.

JESSIE Am I losing a brother? I mean, I want to see him happy, and if Grace makes him happy- well great! But I want him to still be here, when I need him. I still want to have that brother/sister bond thing we have, and something tells me I'm going to have to fight for that now that Grace is definitely in the picture.

Jessie sighed, pushing the door open further and walking in, going unnoticed until she fully approached the bed they were sitting on.

"Eli" she said.

Eli stopped playing abruptly, and he and Grace both snapped their heads around to stare at Jessie.

"God- don't sneak up on us like that!" he said, annoyed that he didn't get to finish the last bar of the song.

"Sorry" Jessie said, glancing at Grace, hoping that she'd leave.

Grace, looked down at her hands, and then up at Eli "I'm going to go" she said, having read Jessie's signals, she climbed off the bed.

"No, wait- Jessie, will this only take a second?" Eli said, looking from Grace to his sister.

Jessie didn't say anything, only looking down at her hands, but Grace intervened.

"No, I have homework" Grace said, smiling at Eli.

As she walked past Jessie she brushed her hand against Jessie's, and Jessie, still looking down, smiled.

JESSIE Maybe Grace, being a sister herself, understands the bonds siblings have. I don't think I really have to fight over Eli with her.

Eli sighed as he watched Grace leave, and then looked at Jessie.

"Did you want something?" he asked, turning around to put his guitar away.

Jessie climbed up on his bed, lying down on her stomach, but turning her head to watch Eli.

"No" she said simply, and Eli sighed, as he went to lie down on his stomach, next to her.

There was silence for a moment, and then he rocked his body towards her, bumping shoulders; and she turned to look at him.

"Thanks" he said simply.

"For what?" Jessie asked, already knowing the answer.

Eli sighed, she was always a compliment addict, he thought to himself; "for being so great about Grace and me," he said, turning and smiling at her.

"Don't go getting all mushy with me Eli Sammler" Jessie laughed.

"Yeah well- thanks for being an awesome sister Jessie Sammler" Eli said, a hint of laughter in his voice.

They stopped and looked at one another for a moment, reflecting puppy dog eyes with one another "this is so Brady Bunch" Eli said, laughing.

Jessie smiled widely "yeah, come to think of it, you and Grace are a lot like Marcia and Greg- there was always sexual tension between those two!" Jessie laughed, and Eli punched her softly in the arm.

"Hey!" Jessie said, raising herself slightly so she could get some height on Eli while she tickled him.

He rolled over, only to pull her back down onto her back while he returned the tickles, her squealing almost ear piercing.

And Grace laughed, while she listened to Eli and Jessie play tickle torture, while she leaned against Eli's door.

GRACE I've seen all these sides to Eli. But I think I like him best as 'the big brother'. I mean, I see how much he loves his family; especially Jessie- and I can't help but think, he'll make a great dad someday. It's really sweet.

Grace smiled again, listening as Jessie squealed louder. And finally, after listening for a few more seconds, walked up the stairs to Zoë's room, deciding to offer her some help with her homework.


	7. Chapter 7

Grace felt dizzy, as though her head was about to explode- or implode- one of those!

She felt her stomach lurch forward, and she had to swallow quickly, stopping herself form vomiting all over her plate.

She grabbed at the hem of her jumper, and clenched her fists around the material until her knuckles were white.

"Grace, why aren't you eating?"

Grace could hear her mother's words, but she felt that if she turned her head, even slightly, the throbbing she felt would surely increase and within a matter of milliseconds it would cause her skull to explode (or implode!)

So she simply stared straight ahead of her, staring blankly at the wall, trying not to focus on anything else.

"I'm fine" she squeaked, and quickly closed her mouth again- not wanting any vomit to escape.

Lily stared at her for a moment; she seemed to be staring into nothingness….

LILY I should have known right then that something was wrong!

"I'm fine" Grace croaked again, and Lily simply shrugged, spooning some more mash potato into her mouth, but still staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

Eli glanced up at Grace, her face was deathly white, and she wasn't blinking.

He tried to attract her attention, by creasing his brow, and fluttering his eyes slightly; but she seemed to be deliberately concentrating on the wall behind him.

Underneath the table he rubbed his foot against her leg, having to sink down into his chair to reach her.

He simply wanted her to look at him, so he could see she was all right; he didn't expect her to burst!

"WHAT?" Grace practically yelled, and everyone dropped their knives and forks, turning to stare at her.

Eli nearly jumped out of his skin, and promptly straightened in his chair, removing his foot.

"Grace?" Lily put a hand forward, but Grace snatched her elbow away before her mother could touch her.

"I'm fine!" she said, a little quieter now.

Rick's mouth was ajar, as was everyone else's, and for what seemed like a millennium, there was a deathly silence.

"Eli, please take Grace into the kitchen and pour her a glass of water" Lily said, not turning away from Grace.

Eli did as he was told, pushing his chair out and walking over to stand beside Grace who rose slowly from her chair.

"I think I'll take her into the bathroom" Eli said, noticing Grace's face was now a little flushed.

Lily nodded and watched as he escorted Grace up the stairs.

Once they were gone she turned to look at Rick, a questioning, panicked look on her face.

"School must be really getting to her," Jessie said, calming herself down enough to spoon some salad into her mouth.

Lily and Rick stared at one another for a moment, their mouths still ajar "huh" Lily said, shocked.

* * *

Eli lowered Grace onto the side of the bath, and then turned around, looking for a cloth he could dampen.

"I cant do it" Grace muttered, and Eli spun around to look at her.

"I feel completely ill just thinking about it," she said quietly, and Eli crouched down so he was at her height.

"It won't work Eli-," she croaked, lifting her head to look at him "-we're crazy for thinking they're just going to let us date!" she said, beginning to become hysteric again.

Eli rubbed a hand against her back, still looking into her eyes.

"Grace, I wont make you do something you don't want to do" He spoke so calmly and softly, Grace felt like crying at his kindness.

And sure enough, she felt sobs coming on "but I do want to do this" she said, brushing a hand against his cheek, tears beginning to spill "I want us to be together -" she croaked.

Eli smiled "well I don't want to go behind their backs" Eli said quietly.

Grace breathed in deeply "it will only hurt them more if they find out 6 months down the track-" Eli added, still rubbing her back soothingly.

Grace managed a small smile "you think we'll be together for that long?" she asked, and Eli beamed back at her.

"If I had it my way-" Eli said, and Grace sniffed, managing a slightly wider smile. Grace turned away from Eli's stare, trying to stop herself from crying further.

"I love you"

Grace turned her head, staring into Eli's eyes, not trusting herself to believe he'd just uttered those words.

Eli waited for Grace to say something, but she simply stared into his eyes- still filled with tears, and her lips still quivering.

"Say something-" Eli whispered "anything" he felt his own voice begin to shake.

Grace breathed in deeply, but still said nothing.

Eli sighed, and looked down at the ground "slap me, punch me, yell at me- kiss me-" before he could finish the last word Grace had leaned forward, cupped his head in her hands and kissed him tenderly, hungrily and passionately on the lips.

When she pulled away she saw his face ease "I love you too" she said softly "and I want to be with you Eli" she added.

Jessie watched as Eli and Grace walked down the stairs, and before Lily and Rick had time to turn and look for themselves, she rose from her chair, tugging on Zoë's arm who did the same.

"May we please be excused, thankyou!" Jessie said, and before Rick and Lily had a second to protest, or ask questions she and Zoë had bolted up the stairs, past Eli and Grace who now stood in front of Rick and Lily.

RICK seeing them stand before us, as though they had something to declare- I should have seen it coming!

Rick and Lily looked at one another, and then turned to stare at Eli and Grace.

Eli heard as Grace let out a short, quick breath- and he groped around for her hand, feeling her supple skin beneath his fingers; he cupped her small hand within his own massive one.

Rick and Lily watched as Eli did this, and stared as they held tightly onto one another, and then they turned their stare back to their children's faces.

GRACE Fear!

ELI Pure

GRACE and utter

ELI FEAR!

"We have something to tell you" Eli said, not enjoying the silence for a moment!


	8. Chapter 8

"I love him," Grace breathed, squeezing Eli's hand tighter.

"And I love her" Eli said, returning her grip.

Lily threw her hands in the air, laughing at them mockingly.

Rick paced the room, glaring at his son.

Things had started out pretty civilised, considering Lily proclaimed she was going to throw up and ran into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a look of fury on her face.

A few slanderous words were flung, and pretty soon all hell had broken loose and Eli and Grace's 'talk' with their parents had turned into a screaming match.

It was Rick who raised his hands in the air, declaring that they would be civilised about this, and behave like adults- and then told everyone to take a seat in the lounge room.

And though he declared things would be civilised, he had scowled at Eli and Grace as he saw them sit together, side-by-side, still holding hands.

Rick and Lily stood in front of them, glaring, while they protested- declaring over and over again their undying love.

But within a few more minutes the screaming had started again.

"Don't say that!" Lily yelled.

"But I do! I love him!" Grace screamed back at her.

"You are step siblings!" Rick yelled with fury, bringing silence to the room. His voice was so thunderous that even Jessie and Zoë, who sat up stairs, able to clearly hear the yelling going on downstairs, shuddered.

Eli, feeling his eyes sting, turned away from his father's piercing stare.

"This cannot-" Rick thundered, "this WILL NOT go on!" he said.

There was silence for a moment longer, and Rick began to pace around the living room again.

"Eli, I think you should move out" Lily said the words, not bringing herself to look him in the eyes.

Eli looked at her, and then turned to look at Grace- and he saw the shock and pain wash over her.

"NO! You WILL NOT throw Eli out on the streets because he loves me-" Grace yelled, releasing her grip on Eli's hand as she stood up in front of her mother.

Lily rubbed her brow, not wanting to look into Grace's teary eyes..

"He doesn't love you!" Rick had stopped pacing and shouted the words at Grace, causing even Lily to quiver.

Grace looked at him, tears and hatred washing over her face.

Eli rose and stood next to Grace "You do not tell her that! I do love her!" Eli yelled, and Rick took a few giant steps towards him, using his height as a challenge.

"I love her!" Eli declared once more, and Rick pursed his lips.

"Grace you are sixteen-" Lily began, walking towards Grace, opening her arms to her.

But Grace stepped away, clutching Eli's arm "that makes no difference. I love him!" Grace spat back, and Lily retorted her arms, turning away as tears began to fill her eyes.

Grace breathed in, holding the tears back while she spoke "we weren't asking for you're permission to love one another!" she said harshly, and Eli brought one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"So what were you hoping to get our permission for? You thought we'd simply allow you to date one another-" Rick said, stepping forward to hold Lily "you will only embarrass yourselves- you are STEP BROHER and STEP SISTER!" Rick said the words slowly and coldly, hoping they would rub off on Grace and Eli.

Grace brushed away some of her tears "you didn't give us a choice when you two started dating- so we are NOT giving you one!" she spat back, burying her head in Eli's chest.

"Get out of my sight!" Lily had turned to face them now, her face hurt and angry "go!" she yelled.

Grace pulled away from Eli, but he still clutched her hand as they walked away from their parents.

Rick and Lily watched as their children both headed towards Eli's room, and Rick's temper flared again.

"Jesus Christ!" He growled, causing them both to turn and look at him "you two haven't-" Lily spat the words out through a croaky, teary voice.

Grace gave a frustrated sigh "NO!" she screamed back at her, and Lily buried her head back into Rick's chest.

"Go to your OWN rooms!" he said sternly.

Eli and Grace released their hands.

Eli held Grace's shoulders, turning her body to look at him.

"I knew this would happen!" Grace said, holding back a river of tears.

GRACE I knew that would happen!

ELI we both knew.

Grace lowered her head, not wanting Eli to see how upset she was.

But he placed a finger under her chin, leaned in slightly, to kiss her- but felt his father and Lily's eyes on them, and so he pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered, and Grace tried a faint smile.

"I love you too," she whispered back; and she so badly wanted to collapse in his arms, and kiss him slowly and tenderly and then hungrily and passionately.

Eli rested his lips on her forehead, and she closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips press against her creased brow.

"Goodnight" he whispered, and he disappeared into his room.

Grace stood for a moment, steadying herself, and then crept up the stairs to her room, where Jessie and Zoë were waiting for her.

GRACE I need him

ELI I need her.


	9. Chapter 9

With my head above the water

I can breathe to stay alive 

But I'll try a little harder

If you want me to survive

Pre Chorus:

Won't somebody tell me?

How I got to this stage?

When consequence is inconsequential

And

Staring in the spotlight

Is better than real life

Chorus:

It's been surreal, how do you feel

When the seas part before your eyes

It's just so real how does it feel

When the stars that follow die

With my head above the water

I could drift along, beyond the tides

But I can try a little harder

If you help me to reach the other side.

It's been surreal, how do you feel

When the colours have left you blind

It's just so real how does it feel

To have left yourself behind

Eli placed his arms behind his head, and stared up at his ceiling, listening to the soft music play from his stereo.

'I think you should move out' -Lily's words washed over Eli, sending a chill down his spine.

Would his father really throw him out on the street? And all because his heart belonged to the wrong person? -Well, to him Grace wasn't the wrong person, she was completely and totally right for him- but that's not how Rick and Lily saw it.

Eli shivered again, it wasn't the thought of his father betraying him- though that hurt Eli more than he cared to reveal.

And if he did get thrown out, he had a million places to stay; he could easily look after himself.

But it was the idea of not being with Grace. They would find ways around their parents, but not being able to see one another every day?

And Eli knew how much Grace had secretly wanted her mother to be fine with it all; she hated lying to her- and about something that was so important to her.

Eli rolled over onto his side, and began concentrating on the depressing lyrics, wanting to take his mind off of his predicament for just a moment.

But he couldn't help but think about Grace.

He imagined lying next to her, watching as she slept peacefully.

Her angelic face pressed against one of her white pillows, her hair falling down her brow.

* * *

Grace rolled over and stared at the glowing red numbers on her alarm clock.

2:45

She sighed and rolled over onto her back, closing her eyes for a moment, but then opening them again- she so badly wanted to sleep, and forget about the screaming that still rang in her head- but she wanted to sleep next to Eli, she wanted to breath in his scent and curl herself around his naked body.

She fidgeted for a moment longer, twisting her blankets between her legs until they were in a tangled clump at the end of her bed.

She sighed heavily and rolled onto her side, pressing her eyes shut.

But she wasn't comfortable; her whole body was stiff with anger at her mother's words, and at Rick's harsh tone.

Finally she sat up, bringing her knees to rest under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

She was still for a moment, and only heard silence throughout the house.

For a little while after she'd come upstairs, she'd heard Rick and Lily talking for about half an hour, and then their footsteps as they went to their room.

That was three hours ago, and Grace hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep.

She stretched her legs out in front of her, and swung them over the side of the bed, quietly placing her feet firmly on the floor.

Grace quietly opened her door, looking out into the dark hallway, and tentatively opened it wider, slowly and quietly walking down the hallway to the staircase.

She took each step with care, praying that the old stairs wouldn't creak, waking Rick and Lily.

Briskly and tentatively she put her foot on the last step, and then ran towards Eli's door- making sure her feet only touched the ground for a second as she ran.

She didn't knock as she stood in front of his door; she only quietly and slowly twisted the handle, and pushed the door open, stepping in, and then closing the door quietly.

Once she was inside his dark room, she could hear the humming of a song coming from his stereo, but she couldn't hear or see him stir.

"Eli" she whispered, creeping forward towards his bed.

Eli had just begun to drift asleep, the picture of Grace's face slowly pulling him deeper and deeper into dreaming, but once he heard his name being called in a faint whisper, his eyes opened and squinted, trying to see into the darkness of his room.

"Eli" the whisper came again, and Eli slowly rose himself into an upright position, and saw Grace's figure outlined in the darkness by her grey pyjama bottoms and white tank top.

"Grace?" he breathed her name, and she crept forward more, her body now fully visible to Eli.

"Grace, what are you-?" Eli had jumped off his bed anxiously, and stood before her.

"You can't be here," he said, looking down at her, seeing the outline of her soft pale face.

"Ssshhh" Grace replied, not fazed by Eli's hushed and urgent whispers.

She opened her arms, and raised herself onto her tippy toes so she could rest her arms in the crook of his neck while she kissed him softly and slowly on the mouth.

Eli wanted to pull away, the idea of Rick and Lily walking in on them, and yelling again, spouting out accusations- he didn't want to do that again, not tonight!

But Grace's evoking lips, pressing against his own- her tongue slowly slipping in and out, massaging his- he lowered his head, and felt as she placed both feet on the ground again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They were fused together, not parting their lips, for what seemed like an eternity.

But eventually Eli pulled away, panting quietly for breath, but keeping his arms entwined around her curvy waist.

Grace listened to Eli's small breaths, and smiled as he tightened his grip on her waist.

She looked over at his bed, the covers as tangled and wrung as her own, he obviously couldn't sleep either.

Grace lowered her arms from his neck, running her hands through his hair as he lowered his head back down, kissing her neck lightly.

She let out a low, humid breath- feeling his body rub against hers as they fused together once more.

"Here" Grace breathed, and wrapped her hands around Eli's arms, pulling them from her waist and tugging on them to follow her.

Eli allowed his arms to become like jelly, letting Grace lead him towards his bed.

She turned around, and he could only just see her face in the darkness of his room.

He began kissing her again, and she let out a slight moan.

And slowly she lowered herself onto his bed; Eli did the same, almost as though their bodies were magnets, staying glued to one another as their bodies came to lie on his bed.

He kissed her hungrily on the mouth, and she cupped his head in her hands, urging him to continue.

He raised himself slightly above her, using his arms, and bending his head down so their lips could touch.

Grace wrapped her legs around his waist, squeezing them together, causing Eli's body to move down closer to hers.

"Wait" Eli said, unconvincingly and quietly, as he tried flexing his arms to push himself up from Grace.

"Eli" Grace breathed, lifting her lips from his for only a second, and she squeezed her legs together again, lowering him onto her further.

Eli began kissing her passionately again, but had to stop himself.

"No Grace" he breathed, and pushed himself up, rolling over onto his back.

Grace was still for a moment, looking up where Eli's body was, just a second ago, suspended above her, his lips kissing hers.

Eli rubbed his brow, wincing as he felt his body long for Grace.

ELI I want to. But I know Grace; I know she's only doing it to prove something to herself, or Lily. And I know she'd regret it later.

"You don't want to?" Grace said the words quietly, not turning her head to look at Eli.

He frowned; he didn't want her to think that, especially when it couldn't be further from the truth.

"No- no, I do-" he began, turning his head to look at her, "I want to, but Grace, now isn't the time" he said, and he saw as she swallowed down tears.

"Not after tonight, we'd both only be doing it to spite our parents and prove to ourselves that we are in love-" Eli said, and Grace turned her head to look into his eyes.

"I don't need to have sex with you to know that I love you-" Eli said, bringing one of his hands to brush a strand of hair out of Grace's face.

"But-" Grace stammered at the word, trying to hold back the tears.

Eli brushed his hand against her soft cheek "it should be perfect. I want you're first time to be perfect-" Eli said, hoping she wouldn't cry.

ELI I hate seeing Grace cry. And it's unbearable when I'm the cause of the tears.

"So long as it's with you- it would be perfect," Grace said pleadingly.

GRACE I've wanted him for so long.

Eli laughed at her stubbornness "Not tonight Grace, you'd only regret it later-" Eli said softly, not wanting her to be mad at him.

Grace breathed out, swallowing back more tears.

GRACE I suppose he had to be cruel to be kind. Deep down I knew I wasn't doing it for the right reasons- I'm glad Eli knows me well enough to have figured that out.

"Can we just lie here?" she asked, her voice unsteady.

Eli smiled wider "you read my mind" he breathed, and leaned over to kiss her pink lips.

They pulled away and Grace curled up next to Eli, placing her head against his bare and firm chest, while he brought an arm to rest around her shoulders.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too" Grace answered him.

Now, as they lay together, their bodies entwined, they could both finally drift off to sleep.

The anger in their parent's voices escaping their memories as they held one another in the dark night.

Though they didn't know they would have to confront their parents again..…and so early in the morning, as Rick pushed open Eli's door at 7:00 the next day, and stared in horror at Eli and Grace's entwined bodies……..


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE: Just wanted to tell you, the song Eli was listening to in chapter 9 (kisses started and stopped) was a song by the band SISTER HAZEL and the song is called SURREAL.

The song isn't really a ballad, and it's not a soft song that would really fit the moment, it's more rock, but the lyrics give off a different feal (at least that's what I think!)

SISTER HAZEL are an awesome band, one of my favourites (you might remember hearing one of their songs on the 10 things I hate about you soundtrack) so if you like the sound of the song in my fic, check them out!

Ok, and on with the show (Thanks for all the awesome reviews, and please keep reading this story that I am totally enjoying, and will continue, writing)………….

* * *

Rick was frozen in the doorway- looking at his son and stepdaughter tangled in one another's arms.

Eli only wearing grey boxer shorts, and Grace in her pyjama bottoms and tank top- well at least they weren't naked!

Just as Rick was about to open his mouth, a bellowing command about to come out, he heard Lily racing down the stairs, and she too was in frozen shock as she stood by Rick's side, taking in what was in front of them.

Rick turned to look at Lily, expecting that he would have to comfort her, but when he looked down, she wasn't there- she had stormed off towards Eli's bed where the two children slept peacefully in each other's arms.

"Get up!" Lily screamed.

Grace opened her eyes, and saw her mother standing beside Eli's bed- her face twisted with fury and fear.

Grace quickly propped herself up, and jabbed the still dozing Eli with her finger.

Eli opened his eyes, about to open his mouth, but stopped himself when he glanced up to see Grace's drained face, as she stared in front of her with terror in her beautiful eyes.

Eli sat himself up aswell, noticing hi father in the doorway, a stone cold expression on his face. Then he turned to follow Grace's gaze, and felt his heart and stomach lurch as Lily stared at him with rage in her eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Lily screamed, too angry to cry for her innocent daughter.

"Lily- nothing happened, we haven't-" Eli tried to explain, but Lily wouldn't let him finish.

"Eli I know you! I know about you're past, and the girls you've been with- you will not take advantage of my daughter ever again!" she screamed, and stretched her arm out, grabbing at Grace's wrist, pulling and tugging her off the bed.

"Let me go, stop it-" Grace tried wriggling free, but Lily had a hold on her, and pulled harder until Grace was off the bed.

"Your hurting me- mum, stop it-" Grace said pleadingly.

Eli jumped off the bed aswell, rushing towards Grace "Lily, stop it! Let her go!" he said, walking towards them.

But Lily pulled at Grace, and to prevent further pain, Grace had to allow her mother to drag her out of Eli's room, while he looked on, powerless to help her.

And as Eli tried following them out the door, his father's tall figure stood in front of him, blocking his exit.

"You- Stay!" he said sternly, and Eli shrunk back into his room, still hearing the faint cries of Grace's protest.

* * *

"Let me go!" Grace said, now trying to release her mother's grip.

"I can't believe you Grace!" her mother said, ignoring her daughter's objections "this is not like you!" Lily went on, as she dragged Grace up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Grace, this will ruin you!" Lily said, pushing Grace into the room and closing the door behind her.

Grace stood for a moment, watching as her mother stared at her with blazing eyes, and she suddenly felt so vulnerable and small, and utterly powerless.

"Grace! This could never work, you know that!" Lily said, walking towards Grace "I know you know that!" she added.

Grace took a few steps away from her mother "Don't tell me that!" Grace said, beginning to cry, "how can you say that?" Grace asked, looking into her mother's eyes.

"Because it's true!" Lily said, taking a seat at the edge of Grace's bed.

But Grace didn't sit next to her mother, instead she stood in front of her, keeping a distance between them.

"You know what Eli is like-" Lily began, pleading with her daughter "-he changes girlfriends every week-" she added, and saw as it tore at Grace, but went on, knowing it was best that she hear it "- he doesn't know what love is. And neither do you, your both too young-" Grace went to open her mouth, but Lily continued "- he doesn't feel anything for you. You're simply the flavour of the week, and you know it Grace!"

Grace stepped back further, bumping into her closet door, she hugged herself as her mother went on, stabbing the words deeper into her heart "-what you and Eli want, it cant happen. You both think that you need each other, that you love each other? Well you don't! This is simply-" Lily flung her hands in the air, searching for the word "-built up sexual frustration! That's it, and while it MIGHT mean more to you, that's all this it is for Eli!" Lily said coldly.

"You don't know!" Grace said the words softly through blistering tears, and Lily let out a short mocking laugh at her daughter's response.

"Grace, honey- you deserve better than Eli! And more than that, you deserve someone that isn't RELATED to you!" Lily watched as the tears fell from Grace's eyes "- what? Did you expect to have a normal relationship with him? How could you? Your stepsiblings for god sake! You'd be teased about it in school, people would look at you with disgust…..and what would happen if it didn't work out? If you both finally came to you're senses? -" Lily let the question hang in the air for a moment "- you're little 'lovers quarrel' would destroy this family! Would you want that? Well? Would you? -"

Grace hugged herself tighter, wishing her mother hadn't huddled her into a corner- wishing Eli was with her to comfort her and tell her the things her mother was saying were all a lie.

She wished to hear Eli say that he did love her- she wished he would play her their song, and then she would remember how true their love was-

But Eli wasn't there, and all Grace had was the burning questions her mother had flung at her- and she began to question herself, and Eli.


	11. Chapter 11

"What could you offer her?" Rick said sternly, pacing Eli's room, and glancing over at his son who sat on the edge of his bed.

Eli said nothing, simply looked down at his hands, and clenched them into tight fists.

"-Well? Eli?" Rick asked, knowing that the question was infuriating his son.

"Not a hell of a lot" Eli said coldly, not lifting his head.

Rick creased his brow, hoping he wasn't lowering his sons self esteem too much "Exactly" he said, looking over at his son.

"No, I'm so worthless-" Eli began, now raising his head, and fixating his eyes on his father's now still body "- who could possibly love me? -" Eli asked, and he saw Rick open his mouth, regretting what he had said "- and I'm such a cold hearted bastard, how could I ever know what love is-?" Eli now stood up, taking a few steps towards his father.

"Now, Eli, I didn't say that-"Rick began, but Eli interrupted him.

"- Yes you did dad!" Eli said coldly, and his father turned away from his son's hurtful stare "- you're so willing and keen to throw me out on the street, because I found someone who means something to me! And maybe, just maybe, I mean something to her!" Rick opened his mouth, but Eli wouldn't give him the satisfaction trying to explain himself "- cause I'm Eli- the good for nothing, druggie, dumbass, underdog son of Rick Sammler-" Eli turned around, walking over to his desk.

"Eli, I'm sorry- I didn't mean that, but you have to see-" Rick began, but Eli turned to face him again.

"- Just say what you need to say! Tell me you think it'd be best for everyone if I just LEFT!" Eli spat out, and felt tears begin to prick his eyes.

"No, Eli- we just want you and Grace to see this isn't right, for either of you-" Rick said, stepping towards his son, resting a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Eli shrugged him off "- but it is right dad! I LOVE her and she loves me, and nothing has ever felt so right in my entire life! I know I've screwed things up in my before, but I don't want to screw this up-" Eli said, staring blankly into his fathers eyes "-and I wont let you screw it up for us either!" he added, coldly.

"NO! Eli, you are stepsiblings- it could never work, and this isn't the sort of thing that you can just run away from when it gets too hard. What you and Grace do affects the rest of this family. What if you broke up, and parted on bad terms? That would DESTROY this family!" Rick pleaded.

"Maybe that will happen-" Eli said, and he saw his father's face ease "- but I couldn't live with myself if I walked away now, never knowing what could have been!" and with that, his father's brow creased again.

"So, you refuse to drop this 'thing' between you and Grace?" Rick asked.

"Thing? This isn't a one-night stand, we want to have a RELATIONSHIP- and we hoped you and Lily would understand-" Eli said.

"Well we don't, and if you insist on continuing with this pointless 'relationship' than-" Rick paused for a moment "- Lily and I think it would be best if you moved out!" Rick said the words, each one tearing at his heart.

Eli stood for a moment; catching his breath as his father's words stabbed at him "you want me to leave? You're throwing me out?" Eli asked, and Rick turned away.

"- We can help you get a place, help you out financially. But because your old enough, and we wont condone or encourage this thing you have with Grace-" Rick went on, but Eli wasn't listening, all he could hear was a pounding in his head "- we also think you should stay away from Grace for a while-" Eli's felt his heart twist, his stomach roll over and the rest of his body shake with anger/fear and hurt.

I want Grace- Eli thought to himself, while his father's words droned on somewhere in the distance.

I want to feel her silky, creamy skin underneath my fingers, brush the loose strands of hair from her face…..I want her to comfort me while I cry in her arms.

I want to look into her dark, rich eyes and know that there is order and meaning to the universe; I want her to run her fingers through my hair and tell me everything is all right, and that I am loved.

Eli felt himself become more and more unsteady, as he realized, Grace wasn't with him; she couldn't hold him in her arms, and comfort him.

He might never see her again- and that thought made Eli want to vomit.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORS NOTE: Grrrrrr! I am so upset! Channel seven has temporarily (I hope) stopped airing Once and Again at 2:00 because of the TENNIS! So how am I going to get my daily once and again fix? I guess I'm gonna have to pour myself into this story….and start reading LOADS more once and again fics!

Thank god for this website!

Back to the story….

* * *

Rick and Lily stood together, holding hands as they watched Jessie and Zoë tentatively take a seat at the dining table.

"What's going on?" Zoë asked, glancing at Grace and Eli, who sat at opposite ends of the table- where their parents had seated them.

"I don't know Zoë, just sit down" Grace murmured, not lifting her head.

Lily gripped Rick's hand- they had decided this was best for all of them, most of all Eli and Grace.

But no matter how many times they reminded themselves this was for the best- it still hurt.

LILY my family was being torn apart.

Eli glanced up at Grace, but her head was down, and he couldn't see her face.

"Eli-" Jessie whispered, and Eli could feel her eyes staring at him questionably, but Eli turned his head away from her, feeling his eyes swell up with tears.

"We have to talk, as a family-" Lily began, moving forward to take a seat next to Grace.

"Because this is something that affects this family-" Rick added, standing behind the chair Lily was seated in, he rubbed her shoulders soothingly.

Grace glanced up, looking at her mother as she spoke; and then her eyes reared over to Eli, but his face was turned away.

"Is this about Grace and Eli being in love?" Zoë asked innocently, and Jessie pinched her on the leg.

Lily and Rick were silent for a moment, and then Lily rubbed her brow "you knew?" Lily whispered to herself.

"Yes, that's what this is about" Rick said, trying to remain calm.

Jessie sighed heavily, and folded her arms "you wont let them be together!" she said coldly.

Rick sighed, "Jessie- you have to understand-" he begun, but Jessie didn't want to hear it.

"-They are in love! Why can't they be together? -" Jessie went on, but Eli stopped her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Eli's moving out!" Lily said once Jessie was hushed.

Grace dug her nails into her knees, feeling as they dug deeper and deeper into her flesh. But that was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling inside, as though her heart had been ripped out and trampled on.

Eli turned away again, wanting to protest, beg forgiveness- but he knew it was futile.

Jessie was in shock, looking from Grace, to Eli and then at Rick and Lily "-what? No! You cant!" Jessie said, stammering at her words, she looked at Grace and Eli pleadingly- but neither of them moved, they silently tore themselves up inside.

"Jess-" Eli murmured, hoping he'd silence her, but Jessie had something to say!

"Don't do this! How do you know what's best for them? Maybe all they need is each other! Do you think tearing them apart, removing Eli from his FAMILY is the best thing for them-?" Jessie had a lot more to say, but Rick didn't want to hear it.

"Jessie!" he said in a low rumble, but she wasn't done, not by a long shot-

"- You don't know! Have you even asked them about their relationship? They have FEELINGS for one another- all you have to do is look at them to see-" Rick breathed in deeply and then said "Jessie" coldly and sternly, in a deep voice, and Jessie pursed her lips shut.

Lily felt her head throbbing; she wanted to finish this discussion as soon as possible

"Eli is moving out next week," she said, and everybody's attention was turned back to the matter at hand.

"Where will he go?" Zoë asked.

"He wants to get his own place- we're going to help him out with the money-" Rick went on, but Jessie interrupted, turning to look at Eli.

"Why don't you stay with mum?" Jessie asked, and Eli went to open his mouth, but Rick stepped in before Eli could say anything "Eli decided he'd rather have his own place, we've talked to you're mother and she offered him her home, but he's adamant about living by himself" Rick answered, and Jessie glared at him, wishing Eli would say or do something; instead if sitting there as though he was……

JESSIE dead inside.

ELI I felt dead inside.

"This is bullshit!" the words escaped Jessie's mouth before she had time to speak.

"Go to you're room!" Rick said coldly, and Jessie tentatively pushed her chair out and began walking upstairs.

"Grace!" Zoë whispered to her sister, urging her to say something, but Grace looked away, and Zoë huffed, pushing her chair out aswell and followed Jessie upstairs.

Lily began to tear up again "well, that's all then-" she said, pushing her chair out and walking briskly into the kitchen.

Rick sighed "Eli you better start packing, I'll be in there to help you in a few minutes" Rick said, and he watched as Eli got up and walked down to his room.

"Grace you should-" Rick began, wanting to hint that she shouldn't go near Eli today, but Grace didn't need to hear him say it. She quietly got up and began slowly walking up to her room.

Rick turned around, walking into the kitchen where Lily was doubled over with tears.

RICK the hardest thing I ever had to do

* * *

Grace pushed her door open, ready to fling herself onto the bed and cry her tears into the covers.

"Grace!"

Grace looked up, and saw Jessie standing before her, arms crossed.

"Jessie, not now, please" Grace pleaded.

Jessie took a step towards her "you have to do something!" she said sternly, and Grace looked up, revealing to Jessie the tears she had been holding back.

"Like what?" she asked meekly.

Jessie sighed, "Go to him! Tell him you love him and will stay with him!" Jessie said, but Grace only lowered her head, wiping away the tears.

"Both of you can run away together! And only come back when dad and Lily are willing to be reasonable-" Jessie went on, resting a hand on Grace's shoulder.

"It wont work-" Grace said a few more words, but through the tears they were incomprehensible, and all Jessie could do was wrap her arms around her.

* * *

Eli stacked his c.d's into a cardboard box, examining the cover of each one before placing it inside.

"Want some help?"

Eli turned around to see his father standing before him, and Eli nodded.

"You can take the junk off there-" Eli nodded his head towards his desk "-and throw it into a box" he finished.

Rick walked over to the desk; a few c.d's, one or two items of clothing, a book, pens and pencils, writing pad; Rick put it all into the small cardboard box by his feet.

"We're going to go house hunting tomorrow," Rick said, once the desk was clean of mess.

Eli glanced over his shoulder "whatever" he said quietly, uninterested in his father's comment.

Rick nodded "you should be mad" he said, walking towards his son, "you can be mad at me for however long you want; but I think this is for the best-" Rick said, watching as Eli slowly placed the c.d's into the box.

"How does forever sound?" Eli said, not glancing up at his father.

Rick nodded "fine- but eventually you might see that this was for the best-" Rick said quietly "-and hopefully, then, you'll be able to forgive me".

Eli said nothing, and Rick sighed, "Ok, I'll leave you alone then" he said, and turned towards Eli's door.

"Where is she?" Eli asked softly, and Rick turned to look at him.

"Grace?" he asked, and Eli nodded meekly "she is staying with Jake and Tiffany for this week" Rick replied, and turned, walking out the door, leaving Eli alone in the dark garage.

Eli looked down; he held three c.d's in his hand.

He glared at them as he felt tears begin to prick at his eyes again, his heart beat out of time, his breath was racing; and with all the energy he could summon he threw the c.d's across the room, and they landed against the brick wall.

He watched as the cases spilled open and the c.d's crashed onto the floor, but he just stared blankly as the tears began to roll down his cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

"Dad- please!" Grace looked up at her father's face, deep in thought, as he studied her wide, pleading eyes.

Jake ran a hand through his thinning hair, remembering Lily's words when she'd called him the night before; explaining the 'situation' in thorough detail.

She'd kill him if he allowed Grace to leave his sight tonight, knowing full well where she was heading.

"No Grace, I promised you're mother" Jake said.

Grace closed her eyes for a moment, holding back the frustrated tears- "Dad, you don't even know the whole situation-" Grace began, but Jake shook his head "I know more than you think" he said, and walked into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water.

Grace stood still for a moment, trying to imagine what her mother had told him; and how much of it was true and how much was completely blown out of proportion.

Grace sighed deeply, realizing the odds were against her; she swivelled the bar stool and looked out at the restaurant.

Dimly lit with small fairy lights, the tables and chairs were stacked, and there was a serenity in the atmosphere as the smell of bread sticks lingered.

Jake reappeared with a glass of water in his hand, and walked back over to the cash register, and began examining the books again.

"What did she tell you?" Grace asked, turning back around to look at her father.

Jake glanced up at his daughter for a moment "enough to know that Eli isn't the right guy for you-" Grace opened her mouth in protest, but Jake continued "- and she didn't even need to explain to me the problems that dating a step sibling could arouse!" Jake finished, and brought the glass of water to his mouth.

Grace shook her head in disbelief 'my family want me to be miserable forever' Grace thought to herself.

"Dad, you don't know-" Grace paused for a moment, controlling her raging temper "- I love him, and all you and mum should consider is how happy he makes me" Grace said, and Jake lifted his head.

"Honey, this is so complicated! How did you get yourself into this? -" Jake said, more to himself than his daughter "-I guarantee you, Eli will move out, you wont see him for a little while- and before you know it all feelings you had towards him will be gone, and he'll simply be you're step brother again" Jake said, though he knew the words pricked at Grace's heart, and he hated hurting his little princess- even he could see how completely wrong this 'relationship' was!

JAKE When Lily told me, I was angry at first. Thinking this little drug addict, screwed up son of Rick's would take advantage of my baby!

But now, I'm focussing all my attention on helping Rick and Lily separate the two—it's best for all concerned! Grace will see that in time.

GRACE he will always look at me and see his 'little princess'. He'll always think that he's right and I'm wrong. That I can't make big decisions for myself, and that I'll always need to hold his hand.

I don't think he'll ever see me as a woman, not even when I'm married and have kids of my own. In his eye I'm still the baby girl he used to cradle in his arms…..

Grace grinded her teeth together; what was the point of wasting her breath when her mother had already brain washed her father into seeing things from her point of view?

"Fine, believe what you want-" Grace said, jumping down from the stool "- I'm going home" she swiped her coat which was hanging over another bar stool, and punched her arms through the sleeves.

She began walking briskly toward the door "-I don't think so!" Jake said, walking out from behind the bar "- you can wait here another 20 minutes until I'm done, and then you are coming home with me!" he said, putting a hand on her shoulder and rearing her away from the door.

"You have GOT to be kidding me? You think I'm going to run away and have a secret lovers rendezvous with Eli?" Grace said sarcastically, shrugging his hand off her shoulder "- I don't not need you to baby-sit me 24/7 ALL week!" she said coldly, turning to look him sternly in the eye.

"Grace! This will just be a lot easier if you behave yourself! Ok?" Jake replied, and walked back around the bar, returning to the books as Grace stiffly sat back on the barstool.

GRACE Come to think of it- neither of my parents really KNOW me. Maybe they don't want to see the woman I'm turning into, or maybe they both want to keep this image in their heads of a sweet little five-year-old running around the back yard in a fairy costume!

* * *

Eli wiped his sweaty brow with the back of his hand; he' been packing up his junk all day, and was completely exhausted!

He peeled off his grey t-shirt, which dripped with sweat, and rummaged through an open cardboard box, pulling out a short sleeved green shirt, which he pulled on over his head.

He glanced down at his watch; 8:15.

He'd heard Jake's car pull up outside the house at 3:30, and listened as he knocked briskly on the door.

Rick and Lily had greeted him, talking for a few minutes while Grace packed the last of her things.

Once Eli had heard the soft thud of Grace, as she walked down the stairs, he'd had to use all his will power to restrain himself from emerging from his room and going to see her; hold her in his arms, kiss her passionately, whisper his undying love in her ear.

He waited impatiently to hear the door slam shut, and the car pull our of the drive way; but the four of them stood in the doorway talking, Eli could only just hear the soft murmur of their voices.

And as a few minutes went past, he found himself standing by his doorway, his hand on the door knob, about to twist it open; when he finally hear the door close, and a few moments later the car pull out.

Eli looked around his room; the posters had been taken down from the walls, his desk and closet cleaned out- only his bed and a few clothes he'd wear over next few days remained unpacked.

Eli breathed in deeply, stretching his arms above his head.

Unexpectedly, almost as though someone had invaded his thoughts; an image of Grace's angelic face, illuminated by soft moonlight flashed in his mind.

He remembered the soft creamy features of her face, as she lay encased in his arms- he had declared his love for her, not knowing that she was peacefully sleeping, and heard nothing of what he'd said.

His heart began to pound; and he felt as though it was bleeding, as he remembered the touch of her supple skin beneath his fingers, her moist sweet lips, the way her hair fell down her brow.

Her rich chocolate brown eyes that danced as she spoke to him.

Eli felt like doubling over in pain, as his body and heart yearned for her.

And then he realized, the shirt he was wearing was the same one he'd worn on the night Rick and Lily had gone out, and he and Grace had baby-sat.

Eli pulled the shirt off hastily, chucking it to the ground and retrieving the sweat stained grey one from the floor- pulling it over his head.

He stared at the mangled green shirt that lay by his feet, and slowly bent down to pick it up.

He held it to his face, breathing it in greedily; he smelt her; it was the scent of lavender (her favourite perfume) sweet cherry lip gloss (she always carried one with her) and something else he couldn't describe. The faint scent of her creamy skin, which, he thought, smelt a little like honey (the moisturiser she used).

He tentatively pulled the shirt away from his face, throwing it to the floor again.

ELI you ever get the feeling like the universe wants you to remember? And fate or destiny puts these tempting little reminders in you're path just to make life a hell of a lot harder for you?

Eli turned and headed for the door, his stomach growling with hunger; he pushed the thought of Grace and the green shirt, which embodied her scent, out of his mind.

ELI Stupid universe!


	14. Chapter 14

"This is nice" Rick commented, slowly walking around the dingy little apartment.

Eli walked out of the miniature kitchen; with cracked tiles, the oven door hanging off by a thread and the squeaky cupboards.

"Err, yeah" Eli said, walking into the lounge room where his father was.

Eli really didn't see anything 'nice' about this place at all. Screw the whole 'renovators dream' and 'full of potential' crap! This place was a total hole!

"You could do a lot with this place" Rick commented, looking up at the roof, noticing a few cracks here and there.

Eli scratched his head- was his father standing in the same apartment as he was?

"Like what?" he asked, a little bitterly- and Rick shot him a sympathetic glance.

"Well, err-" Rick began slowly walking around the apartment again, Eli following him.

"A lick of paint- plaster over a few of the holes-" Rick tried to sound up beat "- this could be a real cool pad!" He said, turning to face Eli.

ELI so he kicks me out. The least he could do is buy me a DECENT place for god sake! –And who the hell uses the word 'pad' to describe a place of residence? That's so 70's!

"Yeah, get a pest exterminator in here to get rid of the rats and cockroaches-" Eli said under his breath, and Rick turned around to look at his 'less than upbeat' son.

"Eli, we can't exactly buy you a mansion!" Rick said.

RICK I'm not made of money!

"I know dad" Eli said "- this is fine-" Eli lifted his head, and noticed that the kitchen, lounge room, toilet and bedroom were all joined- which made this place about the same size as his garage!

"-This will be great," he said flatly, but Rick didn't seem to notice. He slapped Eli on the back happily "Great! You'll see-" Rick said enthusiastically, as he went to take another look at the bedroom "-You have an architect for a father! I'll turn this place into-"

Eli winced, 'please don't say pad' he though to himself.

"- A really cool pad!" Rick shouted from the bedroom, and Eli sighed heavily, as he went to take another look at the bathroom.

* * *

"This way" Grace said politely; leading a stocky, white haired man in his fifties and a preppy twenty-something blonde bimbo, to a table by the window.

The man pulled out a chair for his date, and then sat down himself, as Grace placed the menus in front of them.

"Somebody will be over to take you're order in a moment" Grace smiled, and turned on her heel, walking over to the bar.

She sighed, pulling the hair elastic from her ponytail, causing her hair to cascade down her shoulders and bounce around as she walked briskly towards the bar.

"How you going babes?" Andrea, the bartender, asked happily as Grace took up a stool.

Grace sighed, and Andrea laughed, "Yeah it's a bit like that," she said, smiling.

Grace could only manage a small nod in Andrea's direction, and then looked up to ask for a coke.

But Andrea's blonde bobby hair was walking down the bar, about to serve a young businessman.

Grace sighed, and glanced down at her watch, it was only 7:00- by 8 this place would be in full swing, just as it always was on a Friday night.

Her dad wasn't even paying her for working tonight! But he needed an excuse to have Grace close by, so he could keep an eye on her- so he'd told her a fabricated story about one of the waitresses ringing in, saying she had the flu.

Grace ran a hand through her loose hair; and climbed down from the barstool.

"Where you going?" Andrea asked, as Grace breezed by her.

"Out the back-" Grace replied, and turned to look at her "- it's my break time" she lied, and continued to head towards the EXIT doors out the back.

Just as Grace pushed the doors open and stepped outside, a perky waitress with long jet-black hair walked towards the bar, leaning against one of the stools as she talked to Andrea.

"I heard she got an abortion!" the raven-haired waitress said slyly.

Andrea turned and looked at her "What? Grace? No way!" Andrea said, brushing the alligation aside.

The waitress widened her smile "Totally true! -" She leaned in closer "-and I hear it was her STEP BROHER'S!" she said, with a cold laugh.

Andrea widened her eyes "WHAT? Jesus Christ! That is sick!" she gasped, and the waitress nodded.

"I've seen her step brother before-" Andrea said, resting her elbows on the bar "-he is really hot! A muso, I think!" she commented, and the waitress- who's name tag read 'Elle' winked at her.

"Yeah, I heard Mr. Manning on the phone to his ex yesterday- he's got the kid for a week-" Elle said, enjoying the conversation.

"-Really? They're probably separating them or something" Andrea said, not noticing the middle aged woman who had just approached the bar.

"Yeah, so she and her step bro cant GET IT ON!" Elle laughed.

"Jesus! That is something out of 'the bold and the beautiful'" Andrea commented.

Elle nodded "come to think of it- is her step brother kinda tall, with brown scruffy hair, gorgeous green eyes and has a constant smirk on his face?" Elle asked, and Andrea nodded enthusiastically.

"Can't blame her then! He's GORGEOUS!" Elle laughed.

Jake looked over and saw Andrea and Elle talking- unluckily for them, he also saw the middle aged woman tap her nails impatiently on the bar, waiting to be served.

Jake strolled over to them, hearing as they both laughed uncontrollably "Wanna get some work down ladies?" He said coldly, and both women stopped laughing abruptly, straightened and turned to look at their boss.

"Sorry sir" Elle said, and walked past him.

Jake nodded towards the lady waiting to be served, and Andrea nodded meekly, walking towards the lady.

* * *

Grace hugged herself, she was only wearing a white shirt, black skirt and tights- the wind had picked up a bit, making a crisp, cold night.

Grace enjoyed the quiet- it was a comfort after working for 4 hours in the busy restaurant.

But when there was nothing to do, and Grace found herself alone- she could only think of Eli.

And sure enough, as the wind whipped up and made a quiet whistle, Grace hugged herself tighter as she sang Eli's song to herself.

Murmuring the tune under her breath.

She remembered the night Eli first sang it to her. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her!

And as his fingers strummed the strings, and his soft husky voice sang the lyrics- his eyes never once veered away from hers; they danced as the words escaped his mouth. And Grace remembered studying his face while he sung.

His chiselled chin, autumn leaf eyes, supple lips, his ruffled sexy hair- and his smirk.

Grace hugged herself tighter, but just as she sung the last chorus to the song, the EXIT door swung open- and she silenced herself abruptly, thinking it might be her father, coming out to look her for.

But it wasn't her father, it was a bus boy. With a mass of blonde curls on his head, and a pale face.

He turned and looked at Grace, he had dull blue eyes, and they stared at her- he obviously hadn't expected anyone else to be out here.

"Hey" he mumbled, and Grace only nodded at him and smiled.

He dug around in his pocket, and in the fading light Grace couldn't quite make out what he'd pulled out- but as he took a few steps closer to her, and leaned against the same wall the she was slouched against, she saw it was a cigarette.

He brought it to his mouth, and held it there between his lips while he fumbled around deeper in his pocket for a light.

He found one and clicked it once, an orange flame appearing, he brought it to the top of the cigarette and lit it.

"Want one?" the boy had turned to Grace, and held another cigarette out for her, but she shook her head "no thanks" she said politely.

The boy shrugged, stuffing it back into his pocket, he took a long drag of his cigarette, and puffed out a cloud of smoke.

"Damien" the boy outstretched his hand to Grace, while the cigarette was propped between his lips "Damien Bowing" he added, as Grace shook his hand.

"Grace Manning" she said sweetly, and saw as the boy's face dropped and his expression became flat and lifeless.

"Don't worry about it" Grace said, as she saw Damien suddenly become aware that he was standing out the back, cigarette in hand, talking with his Boss's daughter.

"Ok" he said, trying to wipe the worried expression from his face.

"I thought you were a new waitress here," he said, turning to look at Grace.

"No, I come in every once and a while- to fill in if anybody's away" she said, turning to look at him.

His eyes were very dull. A shame really, beautiful blue eyes are few and far between- they need to have a certain sparkle in them, to make them truly dazzle who ever happens to be gazing upon them.

If they're dull- then there's nothing at all interesting or special about them- and Damien's eyes were very dull. Perhaps its because they were almost a navy blue, most people, Grace thought, might even mistake him for having brown eyes because they were so dark.

"Oh, cool" Damien murmured, taking another drag from his cigarette.

His face was as pale as Grace's, and because he had such light blonde curls, it made his complexion even lighter.

Damien glanced over at Grace; she wasn't anything special, kinda ordinary, he thought.

Her face was supple and creamy, and her hair was flat, draped over her shoulders.

Though her lips were especially sexy; full and robust, a tinge of red in them.

And her big eyes, a dark brown- he felt sort of nervous as her eyes examined him.

"So, you're folks own this restaurant?" Damien asked, trying to act cool.

"Yeah, but they're divorced" she said, turning to look up at the night's sky; there were a few stars hanging above, enough to count on one hand.

Damien nodded, and looked over at her again. She wasn't super skinny, but had nice curves; he liked curvy women; his eyes wondered down to her chest, and a smile crept onto his face as he examined the two swellings, visible underneath the thin white shirt she was wearing.

"Oh" he replied, not really the talkative type.

Grace continued to look up at the sky. Maybe if I look long enough, and hard enough, a few more stars will appear; she thought to herself.

"So, how old are you?" Damien asked, concentrating on her face again, though it was very hard!

"16" Grace said, turning to look at him "and you?" she asked.

"16" he replied, and they both nodded.

He's nothing like Eli, Grace thought. He's good looking, even though he has dull eyes. But Eli is- sexy! He has that whole 'deep and mysterious' thing going on, where as Damien is fairly straight forward; typical immature, hormone driven 16 year old- Grace already guessed this about him.

She couldn't imagine Damien stopping her if she offered herself to him- even if he suspected she was giving herself to him for the wrong reasons.

And Grace remembered the night when she had wanted Eli so badly. But he knew her too well, knowing it wasn't right.

Grace's thoughts were interrupted as Damien spoke again.

"Got a boyfriend?" he asked, trying to act uninterested; he debated in his mind whether or not he should lie and say he had a girlfriend.

Grace noticed his voice was fairly dreary and flat; not quite broken yet, she thought- it wasn't as deep and sexy as Eli's.

GRACE you know you're obsessed- or still in love- with someone when you compare them to every other person you meet, and the person never quite matches up to them.

Grace let out a short laugh 'oh yeah, I'm dating my stepbrother'; she said it in her mind, and it did sound stupid- and particularly strange and wrong!

"Nope, I'm single" she said; the words left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Damien smiled, "yeah?" he said, trying to cover up the singsong tone in his voice "same with me" he added, winking.

But it was too dark now, and Grace didn't see his pathetic attempt at charm in the form of a 'wink'; she only thought to herself 'why would I care if you were single?'.

"So, will you be working here over the weekend?" he asked, wondering if he should turn up the charm.

Grace looked over at him, and saw a dopey smile on his face that wasn't there before.

"Yeah, I will be" she said, suddenly realizing he was, perhaps, interested in her "are you?" she asked, trying to sweeten her voice.

"Yeah, so I guess I will see you tomorrow then" Damien said "I better get back to work" he added, and threw his small cigarette to the ground, placing a foot over it.

"See ya" Grace said, as he opened the door and walked back inside.

GRACE is it rude to date- or even flirt with somebody- when you're heart still belongs to someone else?

Even if the person you happen to be dating, or flirting with- doesn't know about the whole complicated relationship you're trying to forget about?

Grace sighed, trying to push all thoughts of Eli out of her head. She turned towards the door, pushing it open and stepping into the warm restaurant.

GRACE It cant hurt. Can it?


	15. Chapter 15

Eli bent down and peered deeper into the fridge.

Orange juice, yoghurt, milk, left over casserole, sausages for tonight, carrot.

Eli reached in and grabbed the yoghurt, closing the fridge door he turned around and fumbled in a draw, pulling out a spoon.

"Rick?"

Eli turned around, just as Lily entered the kitchen.

"He's over at my place doing some work" Eli said bluntly, and walked over to take a seat at the kitchen table.

Lily nodded "what time did he leave?" she asked tentatively.

Eli glanced down at his watch; 8:15; "he left here at about 6:00, he wont be back for a while" Eli said, and spooned some yoghurt into his mouth.

"Oh" Lily said, and slowly walked toward the coffee pot, pulling out a mug from a cupboard and pouring herself some.

LILY I feel incredibly guilty. I turned into the stepmother from hell. And I know Eli hates me, he has every right to!

"Eli-" Lily breathed, and Eli lifted his head to look at her.

But just as she went to open her mouth, the phone rang, and she looked at him sympathetically as she darted across to answer it.

"Hello?" she said, and paused for a moment "oh, hi honey" she said sweetly.

Eli felt his stomach knot; she must be talking to Grace.

"Everything ok over there? You working hard at the restaurant?"

Eli felt his entire body stiffen as Lily talked sweetly with her daughter. But as she turned around, about to lean against the kitchen table, she saw Eli- wide eyed and mouth hanging open, and she turned her back to him- and started whispering.

"Yes, really? Ok, well Eli is moving into his new place in a few days- and you can come home-"

Eli looked back down at his yoghurt, he wanted to jump up and snatch the phone from Lily's hand- but he restrained himself.

"- Where is his place?" Lily repeated the words with a hint of worry in her tone, and Eli's heart did a twist "- somewhere on the other side of town-" Lily said vaguely, and Eli felt like strangling her! "-Yes well anyway, Zoë and Jessie really miss you! And everybody else is fine"

Eli clenched his fists, is he 'everybody else'?

"-Well I might stop by later today and see how your doing" Lily said "-Ok, bye bye sweety" and she hung up the phone, turning on her heel she was met with a stony glare from Eli.

She went to open her mouth, but decided instead to grab her coffee and head back to her room; to get changed.

Eli suddenly had no appetite; he rose from his chair and dropped the yoghurt in the bin.

"Hey! I would have eaten that!" Jessie entered the kitchen just in time to see Eli drop his yoghurt in the bin.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he walked past her.

JESSIE I guess It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does...

She watched as Eli plonked himself on the couch, and began channel surfing impatiently.

ELI Love makes life SO confusing (scratches his head nervously) but without love, who would want to live?

Eli flicked through the channels, not really watching the images as they skidded by; he was only thinking about Grace- really, he was trying to not think about Grace-, which only made him think about her more…..

* * *

Grace looked down at her blank page, and then glanced back at the maths question.

Who cares what 16x – 8 + 78x equals? I mean, seriously!

"Maths-" Grace looked up to see Damien peering over her shoulder "-I hate that subject" he said.

Grace smiled, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Yeah, me too" she said.

Damien nodded, and turned around, heading back to the kitchen.

The restaurant wasn't going to open for another hour, but everything needed to get se up; and Grace thought that she could sneak away and fit in some homework, instead of helping out everyone else with the tables and chairs.

Damien entered the kitchen to find a dozen or so waitresses and bus boys sitting down and leaning against the large work tables, chatting amongst themselves.

"Damien! Got a smoke?" Somebody asked, and Damien shook his head- walking to sit in between Elle, the raven haired perky (and nosy) waitress and Michael, the dopey brown haired, acne faced bus boy she was trying to chat up.

"So, you like- stuff?" she asked sweetly, annoyed that Damien had come and sat between her and Michael.

"Yeah" Michael responded; he was craving a cigarette and couldn't concentrate!

Elle sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere with him!

She looked down slyly at Damien, a smile creeping onto her face.

"So, you into the boss's daughter, eh?" She said wickedly, and Damien turned to look at her.

"Maybe" he replied, knowing Elle couldn't wait to dig her claws into him; despite the fact that she had great legs, nice ass and huge tits; she was a mega bitch!

"So what?" he said, and turned away, pretending to listen into Andrea's conversation with the trainee cook.

"Oh! Poor Damien! Haven't you heard?" Elle smiled wider, she now had everyone's attention by the way she'd exaggerated her words.

"Piss of Elle" Damien said, trying to act uninterested.

Andrea lifted her head, and Elle gave her a crooked, knowing smile.

"She's taken" Elle said coldly, annoyed that Damien didn't take the same interest in her like the other bus boys did.

Damien didn't say anything, but let her go on.

"Yeah, she's got a thing going on-" she paused, knowing everyone was listening to her "- for her step brother". As she said the words everyone started muttering and whispering, a few gasps were let out and Elle smiled wider than ever as Damien looked up at her, wide eyed.

"Your full of-" Damien began, but Andrea interrupted him "No, it is totally true Damien!" she said, and the whispers started up again; Andrea was 21, a real nice girl- she would never tell a lie!

Damien swallowed, remembering the conversation he'd had with Grace last night; and how she'd told him she was single.

"And, she WAS pregnant with his KID!" Elle added, and a few laughs were let out.

"No way! " Damien turned his body to face her, and she nodded honestly "I heard Mr. Sammler talking to his ex about it" she said, and the whispers and chuckles were louder than ever.

"This is goddam sick!" Damien said, disgusted.

Elle laughed bitterly "yeah, and YOU were hitting on her!" a few people laughed, and Damien blushed.

"No, she was coming onto me!" Damien lied "I wasn't interested at all" a few more people laughed and he felt his face redden.

Just as the laughs were at their highest, Jake walked in, and everyone died down.

"Lets get to work people!" he said, and watched as everybody filed out of the kitchen and walked out to the front of the restaurant.

Everybody shot a glance at Grace, and a few more people whispered as they set up and tables and chairs.

Grace smiled as she saw Damien walk past her, but he looked at her blankly.

"Damien?" she said, and he turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" he said quietly.

Grace got off the stool and walked towards him, nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear "I was just wondering if you-" she began, but Damien began to panic.

"No, I really don't think it would be a good idea if I dated the boss's daughter" Damien said nervously, and Grace smiled at his twitching face.

"Actually-" she began "I was going to ask if you could switch times with me" she said, and Damien felt his face blush.

"I was looking at you're roster, and I wanted to know if I could work at 4:00 and you take my place at 7:00?" she said, and Damien felt his face really burn up.

"Oh, err, sorry- yeah I guess so," he said, and Grace smiled "thanks" she said, and turned- walking back to the bar.

GRACE It would be wrong of my to flirt- or even consider dating when my heart still…..kinda…..belongs to someone else.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE 

Are we liking the story? I don't know if I'm gonna give it a happy ending….maybe I'll be very Shakespearian and turn it into a tragedy (Romeo an Juliet!) Happily ever after's are grossly over-rated.

Hmmm, but I am LOVING all the reviews I have received. Thankyou so much to all of you who have posted reviews on this fic.

I would really appreciate more! I just love getting em!

Continue reading, PLEASE! The next chapter is already in the making, I hope I'm not posting them too quickly; but my holidays are turning out to be a bit of a bummer, and being the little fan fic geek that I am, I cant help pouring myself into this fic (which is turning out to be one of my favourites!)

Okay, I doubt anyone is reading this author's note (I know I cant be stuffed reading them when other people post them in their fics) So I'll shut up and get back to writing the next chapter…..have a god one, and keep reading!


	16. Chapter 16

"Well it's-" Jessie stood, mouth ajar, in the middle of Eli's lounge room.

A red two seater couch, that Rick had found at a garage sale was pushed against a wall, and in front of it was a small t.v propped up on a little coffee table.

"-It's very open," She said finally, turning to smile at Eli.

"Yeah, open for criticism" he said, sitting on the couch, it sunk down as his body weight shifted "What do you really think?" he asked, and Jessie gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I think, you got jibbed, big time," she answered, haplessly.

Eli sighed, and felt the couch sink lower as Jessie came and sat next to him.

"But! With my help, this place could like pretty damn fabulous!" she said, in a flamboyant gay voice, and Eli laughed.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked, looking at his sister while she surveyed the apartment.

"Well, we can go to garage sales, some cheap furniture joints…" she smiled at Eli, while he looked at her, still very unconvinced that his new place of residence could be turned into the sort of place he'd like to take girls back to"- you have to be open minded Eli! All you need is a bit more furniture, a few rugs- and this place will be perfect!" she smiled brightly, and Eli realized how much he missed her.

He rubbed his neck and sighed, "Ah screw it!" he laughed, "I mean, I only crash here, no big deal if it's a hole!" he tried to sound optimistic, but Jessie knew better.

"Yeah well, you'd think that they could at least buy you a half decent place, after practically kicking you out and all" Jessie said, leaning back into the sunken couch.

"Practically?" Eli said bitterly "Jessie, they DID kick me out. But your right, they could have at least forked out a bit more for me!" he said, and instantly regretted it. His sister still had to live with Lily and Rick, he didn't want to brain wash her and turn her against them.

"But I spose it was for the best" Eli said, sourly.

Jessie stared at him, with a stony face "How can you say that?" she asked bitterly.

Eli didn't say anything, simply stared down at his hands "Eli! You still love Grace, don't you?" she asked him quietly.

ELI I remember watching 'sleepless in Seattle' with mum and Jessie once- they practically forced me to watch it! And there was this one line that Tom Hanks said, that really burned itself into my brain:

'I'm gonna get out of bed every morning….. breath in and out all day long. Then, after a while I won't have to remind myself to get out of bed every morning and breath in and out…... and, then after a while, I won't have to think about how I had it great and perfect for a while.'

That's how it is for me right now; I'm just breathing, I spose.

Eli looked down at his hands, until Jessie reached over and cupped them within her own.

"Eli?" she said quietly, and Eli stared at her, blankly.

"Dunno" he said solemnly, and he thought, for a moment, that Jessie was going to cry. Shouldn't I be the one crying? He thought to himself.

"Eli, how can you-?" Jessie felt herself choking up-

JESSIE when mum and dad got divorced, I was so upset. I just kept thinking 'they are supposed to be in love…..forever' the idea of them not being together never crossed my mind.

And that's kinda how I feel about Eli and Grace. How can two people, who are so right for each other, suddenly stop 'loving' one another? I mean, do you wake up one day and forget to think about them? Is that how you stop loving someone?

"If you were still at home, you wouldn't have stopped loving her, would you?" Jessie asked quietly.

Only moments ago Eli thought about how much he missed his little sister, now he wished she would go away, and leave him in peace; "I don't know, maybe it's best that we were split up now; before we were given the chance to hurt one another too badly."

Jessie stared at her brother's drained face, "well I doubt you could have ever hurt one another as much as your hurting right now, when your not together" Jessie said, and Eli couldn't help but think she sounded very mature.

"I don't know Jessie" Eli sighed, looking at his sister "-right now I'm just trying to get on with life. And I'm sure Grace is doing the same" he said, just saying her name brought a little more colour to his pale face.

Jessie sighed "are you going to ask me?" she looked at him, not moving a muscle "ask you what?" he said, a little puzzled.

"How she's doing?" Jessie said, and waited for him to say something, but he didn't.

"She got home yesterday, so don't you wanna know if she's- alright?" Jessie asked him again.

Eli shrugged, had it really been a week since he'd thought of Grace?

"Well she is fine- all things considered! She hasn't really mentioned you though. She just sits in her room most of the time. Probably writing in her diary" Jessie said "I think she's more upset than she lets on," Jessie added, hoping Eli would say or do something!

Does she really think I want to hear this? Does she seriously think I NEED to hear this? Eli thought to himself.

Jessie gave a frustrated sigh, and rose form the couch "Eli, why are you doing this?" she asked, hands on hips, staring down at her brother.

Eli looked up meekly, not wanting to yell at his sister for being concerned for him.

"Jesus Jessie!" he breathed, "You don't understand! Life isn't always a fairy tale that ends happily ever after! There isn't always going to be a guy and a girl, who meet, lose one another, and then find each other again- and end up living the perfect goddam life together!" Eli spat the words at her, "- Ever after my ass! Life is just screwed up, and we can't always get things our own way! Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for those around us! And sometimes we have to wake up, smell reality and just get on with life!" he rose from the couch and walked into the kitchen, Jessie following him.

"Eli! You haven't even tried to 'get the girl', you have just GIVEN UP! Even though you know it's so right, and you love her and she loves you- your just GIVING UP! And you can call it 'waking up and smelling reality' or you can act all heroic and say that you're 'making sacrifices for those around you'. But all it is is coward ness, you've fallen down and now you refuse to pick yourself up again! -" Jessie was unforgiving and bitter as she said the words.

"-What if this is the one thing in you're life worth fighting for, and you just give up, without thinking twice! Jesus Eli! You can tell yourself that you can live without her, and that it's for the best! You can tell yourself that, and live a lie- but could you really live the rest of you're life without knowing? Without trying?" Jessie stared at him, fire in her eyes.

Eli stared right back at her "are you done with you're little crusade now?" Eli asked bitterly.

Jessie felt her temper rage again, she had never felt so angry at her brother in her entire life!

"Yeah, I'm done! And I am leaving. I'll catch the bus home!" Jessie turned on her heel and headed for the door.

Eli said nothing, simply listened as the door opened and slammed shut- he was still fuming.

Who was she to dictate his life? She didn't know! How could she?

Eli clenched his fists together, and counted to 10.

GODDAMIT!

Eli released his fists, and took a few deep breaths.

He needed to do something- take his mind off of- HER!

Eli walked into his dingy bedroom, reached under the bed, and pulled out his guitar case.

He ripped it open, and pulled out his guitar, clasping it in his hands.

He strummed the strings, and a small whimper of a sound came out.

He ran his fingers over the rigid strings, making a deeper, louder sound.

And he felt his body ease as more sounds came out, and lyrics began to fill his head.

He dug around in a cardboard box the was at the end of his bed, pulling out a note pad and pencil- he started scribbling furiously, his mind veering away from Grace for a few hours…..


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHORS NOTE : The song Grace listens to in this chapter is YOU ALWAYS SAVE THE BEST FOR LAST by VANESSA WILLIAMS! Read on, and enjoy

* * *

_Love stays a summer night,  
Till lights of morning come;  
Then takes her winged flight  
Back to her starry home._

_Ernest Dowson  
from "The Moon Maiden's Song"_

Grace stared at the poem; it was as though the words were jumping right off her English text and into her heart.

Grace pushed her textbook, note pad and pencils off of her bed, hearing them crash lightly to the ground.

Grace sighed; love poems were the last thing she felt like studying in her English Lit class.

She lowered her body onto her bed, enjoying the softness underneath her tired and tense body.

She closed her eyes, and then fluttered them open; she needed something to take her mind off of……him!

She'd discovered, over the last couple of days, that if- even for a moment- her mind and body were still, her thoughts would inevitably wash over her and memories and images of Eli would unwelcomingly flood into her head.

Without moving too much, she reached her arm out to her bedside table and groped around for her stereo remote.

She clasped it in her hand and pressed the button at the very top, and music began to fill her room- and her thoughts concentrated on the lyrics.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon

_  
I see the passion in your eyes _

_  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise _

_  
'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish _

_  
You'd tell me this was love _

_  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned _

_  
But somehow it's enough_

Grace gave a frustrated sigh. Why was THIS c.d in her stereo? The one thing you don't want to listen to when you're trying to get over someone- is a song about getting over someone!

But Grace was too tired from hours of homework to get up and change c.d's, and it was better than thinking about……him!

_And now we're standing face to face _

_Isn't this world a crazy place _

_Just when I thought our chance had passed _

_You go and save the best for last_

Just as Grace began to sink into the lyrics, she heard the front door open and slam shut- and then the soft thud as someone walked up stairs, and a low mumble as Jessie opened her door, walked into her room, and slammed it shut again,

Grace sighed; maybe she and Katie had had a fight. She thought.

_All of the nights you came to me _

When some silly girl had set you free 

_You wondered how you'd make it through _

_I wondered what was wrong with you_

Jessie lay down on her bed, replaying the argument she'd had with Eli over and over in her mind.

What she really needed was to talk to Katie, but she'd gone out to dinner with her parents tonight.

_Cause how could you give your love to someone else _

_And share your dreams with me _

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

Jessie let out an annoyed moan; 'Grace hasn't taken that goddam c.d out of her goddam stereo since Monday!' Jessie thought to herself.

_And now we're standing face to face_

_Isn't this world a crazy place _

_Just when I thought our chance had passed_

_You go and save the best for last_

'What is this chick singing about anyway? Did the guy cheat on her? Does she still love him? Are they back together? -' Jessie REALLY didn't feel like analysing these lyrics tonight, so she slumped off her bed and headed towards Grace's door.

_Sometimes the very thing you're looking for_

_Is the one thing you can't see_

Jessie knocked impatiently on her door five times; "yes?" Grace said in a slurry voice, and Jessie pushed her door open.

"Could you not play this song?" Jessie asked, striding over to Grace's stereo.

Grace sat up abruptly, watching as Jessie switched off the stereo and Vanessa Williams's soft voice drifted out of the room.

"There was only one verse left" Grace said, reaching down for the remote, pointing it at her stereo; and the music floated back in.

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June_

_Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon_

Jessie scowled at her; if she heard ONE more goddam word out of Vanessa's mouth- she was going to burst!

Jessie slipped her hand over the 'off' button of the stereo, and the music was gone.

Grace glared at her "what's you're problem?" she asked coolly.

Jessie tossed her hair to one side "nothing- I just can't stand to hear that song for the 50th time! Put another c.d on!" Jessie said, and stomped back to the door.

Grace watched her, and stretched her arm out, pressing the button again; and Jessie stopped dead as she heard the song play again.

_Just when I thought our chance had passed _

_You go and save the best for last _

_You went and saved the best for last_

"There" Grace said, switching off her stereo; and Jessie turned to glare at her.

Grace was content, having heard the final verse of the song.

Jessie went to open her mouth, but closed it again, and simply glared at Grace.

"Look, I just had a fight with Eli and right now I don't think I could cope fighting with you aswell. So can you just take that c.d out of you're stereo and throw it in the bin or something? I mean seriously Grace- do you really wanna listen to a song about the very thing you're tyring to do?" Jessie breathed in, and waited for Grace to say something, but she didn't; she just stared at her.

GRACE isn't it weird how the human body works? I mean, you can have all these emotions crammed in there at once. Love, hate, happiness, pain, guilt, jealousy, depression, anger, angst- and most of these emotions lay dormant, until something triggers them to emerge.

Like, say for instance, a name can bring up feelings of love, hate and yearning all at the same time.

She's just said HIS name, and once Grace heard it the rest of Jessie's babbling was blocked out.

"Grace?" Jessie put her hand on her hips "Grace?" she said again, and suddenly Grace shot a glance at her; and she was back on planet earth.

"Yeah, sure whatever sorry I guess" Grace said, and lowered her body back onto the bed.

Jessie sighed; was she really going to have to have a 'heart to heart' just because she'd mentioned Eli's name? Jesus!

Jessie walked towards Grace's bed, and sat on the edge, looking down at Grace's limp body sprawled out on the bed.

"He didn't say much" Jessie lied.

Grace looked at her "about me, you mean?" Grace asked, wanting to keep the words in her mouth; but finding it impossible to do so.

Jessie sighed, examining the clock by Grace's bed; 4:15.

"About anything really" she said, knowing she couldn't tell Grace the truth; that Eli was, or seemed to be slowly, getting over her.

"Oh" Grace said, trying to act uninterested.

"Yeah, but he asked how everyone was…." Jessie glanced down at Grace, and realized that though she probably WANTED to hear the latest about Eli, the fact was that she shouldn't.

Jessie averted her gaze "-yeah, everything's fine with him" she said, trying to wrap up the discussion.

Jessie rose from the edge of Grace's bed, and walked over to her stereo, Grace watching her the whole time; urging her to go on.

"Ok" Grace said, hoping Jessie would give a detailed description of their conversation.

JESSIE what's better? A lie that draws a smile? Or the truth, which brings a tear? – Exactly!

"He hopes your ok" Jessie let the words escape her mouth, and then winced at the lie.

She glanced over her should at Grace, and regretted it even more when she saw the smirk on her face.

"Oh" Grace said, not noticing Jessie glance at her.

Jessie rummaged through Grace's c.d's and pulled one out of the pile.

Opening Grace's stereo and taking out the Vanessa Williams c.d, she placed the new one in.

Grace didn't even notice what Jessie was doing; she was too engulfed in her own thoughts.

Eli actually asked about her. She thought to herself, and she wondered if he and Jessie had talked anymore about her. Though she didn't ask. Jessie.

Jessie walked over to Grace, and grabbed the remote from beside her, pointing it at the stereo and pressing the small button at the top.

Grace smiled as the new c.d's lyrics washed a carefree happiness over her.

_Wake up kids_

_We've got the dreamers disease_ Age 14 we got you down on your knees 

_So polite, you're busy still saying please_

_Fri-enemies, who when you're down ain't your friend_

_Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz_

_First we run and then we laugh till we cry_

"Enjoy" Jessie said, dropping the remote beside Grace, she smiled up at her and watched as she breezed out of her room; closing the door behind her.

Grace listened to the lyrics; was it really a good thing that Eli was thinking- or at least asked about her?

Well it obviously wasn't, because now she was thinking about him again……..Grace pushed all thoughts out of her mind, deciding to concentrate harder than ever on the lyrics.

GRACE it's hard to suppress feelings- but, given time, determination……it can be done.

_But when the night is falling_

_And you cannot find the light, light_

_If you feel your dreams are dying _

_Hold tight_

_

* * *

_

Another annoying **authors note.**

The song Grace listens to at the end of this fic is YOU GET WHAT YOU GIVE by the YOUNG RADICALS.

I know you all knew that, it was a very popular song, of course!

Ahhhh…….and I have decided that I am posting these chapters WAY too quickly, a nasty habit of mine.

I usually write about 3 chapters in one day (my life sucks, eh?) and I post them all, pretty much, at one time.

So from now on I am going to restrain myself and post them ONE DAY AT A TIME!

Unless, of course, I have a total writer's spur and simply HAVE to post a chapter.

So continue to check back, you know you can rely on me to keep a story fresh; but don't expect to get bombarded with 4 new chapters at once.

Have a good one!

p.s- Reviews are always and forever welcome! Good and bad


	18. Chapter 18

Eli leaned against the counter, and watched as the young man with dread locks ducked behind a door at the back, to get the equipment Eli had asked for.

The man with dreadlocks (his name was Kevin) was an old friend of Eli's- they met in high school and he was one of the few people Eli had kept in touch with.

Kevin's uncle owned a small high tech store in the city, and Eli could always rely on him for music equipment- only to loan it to him though (without his uncle knowing).

"Just a minute man!" Kevin called from the back, and Eli heard a small crash from behind the door Kevin had ducked into to.

Eli sighed and let out a small laugh- Kevin was the clumsiest guy Eli had ever met, his uncle was seriously deranged to allow him to work in his shop, with so much expensive equipment!

Eli busied himself by flipping through a pamphlet for the latest DVD player on the market, and didn't even notice a devious looking raven-haired girl side up next to him at the counter.

Elle made a side glance at the person standing next to her, and almost choked on her own astonishment.

ELLE I guess it's a small world after all

Elle stared at him, practically burning a hole into the side of his face!

Eli glanced up to see if Kevin had emerged yet, and noticed a black haired girl glaring at him, he turned his head to look back at her- and she almost fell over in shock.

"Hey" Eli said warily, and all colour from the girl's face drained- but she kept on staring at him.

"Do you want something?" Eli asked, a little tentatively now- this girl was really creeping him out.

"No" Elle managed at a whimper, but continued to stare at him.

Eli turned away from her- but she kept on gazing at him- he began to feel increasingly uncomfortable.

Did he even know this girl? What the hell is her problem? Man, where is Kevin?

Eli rubbed his neck uncomfortably, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see the girl STILL staring at him.

"What the hell?" Eli said, a little coldly, and turned his body to look at her.

Elle took a step back, but didn't take her eyes away from him. –He is incredibly good looking, she thought to herself, but totally perverted!

Eli glared at her, furrowing his brow as she continued to stare at him.

Do I have something on my goddam face? Eli thought to himself.

"Hi" Elle squeaked, and stuck her hand out "I work at Mr. Manning's restaurant".

Eli looked down at her outstretched hand, and then back at her. Not making any attempts to shake her hand.

Elle retrieved her hand and stood uncomfortably.

Eli got a sudden head rush; he was only two blocks away from Jake's restaurant- and though he tried hard not to, he couldn't help but wonder if Grace was working tonight.

Eli glanced down at his watch, it was 4:15, and it was a Tuesday night- she would have school tomorrow- but what was the harm in checking?

"Oh" Eli suddenly answered her, realizing he had left a sea of silence between them.

"Eli" he said, stuffing his hands into his pocket to let her know he wasn't about shake hands.

"Elle" she replied, not knowing what to do with herself.

"Man! Here's the stuff"

Eli and Elle both snapped their heads to the side to watch as Kevin fumbled out of the doorway holding a medium sized box in his hands.

"Thankyou so much" Eli said, leaning over the counter to take it from him.

"No problem. Dude, you have like an entire recording studio in here!" Kevin smiled as Eli lifted the heavy box from his hands.

"I owe you big time," Eli said happily.

"Don't worry about it. Just DON'T break anything and bring it back in like four days, tops!" Kevin replied, and noticed he had another customer.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked Elle rudely.

Eli laughed; he had the eloquence of a baboon, but he was a pretty good guy.

Eli walked towards the door, and pushed it open with his foot as he headed towards his car.

Balancing the heavy box with his left hand, he fumbled in his pocket for his keys with his right.

Getting a hold of them he pushed them into the lock of his trunk, hearing it click he opened it and slid the box carefully in.

As he closed the trunk he saw Elle standing before him, her jet-black hair the first thing his eyes veered to.

Eli didn't bother acknowledging her; he simply put his arm out and opened the car door, got in and began to start the engine.

When he looked up Elle had bounced off down the street, and he sighed with relief as he backed the car out of the parking space.

* * *

Eli gripped the steering wheel, his eyes fixed on the giant glass panel window's of the restaurant; soft light poured out and onto the pavement, it was only 8:00 but the place was pretty well filled up.

Every time he saw the black and white outfit of a waitress or waiter, his body would tense up and he'd squint his eyes; trying to see their faces as they passed quickly by the windows.

Eli shook his head, and sighed.

After leaving Kevin's store he'd gone straight home, it took him 2 hours to set up the equipment Kevin had loaned him; and by the time it was ready to go, his creative juices had gone and he was left with an empty, growling stomach and the nagging in the back of his head that kept asking about Grace.

He'd decided to concentrate on his first problem; and had gone across the street to a small diner, ordered himself a burger and fries and ate it quietly, and alone, staring out the window looking at the passers by.

But even though he now had a full stomach, and had conjured up a few more lyrics for the music he'd created yesterday; the nagging in the back of his head continued, louder this time.

And an hour later Eli found himself sitting in his car, outside Jake's restaurant, watching intensely as people walked by the windows; waiting to see her face.

Elle had walked by a few times, her distinctive black hair hard to miss; and the first time Eli saw her walk past he'd sat up straight, but then realized that her face wasn't the one he was waiting to recognise.

Eli sighed- I feel like a goddam stalked! He thought to himself.

ELI Love makes you do stupid things--- actually, come to think of it; I did stupid things before I was in love aswell.

Eli rubbed the back of his neck, it was now 8:15; he'd been sitting in his car for just over half an hour, with no sign of Grace.

She was back at Rick and Lily's house now, and probably wouldn't work in her dad's restaurant until the next time she stayed with him.

Eli let out a small, aggressive grunt. Why the HELL was he here anyway? So he could see her from afar, go to sleep thinking of her…..thinking about how he couldn't have her?

Or was he planning on jumping out of the car the moment her face appeared? Running into the restaurant as though he was the heartthrob in some cheesy romance movie, scooping her up in his arms and declaring his love for her!

Eli punched one of his hands on the steering wheel; and instantly felt his fist throb from the sharp pain he'd brought upon himself.

He hated feeling this way! The feeling of his body and emotions being torn apart, pulled in two different directions.

He couldn't ignore the longing he had for Grace. He still loved her, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself otherwise.

But another part of him was beginning to make sense of Lily and Rick's words. It WAS strange, and wrong that he and Grace- STEPSIBLINGS- could even consider dating!

And lately, his mind had been trying to silence his heart- trying to make the thoughts of Grace disappear- or at least stuff them into a draw at the back of his mind.

Eli turned a deaf ear to what his heart was screaming at him to do.

Instead, he turned the engine on, gripped the steering wheel; and reversed out of the restaurant's parking lot…..and began to drive back to his empty, dingy apartment.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

Oh – My – God!

A few days ago I went to log into and there was this notice posted up on the site, saying there had been a hard drive failure on the 7th, but everything would be up and running by the 8th!

So the 8th came around- I had received 2 reviews, so I went to log in – and – the notice was still there!

I seriously, no matter what I tried, could not get into the site!

So I am really sorry if my chapters took AGES to get up, but I was totally stuck!

Panicked big time, chucked a hissy fit at my computer, brooded for a few more days eating ice cream!

And then- I was back in!

Yeah, I just didn't want you guys to hate me for not posting for a while- miss me?

He he he, probably all shouting 'NO!' at the same time. But oh well, you are stuck with me now! MWHAHAHA!

Check back for HEAPS more chapters that I wrote during my time of exile!


	19. Chapter 19

Grace shot a glance out to the parking lot, as she heard the screeching of tyres.

She saw as a car pulled out and turned onto the main road, and then out of sight.

"Table 7"

Grace turned on her heel and walked towards her assigned table; a young couple, only about 18; and most likely on their first date judging by how nervous both of them were.

"Hello, what would you like to order this evening?" Grace asked sweetly.

The man with short red hair, a pale face and scattered freckles on his nose lifted his head to smile at Grace; he wasn't very attractive.

"Err, no entrée's, but I will have chicken parmigiana" he said, and looked over at his date.

She was quite pretty, olive skin, long brown hair and a petite figure; and Grace wondered how they'd ended up together.

GRACE opposites attract I guess.

The girl flashed a bright smile at Grace and then examined her menu again "May I please have a pumpkin soup and a small Caesar salad?" she asked politely.

"Of course; you're meals will be here in a short time; would you like anything else? Drinks? Bread? -" Grace asked them.

The man shook his head, and Grace noticed little beads of sweat rolling down his forehead; is he sure he doesn't want a drink? Grace thought to herself.

"Ok then, enjoy you're evening!" Grace smiled and turned away from them, striding over to the bar.

Andrea looked up and saw Grace walking towards her; she bent down and grabbed a few clean glasses from the cupboard, and began scrubbing them with the towel that was slung over her shoulder; hoping to busy herself.

"Hey" Grace smiled, but Andrea only murmured a hello and went on scrubbing the seemingly spotless glass in her hand.

"If my mum calls can you please tell her to pick me up at 9?" Grace asked sweetly, and Andrea nodded.

Grace was about to ask if Andrea was feeling ok, but then remembered the order she had in her hand; so she walked over to the kitchen.

"Table 7 has an order," she said, opening the doors into the steamy kitchen.

Nobody heard her, so she walked over to the main counter and pinned the piece of paper with her scribbling on a peg for the cook.

"Thanks" somebody murmured, and Grace nodded, turning to walk out the door.

She'd only been working for an hour and a half, and the place was only half full; because it was a weekday.

But Grace could already feel the tension in her body from running back and forth, not allowing herself to rest.

"Going out for a break?"

Grace spun round and saw Elle staring at her, smiling deviously.

Grace really didn't know her that well, but her father had told her that Elle was a pain in the ass; didn't do her fair share of work, always had her skirt too short, was sloppy with orders; but he couldn't afford to lose any waitresses just yet, but when summer holidays came around; she'd be gone!

"Actually, yeah" Grace smiled back at her.

Elle flashed another toothy smile, and linked arms with Grace as she led her out the doors that lead to the back of the restaurant.

The cold air hit Grace immediately; it was a warmer night than yesterday, but still the thin shirt and knee high skirt she wore was uncomfortable on such a cool night.

Elle dug around in her pocket, and pulled out a cigarette; and Grace remembered the night she'd first met Damien.

"I don't suppose you smoke?" Elle said, not looking at Grace as she lit her cigarette.

"Ah, no" Grace said weakly "-I hear they can kill you" she added, but Elle only gave out a short snorted laugh.

"Eh, we all die sometime" she said, turning to face Grace with her now lit cigarette pursed between her lips "- may aswell die happy" she added, and brought her fingers to the cigarette, pulling it out as she drew a cloud of smoke in Grace's direction.

Grace let out a deep cough, and saw Elle smile as she placed her cigarette between her lips again.

"So are you single Grace?" Elle asked her calmly, and Grace nodded her head, trying to fan away the cloud of smoke hovering towards her face.

"I have a few guys here and there-" Elle said coolly, talking while her cigarette rested in her lips "-although, I did meet a really nice guy today-" she stared at Grace while she talked, and Grace nodded, not particularly interested.

"- Yeah, I've seen him in the restaurant a few times- and then, today I walk into this tech store and there he is! -" Elle curved her lips into a sly smile as she went on "-and this guy is, like, MEGA gorgeous! -" Elle let out a small laugh, and breathed out a larger cloud of smoke.

"Really? The world is a small place" Grace said, hugging herself as she half listened to Elle's story.

Elle was a little pissed that Grace wasn't giving her full attention, but that would only make it sweeter when she dug her claws into her.

"-Uhu, yeah REALLY small world-" Elle agreed "- his name's Eli-" Elle breathed his name in a husky breath, elongating his name as she saw Grace's expression change.

"- I mentioned where I work and he said he kinda knew the owners-" Elle added, not noticing that Grace had completely drifted off to another dimension.

GRACE there are those 'triggers' again.

Elle smiled brightly, as she saw Grace's face drain of all colour and her expression turn completely blank.

"- Do you know him?" Elle asked as though she didn't have a clue.

Grace turned to look at her; she could see her outline, but couldn't define any of her features; she couldn't see the cunning smile on her lips or her brooding expression.

"-Well?" Elle asked, puffing out another cloud of smoke.

"Stepbrother" Grace squeaked, and hugged herself tighter; not to warm herself from the cold, more to hold herself together.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that?" Elle said; she knew her claws were drawing blood now.

"My stepbrother, Eli is my step brother" Grace murmured, and tightened her arms around her body.

"OH! REALLY?" Elle said, putting a little 'bounce' in her tone.

Grace nodded her head meekly. She could feel her body shudder, and she wondered if it was because of the cold, or because she had an image in her head of Eli and Elle kissing one another passionately!

"My god, that is, like, completely weird- don't you think?" Elle asked, taking her cigarette from her mouth and throwing it to the ground.

Grace nodded again; she imagined Eli running his big strong hands through Elle's long raven hair.

"Oh no, Grace" Elle added a touch of worry to her tone, though she was smiling wickedly on the inside.

Grace put the idea of Eli and Elle making love on pause for a moment, as she turned to look at Elle.

"Are you ok?" she asked Grace, concerned "-I mean, Eli is REALLY sweet. And I think we hit it off, and I would really like to see him again! Would that upset you-?" Elle asked.

Grace stared at her for a moment, not really seeing her but feeling her presence.

Elle waited for Grace to say something, and when she didn't she decided to go in for the last kill "- or would it totally piss you off?" Elle asked in a harsh tone.

Grace blinked her eyes and a foggy image of Elle standing before her suddenly became visible.

"What?" Grace whispered after a moment. She couldn't figure out if Elle had a harsh tone in her voice or if the wind had simply picked up and nipped at her ears.

"I mean, I realize you two had a THING going on-" Elle's words sliced at Grace, deeper, deeper…….

"- I guess he's gone off the whole 'younger step sibling' thing and wants a real woman-" Elle said.

Slicing deeper………

"- I don't know if I'm going to see him again. It's kind of perverted. How he took advantage of you and all. But I bet you BEGGED for it!-"

Slicing deeper, deeper……

"- Oh gee Grace! I hope I haven't upset you, I mean; it must be hard enough getting over someone like Eli. And I can only imagine how much the abortion hurt-"

Slicing DEEPER!

"What?" Grace could suddenly see Elle. See straight through her- and she knew, by the precise way she said her words, that she had been planning this little 'get together' with Grace. And she wondered who else she told her little lies to.

Elle rested a heavy hand on Grace's shoulder, and she would have shrugged it off, but she had lost all feeling in her body.

"- Don't worry Grace, you're dirty little secret is safe……….oh no, wait, it's not actually. I kinda let it slip the other day and I THINK everyone else knows about it-" Elle smiled; her claws had dug at Grace's flesh, drawn blood and were now leaving a permeant scar!

Grace went to open her mouth, but nothing came out.

And besides, Elle had already tossed her hair to one side, given Grace a shady smile and was walking through the doors back into the restaurant.

ELLE hit em' when their down!

Grace hugged herself tighter.

And suddenly heard bellowing cries, soft at first and then hollow gasps.

It took a few minutes for Grace to realize the sounds were coming from her mouth……….she could feel her cheeks reddening, and she felt tears run down uncontrollably.

Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, until she was sitting on the concrete, hugging herself as the tears and cries continued.

She rocked her body and hugged herself tighter and tighter, until she found it hard to breath and she had to release the hold on herself.

GRACE there's this point, where the pain is so completely unbearable that it is replaced with this numbing feeling……and that's the worst kind of pain because you beg yourself to bleed just to know your alive……..


	20. Chapter 20

"Mum?" Grace breathed, holding the phone close to her mouth.

"Yeah it's me- look dad offered to drive me home-" Grace paused a moment while her mother talked.

"-Well he can't come to the phone right now, but we'll be leaving in about 15 minutes-" Grace glanced around, nobody was nearby "-so you will be working late tonight? -" Grace let out a little sigh.

"-Yeah that's fine, I mean if you have work to do and dad has offered to drive me home-" Grace nodded as her mother spoke some more "-so you'll be home at about 10:30? What about Rick? -" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as a bus boy walked past her- does he know? She thought to herself.

"-Yeah I can baby-sit Jessie and Zoë while you and Rick go out, no problem-" Grace tried to lighten her tone.

"-Yeah, no, ok, yeah I know. I love you too, bye mum" Grace hung up the phone.

She walked away from the pay phone and headed towards her father's office.

Breath, breath, breath.

Grace lightly brushed a finger under her eye, hoping they didn't look too red and puffy.

"Daddy?" Grace knocked gently on the door, and Jake looked up and smiled.

"Hi honey, is you're mum here?" Jake asked, rising from his chair.

"Yeah she is, and she's in a hurry so I gotta go" Grace said, and turned to leave.

"What about a kiss goodbye?" Jake asked, and she turned around.

She quickly walked to her father, and pecked him on the cheek "I'll walk you out" Jake said, smiling.

Grace wanted to scream!

"No, dad, I've gotta dash! I love you, bye" Grace walked quickly out the door, before her father could protest.

And she let out a sigh of relief as she heard his phone ring.

"Jake Manning here-" Grace felt her shoulders loosen "- Oh yeah hi! -" Her father's voice drifted off as Grace entered the cloak room.

There were a few waitresses in there, getting their coats, about to leave for home.

Grace felt their eyes on her as she went to her locker, opened it and grabbed her coat and bag.

"Bye Grace" one of them said as Grace walked out; and she cringed as she heard them whisper once they thought she was out of earshot.

GRACE ever feel like the entire world is pointing at you- and laughing?

Grace didn't feel any better once she stepped out of the restaurant.

The cold air hit her instantly, and made her swollen, teary eyes sting.

She punched her arms through the sleeves of her brown jacket, and did the buttons up- blocking out the cold.

She slung her backpack over her shoulder and began walking down the street- trying to look purposeful, and hoping that no body could tell she had been crying her eyes out only moments before.

Grace almost walked straight past the bus stop. Her eyes still blurry and not too sure of the area, but once she saw the bus heading towards her she stopped and looked around.

Walking back to climb aboard, it was only as she clambered up the stairs of the bus that she noticed she was shaking, and had to hold onto the railing to support herself.

"You alright there miss?"

Grace looked up and smiled at the elderly bus driver, and nodded her head.

"Is that one ticket then?" he asked her, and Grace merely nodded as she rummaged through her backpack for some change.

He handed her a ticket, and Grace opened her mouth to say thankyou; but nothing came out, so she quickly nodded and walked down to the back of the bus, glad that there were only 3 other people on the bus, and they were all sitting at the front.

GRACE that numbing feeling- you don't quite know where you begin and end, all you know is that your 'existing' not quite living.  
Just…….in between pain and sadness, a place nobody ever wants to be.

* * *

Jessie neatly folded her jeans and added them to the small pile of clothing on her bed.

She glanced over at the clock on her wall; it was 9:30.

Grace should be home by now; Lily said she was picking her up at 9:00, but Jessie hadn't heard anyone come home yet.

"Jessie?"

Jessie spun around and saw her dad standing in her doorway.

"You going now?" she asked.

"Ah, I don't know- Grace isn't home yet-" Rick said, and gave out a frustrated sigh.

"-I thought Lily was driving her home" Jessie said, looking at him quizzically.

"No, Grace rang her and said Jake was dropping her off instead. She should be home by now-" Rick glanced down at his watch "-I made reservations at the restaurant for 9:30, and I still need to go and pick up Lily from her office-" Rick drifted off, but Jessie cut him off before stress consumed him.

"-So go now, Grace and Jake are bound to be home any minute now, and Zoë and I will be all right for a few minutes" Jessie said, and smiled reassuringly at her father.

Rick hesitated "-aren't you going out tonight?" he asked Jessie, not liking the idea of leaving her and Zoë alone.

Jessie sighed, fathers are so over-protective! "Yeah, I'm staying over at Katie's- but she had an appointment somewhere and isn't picking me up till 10:00, Grace will be home by then! And you have reservations……..so just GO!" Jessie smiled, and saw as her father lingered on the idea.

Rick smiled, and walked over to his daughter, kissing her lightly on the forehead "if you need ANYTHING just gimme a ring on my mobile, ok?" he said, pulling away and looking down at her "and ring me when Grace gets home!" he added and turned to walk out the door.

"Have a good time, see you tomorrow" Jessie said as she heard her father say a quick goodbye to Zoë.

Jessie turned around and opened one of her drawers, pulling out a turtleneck blue jumper; she folded it and added it to the pile on her bed.

"Be good!" Rick called out from downstairs, and Jessie heard as the front door closed, and a moment later her father's car pulled out of the driveway.

"Jessie!" Zoë called from her room, and Jessie sighed.

"Don't talk to me from another room Zoë! Come here" Jessie yelled back, and a moment later Zoë appeared at her door.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked, as she packed the clothes on her bed into a backpack.

"Where's Grace?" Zoë asked.

Jessie sighed- did she not hear the conversation she just had with Rick!

"She'll be here any minute now" Jessie replied, stacking her under wear into the bottom of her bag.

"Do you think she'll let me watch nightmare on Elm Street tonight?" Zoë asked, watching intently as Jessie packed her bag.

Jessie let out a small laugh "not a chance kiddo" she answered, and saw out of the corner of her eye as Zoë put her hands on her hips and stormed back off to he room.

Just then, as Jessie placed the last of her clothing into the backpack, she heard the door open and close, and the soft thud of footsteps walking up the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Jessie walked to her door, and poked her head out, looking down the hallway at Grace's door.

But she snapped her head the other way when she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Jessie shrugged her shoulders and went back into her room, walking over to the phone by her bed; she picked it up and dialled her father's cell phone.

"Dad? Yeah, Grace is home-" Jessie paused for a moment "-Ah, I think she had a tough night at work- but I'll tell her Lily wants her to call her back later" Jessie paused a moment longer as her father gave her instructions to pass onto Grace "-Yep, no problem, love you too- bye" Jessie hung the phone up.

"Can I watch nightmare on Elm Street tonight?" Jessie walked out of her bedroom and saw Zoë standing by the closed bathroom door- she wasn't getting a reply.

"Grace? PLEASE!" Zoë whined; still no response.

"Fine then, if you don't say anything that means I CAN watch it" Zoë smiled and walked back to her room.

Jessie creased her brow, and walked towards the bathroom door, tapping lightly.

"Grace?" she said quietly.

No answer.

"Grace?" she said again, but still no response.

"Look, I'm leaving at ten to sleep over at Katie's-" Jessie paused for a moment, but didn't receive a reply.

* * *

Grace heard as someone rapped on the door of the bathroom.

She was almost sure the person on the other side was saying something; but she couldn't be certain.

All she could clearly make out was the thumping in her head.

A rhythmic, pulsating beat that rang through her ears and made the rest of her body shudder in time with the pounding.

She wasn't sure how she'd gotten home. She remembered catching the bus, vaguely, and her feet carrying her home- and now she was here, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

The soft murmurs of someone calling her name seemed far away, as they broke through the pounding in her head.

Grace closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again.

No- she was still in the bathroom, staring at the closed door, only faintly hearing the sound of someone's voice from the other side- the pounding in her head still beating away, almost in time with her racing heart.

Her breaths were deep and raspy, but she thought the deeper she took them, then the steadier her shaking body would be.

Grace closed her eyes again.

But this time when she opened them, everything around her was blurry and barely visible.

Was she really here?

She couldn't really feel anything……her mind had gone blank, and all she could concentrate on was the pounding in her head.

She couldn't feel her body anymore- the aching pain in her chest had gone, the stinging in her eyes wasn't there anymore……was she really here?

Grace took another deep breath; she didn't really feel the air fill her lungs either, so – WAS SHE REALLY HERE?

Grace suddenly feel her throbbing head go light, as though everything above her neck was weightless- and then she felt as though she was about to topple over- the weight of her lower half too much, she suddenly couldn't support herself.

She reached out an arm, and it took hold of something; the basin perhaps, she couldn't be sure.

Her hand began groping around the object she'd just supported herself with, trying to get a better hold on it.

And beneath her fingers, she felt a small sharp object.

She ran her hands over it, making sure it was really there.

And suddenly, everything became perfectly clear………….

* * *

"_**Grace**_!"

Jessie pushed her shoulder against the door, but it didn't budge, and Grace didn't reply.

"_**Grace**_!"

Jessie tried once more, but still nothing happened, and now her shoulder was throbbing.

Jessie turned around, trying to think of a way to open the door.

And saw Zoë staring at her, wide-eyed and panicked.

"Go back to you're room!" Jessie demanded, and Zoë hurried away.

Jessie spun back around, the closed door staring right back at her- mocking her!

"GRACE!" Jessie cried once more, and went to grab the door handle.

Suddenly Jessie heard the comforting sound of the lock click, and when she turned the handle, the door swung open.

Jessie stood for a moment, in complete and total shock.

"Jessie" Grace croaked "help me"

Suddenly Jessie found movement in her body and she bent down by Grace's side.

She was sprawled out on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bathtub, Rick's razor in her hand, and a slither of blood tracing it's way down her arm.

"Jesus, Grace" Jessie breathed as she took the razor out of her limp hand, and chucked it across the room.

Grace simply stared at her face- examining the loose strands of golden hair that fell down her face.

"I needed to know I could feel" Grace murmured, not taking her eyes away from Jessie's face.

Jessie looked up at her; her brown eyes glazed over, her bottom lip trembling, and her face completely colourless- she looked ghostly.

Jessie rotated Grace's arm, so she could find the cut.

It was at the fleshy top of her arm, only a small cut, but she'd allowed the blood to run down her arm in a clean strand, making it appear worse than what it really was.

Grace took her eyes away from Jessie's face, and examined her arm.

It looked as though someone had taken a red texta and drawn a line down her arm- you could barely even see the cut.

Grace had hovered the razor above her wrists, examining the purple veins that were visible.

But in a moment she'd moved the razor up her arm, where there was more flesh and where she thought she could draw more blood.

It only took a swift flick of her wrist- and the blood began to appear, running down her arm in a straight strand.

She'd stared at it for a moment, and then suddenly the sound of Jessie's voice rang through her ears- and, with her cut arm limp at her side, she'd reached forward, unlocked the door and a moment later Jessie was standing before her- like an angel.

Jessie stood up, and began rummaging through the medicine cabinet, quietly muttering under her breath; when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zoë standing in the hallway, mouth ajar.

She had a clear view of Grace sprawled out on the bathroom floor, blood on her arm.

Jessie turned and shut the door, and went back to rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

She let out a relieved sigh when she found a roll of bandage, and bent back down by Grace's side.

But there was still blood down her arm, and Jessie stood once again, wetting one of the face wash towels.

She placed the towel against Grace's skin, lightly washing away the blood.

Once her arm was clean, only Grace's creamy skin visible, Jessie slowly wrapped the top of Grace's arm with the bandage.

"I- I have to call someone-" Jessie said out loud, more to herself, thinking Grace was too out of it to understand her.

"No, please don't Jessie, please" Grace began grabbing at Jessie's arm making it difficult for her to wrap the bandage.

"Ok, OK! I wont tell anyone," Jessie said, and Grace calmed down.

They both sat silently, Grace watching as Jessie wrapped the bandage around her arm. And Jessie concentrating on not hurting Grace.

When she was done Jessie looked into Grace's eyes, they weren't glazed anymore- they could see her.

Jessie brushed a strand of hair out of Grace's face, and tried smiling.

"Thanks" Grace said softly.

Jessie opened her mouth, but only a small whimper came out, and Grace suddenly felt incredibly stupid and guilty.

"I'm sorry" Grace breathed, and Jessie stared intensely into he eyes.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Jessie said in a stern but caring voice, and Grace merely nodded as she felt tears stream down her face.

Jessie reached out and wrapped her arms around Grace, holding her tight as Grace rested her head on Jessie's shoulder and began to cry uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Grace said, through tears, and Jessie merely stroked her hair, allowing Grace's tears to flow.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE!

Wow, was this an intense chapter or what?  
I'm sorry if this depressed you or brought up unwelcomed feelings.

I was writing this, and the idea somehow got into my head, don't ask me how cause I have NO idea.

So I let my creative juices flow……..which, I think, is the best and only way to write!

Hmmmm…..just to let you know, I'm not depressed or suicidal, this just seemed like the way for Grace's character to go, I hope it really brings some depth to the story- and a strengthened relationship between her and Jessie, and possibly her and Eli.

Once again I am sorry if this conjured up any 'bad' feelings- I am only writing, and this is the way the story went- take it as you like, this is just me being an author.

How about I promise the next chapter to be happy? (kinda)

Eli and Grace might have a meeting……..check back SOON!

Love ya! (please review this chapter especially- and be VERY critical of my writing, please!)


	21. Chapter 21

Eli picked up one of the dozen tapes from the small cardboard box, and dropped it into the yellow envelope.

He silently prayed that his hard work over the last couple of days would pay off, that he'd get some kind of recognition…...or even better than that, a record deal!

Eli reached for his note pad and pen; and began scribbling down a quick note, and the names of the songs on the tape.

He had a good feeling about this- not only had recording his own tape taken his mind off of Grace, it had also made his future a lot clearer.

ELI I think, along the way, I kinda forgot what my dream was. But now, I know I want to work for it- I mean really WORK for it. No interruptions or setbacks this time round, I am going to work my hardest and get what I've always wanted!

Eli rubbed the back of his neck; he'd been up late every night recording the last of his songs with the equipment Kevin had loaned him.

Sleep was no longer in his vocabulary.

And his work wasn't over yet; he still had to post the tapes he'd made to a few companies, drop a few of them off at nightclubs and bars around town; see if they wanted him to play a gig……but Eli didn't mind the hard work.

All the songs on the tape held a special place in Eli's heart. He'd fed off the anger, pain and angst he'd built up over the last few weeks, and written it all down to create a few damn good songs (well at least he thought they were damn good!)

Eli glanced down at his watch; it was 11:00 in the morning, and he knew a few café's and bars that would be open now- where he could drop off his tapes.

Eli picked up the small cardboard box, grabbed his coat and keys and headed out the door- feeling optimistic about scoring a few gigs!

But just as Eli closed the door to his apartment, he heard the phone ring.

Eli paused for a moment, and then decided against walking back inside and answering it- it couldn't be anywhere near as important as scoring a gig!

* * *

Jessie hung up the phone, sighing heavily and cursing Eli under her breath.

"Any luck?" Katie asked as Jessie hung up the pay phone.

Jessie glanced up at Katie, giving a weak smile and a solemn shake of her head.

"Oh" Katie said quietly.

KATIE a lot of things have been going on with Jessie's family. I'm not going to pretend I understand; because I don't!

All I can do is be there for her- be the shoulder she can cry on, or the hand she needs to hold.

"He's been so selfish lately!" Jessie said bitterly.

Katie rubbed her arm soothingly "Jessie, it'll be ok," she said softly, and Jessie looked up to meet her eyes.

"I don't think so," she whispered.

Katie looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything; if Jessie had something to tell her, she'd tell her in her own time.

Jessie sighed, and whisked a loose piece of hair from her brow "did I tell you how sorry I am that I didn't sleep over last night?" Jessie said, smiling weakly; this was a lame effort to divert the conversation.

Katie returned the smile, and linked arms with her as they walked down the corridor, making their way through the busy crowd of students to get to their English class.

"Oh, I think about 60 times" Katie said, squeezing Jessie's arm.

"Well I'm sorry" Jessie said, remembering the rushed phone call she'd made and the vague excuse she'd told Katie.

"Ok, make that 61 times" Katie smiled, and they unhooked arms once they were outside their classroom; "Jessie, you don't have to explain-" Katie said with a warm smile.

"-But you do have to stop apologising!" she added, and Jessie nodded her head meekly.

JESSIE I wanted to tell her. But what happened with Grace—that's something that has to stay private, just between her and me.

Jessie looked up into Katie's beautiful brown eyes, her face kind and understanding.

But Jessie still felt as though she owed her an explanation, though she couldn't find any words that could possibly explain it.

"Jessie-" Katie saw as Jessie searched for words.

"Yeah?" Jessie whispered.

"I mean it, you don't have to explain" Katie said quietly, and a smile broke out on Jessie's face.

Katie and Jessie both walked into the classroom.

JESSIE no matter how sorry I feel for Grace and Eli. I can't help but count my lucky stars that I have someone like Katie in my life!

KATIE we have a complicated relationship. But not as complicated as Grace and Eli- I feel sorry for them.

* * *

Grace ran a hand over her arm, where she could feel the bandage through the sleeve of her shirt.

She wasn't quite sure how she'd gotten through last night. All she could really remember was tangling herself in Jessie's arms as hot tears ran down her cheeks.

She and Jessie must have been sprawled out on the bathroom floor for a good hour before her body yearned for sleep, and Jessie had helped her walk into her room, and get into bed.

The morning was just as hazy- Grace vaguely remembered Jessie standing above her, and helping her get out of bed and get dressed- making sure she wore a long sleeved shirt to hide the bandage.

Grace couldn't even remember coming down for breakfast, or the car ride to school.

And she wondered if Lily had asked if everything was all right with her- because surely, if Grace looked half as bad as she felt, Lily would have known something was wrong!

"Grace?"

Grace turned around slowly, still groggy from lack of sleep, her eyes sore from pouring over with tears- and on top of all that, having gone through an entire school day- she wasn't exactly perky!

"Grace?" Jessie said again, walking towards her- she didn't look nearly as bad as she had last night. Her eyes weren't swollen and red- instead they were dark, with small bags forming beneath them.

Her face was it's usual creamy colour again, not a ghostly white.

And her stamina seemed to have come back- and Jessie remembered as she had to practically carry Grace's limp body into bed, and help her get dressed the next morning!

"Hey" Grace murmured, giving a faint smile.

"Were you ok in school today?" Jessie asked, standing beside Grace as they waited for Rick to come pick them up.

Grace gave a meek nod, and tucked a piece of invisible hair behind her ear- "I'm feeling much better" she said softly, and Jessie was glad to hear it.

"I tried calling-" Jessie paused for a moment, making sure she had Grace's attention "-I called Eli today" she said softly.

Grace looked at Jessie, her golden hair shining- "Really?" Grace said flatly.

"Yeah, he wasn't home- but I was thinking we could go over there-" Jessie began, but stopped abruptly as she saw her father wave his arms frantically from across the school parking lot.

"Um, dad's here" Jessie nodded towards her father, and Grace turned to look.

"I'll talk to you about 'this' later" Jessie said, and gently took Grace's hand as she led her across the parking lot to her father.

"Hey you two-" Rick smiled, and then lost his expression as he looked at Grace "-you ok" he asked her, looking intently at her drained face.

Grace looked up and smiled at Rick "Yeah, dad has me working crazy shifts!" Grace smiled, and Rick creased his brow.

JESSIE you know your feeling ok when your well enough to make up a believable lie!

"Well maybe you should talk to Lily and you're dad about maybe not working so often?" Rick said as he opened the door.

"Maybe" Grace said, smiling weakly as she climbed into the back seat.

"Hmmm" Rick walked around to the other side of the car and got in, looking in the rear vision mirror at the bags forming under Grace's eyes.

"You know- I can still remember my first job-" Rick began.

Jessie squeezed Grace's hand, and shot her a quick glance- Jessie rolled her eyes and Grace gave her a smile.

"- My boss was so tough and mean……it was practically child labour with what he had me do and what he payed me…….." Rick droned on as they drove to pick up Zoë.


	22. Chapter 22

Blackbird singing in the dead of night 

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

GRACE why did I do it?

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

GRACE I don't know. I'd like to blame it on Elle—or Eli even. But deep down I know it's not them, it's me………

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

GRACE if I keep my feelings to myself…..it's easier to manage them that way, instead of letting them be 'out there', on show for everyone to see.

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

GRACE everything is kind of a blur- except for the pain- I remember the pain.

_Blackbird fly_

GRACE I suppress my feelings. (Laughs nervously) actually, I can remember when I was about 7 years old- and whenever mum or dad got me angry, I would get a piece of paper, and scribble down all these hurtful, nasty words.

_Blackbird fly_

GRACE -and I would read it to myself, over and over again. And then, I would rip it up into a dozen little pieces, and throw it in the bin.

And mum and dad would never know how angry they'd gotten me……

_Into the light of the dark black night_

GRACE and I hate confrontation- especially with myself.

It's like; if I don't admit to myself that I'm unhappy- I can dance around it, and just pretend that my life is fine.

_Blackbird fly_

GRACE I've been concentrating so hard on forgetting Eli, that I forgot to be sad about losing him---

_Blackbird fly_

GRACE I suppose I did have it kinda great for a while. I had this amazing person that I loved, and who loved me back (looks wistful and smiles slightly)

_Into the night of the dark black night_

GRACE the higher you bounce- the harder you fall I guess.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

GRACE do I want him back? God what a stupid question! That's like asking me 'do you want to stop hurting?'

Well- yes! Yes, I want Eli back! And I want to stop hurting, and I want to stop pretending that I'm not hurting just so everyone else can believe that I'm fine and what they're doing is in my best interest!

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

GRACE (wipes a tear from her eye) wouldn't it be great if I could tell me that to their face?

* * *

Grace rose from her bed, and walked towards Jessie's room, her body shaking.

"Jessie?" she said in a small voice- barely a whimper.

Jessie looked up, and took her headphones off of her head "Grace-?" she looked at the small, pale figure standing by her door.

Grace tried to smile- but she couldn't, because the truth was- she didn't want to smile! She didn't want to pretend to be happy when she had so much pain inside of her she felt like it would eat her whole.

"Grace?" Jessie said again, and she saw as a single tear escaped Grace's eye.

"I cant do this anymore" Grace whispered- and she walked slowly towards Jessie, who was sitting on her bed.

"What? Grace-"

Grace eased her body onto Jessie's bed, and placed her head in her lap- and she cried.

She didn't try and hold back the tears- or cover them with a smile.

She let them pour out of her swollen, red eyes- and it felt good.

"Grace?" Jessie said quietly- as Grace's shoulder began to heave as she cried; her whole body was shaking as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I miss him," Grace said through sopping tears.

Jessie let out a small sigh as she listened to Grace's sobs, and her uneven raspy breaths.

"I know you do" Jessie said in a hushed, soothing voice "I know" she said again, and began to stroke Grace's mattered hair.

"I love him," Grace said through broken tears- the words weren't bitter on her tongue, they didn't sting her heart- they felt good- because they were true.

"I know" Jessie said in a calm voice- Grace curled her body up, nestling her head into Jessie's lap as the tears and words of truth began to comfort her aching body and soul.

"I know you do" Jessie repeated, and she kept on stroking Grace's hair- and she continued to listen as Grace' sobs became louder and louder, and then eventually turned into a mere whispering weep.

JESSIE allowing yourself to cry, and allowing yourself to see- that's difficult. But once you do it, the rest is easy.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Ok, incase you don't know, the beginning of this chapter was Grace in the black back drop expressing all her built up feelings in bits and pieces.

And the song that was playing through while she talked was a song called BLACKBIRD by an amazing band called DOVES.

The song is on the Roswell soundtrack, and is a brilliant, moving song.

I seriously suggest you listen to it- download it from the internet, see if a friend can loan it to you- because once you listen to the song, the beginning of this chapter really hits a lot harder and has a lot more meaning to it.

Ok, let me just say, this chapter and the last one were a bit 'nothing' I realize that. But I am building up to something. So you can hate me for being 'boring' and 'bland'.

I, myself, would rate these last two chapters a mere 0/10!

But PLEASE keep reading, I do have some ideas up my sleeve!

I have a pretty big day tomorrow, so don't check back for updated chapters until Monday! Ok?

Have a good one and check out the son!


	23. Chapter 23

"Eli- it's Jessie here" 

Eli slung his jacket onto the kitchen bench and listened intently to his sister's voice as it came on the answering machine.

"-Look, I am not apologising for the other day- cause I know, you know I was right!"

Eli walked over to the machine, his finger hovering over the 'delete' button-

Jessie took a deep breath, and Eli was still for a moment as he listened to his sister talk-

"-Something bad has happened" Jessie paused again, and Eli felt his heart race -

"-Well, it's not so serious now- well, actually it is- but" BEEP.

Eli gave a frustrated sigh as Jessie's voice was cut off, and he waited for the machine to read the next message.

He held his breath as he waited to hear Jessie's voice again.

"Dammit! I hate machines! Look Eli, I will cut to the point." Jessie took another deep breath "-you should know this is about Grace. But before you press the delete button, because you think she's out of you're life now and you're out of hers- well, just please listen to me cause this is IMPORTANT!"

Eli took his finger away from the 'delete' button hesitantly.

"-Ahhh, I don't know how to say this cause the 'S' word is a little dramatic, but I spose that's kinda what she tried to do-" BEEP.

"Hell!" Eli said under his breath, as he waited, yet again, for the machine to read Jessie's next message.

S word, what's the S word? Eli rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for the next message- SEX? Grace tried to have sex with someone?

Eli felt his heart race again.

"ELI! Jeez, you know, if you were actually home- or better yet, came over and VISITED, this wouldn't be happening! God, where was I? -"

"The 'S' word" Eli said under his breath as Jessie paused for a moment.

"- Oh yeah, look Eli- Grace doesn't know I've been trying to contact you about this. I promised her I wouldn't say anything. God, should I even be saying anything? You know- I really shouldn't, why don't you come over when dad and Lily are out-" BEEP.

"GODDAMIT!" Eli cursed loudly- why the hell couldn't he have been home when Jessie called!

"- ELI! I swear, I hate you're goddam answering machine! BURN IT! God, why don't you come over when dad and Lily are out? PLEASE! You have no idea how important this is!" Jessie took a deep breath, and Eli could only just make out a few words as she muttered something under her breath.

"- Eli, Grace cut herself. Ok? She cut herself cause she is really hurting, and I don't know what to do! All I can guess is that she needs you. To talk with you, to see you- I don't know! Just come over and see her! PLEASE? Alright, see ya" Jessie's voice clicked off.

Eli didn't even listen to the end of Jessie's message, once he'd heard those words that frightened and panicked him- he had run out the door, without a second thought.

* * *

Grace examined the bandage on her arm; and ran her fingers over it; she could only just feel a prick of pain as she lightly poked at the area where the cut was.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and looked back down at the fresh page she'd just written in her diary.

She picked up her pen and rested it against the page, and began to write the last line in today's entry-

**_It's a reminder. A reminder that love doesn't necessarily conquer all- maybe it just conquers us._** 

Grace read the line she just wrote;

GRACE how sad that at the age of 16, I have already learnt one of the hardest lessons life teaches. I mean, what I now know, is something that many other people will go the rest of their lives still asking themselves—Love isn't everything, infact, it's not much at all!

"Grace?"

Grace looked up and saw Zoë standing in her doorway; she closed her diary and put it into the first drawer of her dresser.

"Yeah?" Grace said, and she secretly hoped that Zoë wouldn't come snooping in her room afterwards and steal her diary.

Zoë stared at Grace fixedly; absorbing in her sister's image. The soft features of her face, her big brown eyes, her soft hands.

"What?" Grace asked, a little rudely.

ZOE I concentrate really hard on Grace now. Just incase she dies, and I don't remember her. Like I don't remember Grandpa-

"Zoë?" Grace softened her tone a little, Zoë stood before her, and she looked so vulnerable- a little scared even- just like the night Grace cut herself, Zoë had stood in the hallway, watching as her sister lay sprawled out on the bathroom floor- clutching her bleeding arm.

"Oh god" Grace looked down at her hands, bits and pieces of the chilling night began seeping through her memory- and she suddenly remembered seeing Zoë staring at her from the doorway, mouth ajar, eyes big- standing hopelessly scared.

Grace got up from her desk, and walked over to her bed, taking a seat at the edge.

"Come here Zoe" Grace said, without looking into her sister's eyes.

Tentatively, Zoe walked towards Grace's bed, sitting next to her sister.

"I guess I scared you the other night, didn't I?" Grace asked, examining the creases in her hands.

Zoe didn't say anything.

"I scared myself," Grace said after a moment of silence. She took a quick glance at Zoe, who was staring straight ahead, and Grace wondered if she could even hear what she was saying.

Grace opened her mouth, about to continue, but Zoe cut her off-

"Did you see Grandpa?" Zoe asked in a small voice.

Grace turned and stared at Zoe, who didn't bring her eyes to meet her sister's.

It took a moment for her to realize that Zoe was being serious.

"Zoe, I didn't die!" Grace answered her in a whisper.

Zoe slowly turned her head to look at Grace.

"I was never going to die Zoe! It wasn't that serious-" Grace began, and got an eerie feeling as Zoe stared at her- as though she was looking straight through her, like a ghost.

ZOE I thought Grandpa would be in heaven. And I've seen these documentaries about people who have had near-death-experiences. Some of them said that they saw loved ones that had passed.

"Zoe?" Grace rested a hand on Zoë's shoulder.

"Grace-" Zoe looked down at her hands, her voice trembling slightly "-you're my only sister-" she paused for a moment "-well, my only really sister anyway. And I don't really like the idea of being an only child-" she paused again "well, the only Manning child anyway. Ok?" she turned and looked at Grace.

"Ok" Grace whispered, and she felt tears begin to fall- it seemed her response to anything these days was to cry!

Grace held back the tears for a moment, and grabbed Zoe in a bear hug.

"Cant – breath!" Zoe croaked, and Grace released her.

"I don't know if it's because you're maturing or because you just suddenly realized how special I am- but your turning out to be a half decent younger sister" Grace said, and brought a hand to her eye to whisk away a tear.

Zoe half smiled "maybe you could return the favour and become a better older sister" she said, half seriously.

Just as Grace opened her mouth, Lily walked by, carrying a bundle of dirty clothes, and glanced into Grace's room.

"Girls?" she said, and Grace and Zoe both looked up at her.

"We were having a 'moment,'" Zoe said calmly, and Lily nodded.

"I wont interrupt then," she said, and kept walking.

"I have stuff to do" Zoe said, getting off of Grace's bed.

Grace nodded and watched as Zoe walked out of her room.

"Little sisters!" Grace muttered under her breath, and she collapsed back onto her bed, looking up at her ceiling.

"Don't mind me" Lily bustled into Grace's room, and began picking up a few shirts, socks and other pieces of clothing strewn on the floor.

Grace sat up again, and watched as her mother bent over and gathered clothing into her arms, making the pile she already had; even bigger.

GRACE I'm done with hiding my feelings and thoughts.

"You know, mum-" Grace began, and Lily stopped what she was doing to look at her daughter.

"-It wasn't the best idea, breaking me and Eli up and sending him away" Grace said the words as though they were butter. They cut through the air, and came out clean and abrupt.

Lily stood for a moment, staring at her daughter, suddenly noticing how tired and old she looked. Much older than 16, far beyond her years—

"Excuse me?" were the only words she could find in her throat.

Grace stared back at her mother. She didn't wear anger or sadness on her face, but she did feel mature as she told her mother what she'd been dying to say over the last few weeks- and she wondered if maturity showed on her expression.

"I mean, there were better ways you could have handled it. Talking to both of us for instance-" Grace glanced at her mother, as she stood frozen in the middle of her room, clothes stacked in her hands, she simply stared back at her daughter, but Grace continued- "-and kicking him out wasn't a very mature thing to do. I mean, running from you're problems is one thing, but sending them away, stuffing them into a closet is a completely different kind of coward ness"

"-What?" Lily croaked- where had all this come from?

GRACE when your on a roll, that's been building up for close to 6 weeks- it's kinda hard to just stop.

Lily straightened and looked Grace in the eyes "Well I'm sorry dear-" she began "-there's no parenting hand book that I could consult. Rick and I did what we thought was best"- why was she even defending her actions? She should be screaming at Grace! Lily thought to herself.

Grace stood up, but continued to stare at her mother "well, it was the wrong thing to do. You may not realize it, probably because your not open minded enough to listen to me or Eli- but what you did, what you and Rick did, caused more harm than good" Grace's thoughts ran over the other night, when she lay on the bathroom floor- pulling the razor over her flesh……

Lily continued to stare at her daughter- anger raising in her throat "that's enough-" Lily began, an appropriate argument about to surface- but Grace stopped her.

"Mum" Grace held her hand up in protest, silencing her mother "I'm sick of fighting, especially with you, because I can never win if your not even willing to listen to what I have to say!"

"Excuse me young lady-" Lily began, but Grace stopped her again, feeling suddenly liberated-

"-Mum, no, I'm going to walk away now-" and with that Grace headed out the door, leaving the stunned Lily frozen in her place.

LILY how could she say that? I listen to her! It's just that, she doesn't listen to HERELF! She still hasn't taken the time to sit down and see that what I did was right…..for her and Eli, and this family!

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

Ok, someone asked me if I watch the show Alias.

Yes I do, but I'm not a MEGA fan of it, it's a great show, and I watch it occasionally, but it's not one of my favourites.

I like Once and Again (OBVIOUSLY!) Dawson's Creek, Roswell, Buffy, Third Watch and Boston Public.

May I ask, why that person asked me if I watch Alias?

ANYWAY…what did you think of this chapter?

Grace has been kinda vulnerable and 'woosy' lately, and I really wanted her to fight back, just a little.

And remember……..Eli is on his way over, please check back soon for chapter 24!


	24. Chapter 24

"She just came out and said that?" Rick asked.

Lily nodded and handed him a dripping wet plate.

"Jeez" Rick breathed as he dried the plate, "I know" Lily agreed with Rick's sigh.

"And she was so mature about it" Lily went on as she began washing a glass- "she said it so calmly, like she was so sure of her words-" Lily glanced over at Rick who was listening to her intently.

"Have you talked to her-?" Rick asked, and Lily shook her head.

"What do I say?" she asked, handing him the clean glass.

"Well, sit down and tell her our reasons for doing what we did" Rick replied, he put down the dry glass and tea towel, turning to look at Lily.

"Allow her to ask questions about our actions" Rick added, and Lily turned to look at him, her brow creased.

LILY there are just some things that you don't want to talk about! I mean, why cant she just move on? It's not even like her and Eli had been together for MONTHS! They were a 'couple' for only a few weeks.

"I don't think so" she said bluntly, and turned away, concentrating, as she rubbed hard at another plate.

Rick sighed and watched as her hands rubbed at the plate roughly "Lily" he whispered, but she didn't stop. "Lily!" he cupped his hands around hers, stopping them from rubbing.

Lily took a deep breath, feeling tears swell in her eyes- "It's just-" her words began to jumble, her tone croaky.

"What?" Rick asked, he brushed her cheek with his finger, and she turned to look at him.

"-How do I explain something I don't even understand?" Lily breathed, a single tear escaping her eye.

RICK I thought we made the decision together. I thought we were 'stable' about our actions. If she regretted doing what we did, for even a second, she should have talked to me about it!

"What do you mean?" Rick asked, studying her face as more tears silently rolled down her cheek.

Lily met his eyes, and saw the confusion and worry staring back at her.

"Nothing" Lily breathed, and forced a smile onto her face "We did the right thing- maybe I will have a talk with Grace. Make her see things our way," she said calmly.

Rick smiled "yeah, maybe that would be a good idea" he answered her reassuringly.

* * *

"You said that to Lily?" Jessie asked, shocked and exhilarated.

Grace smiled and lay back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling again.

"What did she say?" Jessie asked, walking over to Grace's bed.

Grace smiled to herself, "she looked like a deer caught in headlights-" she sat up and looked at Jessie with a cunning smile "-she was too shocked to say anything" Grace added, and Jessie returned the smile.

Jessie went and sat next to Grace at the edge of the bed "I'm impressed" Jessie said, nodding her head, "to say the least" she added, and elbowed Grace lightly.

Grace rolled her eyes, "yeah, well don't be giving me too much praise just yet" Jessie shot her a glance "-I'm expecting her to come into my room any minute now and declare that we have a 'heart to heart' about the problems that dating a stepsibling can provoke" Grace said bluntly "-I know my mum, she has to have the last word, no matter what!" Grace gave a little sigh and fell back onto her back, staring at her ceiling again.

Jessie turned and looked at her, contemplating whether or not to tell her about the phone calls she'd made to Eli.

JESSIE I don't know what either of them want anymore. Does Grace want to see Eli, will he make her stop hurting? Is Eli really over Grace- does he need to see her to remind him how much he SHOULD be hurting?

Grace let out a little laugh, and Jessie looked at her curiously.

"What?" Jessie asked, pushing all thoughts about telling Grace out of her mind.

"Nothing, I was just remembering what mum's face looked like" Grace answered, and she turned her head to look at Jessie; she widened her eyes, opened her mouth and creased her brow; making an almost perfect 'Lily' expression.

Jessie let out a little laugh.

"It was definitely a Kodak moment" Grace added, straightening her face.

Jessie collapsed onto Grace's bed, staring up at her ceiling, allowing for a moment of silence while her thoughts drifted off- "You know, you really did scare me" Jessie said, her tone serious and flat.

Grace was taken aback by her statement, and turned her head slightly, to look at her. Weren't they just laughing a minute ago?

"I know" Grace said meekly.

Jessie turned her head and met Grace's eyes "yeah, well don't do it again" she said, trying to lighten her tone "-don't even think about doing it again" she added, and Grace managed a small smile.

"Ok then" Jessie sat up abruptly, and turned around to look at Grace "I'm going to go call Katie" she said, and rose from the bed.

"Ok" Grace said, and listened as Jessie closed her bedroom door, leaving her alone in the quiet of her room.

GRACE I haven't really said thankyou. I want to, I just need the right time. I really do appreciate what she did for me though- really!

JESSIE I know she's grateful. She doesn't need to say thanks. Making sure she never does it again is thanks enough!

Grace glanced over at her clock; 8:30.

She didn't really feel like sleeping, but there was nothing else she could think to do.

She reached over to her bedside table and reached for her stereo remote.

Clicking a small button, soft music filled her room.

**_Had a dream_**

**_had a drowning dream l was in a river of pain_**

**_only difference this time_**

**_I wasn't calling out your name yeah_**

**_has it ended before it's begun_**

**_you hold on_**

**_and I try to run but_**

**_anybody heading in my direction_**

**_away from the city_**

**_anybody wanna_**

**_change the way they feel step inside_**

**_doesn't really matter where you wanna take me_**

**_away from the city_**

**_I wanna start again_**

**_I wanna start again_**

**_I wanna take it back_**

**_I wanna start again_**

Grace rose reluctantly from her bed, and walked over to her chest of drawers.

Pulling out a pair of grey, baggy pyjama pants and a long sleeved navy cotton top.

She mouthed along to the song as she unbuttoned her jeans,

f**_unny how those friends forget you when you tire of their games_**

**_you miss a show or a party that blows_**

**_and they've forgotten your name, yeah_**

**_and you wonder what you've become_**

**_they pull you back when you try to run_**

**_well anybody heading in my direction_**

**_away from the city_**

Grace made a quick glance in her mirror, as she stood in her underwear.

Her stomach wasn't perfectly flat, but slightly toned. And she made a mental note to do sit-ups in the morning.

Her legs were a little too bulky to be slim, but a little muscular, which didn't make them look grossly fat.

Another mental note to do 'squats'.

Grace pulled on the pyjama bottoms, and began nodding her head in time with the song as more lyrics escaped her mouth;

**_anybody wanna change the way they feel step inside_**

**_doesn't really matter where you wanna take me_**

**_away from the city_**

**_I wanna start again_**

**_I wanna start again_**

**_I wanna take it back_**

**_I wanna start again_**

She stuck her hands through the sleeves of the top and pulled her head through, her voice singing at a medium level as the song came to an end;

**_I left the me I used to be_**

**_I wanna see this through_**

**_I left the me I used to be_**

**_if only you'd see it too_**

**_well I wonder what you've become_**

**_you pull me back when I try to run_**

Grace smiled to herself, and walked back to her bed, pealing the covers open and sliding in.

She reached over and grabbed the remote before the next song could start.

She turned on her night lamp and picked up her book 'In between' by Maureen McCarthy, and began to read quietly.

* * *

Eli looked up once he saw the yellow light glow in Grace's bedroom window.

He glanced down at his watch; 8:55.

All the bedroom lights were on in the house, Eli would just have to wait until everyone went to sleep before he could talk with Grace.

He hugged himself tighter, pulling his brown coat around his body in an effort to block out the chilling night.

He could have been really smart about this. Gone to Grace's school during the day, asked the reception to pull her out of class so her stepbrother could talk to her.

Or he could have called Jessie back and asked her what day would be appropriate for him to come over; a day, or night, when Rick and Lily weren't home.

Eli sighed. The fact was he couldn't wait a day, or two, to see Grace. He was worried about her, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep after receiving Jessie's message, he wouldn't be able to do anything until he knew, for sure, that she was ok!

ELI I was worrying as a STEPBROTHER. Not as a 'lover' or 'boyfriend'. She's my family, and I was worried about her- in a strictly, stepbrother/stepsister context!

Eli brought his hands close to his mouth and breathed a husky breath onto them, and then rubbed them together furiously.

He sat in his car, opposite the house, staring at Grace's window.

Only imagining what she looked like. But it had only been 6 weeks since they'd seen each other! She couldn't possibly have changed that much……..

But the Grace he knew wouldn't have tried to commit suicide- Eli thought to himself, and he felt a chill creep up his spine- so how much has she changed since he last saw her?

He wondered if she wore a bandage that crept all the way up her arm.

How big was the cut? - Jessie hadn't said.

He imagined all the films and t.v shows he'd seen in which someone committed suicide. They always looked pale and fragile, their wrists slit right across, blood pouring out of them.

And then, the thought that had been at the back of Eli's mind- his heart sank as he asked himself- did she do it because of me?

He felt his stomach lurched forward, he was completely guilt ridden.

Eli's thoughts were interrupted as he saw the light in Lily and Rick's bedroom go out. Now only Jessie and Grace's lights filled the house………

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: are you getting the impression that I really like to include songs in my fics?

He he he, ok Grace is listening to 'Natalie Imbruglia' one of her songs from the album 'left of the middle' Grace was listening to 'CITY'.


	25. Chapter 25

Eli slowly got out of his car, his eyes fixated on the glowing window.

He quickly walked across the road and up the driveway, it seemed he was holding his breath the entire time, until he finally stood directly underneath Grace's window.

Now what? Surely if he threw a rock someone would hear! And he didn't know his own strength; after all, he was a basketball player and might accidentally break the window!

Eli was about to turn around, defeated and out of ideas, when he saw a shadow pass by the light, blocking it out for a moment.

"Grace?" he whispered, and then realized how futile it was to speak in such a low voice.

He cleared his throat "Grace?" he called out, only slightly louder this time.

He waited for a moment, but the light continued to beam inside her room.

Eli looked down and began scanning the ground, it was dark and he couldn't see a thing.

He bent down and began running his hands over the tufts of grass, feeling for something with a bit of weight to throw at her window.

He grasped a fairly thick stick in his hand. Breaking it into three smaller pieces.

He stood back up and glared at the window, raising his hand above his head, he chucked the first stick at her window, missing completely.

Ok, so it had been a while since he'd played a game of basketball, his aim was a little off!

He got into a stance and held another stick above his head, throwing it again at the window; this one didn't hit the glass; but the windowpane.

* * *

Grace closed her book and placed it on her nightstand.

Her eyes ached from reading the small print of words so late at night, and her hand accidentally brushed against her lamp, causing it to dim out the light for a moment.

Grace closed her eyes and rubbed them with her fingers, feeling them ease.

She yawned and stretched her arms out in front of her, feeling sleep take a hold of her body.

She glanced over at her clock, 9:30.

Grace snuggled down under her covers, raising them to her chin; she reached her arm out and switched off her lamp.

* * *

"Dammit!" Eli breathed once darkness covered Grace's window.

A moment later Jessie's light went out aswell.

"Dammit, Dammit!" Eli breathed again, and without looking chucked the last stick at Grace's window, he turned and began to walk away.

BANG.

Grace fluttered her eyes open as she heard something hit her window.

She was silent for a moment, and then heard the shuffling of someone's feet below her window, walking across the grass.

Grace sat up quickly, turning to look at her closed window.

Only a faint light from one of the streetlights partially filled her room.

Tentatively, she brought her feet out from under the covers and placed them on the floor.

It was cold outside of the warmth of her covers, and as she rose from her bed she groped around for a jumper that she'd tossed on the floor yesterday.

She clutched it in her hand and quickly pulled it on.

Grace rubbed her eye with one of her hands, walking slowly towards her window, as she heard the faint sound of footsteps dragging across the road- easy to hear in the dead silence of the night.

She peered out of her window, and swallowed down her shock.

It was dark outside; blackness permitted her from making out a definite outline of the figure who was getting into his car that was parked across from her house.

But a nearby streetlight glowed on the car, and Grace was sure it was Eli's.

Without taking her eyes away from the car, Grace stretched out an arm and groped for the switch on her lamp, turning it on, light filled her room again.

* * *

Eli muttered to himself "stupid, stupid idea!"

He pushed his keys into the ignition, but before he could turn them, he saw a blur of light out of the corner of his eye.

He turned his head and saw a figure standing by the window, like a silhouette, he could only make out the blackness of their figure, not any definite features.

But he knew it was Grace, it was her window the light was pouring out of, after all!

He took a deep breath and pulled his keys out, stuffing them back into his pocket.

He fumbled around at the door handle, clicking it open he stepped out of the car, not taking his eyes away from the silhouette at the window.

* * *

The figure began walking towards the house, and once he stood directly underneath Grace's window- bits of light from her lamp made it possible to see him- she felt her heart race and her breath stop as she looked down into Eli's face.

* * *

Standing beneath her window Eli could make out the distinct features of her face.

Her big, russet eyes stared back at him. And he couldn't be sure, but he thought he could see her red, supple lips tremble, only slightly.

Eli took a deep breath; but that didn't stable his body- his hands were shaking and his legs had turned to jelly.

"Grace?" he whispered the words, not thinking he had the strength to utter them.

* * *

Grace slowly and quietly lifted the window- and poked her head out slightly.

She couldn't help but think she should quote Romeo and Juliet- after all, the circumstances were quite fitting.

'Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?' she thought quietly to herself.

"Eli" she breathed his name tenderly and quietly, not taking her eyes away from his strong, handsome face.

She felt her lips quiver, and she was sure her heart was doing the same thing!

* * *

"Come to the back door" Eli whispered; once again, surprised that he'd found the words.

He saw as Grace nodded her head, and slowly closed the window.

A moment later the light went off, and Eli was left in silence.

ELI never felt so cheesy in my entire life! I'm not the kinda guy who beckons girls from bellow their windows! I mean, that's so--- what's that guys name? Romeo! Man! How lame!

GRACE my entire world stopped, because he was back in it!

I felt like Juliet- I mean really!

God, that is unbelievably lame! I didn't think Eli was the kind of guy who would do that sort of thing---- it's very, un-Eli!

* * *

Grace tiptoed out of her room- running plausible excuses through her mind, incase Lily or Rick were to catch her!

'I was getting a glass of water' was the best one she could come up with.

But as Grace approached the kitchen, her heart stopped again.

She got to the kitchen door, and through the curtain she could make out Eli's figure, standing by the porch, waiting for her.

She reached out her hand, unlocked the door, and twisted it open very slowly.

Eli turned around, Grace was standing before him- and she took his breath away.

"Hey" were the only words that would come out.

Grace could barely seem him- but just feeling him so close to her, after all this time- she felt her heart beat out of time, and her lip tremble as she closed the door behind her, and took a step forward……."Hey" she copied his greeting- as they were the only words her trembling lips could think to utter.

ELI the world, just tipped on it's axis.

GRACE my world was completely upside down!

………to be continued……….


	26. Chapter 26

"Eli-" Grace breathed in a soft whisper, and as she spoke, Eli felt his entire body sting.

"-Eli, what are you doing here?" Grace asked softy.

It was too dark, and Eli couldn't quite make out the defined lines on Grace's face. He couldn't tell if she was happy to see him- or if she was about to scream at him for ruining her life.

Eli opened his mouth, but wasn't sure if he could control the pitch of his voice- he was so nervous, he couldn't even control the uneven beat of his heart.

He reached his hand out, and grabbed Grace's arm gently, coaxing her to follow him.

GRACE with one touch—I was gone.

Grace sucked in all the air she could as Eli's hand clasped her skin- feel his rigid, masculine hands on her soft skin- Grace gave herself up to him- and allowed him to lead her wherever he wanted—

GRACE even if it was to the edge of the universe- I think I would have followed him.

They walked quietly and quickly around to the front garden- and Eli couldn't believe that they hadn't been caught!

He led her down the driveway, and they walked across the street until they were standing by his car.

Grace didn't even notice that she wasn't wearing socks or shoes- she didn't realize that her feet were frozen and stinging from the cold.

"Hop in" Eli whispered, and Grace did as she was told, without a second thought she got into the passenger seat beside Eli, who started the engine.

But as she heard the motor purr, it was only then that she thought to ask; "Where are we going?"

Eli glanced over at her, but as he turned the wheel and started cruising down the dead street, he kept his eye on the house Grace had just snuck out of- waiting any moment for the lights to snap on, and Rick and Lily to come running out in their pyjama's declaring kidnap!

"Eli?" Grace said, still whispering.

Eli glanced over at her, only for a second, and then snapped his head back to look straight out in front of him.

Grace sunk into the seat; she wasn't panicked, or frightened- infact, being in Eli's presence that night was the safest she'd felt in a long time.

They drove for 15 minutes in complete silence; Grace waiting for Eli to say something, and Eli waiting for words to emerge in his throat so he could say something.

"We're here," Eli finally murmured, as they pulled up outside of a seven eleven- the bright-fluoresced sign of the store draping a bit of light into the car.

Grace let out a short laugh, and then looked over at Eli as he pulled the key out of the ignition, but still gripped the steering wheel, and still refused to look at her.

"Eli" Grace turned her body to face him "what-" she let out an exasperated sigh, unable to find the words, "Eli? Why did you come over? And what are we doing here?" Grace glanced in font of her, looking into the giant windows of the store.

It was empty, with only an eighteen year old, pimple faced boy working the counter.

Eli took a deep breath, and then turned to face Grace, but he only looked into her eyes for a moment, and then he averted his gaze to look down at his hands instead.

Grace waited patiently for Eli to speak, and wished he would look at her.

ELI I couldn't look at her. One glance and I knew I'd be gone---

"Jessie called me," Eli said bluntly; but Grace didn't reply.

"She told me" Eli added, and waited a moment more for Grace to say something, but she didn't.

"About-" Eli paused, unable to say the words.

Grace covered his sudden gap of hesitant silence with a sigh "She told you-" Grace said, her voice trembling slightly.

Eli looked up.

ELI I fall in love with that girl every time I see her--- I was gone, just like I knew I would be, the moment I laid my eyes on her.

This time Grace averted her eyes, and began studying her hands, while Eli continued to gaze at her.

He forgot how soft her skin looked- her creamy, supple skin.

Red, robust lips that evoked memories of sweet, passionate, flavoured kisses.

And her eyes, though they were turned away from him, he knew her soulful, deep eyes- the moment they looked at him- would stop his heart from beating.

Grace let out a soft sigh, and looked up to meet Eli's gaze- and he was taken aback to see her eyes weren't soulful and deep, they were red and swollen- from too many tears- probably wasted over me, he thought to himself.

Eli tried to smile, to let her know he was here now- and she could talk to him if she needed to- but her eyes, they stared right through him, too hurt and swollen to see that he cared.

"I feel so stupid" Grace said, after a sea of silence, and Eli snapped back to reality.

"Why-" Eli took a short breath "why did you do it?" he asked.

Grace could tell Eli felt guilty- he was so edgy and agile around her- as though the slightest thing he said or did could cause her to go into a maddening fit!

Grace tried a faint smile "I don't know" she said meekly, looking away from him.

"Yes you do!" Eli said bluntly, and Grace brought her eyes to meet his again- he knew her too well.

"Your right, I do know" she said calmly, her voice stern and sure, no longer trembling.

"So tell me," Eli said, not averting his gaze.

Grace took a deep breath. "Well it was a lot of things really" Grace replied, and felt uncomfortable as he stared at her, willing her to go on.

"I had been keeping a lot of things bottled up. And at the exact wrong time, they all just surfaced. And I had to confront them- something I really didn't want to do" Grace glanced up and saw Eli was listening intently-

GRACE since it happened, I hadn't really talked about it. Out loud, I mean.

"You don't understand- do you?" Grace glared at him, and Eli stared back.

"Well, Grace, explain it to me" he said, softly and calmly.

Grace turned away, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

Please god; don't let me cry in front of him, please!

"Grace, I'm sorry" Eli said suddenly, and Grace fought the tears back for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I dragged you out here- and now I'm forcing you to talk to me about something which is clearly very personal- we can go back if you want" Eli began.

Grace raised a hand, and he stopped talking for a moment.

"Eli, you didn't kidnap me or anything!" Grace tried to smile, but the tears were about to come falling down any moment.

"And, I need to talk about this! Because, I don't have anyone else I can talk to. Jessie has been great, but I really scared her and I think she'd like to forget about it. And Rick and mum don't have a clue anything's wrong—" Grace trailed off, as the tears began to cascade down her cheeks, her words became a little incoherent.

Eli watched a Grace's eyes filled, and tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I was hurting so much-" Grace managed to croak out, and she cursed herself for turning into a blubbering idiot yet again!

Eli's heart shattered into a thousand pieces as he watched Grace sob into her hands, and without a second thought, he lunged forward and gathered her small, fragile body in his arms.

"I'm here now," he said soothingly, as he rubbed her back in a circular motion "Ssshhh, it's ok" he whispered.

Grace was crying too hard now to realize Eli had gathered her in his strong, familiar arms.

Had she been composed enough, she surely would have stopped breathing and felt her entire body melt into him- enjoying his embrace.

But as Grace cried, she only felt comfort as her body warmed to his touch without knowing it, and yet again, like she had done so often lately that the routine began to bore her- she lunged into a sobbing, crying, tearful mess.

"I'm here now" Eli repeated, and he forgot about keeping a distance and awkwardness between them, like they were supposed to; and instead he held her, for as long as she needed to cry and hurt, he was there to be the shoulder she leaned on, and cried on.

………_to be continued_………

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Please, please, please review! Does ANYONE like where this story is going at the moment?

The whole 'to be continued' thing that I've got going, is to let you know this story is still going- that's if, you want it to!

This is the 26th chapter, is it completely boring the hell out of you now? Let me know…..REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 27

Grace sunk down lower into the car seat; it was 2:00 in the morning and her eyes were heavy, from lack of sleep and the waterworks she'd turned on.

The driver's door opened and Eli slid in, holding two foam cups of hot coffee.

"Here" he said, handing Grace one of the cups.

Grace was glad for the warmth, as she took a tentative sip; "thanks" she said quietly.

Eli watched as Grace brought the cup to her lips; he was glad that she was feeling better; but her eyes were red and swollen, and she looked so small and pale.

He wondered if Lily or Rick had noticed how sick she looked, and if they'd had the common sense to sit down and talk to her.

"You ok?" Eli asked, taking a gulp from his own cup.

Grace looked over at him; she'd been embarrassed to cry in front of him, but now she was grateful that he'd lent his shoulder to her.

"Now I am," she said timidly.

ELI I don't know where we stand-

GRACE I lose myself when I'm around him.

ELI I want to lose myself in her—but I cant!

Eli cupped his hands around the foam cup, feeling Grace's eyes on him. He wanted to let her know that nothing could happen, but he didn't trust himself to speak the words- afraid of hurting her, and afraid that he wouldn't sound earnest.

"You wont tell mum or Rick-" Eli looked over at Grace as she spoke "-Will you?" she asked him in a whisper.

Eli gave a reassuring smile "I wont say anything" he replied, and Grace gave a slight smile.

"But, I do want to do something about this Elle chick" Eli added, glancing over at Grace.

She shook her head slowly "It's fine-" she began, but Eli felt his temper rising as he remembered what Grace had told him.

"Grace! She can't hurt you like this- because of her you almost-" Eli stopped himself when he saw Grace lower her face, embarrassed and hurt.

"I'm sorry" Eli reached his hand out, about to brush a strand of hair from Grace's face, but then he pulled it back, abruptly.

Grace closed her eyes, she had no tears left; but her heart cried, yearning for Eli's touch! But he was keeping a distance between them now, and Grace didn't know why.

"Eli" Grace whispered, and she looked up to meet his eyes.

They stared at one another for a moment, their eyes locked, drowning in each other's gaze.

And, tentatively, Grace reached for Eli's hand, and slowly raised it to her face, pressing it against her cheek.

She closed her eyes as she felt Eli's rough, strong hand press against her cheek; her hands soft cupped around his own, pressing it harder against her cheek; losing herself in his touch.

Eli watched, hopelessly, as Grace took his hand and rested it against her supple cheek- he closed hie eyes for a moment, remembering the touch of her soft skin—and then he opened them again, and snapped his hand back.

Grace bowed her head, as Eli fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, he wouldn't allow himself to get close to her- ever again? Grace hoped not.

"Grace-" Eli broke the silence that was choking Grace; "-I was worried about you, I need to know that you were alright-" Eli began, but Grace stopped him.

"Well I'm not" she said sternly, and Eli looked over at her.

Grace stared back at him "I'm not alright. This is tearing me apart- one moment I feel as though I'm going to be alright, and I know everything will work out, I convince myself that I can live without you-" Grace took a quick breath "-and then, I feel as though I'm going to drown in my loneliness. And I feel like I'm going to die if I don't see you again, if I don't feel you again-" Eli fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat again, and Grace stopped talking.

ELI is she reading my mind?

GRACE and that's when I knew—he doesn't feel the same way.

"Grace- I know this is hard-" Grace let out a mocking laugh, and Eli silenced himself.

"Hard? Hard? Eli, I have never felt so alone, and so cold in my entire life! And nobody will listen to me! Mum and Rick don't wont to know how much I'm hurting; Jessie and Zoe don't understand what it's like--- and you! -" Eli held his breath while Grace continued; "- you, want to forget about me! You want to pretend that 'we' never happened. The one person who I thought might understand how much I'm hurting- and you just want to forget about me!" Grace took a deep breath, and stared coldly at Eli.

"You have no idea" Eli whispered under his breath "-Grace, I got kicked out! I can't see my family; I have to live ALONE-" Grace looked away from Eli's eyes, seeing how selfish she was; "-because I love the wrong person! -" Eli ended.

Grace turned back to him, her body shaking and her heart pounding; she knew he wanted to cry, that he was just as lonely as she was (maybe even

more so)……..and that he was scared, lost and scared.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Eli sighed, "don't be," he said, "I'm fine, really" he lied.

GRACE no your not!

ELI I'm not

"What are we going to do?" Grace asked, and Eli felt his entire body tense up.

"And don't say it's best that we don't see each other-" Grace read his mind "-because we've tried that, and it does not work!" she took a final gulp from her coffee and rested the empty cup on the dashboard.

Eli opened his car door and chucked the rest of his coffee onto the ground, and closed his door again.

He turned to Grace, her eyes weren't so swollen now, and their perfect rich brown colour had come back.

"I don't know," he answered, honestly.

Grace sighed and smiled slightly. "What?" Eli asked, unsure of Grace's expression.

"These secret rendezvous are kinda nice," she said in a small voice, turning to look at Eli.

He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling tired and weak "Grace, no, that wouldn't be-" he began, but Grace stopped him, straightening her back and turning her body to face him.

"-Eli! Please? I'm not asking you to declare you're love to me! I just think that if we see each other once in a while, it might do both of us the world of good!" she spoke calmly and confidently, and Eli had to smile.

GRACE I realize that he might not love me anymore.

ELI she doesn't know how much I still love her.

"If we get caught-" Eli stared at Grace's face, suddenly so full of light and happiness "-they might very well move me to a different state!" he said sarcastically, though the thought was very real at the back of his head.

Grace sighed "We wouldn't be doing anything wrong. I mean, it's not like we're TOGETHER-" Grace shot him a quick glance, but his expression was the same, "-we could just explain that we thought it was best if we began 'seeing' each other again. I mean, you are still apart of this family!" Grace stared at Eli, but he looked unconvinced.

"And if all goes well, after a while, we can both announce to them that we've worked through the situation and you can come home again!" he still looked unconvinced.

"I miss you as a stepbrother aswell Eli" Grace lied, and Eli's expression lightened.

"I think it's time that I got you home" Eli announced, and Grace's smile faded.

"What about-" Grace began, but Eli stopped her "We'll see" he said simply, and drove out of the seven-eleven parking lot.

Grace suddenly lost all strength to try and convince Eli that seeing each other was the best thing to do; and during the quiet ride home her eyes would close and flutter open every so often.

Eli glanced over at Grace; he needed time to think things through. Set his emotions straight; and most importantly, convince himself that this idea of Grace's was for the best.

He smiled as he saw Grace's heavy eyes try and fight sleep; and he suddenly wished that they could pull over and sleep, cradled in each other's arms, and then wake up staring into one another's eyes.

When he pulled up outside of the house, it was quarter to three.

He gently rubbed Grace's arm, and she snapped her eyes open.

"Grace?" Eli whispered, and Grace turned to look at him; her vision a little blurred, her tired eyes yearning sleep.

"Don't get caught" Eli cautioned as Grace got out of the car "I wont" she smiled, and bent down, poking her head through the passenger window.

"Goodnight" she breathed, and Eli smiled "Night" he replied, and Grace stood straight, and began walking towards her house.

Eli watched anxiously, as Grace strode towards the back gate; he waited for her to turn around, but she didn't, and soon he lost sight of her in the darkness.

Eli turned the engine on and began driving away; it was only as he turned the corner, driving away from his street, that he realized he was smiling……….something he hadn't done in days!

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE.

Thanks for all the reviews, I am loving them! But please post more, gimme suggestions, comments, and creative criticism………anything! And please keep reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Grace stumbled into the kitchen at 10:00 the next morning; grateful that it was the weekend.

"You look bad" Zoe confirmed as Grace sat opposite her at the bench, a bowl of cornflakes in front of her.

"Shut up Zoe" Grace murmured, spooning some cereal into her mouth.

Zoe glared at her and then rose from her seat "someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" she hissed, and walked into the living room.

Grace rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on; she didn't even notice Jessie walk into the kitchen, dressed in her tracksuit pants, hair pulled back and beads of sweat running down her brow.

"You need a bit more beauty sleep," Jessie said as she walked to the fridge.

Grace glanced up, and blinked her eyes a few times; should she be mad at her? Grace asked herself.

Jessie spun around, a carton of orange juice in hand "What time did you get up?" she asked.

Grace ignored the question "Where have you been?" asking the obvious.

Jessie rolled her eyes, and took a quick swig from the carton "Knitting a sweater" she said sarcastically, and smiled as she looked at Grace's blank face.

"I went for a run!" Jessie laughed, and put the carton back into the fridge.

Grace nodded her head, and looked up at the clock on the wall, it was 10:05.

Jessie took the seat Zoe had left vacant, and stared as Grace slowly spooned cereal into her mouth; Grace looked completely blown out! But, Jessie could swear that her face was 'glowing' just a little.

"Not feeling 110?" Jessie asked, and Grace met her eyes.

"I went out last night" she whispered, and smiled as she saw Jessie's eyebrows rise.

"Where? With who?" Jessie asked, leaning forward.

Grace finished her cereal, and looked up at Jessie "nowhere special" she said, and rose from her seat.

Jessie watched as Grace rinsed her bowl and put it into the dishwasher "C'mon Grace!" Jessie whined, "Where did you go?" she asked again.

Grace turned and gave her a wicked smile "huh?" she asked, and smiled even wider as she saw Jessie's face begin to fluster with frustration.

Grace walked out of the kitchen, and began walking upstairs, Jessie hot on her heels.

"Grace!" Jessie whispered harshly, but Grace continued to walk towards her room.

"Morning Girls"

Jessie and Grace both turned and saw Rick walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed, but still looking a little groggy.

"Morning daddy" Jessie chimed.

Rick walked past them, and Grace headed into her room.

"GRACE!" Jessie whined, louder.

Grace grabbed her jeans from the floor, and rummaged through her drawer for a top and underwear.

"What do you want to know?" Grace finally began to break.

Jessie smiled "Where did you GO? And with WHO?" Jessie asked, having a fair idea in her head about the 'who'.

"Oh, last night you mean?" Grace smiled, walking past Jessie.

"YES! About last night!" Jessie was becoming frustrated again.

Grace walked into the bathroom, but spun around before Jessie could enter aswell.

"With Eli" Grace said in the quietest whisper.

JESSIE I knew it!

Jessie's face broke into a huge smile, but before she could say anything else, Grace closed the door in her face, and locked it.

"Ohhhhhhhh! GRACE! Don't leave me hanging!" Jessie whined, banging a fist against the closed door.

"Hey!"

Jessie spun around and saw Lily staring at her "give her some privacy" Lily smiled, and walked into Zoe's room.

Jessie nodded and smiled back. And when Lily was out of earshot gave a frustrated sigh, clenched her fists; and walked into her own room!

* * *

Eli rolled over and blinked his eyes open, the harsh sunlight hitting his face.

"Ohhhh" he moaned as he rolled onto his other side, escaping the severe rays.

He glanced up at his clock, 10:15; he had to go to work!

Eli moaned again and slowly dragged himself out of bed staggering into the bathroom.

He looked into the mirror and smiled as he remembered last night.

Secret rendezvous'; Eli toiled with Grace's idea while he brushed his teeth.

Ring, Ring

Eli walked into the lounge room and picked up the phone.

"Eh" he murmured.

"ELI!" Jessie exclaimed, "I'm surprised I actually got through to you!" she said happily.

Eli rubbed the back of his neck "Huh? Oh yeah! How you doing Jess?"

Eli asked his sister, his tone slurred.

"Oh I'm just GREAT! And I bet you're really GREAT too!" Jessie giggled on the other end, and Eli frowned with confusion.

"Huh?" he asked lamely.

"Don't play dumb- even though you're so good at it!" Jessie let out a little laugh, "Grace told me you guys met up last night. So I guess you FINALLY got the message I left you!" Jessie was having a hard time holding in her excitement.

"Grace TOLD you? Oh god, Rick and Lily don't know- did she get caught-" Eli began to panic.

"No, no, no-" Jessie interrupted his stress attack "-Grace got in fine. Nobody's any the wiser! I'm so glad you guys have got it together-" Jessie trailed off.

"JESSIE!" Eli had to interrupt his sister's babbling, "-we aren't 'together', I just needed to know how she was doing. You're message really scared the hell outta me! -" Eli heard as Jessie made a deep sigh.

"So you guys aren't together?" her voice was flat now.

"No, well not technically speaking-" he rubbed the back of his neck again "-we didn't actually discuss it, we had more important things on our mind!"

"So you two didn't actually 'agree' that you couldn't see each other?" Jessie's tone lightened only a little.

"Well, no- she mentioned something about 'secret meetings'- but that doesn't mean-" Eli heard as Jessie made a small squealing noise, and he had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! This is so completely romantic! And, if I may say, this is all so 'James Dean' of you! Rebel without a cause……..sneaking out at night to be with the one you love!" Jessie trailed off again.

"Jessie- what the hell are you-" Eli was interrupted again.

"You two are a total modern day Romeo and Juliet! Ohhhh, but please don't kill yourselves at the end of all this- oh Eli, I am so glad you and Grace are fighting back to be together-" Jessie continued to speak……..

"Jessie!" but she wouldn't stop "Jessie? Hello?" still wouldn't shut up!

"JESSIE! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" --- sweet, sweet silence.

"-Yeah, but you still have feelings for her, don't ya?" she asked, knowingly.

Eli took a long sigh.

"HA! I knew it" Jessie laughed "Eli and Grace sitting in a tree-" Jessie began to sing

"I'm hanging up now," Eli said sternly.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Goodbye!"

"First comes love then comes-"

'Click' Eli hung the phone up, and let out a little laugh.

"Then comes marriage, then comes a baby sitting in a carriage," Eli whispered under his breath as he walked back into the bathroom.

And shook his head with disgust "stupid" he hissed under his breathe, but couldn't help but smile.


	29. Chapter 29

Grace closed the fridge door, coke in hand, and headed into the lounge room where Jessie and Katie were sitting, watching t.v.

"You staying the night Katie?" Grace asked, and Katie turned to look at her.

"I don't know, are you?" Katie asked, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Grace rolled her eyes and stared at Jessie, who had a smile on her face; "can you keep anything secret?" Grace growled, and took a seat on the armchair opposite them.

"I don't know, I have work tonight" Grace replied to Katie, and opened her coke, taking a small sip.

"Am I staying the night?" Katie turned to Jessie, who shrugged "If you want" she replied.

"Don't get overly excited by the idea Jess!" Katie said, and poked her gently in the stomach.

Jessie laughed out "Ok, yes you can stay!" she said.

Katie poked her again "say it like you mean it" she giggled, poking her more and more.

Jessie let out a laugh "Oh please, please, please Katie! Stay the night, if you don't I will DIE!" Jessie managed to croak out, and Katie stopped poking.

"Ok" she smiled, and sat back to watch Jerry Springer on t.v.

"You know what would be a really good theme for this show" Grace began, and Jessie and Katie both turned to look at her.

Grace took another sip from her coke "-stepsiblings in love" she said, seriously.

Jessie and Katie were silent for a moment, suppressing their laughter, but once they made a sideways glance at one another, they were in hysterics.

Grace only smiled as she watched the two of them trail off in bundles of laughter.

And that's when she was suddenly hit with one of the most brilliant ideas she'd ever had.

"Hey, Katie-" Grace began, and Katie managed to control her giggles to look over at Grace.

"Yeah" She croaked out, pausing her laughter.

"You don't have a job, do you?" Grace asked, and Katie shook her head.

"Want one?" Grace asked……….

GRACE it's time I got things sorted out.

* * *

Grace bounced into her father's office, a smile on her face.

"Hey honey! How's you're shift going" Jake asked, motioning for her to take a seat in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Fine, ends in half an hour" Grace replied.

"Good, good- hope I'm not working you too hard" Jake said, and began shuffling through some papers.

"No, I'm glad for the money" Grace said happily, and there was silence for a moment.

Jake looked up at his beaming daughter "did you want something darling?" he asked.

Grace nodded "Actually, there was something-" Grace began, and Jake nodded for her to go on; "-Well, one of my close friends- who is a smart, committed, lovely girl really needs a job…..and I was thinking, about how much you wanted to fire Elle, because she is so completely incompetent…….."Grace glanced up at her father, who was listening closely.

"…….Well, I told her I'd put in a good word for her" Grace ended.

"Well" Jake sat back in his chair " Elle isn't a good worker, but what's so special about-" Jake left a pause for Grace to fill in with a name.

"Katie!" Grace answered, "Well, she is really smart. A lovely, polite young lady, loyal too. She won't give you a hard time, and if you don't like her I promise I will ask around at school and find someone else until you find the PERFECT waitress!" Grace smiled sweetly.

Jake made a deep sigh, and rubbed his brow, leaving a mountain of silence.

Grace shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she awaited her father's decision.

"Ahhhhh" Jake sighed again "ok!" he threw his hands in the air, defeated by his daughters tempting suggestion and charm.

"Really?" Grace beamed.

"Really!" Jake replied, smiling back- he hadn't seen Grace so happy.

JAKE she must really be over this, Eli, fella!

"I'll call Elle in here after her shift tonight-" Jake began, but Grace cut in.

"If you don't mind daddy," she said, standing up "-Elle and I have become so close over these past few weeks, and I think it'd be best if I told her the bad news" she ended.

Jake opened his mouth to protest, but Grace cut in quickly.

"Daddy! I promise I will let her down gently. Some things are best heard from close friends. No doubt she'll be devastated, and I can be there to comfort her!" Grace smiled sweetly, and Jake could only nod, knowing he couldn't change her mind.

"Thankyou so much" Grace bounced back out of her father's office, overwhelmed with revenge!

"If she's you're friend……..why do you want her fired?" Jake asked himself once Grace left, scratching his head.

* * *

10:00, closing time for the restaurant, Jake was in his office going over the books and the rest of the staff were crowding in the kitchen, talking amongst themselves, waiting for Jake to come out with their pay-checks.

Grace took a deep breath, and opened the swing-doors to the kitchen- all conversation stopped.

"Oh" Elle whispered to Andrea who was sitting next to her "this should be interesting", Andrea nodded in agreement.

Grace scanned the faces, and saw Elle's black hair towards the back of the pack, sitting with Andrea.

"Elle!" Grace said solemnly, and walked towards where she was sitting.

Elle glared at her as she approached, feeling all eyes fall on them as Grace stood in front of her.

"I have some terrible news" Grace proclaimed, still keeping a glum tone in her voice, but not making any effort to keep her tone at a whisper.

"What is it? You're stepsister turn you down this time?" Elle laughed, and the rest of the staff joined in.

GRACE make it all the sweeter!

Grace waited for the irritating noise to die down "excuse me?" Grace acted dumb about her remark "oh err, no" she began, and leaned in closer to Elle, but didn't hush her voice.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go" Grace said, and shrugged her shoulders with dismay.

"What?" Elle said, feeling all the eyes on her.

"Well you see-" Grace landed a heavy hand on Elle's shoulder "-you're 'disease' is interfering with you're work" Grace said, and she heard as whispers began.

Elle laughed out, and shrugged Grace's hand from her shoulder "What goddam disease?" Elle hissed.

"Come on Elle, no point in lying about THIS too" Grace shook her head gravely.

Elle stared at her blankly, waiting for the dagger to fall.

"You're a compulsive liar Elle, and it is interfering with you're work!" Grace said the words as though it was the hardest thing she had ever had to proclaim, but she ravished in the sound of more whispers!

"Is that what you told daddy? Just because you cant hack it when someone let's the truth out about you're dirty little affair!" Elle spat back.

Grace mocked stun "What 'dirty little affair'?" she asked, shocked.

Andrea stepped forward "she told us that you and you're stepbrother were dating!" Andrea explained, and Grace dropped her jaw "and that you were carrying his child, until you had an abortion!" Andrea added, and whispers began again.

"I am not a compulsive liar! Grace DOES have a thing going with her stepbrother- I MET HIM!" Elle practically screamed.

"And you all believed her" Grace turned around; looking at the grave faces that stared back at her "well, I rest my case" Grace spun back around and stared at Elle.

"This 'disorder' or 'disease'- what ever you want to call it, it's interfering with you're work and that's why you-are-fired!" Grace smiled sweetly.

Everyone began whispering again, and Elle heard a few people say;

"I knew it wasn't true!"

"What a bitch!"

"She is totally screwed up!"

Elle felt her face redden; "you will receive you're final paycheck in the mail" Grace added, and smiled.

Elle stared at her, fury in her eyes, "FINE!" she spat back. And headed for the door, still feeling everyone's eyes burning a hole into her!

GRACE kick em' when they're down!

"Grace, I am so sorry" Andrea stepped forward, and Grace turned to look at her.

"You all believed her?" Grace crossed her arms, and stared at everyone in the kitchen, who all wore solemn, guilty faces.

"Well-" Damien stepped forward, and began to explain, but Grace raised a hand and silenced him "No, no- let's just forget this ever happened" Grace said, and flipped her hair to one side, turned and walked out the door- leaving everyone in complete, guilty, silence.

GRACE revenge is so sweet n' juicy!

* * *

Eli opened the door to his apartment, glad to be home- not that he was used to calling his dingy apartment home just yet!

It was 10:30, and after a long day at work, and dropping off demo tapes at atleast a hundred café's and bars……he was completely drained!

He stumbled over to his answering machine, and pressed the button as messages began to play.

"Eli, it's you're father here. Just checking to see that you're all right. Gimme a call, let me know if you need cash, food---bye" BEEP!

"ELI! Kevin here—thanks for dropping off the equipment today! Just ringing to say thanks for not breaking anything, and to see if you wanna hang sometimes. Gimme a buzz, check ya later!" BEEP!

"Gee, what a surprise- YOUR OUT- Again! Call you're little sis back sometime soon, ok E? You know you love me………" BEEP!

"Eli Sammler? This is Geoff Morris from 'blue collar' records. We received you're demo tape, and were quite impressed, we'd like to see you some time soon, if that's at all possible. Give us a call back on 8973-9457, and arrange an appointment. Hope to see you soon" BEEP!

Eli couldn't move. He literally couldn't move- he felt his heart beating, his breaths quicken—but he couldn't move his body- it was as though he was set in stone!

And suddenly, after what seemed like a lifetime, he walked back over to the machine, and rewound the tape.

"Eli Sammler? This is Geoff Morris from 'blue collar' records. We received you're demo tape, and were quite impressed, we'd like to see you some time soon, if that's at all possible. Give us a call back on 8973-9457, and arrange an appointment. Hope to see you soon" BEEP!

Eli held his breath, feeling as something got caught in his throat—

"HELL YEAH!" he bellowed, and he suddenly felt his entire body tingle, as though a million needles were pricking him all over- he suddenly felt alive and enthused—all his dreams were coming true!

ELI well, all except one.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ok, this wasn't my best writing.

I know Grace's revenge on Elle kinda sucked, but it was the only idea that came to mind- and it was bugging me that Grace was still a victim- I wanted her to get her own back.

And, yes, very unbelievable about the whole 'big macho record exec' calling Eli- but I was just tying up a few loose ends in this chapter.

On a more important note, does anyone REALLY want this fic to wrap up sometime soon?

Hmmm….well, I tell you what- how about I just keep writing it, as best I can, and for as long as I see fit- and it will just end when it ends! That ok with everyone? Yeah? Good? GREAT!

Any complaints about the length of this fic, how boring it's become, how unbelievable and lame………you know what to do! Post a REVIEW! (Anyone else notice that rhymed? He he he)

Check back soon.


	30. Chapter 30

Eli stepped forward, placed his hand around the doorknob and began to twist it-

"No" he said, pulling his hand back.

ELI do I go and make myself happy? Or do I stay away, make myself and Grace miserable, but know it's for the best……..

Eli stared at the door, and then glanced down at his watch; 10:30.

"No" Eli muttered under his breath, and walked back into his room, collapsing onto his bed.

ELI don't go.

He stared up at his ceiling, noticing a few cracks here and there that his father said he was going to fix.

"Stay" Eli whispered to himself.

ELI but then again……..

He sat up abruptly and stared into nothingness while he thought to himself- "I can go, and tell her I can't see her again…..for a little while" he muttered under his breath.

ELI that's probably for the best - -

He stood up, and before he had a chance to change his own mind, he walked to the door, swung it open and stepped out.

* * *

Grace lifted her headphones from her head, and pressed the 'pause' button on her Discman.

She listened intently to the silence that now surrounded her- and felt her heart sink.

It was 11:00.

GRACE he didn't say that he WAS going to come over.

She pulled her headphones back on, making sure the volume was practically at a whisper.

GRACE then again, he didn't say that he WASN'T coming over either!

Grace's thoughts now focussed back on the music- she'd chewed her nails, practically down to the skin- flipped through all the magazine's in her drawers that she could find- cleaned her room as best she could- and now her music was the only thing keeping her from insanity!

GRACE but he could have CALLED and said he wasn't coming over!

BANG!

Grace ripped her headphones off and shoved the Discman aside- leaping up from her bed and rushing over to her window.

Her heart began beating fast and slow at the same time as she looked down and say Eli's figure standing beneath her window.

He raised his hands above his head- signalling for her to come down.

Grace didn't even care if she got caught as she tiptoed down the stairs- though it would be hard to explain why she was wearing jeans, runners and a jumper at 11:00 at night.

"Going somewhere?"

Grace's entire body froze- the blood stopped pumping through her veins, and every single hair on her body stood up.

Slowly she turned on her heel, squinting to see who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Relax"

But Grace couldn't relax- Zoe had scared the hell out of her!

"Zoe- please" Grace took a few steps towards her sister.

"I wont tell" Zoe said calmly, and Grace lunged at her, squeezing her as tight as she could in a massive bear hug "thankyou, thankyou, thankyou" she whispered.

"You owe me," Zoe hissed as Grace turned and walked out the door.

"And you love me!" Grace replied in a whisper, and quietly closed the kitchen door.

* * *

ELI just tell her you're here to say goodbye………

"Hey" Grace whispered, walking towards Eli who was leaning against his car.

"Hey" he croaked, and opened the passenger door for her.

Grace rubbed her body against Eli's as she slid into the seat "thanks" she whispered huskily- and Eli's thoughts were completely scrambled and blurred.

He turned around and got into the drivers seat, glancing over at Grace to make sure her seat belt was on, "Ready?" he asked.

"Always" Grace replied happily, and the engine purred.

They pulled out onto the main road, and Grace turned and stared at him "I didn't think you'd come" she said.

ELI either did I.

Eli glanced over at her nervously "yeah well, we can't make a habit out of this" he replied.

Grace made puppy dog eyes and nodded her head glumly "of course" she sulked.

Eli glanced over at her and smiled "I mean it" he said, trying to keep a serious tone.

"I know" Grace answered him, and made a deep, long sigh.

Eli looked over at her "Don't do that," he pleaded, as he looked into her big puppy dog eyes.

"What?" Grace asked, and made another long and heavy sigh.

"That!" Eli laughed, and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Grace smiled "ok" she said simply, and nestled back into the seat, examining the road ahead.

"Where are we going anyway?" Grace asked after a moment.

Eli thought for a moment, the corners of his lips turning up "I know a place" he answered her, and Grace looked over at him- enjoying the dark and mysterious side of Eli.

* * *

"Everybody should do this more often" Grace sighed.

Eli turned his head and looked at her- the moonlight setting her face aglow "what?" he asked.

Grace turned her head and stared into his eyes- autumn leaves, she thought to herself- "this" she replied.

Eli made a questioning face and Grace laughed "people should look up at the stars more often" she explained, and turned her head back to the sky.

"Well, they're always here" Eli remarked, and admired the sprinkles of light set in the black sky.

"Just have to look up" Grace added, and began counting the ones she could see in her head.

There was silence for a moment, as both of them stared into the starry sky.

"If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand" Eli turned and looked into Grace's eyes- and she stared back at him blankly.

After a moment Grace broke into a smile "What was that?" she giggled.

Eli sighed, and a smile broke out on his face "That was the big pick up line I used on my first crush" Eli answered, and let out a laugh.

Grace sat up and turned her body to look at Eli- as she moved, she was careful not to scratch Eli's car.

"What did she say?" Grace asked through giggles.

Eli was quiet for a moment, listening to the lapping waves of the beach below.

"She told me to go to hell," Eli said seriously.

Grace let out a laugh, and Eli stared at her sadly, and she silenced herself.

"I'm sorry" Grace said controlling herself "that was very romantic of you!" she added, smiling sweetly.

Eli gave her a big smile "no it wasn't" he laughed, "it was totally cheesy- I would have told me to go to hell aswell".

Grace laughed again and nodded her head. She turned around again and settled herself back onto the car- resting her back against the windshield, her legs stretched out in front of her.

Eli watched as Grace settled herself to lay next to him again- and he looked down from the stars, and out to the dark ocean- black as the sky, it was hard to tell where the sky started and the sea ended- only as the white waves lapped furiously against the sand, could you make out where the water was.

"How old were you?" Grace asked, now staring out at the beach aswell- this was the perfect place to come tonight. Forget the fact that it's freezing cold, the night is magical-

GRACE I don't know if it was the company, or the surroundings that made that the most perfect night of my life.

Eli glanced over at her, "huh?" he asked, not understanding her question.

Grace smiled "you're first crush" Grace asked.

Eli sighed "ahh" he began, trying to think back "I was a freshman, and she was a senior- her name was Bridget" Eli laughed.

Grace nodded, "Bridget" she repeated "Cheerleader?" she asked, and turned to see Eli nodding his head.

"Indeed she was- typical cheerleader too- blonde hair, blue eyes-" Eli started, and Grace interrupted.

"Big tits, small brain?" she added, and Eli laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah!" he sighed, and looked over at Grace.

It was now 3:00 in the morning, and both of them had lost track of time.

Lying on the front of Eli's car, which was parked at the beach parking lot; it was a cold night, but there seemed to be a million stars in the sky to make up for it- and both of them had been talking about nothing in particular for the last 3 hours, enjoying one another's company.

Eli continued to stare at Grace, while Grace stared up at the sky again.

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever loved" Eli whispered.

ELI and I meant it too.

Grace slowly turned her head and stare into Eli's eyes.

GRACE this boy will always catch my off guard- and I will always love him for it.

Eli suddenly felt - - naked, very vulnerable and totally embarrassed!

"I'm sorry" Eli said, and turned away from Grace's stare.

She felt her breaths slow down, and her heart beat faster- "you're the first boy I ever loved" she whispered.

ELI this shouldn't be happening- it can only end in tears! But how can something that feels so right, be so wrong?

"And the only boy I ever want to love" Grace added, and Eli turned his head to look at her.

Slowly he moved his body closer to hers, and leaned over until their faces were so close they could feel the soft, sweet breathes on each other's neck.

There was a moment, that seemed to last a lifetime, when they both drowned in one another's eyes- that moment before their lips met, and they sunk into each other's warmth- that magical moment right before the perfect kiss, when you know everything's going to be alright……..

Grace ran a hand through Eli's hair- his lips reminding her of their love; and they pulled away, not realizing how long they're lips had been locked- they both panted for breath.

Eli's entire body was shaking, and as Grace brushed a soft hand against his cheek, she felt his body quiver.

"You're cold," she whispered.

Eli looked into his eyes "no I'm not" he said huskily.

Grace smiled "then why are you shaking?" she asked, running her fingers along his arm.

Eli was quiet for a moment "I don't know. I think I'm happy," Eli whispered, urging his body to be still.

Grace smiled warmly, cupped her hands around his face, and pulled him down to meet her lips again……………


	31. Chapter 31

GRACE there's a moment, when your kissing someone, and it feels so perfect and so right, like you're bodies are fusing together and you become one- then it suddenly hits you- and it is the scariest thing in the entire world when you realize……..this is the person your meant to kiss for the rest of you're life. And you just pray to god that they feel the same way!

Eli lifted himself from Grace's lips- his body was craving air!

While he took big gulps of air, filling his lungs, and feeling his body finally begin to calm down- he looked into Grace's face-

ELI you look into someone's eyes- and they tell you a million and one things. They make you're legs go weak, you're heart race, breaths slow down- and while you're looking into their eyes, you feel as though the rest of the world has just suddenly stopped- like this person has the power to make the earth stop turning, time come to a halt- - and you know, you'll just die if you cant spend the rest of you're like looking into those eyes.

But at the same time, you pray to god that they feel the same way!

"Eli" Grace breathed, not daring to blink, incase all this was a dream- and if she closed her eyes even for a second, Eli would disappear.

"Yeah?" he said huskily, still breathing in the cold air.

"Don't stop" Grace whispered, and a smile spread across her face.

Eli let out a laugh "whatever you say" he whispered, and lowered himself onto her, pressing his body against hers as their lips melted together.

"No" Grace managed to whisper, and gently pushed Eli off of her "stop" she whispered again.

Eli suddenly felt his entire body tense up, and he quickly lifted himself up.

"I am so sorry Grace-" he began, feeling suddenly ashamed and perverted…….

Grace laughed, and reached for his hand, entwining their fingers "no" she explained and as they both sat up Grace leaned forward and planted a quick, tender kiss on his lips, letting him know he had done nothing wrong.

She pulled away and released his hand, slowly sliding down off the car.

Eli followed her, and as they stood in front of the car, waves lapping behind them, Grace wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head against his chest.

"I've missed you," she whispered, and Eli, a little taken aback, ran a hand through her soft hair.

"I missed you too" he answered her gently.

Grace looked up into his eyes "I want to be with you" she said in a sultry whisper.

Eli didn't have a chance to say anything; Grace had cupped his hand within her own and led him to the side of the car, opening the back passenger seat door.

Once Eli collected his thoughts, and felt the blood surging through his body, making it's way quickly to his head- he opened his mouth to say something, but Grace got on her tippy toes, cupped his head with her hands and kissed him passionately.

"I want to be with you Eli," she whispered again, sure of herself, and not willing to take no for an answer.

She opened the door and slid in, waiting for Eli to do the same.

He stood for a moment, feeling the cold wind brush against his flustered cheeks- this would only make things worse. Make it harder for him to forget about her. Make it impossible to forget about her more like it!

But at the same time, it felt so right! That night, after THAT kiss, everything had become so clear- he still loved Grace, and she still loved him………

Grace had her back pressed against the other door, looking at Eli's legs through the opened car door as they stood in front of her.

She felt nervous, and exhilarated at the same time-

GRACE I think every girl has a secret hope that they're first time will be perfect. In the suite at a Hilton, after a candle lit dinner…….but the fact is, it doesn't matter where you do it………it's who it's with. The right person, the person you love and who loves you back, that's what makes you're first time perfect.

Grace watched as Eli slid into the car, moving his body until he was on top of her, and then turned around to close the door.

Grace felt her breaths quicken, and she felt her body as it began to quiver with worry and desire.

Eli suspended himself above her, as Grace wiggled down so she was beneath him; "are you sure?" Eli whispered, realizing suddenly, that he had never been more nervous about anything in his entire life.

Grace looked into his eyes for a moment; his voice was shaky, and knowing that he was nervous calmed Grace down. She knew he'd done this before- how many times? She didn't particularly care to know that piece of information. The fact was, he was with her, and he was nervous to be WITH her.

Grace smiled "I love you" she whispered, "That's all I need to know" she added, and stared deeper into his soulful eyes.

It was dark in the car, the moon disappearing suddenly, but Eli could still make out Grace's soft-featured face.

He felt his breaths become slow and husky, his heart was beating faster with every breath he took- but looking into Grace's eyes, calmed his entire body; "you're the only girl who can make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time" he smiled.

Grace returned the warm smile, and raised her head slightly to kiss him, when she lowered back down, she felt her body begin to shake again.

"I love you" Eli whispered, and he felt as Grace's hands wandered down to the fly on his pants.

Eli lowered himself onto her body, feeling as she quivered beneath him; "I'll be gentle," he whispered in between planting butterfly kisses on her neck.

ELI I wanted it to be perfect- Grace deserves her first time to be perfect.

GRACE so long as it was with him- - it was perfect!

Grace moaned as Eli's kisses became tender and hot; his lips pressing against her neck, and making their way down to her chest.

He tugged at the bottom of Grace's jumper, and she slowly wiggled out of it, he helped pull it off her head and chucked it onto the front seat.

Grace kicked her sneakers off, and felt as Eli's feet fumbled to do the same- the whole time, their lips would meet and make clumsy kisses.

"I want you" Grace whispered, and pulled Eli's shirt off his back, placing it on the floor.

The back seat wasn't big, and it was slightly uncomfortable as their bodies entwined and wiggled into position- but Eli made sure he wasn't putting too much weight on Grace, and that she wasn't too cramped.

Pretty soon they'd both helped to pull off each other's jeans, and Eli slid his arms around Grace's back, raising her slightly while he unlatched her bra- the way he easily took it off told Grace that he'd done this many times.

"Eli" Grace moaned, as she felt his searing, sweaty body press against hers.

The air was humid and thick, and while Eli made his way around Grace's chest, his arm reached out and wound the window down a little, allowing fresh air to seep in.

"Grace," Eli groaned as their bodies fused together; and pretty soon neither of them could tell where one started and the other ended……….

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE.**

Ok, I'm guessing that a few of you will be thinking that 'this' happened too soon- or that it wasn't romantic enough, or totally out of character for Grace.

Well, no offence, but screw that! LOL, I made it as romantic as I could, and I think it was perfect timing for the two of them!

He he he, plus just thinking of Shane West getting down n' dirty……..mmmmmm!

Sorry, snapping out of my Shane West daydream!

Okay, I don't know when I'm gong write the next chapter. Let me just apologize now, because I know how annoying it is to have something HUGE happen in a chapter, and then not have the fic updated for days!

I will most likely write a chapter tomorrow, but don't hold you're breath.

There will DEFINITELY be one up by Monday!

Keep reading!


	32. Chapter 32

Eli had an arm draped around Grace's bare shoulders, her body pressing against Eli's as she slept peacefully in his arms.

Eli watched as she slept. She looks like an angel, he thought to himself, as he examined her glowing skin, the fine laughing lines at the corner of her mouth, red supple lips, and her long eyelashes that were comfortably closed- dreaming serenely.

It was 5:30, Eli had watched as the hour's passed- he was too blissful and content to sleep, so instead he cradled Grace in his arms, watching as she dreamt away, and they'd been like this for the last 3 hours or so.

Perhaps he should have been worried, about getting Grace home, but for now, he was just glad to hold her- and know that he loved her, and that she loved him - - - and that they'd loved each other that night;

ELI making love to her was the most natural, brilliant, beautiful thing I'd ever done. And holding her in my arms all through the night…..indescribable!

Eli's thoughts began to race, images of Grace's naked body entwining with his own as they made love - - - he'd be lying if he said she was the best he'd ever had. She was nervous, he could tell, and her positioning was clumsy and agile. But it didn't matter, because Eli knew, Grace was the first person he'd slept with that he actually loved. Truly, madly, deeply loved. And that was all that mattered.

Eli looked through the windshield, sunlight began hitting the ocean; pinks, oranges, reds, purples- colours from the sun began reflecting the water, and melted into one another in the sky above.

Eli lowered his head and kissed Grace gently on the cheek; he smiled as he saw her eyes flutter open, and stare into his own.

"Morning" he whispered, bowing his head to kiss her soft lips.

"Morning" Grace said, a little groggily.

Eli reached his free arm over her waist and groped around for his jumper.

He felt as Grace's body shivered slightly, and he handed her his over-sized jumper.

"Thanks" she whispered, draping it over herself.

Eli was only wearing his boxer shorts, and Grace only wore her black underwear- and though the windows were still a little foggy, the car had chilled slightly.

"Look" Eli motioned his head towards the ocean, and Grace leaned forward to stare out through the windscreen.

"It's beautiful," she gasped, and Eli ran a hand through her hair, wrapping an arm around her curvy waist and pressed his lips against her soft neck.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, pulling his lips away from her skin for only a moment.

Grace giggled, closing her eyes as she felt his moist lips press against her neck.

Eli pulled away, and Grace turned to look into his eyes, "I love you" she whispered, and Eli brushed a hand against her cheek, "I love you too" - they gazed into one another's eyes for a long moment.

"I better get dressed" Grace whispered, breaking the comfortable silence.

She turned around and leaned forward, searching the front seat for her jumper.

She found it, and pulled it on over her head, forgetting that she needed her bra aswell.

"Grace-" Eli creased his brow, knowing that he needed to ask that question that had stopped him from making love to Grace a few weeks ago- - -

Grace sat back next to Eli, handing him his jumper "what?" she asked, smiling.

"You don't regret-?" Eli began, but Grace rested a finger against his lips, silencing him.

"Not at all" she whispered, and took her finger away, to lay a soft kiss on his lips.

GRACE it was perfect. He was perfect- - - he MADE it perfect!

Eli had a smile on his face as they pulled away, "I better go home" Grace sighed, and Eli's smile disappeared; back into hiding, he thought to himself.

"Ok" he sighed, and started pulling his clothes back on.

* * *

Eli pulled up, a few houses down from Grace's place.

"You going to be ok?" he asked as he pulled the keys out of the ignition.

Grace turned and smiled at him "yeah, if I get caught I'll make up an excuse" Grace answered him.

Eli gave a small smile "I didn't mean about that" he said, and looked down at his hands.

Grace lunged forward, cupped his head with her hands, and gave him a deep, passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, Grace had a massive smile on her face, and Eli, gasping for air, was shocked by her sudden kiss- but more than pleased.

"What do I have to do to convince you that I'm glad I had sex?" Grace smiled, and reached for Eli's hand "and I am glad that I had sex with you" she added, staring into his eye.

Eli smiled, "I love you" he whispered, and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

As they pulled apart Grace stared into his eyes, her brow creased now, and Eli knew she needed to ask him something.

"What?" Eli asked, brushing his free hand against her cheek.

"Was I-" Grace hesitated for a moment "-Was I ok?" she asked timidly.

Eli gave her an earnest smile "amazing" he breathed, and Grace beamed back at him.

She leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek, and then opened the car door, and slid out.

"Bye" Eli said, and Grace turned, and started walking towards her house, hearing as Eli's engine started up.

Grace smiled to herself;

GRACE does this make me a woman now?

Grace stood on the pavement outside her house, taking deep, long breaths as she ran excuses through her mind.

But she couldn't stop thinking about what she and Eli had shared- it was the most incredible thing she'd ever done. And while she suspected Eli was lying about her being 'amazing', she knew Eli was definitely……..MIND BLOWING!

Grace closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the feel of Eli's hard, muscular body pressing against her- the way he perfectly manoeuvred himself around her, sliding into her- making her cry out for more.

Grace smiled nervously as she walked up her driveway, and headed around the back of the house.

Before she clasped her hand around the door handle, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes- and pushed the door open.

"Where have you been?"

Grace shivered, and opened her eyes to see Lily standing in front of her, still dressed in her robe and holding a cup of coffee.

Grace turned around and closed the door, and then looked at her mother with a wide smile "I went for a jog" she lied.

Lily looked her up and down, and then raised an eyebrow "In jeans?" she asked, quizzically.

Grace looked down at herself "err, yeah" she replied shakily.

Grace could tell that Lily had other questions for her, so before she could open her mouth, Grace took a hold of the cup of coffee she was holding, and took a sip "Yeah, and now I am totally exhausted" Grace announced, handing the cup back to her mother "So I'm gonna go have a shower, get changed" Grace began walking away- - not giving Lily a word in edgeways.

LILY right then my woman's intuition kicked in!

Grace walked upstairs, glad that her mother seemed to be none the wiser.

But as she opened the door to her room, she was greeted by Jessie, who was sitting on the edge of her bed-a sly smile on her face.

"Tell me everything," she said slowly, still smiling.

Grace sighed and gave her a coy grin, closing the door behind her; "None of you're business…….." she began

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Ok, in the last chapter, Eli said to Grace 'you're the only girl who can make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time'.

Well I cannot, unfortunately, take credit for that oh so sweet line!

It's actually one of the big 'one liners' from the flick 'The Hot Chick'. I saw it the other day and thought that was a really sweet compliment, so I used it.

Don't want to get bagged for Plagiarism, so there you have it!

Okay, hope you liked this chapter; look back on Monday for updates.


	33. Chapter 33

Eli waited patiently in the large leather chair observing Geoff Morris's swanky office.

"Did I say that?" Geoff said coldly into his phone.

Eli glanced over at him; it looked like one of the distinctive veins in his forehead was about to burst!

He was a stout, white-haired, balding man in his late forties.

He wore several thick gold rings on his stubby fingers, but dressed nicely; in a blue fitted suit, white shirt and green tie.

"I repeat- that is not our problem!" Geoff said, trying hard to keep from yelling at the idiot he was talking to, and scaring the hell out of the young man sitting before him.

Geoff made a quick glance at Eli and flashed him a toothy smile, Eli grinned back; too ecstatic to even be here to care what Mr. Morris of Blue Collar records was saying to whomever on the phone!

"Well, that's you're problem isn't it?" his face was turning a scarlet red as his temper flared "-and who's going to fix it?" a long pause "That's right, you are Mr. Fisher!"

Eli sat back in the chair and looked around the large office.

Everything seemed very 'cutting edge', the main theme being a metallic blue. Even Mr. Morris's desk was made of some sort of steel, and he sat in a suave deep navy leather chair.

There were a few posters on the walls, of a few bands and singers that Eli hadn't heard of.

But out in the waiting room, where more metallic blue drowned the room, there were posters on the walls of artists that were quite familiar to Eli.

Not extremely famous, and world renowned- but who had real talent, and were well respected by independent musicians like Eli.

"Well as pleasant as the conversation has been Mr. Fisher, I have a talented young man waiting for me put to his nagging questions at ease-" Eli glanced over at Mr. Morris as he heard himself being mentioned, and Geoff gave him another big smile.

"Goodbye Mr. Fisher" he said hanging up his silver phone.

As he did so, he pressed an intercom button "Debra, hold ALL my calls- and if Mr. Fisher rings again-" Geoff paused while he thought "-tell him he's fired!" he said happily.

"Yes Mr. Morris" the aging receptionist said, and he beeped the intercom off, adjusting himself in his chair.

"Mr. Eli Sammler" he said smiling, and Eli sat up straight, staring Mr. Morris right in the eye.

Blue Collar record's wasn't a big company. But Eli had heard a few stories here and there about independent muso's being recognised by them while playing in Café's and Bars- so Eli had thought sending them a demo tape would perhaps get him started.

"Yes sir" Eli replied, smiling slightly as Mr. Morris stared him square in the eye.

"You're demo-" Mr Morris glanced away for a moment, while he rummaged in a drawer, pulling out Eli's small tape, holding it up for Eli to see.

"Yes sir" were the only words that seemed appropriate; and suddenly Eli became very nervous.

ELI should I say something witty and charming? Does he expect me to behave a certain way- -?

Mr. Morris smile "relax kid" he said calmly, and sat back in his chair, still staring at Eli.

Eli tried slumping his shoulders, but straightened them again quickly- and shifted uncomfortably in his chair "You liked it?" Eli asked with a shaky tone.

Mr. Morris laughed, a warm 'jolly old man' kinda laugh, and Eli felt his shoulder's loosen.

"Why else would I invite you here?" he asked calmly, and Eli smiled, realizing it was a stupid question.

Mr. Morris examined the tape in his hand, turning it over and over again, not looking at Eli he asked; "You know any of these people on the walls?".

Eli glanced at the posters he'd been observing a moment ago "not really, Mr Morris" he said in a small voice.

Mr. Morris let out a simple laugh "Call me Geoff" he said glancing up at Eli "nah, I didn't think you'd recognise em!" he added, and put the tape down on the table in front of him.

"Do you know why you don't know them?" he asked, and Eli slowly shook his head.

"Because they are only small time musicians. Talented, very talented indeed-" Geoff nodded his head slowly, agreeing with himself; "-but nothing became of them. They may be well known names in a few swanky café's and bars around town" he stared into Eli's eyes again "-but that's it" he sat back in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck.

ELI what the hell is he talking about!

"I like you Eli Sammler" Geoff announced, after leaving a gap of silence "I like struggling artists. I think they have 'charisma' and 'flare'" he used his hands with great expression as he spoke "people like you have more talent and genius than people like Britney Spears and NSync could even possible dream to have!" he smiled happily.

"Thankyou" Eli mumbled once Geoff seemed to be done talking.

Geoff smile wider "I'll make a confession" he said, raising his hands "-I have churned out one or two Britney wannabe's and Hanson never gonna be's!" he laughed at his own wit "But I realize now. That what I like, is also what the PUBLIC likes! They aren't interested in lip-syncing phonies. Bubble gum pop is OUT and REAL talent is IN!" He began speaking seriously now.

Eli nodded along, having a vague idea of where all this was going.

"Sir" Eli began, leaning forward, but as he Geoff shook his head, Eli corrected himself "Geoff- I agree with you about the whole 'genuine artists' thing, which is actually what I consider myself to be- but" Eli needn't say more, Geoff raised his hands and Eli became quiet.

"I'll cut to the chase" Geoff smiled "You DO have talent kid, and while you may be sitting before me, hopeful of getting a record deal and living you're dreams- touring the world, making big bucks doing what you clearly love-"

ELI here comes the 'BUT'

Geoff continued "-BUT that aint going to happen" he saw as Eli's face became cheerless "-not, TODAY atleast" he added.

"So why am I here?" Eli asked, suddenly wanting to leave the big 'swanky' office, and get back to the real world where there was no chance of him ever becoming anything more than what he was.

"Now, now Eli Sammler" Geoff said, trying to lighten his tone, but be firm at the same time "The world doesn't end just because you don't land a deal as a musician-" Geoff left a hint of mystery in his voice, that gave Eli hope.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked, leaning back in his chair.

Geoff glanced down for a moment, rummaging through his drawer again- this time pulling out the big Yellow envelope Eli had sent off.

Geoff pulled out the sheets of paper that Eli had scribbled his details on, and the lyrics to the songs on the demo tape.

Geoff flicked through them, pulling out two particular sheets of paper.

"These-" he began, handing them over to Eli "-These are gold" Eli took them from Geoff's hand, and glanced down at them.

It was the lyrics to two of his songs- 'let that be enough';

ELI I wrote that about – surprise, surprise! Grace- -I didn't think it was that good though.

Eli aired his thoughts "Let that be enough?" he asked, a little amazed.

Geoff laughed "didn't think it was that good, eh?" he asked, and Eli shook his head, looking down at the other song that Geoff had called 'gold'

"No, it's a great song- good melody" Geoff said, and watched as Eli's face lightened as he looked down at the second song-

"Heart" Geoff said quietly, and Eli looked up at him, a smile on his face.

"You must really have a lot of love for whomever that songs about" Geoff said happily, leaning back in his chair, taking in Eli's happy face.

Eli smiled to himself;

ELI you have no idea

There was silence for a moment, and then Eli looked up at Geoff, who was smiling widely

"I still don't understand-" Eli began, his mind suddenly clouded, all common sense leaving his thought-

Geoff smiled wider "we have two artists who would be more than happy to make those songs you're holding in you're hand- number one on the U.S chart." Geoff picked up Eli's demo tape again "-these artists have only just signed up with us- and while they are contracted to write their own songs, we've arranged for their first hit to be written by us" he glanced over at Eli.

"These are the 'hits' I want them to sing" he added, a twinkle in his eye.

Eli was breathless, was this really happening? He needed to pinch himself, but he was too numb with disbelief.

"Because you are the author of these songs, whatever profits we get from it will be split with you- that means, you will get 25, roughly, of whatever these songs make on the market" Geoff put on his 'business' voice.

"When they perform these songs, live, on television- whatever- you will be paid money aswell- and you will also keep the rights to these songs. You're name will be on their album as the soul writer" Geoff's words went in and out of Eli's thoughts-

ELI everything I have ever wanted.

Geoff continued to talk shop, but Eli didn't need any more convincing- "Do you mind if I use you're phone to call my lawyer?" Eli asked in a small voice- and Geoff let out a bellowing laugh.

"Of course not! Let's get this show on the road" He laughed, and handed his phone over to Eli, who shakily pressed the numbers………..

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Ok, let me just say, I have no idea about what kind of 'privileges' and profits song writers get- so I may have been totally off the mark saying that he gets 25- it's probably a hell of a lot more- in which case, don't laugh at me for being so in the dark about such things.

The second song chosen (Let that be enough) will appear in one of the next chapters- so I wont tell you which band sings the song just yet………..

Hmmmm, once again a bit of a nothing chapter, but I wanted to get Eli's big dream coming true out of the way.

And his song 'HEART', which is his and Grace's song- you all know that's by a band called 'SECRETS"- just to refresh you're memory.

Next chapter coming soon.

Thanks, as always, for reading my story.

And let me just say, a huge, ginormous, AMAZING thankyou to all of you who are reviewing me- you are SO kind.

But be careful, cause with all this praise for being a supposed good author- I am getting an inflated head!


	34. Chapter 34

"Yeah- well, I don't know E, I will have to sit down and talk to Lily about all this" Rick sighed and leaned back in his big leather chair, listening carefully as his son spoke to him.

"I know. I am keen to know" Rick paused while Eli tried some more convincing.

"I just don't know how she'll take it……..how Grace will-" Rick paused, and decided not to end that sentence.

"Look, you know I am proud of you know matter what?" Rick rubbed the back of his neck while Eli spoke softly into the phone;

RICK as a parent you want to always be there for you're children……

"Why cant you just tell me what this is all about over the phone?" Rick asked once Eli had finished talking.

Rick laughed as Eli protested profusely "Ok, ok- let it remain a mystery then! Look E- I will talk Lily into it. I mean, if you have a big announcement to share with the family………" Rick sighed and thought for a moment.

"OK- I will put my foot down and insist that you come over tomorrow. OK?" Rick smiled as he heard the lightness in Eli's tone "Ok, take care E. See you tomorrow- probably around 7, ok love you" Rick hung up the phone and sat back in his chair.

RICK now to face the wrath of Lily.

* * *

"WHAT?" Lily threw the tea towel down, that she was using to wash the kitchen bench with.

Rick sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Lily- if you could just hear me out-" Rick began, but Lily was in total anger-stubborn- don't undermine me- mode.

"Rick! It hasn't been long enough………I mean, Grace is very fragile at the moment-" Lily stared into Rick's eyes, pleading with him.

"How do you know?" Rick asked, blurting the words out before he could stop and think.

Lily frowned "What do you mean?" she asked coldly.

Rick frowned, thinking hard about how to say his words; "I mean, when was the last time you sat and talked to her? She might have met someone new……..she might be totally over Eli-" but Lily wouldn't let Rick finish.

"Excuse me? Are you telling me I don't know my daughter……that I don't communicate with her? As a WOMAN I know that she is probably still hurting and still very fragile! And seeing him would just conjure up whatever feelings she had for him- it wouldn't be good for her-" Lily sighed and took a seat on one of the stools by the kitchen bench.

Rick walked over and stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders gently "I'm sorry" he said softly "-it's just, Eli is still my son, no matter how disappointed I was in him for starting something with Grace-" Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Rick wouldn't let her "-and exiling him from the house is not something that strengthens a father/son relationship! Now, Eli has some big news to share with HIS FAMILY" Rick turned Lily's shoulders so her body was facing him "-this is still his family, you know? And besides………we are going to be here, what could he and Grace possibly do under our supervision- if, indeed, they aren't over one another which I think they would be by now?"

Lily sighed, and opened her mouth to say something, but Rick cut in again "Lily- I thought I lost Eli when we asked him to move out. I know he thought I was betraying him and hurting him on purpose. He wouldn't let me come over, answer my phone calls- - and now he has something to SHARE with us- with me!" Rick sighed, feeling the strain of the last few weeks without Eli confront him "- I miss him! And I am glad that he's even talking to me! So please, let him come over her tomorrow night. Let me have a chance to be proud of him" Rick sighed again, and stared into Lily's eyes "-let me see my son" he said softly.

LILY this is my chance to shed the 'evil stepmother' image.

Lily was silent for a moment, averting her gaze away from Rick's earnest stare; "Ok" she said in a soft murmur, and a smile spread like butter across Rick's face "thankyou" he said quietly, and placed his lips softly against Lily's.

When they pulled away Lily smiled "it wont be so bad" she said, convincing herself more than anything.

* * *

"ELI! My long lost brother is coming home tomorrow night! It's about goddam time……..and what the heck is this 'big announcement' you have for us? Hmmm……you and Grace had better be careful when you play 'footsies' under the table, dad and Lily especially will be keeping an eye on you two. Anyway- dad told me to tell you, to come over at around 7, and he says that if you want you can bring some stuff over and stay the night cause he's not keen on the idea of you driving home too late at night. OK! I will see you tomorrow-big bro E! Love you" BEEP.

Eli smiled and pressed the 'delete' button on his machine.

He guessed that the invitation to stay the night was more of a courtesy than an actual suggestion-

ELI Lily probably replayed the morning she and Rick found Grace and I in bed together over and over in her mind- -

Eli smiled to himself, remembering the other night in the backseat of his car again- though the idea of Grace losing her virginity in 'the back seat of a car' was very Un-Grace like; it was still a magical moment. One that he had played and replayed over in his mind all day long.

Eli walked into his room, and peeled off his jacket- he was craving a hot shower!

Just as he began to unzip his pants the phone rang- Eli cursed silently under his breath and ran back into the kitchen, lifting the phone off its hook.

"Eli here" he said, a little breathless.

"Hey good lookin- you going to abduct me tonight?" Grace spoke in a low, sultry tone.

Eli smiled, appreciating the sexiness of her voice "Hey you!" he said, sounding much more upbeat now; "sorry, no kidnapping tonight-"

"What? -" Grace's voice sounded urgent "-but I am in need of some hot lovin! So get you're butt over here and sweep my off my feet!"

Eli laughed-

ELI sex really changes girls – they become very aggressive, demanding…….generally sexier, if you ask me!

"How about I come over tomorrow night?" Eli leaned against the wall, s

"Why cant you come over tonight, I really want to SEE you! -" Grace whined.

Eli smiled as he listened to Grace's voice; "You know, they say you only fall in love once- but I don't think that's true, because every time I hear you're voice I fall in love all over again" Eli smiled at his own charm.

Grace let out a little laugh "flattery will get you everywhere-" she began "-usually anyway- but not tonight! I really want you to come over," she pleaded, and had Eli been there, he would have seen her turn on the 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Grace, I WILL be over there tomorrow night, at 7" Eli smiled.

"7! That's a bit early……everyone will be awake….."

"Well I sure hope so"

"What do you mean? Eli, please explain this to me-"

"I'm coming over for dinner tomorrow night at 7"

There was a long pause while Grace registered what Eli had just said; "Really?" she asked happily.

"Really truly"

"THIS IS GREAT!" she squealed, and Eli smiled wider.

"Sure is," he said.

"Oh- but mum and Rick will have us both on a very short leash- hold on, why are you coming over?" Grace asked.

"I have a big announcement," Eli said proudly.

"What?"

"I'm announcing it tomorrow at 7!"

"Well, can't you tell me now?"

"Nope"

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase?"

Eli smiled "Nope"

"Oh c'mon- let me in on the big secret"

"HA! No way, you can wait until tomorrow"

"No I cant! I need to see you now"

Eli closed his eyes, as he imagined Grace's naked body. Her smooth bare skin. Supple breasts, toned body…………."I want to see you aswell"

"So come and get me"

"Nah, I cant- I have to practice-"

"Ohhhhhh. Fine! Wanna have phone sex instead?"

Eli opened his eyes abruptly- and let out a cough of astonishment- he'd turned Grace into a sex fiend!

"Ha ha ha, oh wow!" Eli rubbed the back of his neck. He REALLY wanted Grace tonight!

"Hey Eli-"

"Yeah?"

"We can skip the sex part and just talk for a few minutes"

Eli smiled "Ok, but don't try and pry the 'big secret' outta me"

"Damn!"

"Hey Grace-"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too- my little sex toy!"

Eli let out an abrupt laugh again "Geez Grace! You got it bad-"

"Yeah, I got you bad!"

"Hmm, yeah, you got me……….."

"You really wanna see me tonight Eli?"

"God yes"

"I really want to see you aswell- I want climb into the back of you're car, rip you're clothes off and……"

Eli smiled wider, closing his eyes as he listened to Grace speak.

"And-" he urged

"And, you have to go and 'practice!'"

"WHAT?" Eli opened his eyes; he REALLY wanted to see Grace now!

"I gotta go, but I will see you tomorrow"

"Tease!"

"Sorry" Grace giggled "Love you"

"Love you too"

Grace clicked off and Eli was left with a smile on his face……..and a terrible longing.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Geez, I have seriously turned Grace into a little sex-holic!

Sorry bout that- but c'mon, its SHANE WEST! Don't tell me you wouldn't be craving to have sex with him!

He he he, ok, check back for the next chapter when Eli goes over for dinner to make his 'big announcement'. It will be up on Monday.

Thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Ummm…. ok, do not be alarmed- but I have started writing another story.

REMAIN CALM! I will still concentrate long and hard on 'when you want something bad enough'………and I will continue to do so until the very last goddam chapter 

Read on and enjoy- review – have a good day!

* * *

"He's here" Zoe announced, walking into the kitchen.

"Ok, Eli's here- he's home" Lily muttered to herself, wiping her dirty hands on the apron she was wearing- "go and fetch Jessie and Grace hun" she asked Zoe.

A moment later Lily heard her scream "ELI'S HERE", and she sighed with frustration.

"They're coming down," Zoe explained, walking back into the kitchen.

"Thanks for that tremendous effort" Lily said sarcastically, while rushing around the kitchen.

Zoe shrugged "No problem" she smiled.

The doorbell rang and Lily took another deep breath "this is his home, why is he ringing the doorbell?" she muttered to herself as she took out the casserole from the fridge.

A moment passed and the doorbell rang again, Lily looked up from the fridge to see Zoe staring at her happily, still sitting at the kitchen bench, none the wise; "why isn't anyone answering the door?" Lily asked.

Zoe shrugged, and it took a cold stare from Lily to make her scramble out of the chair and run for the front door.

She opened it and Eli stood before her, wearing baggy denim jeans and a mooks shirt, holding his guitar case in hand; he hadn't gone to any tremendous effort to look good (I guess it just comes naturally!).

"Hey Zoe" he smiled down at her, and she returned the grin, wrapping her arms around his middle.

Eli was a little taken aback, and looked down at her curiously as she pulled away; "Mum and Rick told me to make you feel at home" she explained, and Eli nodded slowly "thanks" he muttered, stepping into the house and closing the door behind him.

"Uhu" she said over her shoulder, heading back into the kitchen.

Eli scanned the house;

ELI everything looked the same.

He strained his ears, listening out for Grace's voice; but he heard nothing.

He propped his guitar against the staircase and tentatively headed for the kitchen, where, as he got closer, he heard Lily working away.

"Hey" he said flatly, standing in the kitchen doorway.

Lily stopped adding salt to the casserole and looked up, smiling brightly.

"Eli!" she exclaimed, walking around to greet him.

They stood in front of each other, awkwardly for a moment.

ELI don't hug me don't hug me don't hug me

LILY do I hug him?

Lily took a step forward and Eli flinched, so she stepped back again and outstretched her hand.

ELI are you serious?

LILY seriously stupid!

Eli stook it and they shook for only a moment, before releasing each other's grip; and then they were back to standing awkwardly again.

"Well-" Lily broke the silence "-Rick and the girls have gone out to get a few things-" Lily explained, noticing Eli was having a hard time looking her in the eye.

"Ok" he muttered.

"So, err, make yourself at home-" Lily instantly winced at her comment.

"I mean, don't MAKE yourself at home……….you are home, this IS you're home- I just thought you should-" she began to stumble over her words.

Eli raised a hand, "It's cool," he said, trying a faint smile.

Lily let out a nervous chuckle, and returned the grin "good to see you Eli" she said honestly.

Eli nodded and turned, walking into the lounge room where he sat down heavily on the couch.

Discovery channel, history channel, fox 8, comedy channel- MTV- he fixed his eyes on the screen, letting the song wash over him-

_There was a time when _

_I would go walking backwards_

_Round the world if you said you're mine_

_And I'd run blindfold down the_

_Kings Road Monday morning_

_If you'd just for once arrive on time_

_But you turned into another liar_

_And you came on like a new Messiah_

_So before you say what you desire_

_I'm telling you now?_

It was Hepburn- 'I quit'- Eli tapped his foot in time with the song, focussing all his attention on the video clip of the band turning into vampires.

_I Quit! I Quit! _

_'Cos loving you's a job I don't need_

_Ain't gonna go to work no more_

_I Quit! I Quit! _

_The situation's vacant for me_

_Ain't gonna go to work no more_

_Ain't gonna go to work no more_

Ain't gonna go to work 

Zoe came into the room and took a seat next to Eli- watching the t.v.

_I got my hands dirty whole you rolled cigarettes_

_With one eye on the time_

_I tried my hardest, I've been conscientious_

_But I'm taking back that heart of mine_

_You can't roll me round your tongue no more baby_

_It's time to clear up your emotional debris_

_And if I'm falling overboard, please don't save me_

_'Cos I'm telling you now?_

"Change channels" Zoe demanded, eyes still fixed on the television.

ELI so much for a warm welcome

"No, just wait" Eli replied, clutching the remote.

_I Quit! I Quit! _

_'Cos loving you's a job I don't need_

_Ain't gonna go to work no more_

_I Quit! I Quit! _

_The situation's vacant for me_

_Ain't gonna go to work no more_

_Ain't gonna go to work no more_

Ain't gonna go to work 

Zoe sighed and crossed her arms angrily "fine, listen to you're stupid song!" she said bitterly.

_It's too late to say you're sorry_

_You're just like every other lover_

_A shot rings out and you go running for cover_

_And I'm so sorry that I can't be your mother_

And I'm telling you now? 

Eli glanced down at her pouty face "I really miss this place" he said sarcastically, focussing back on the t.v.

_I Quit! I Quit! _

_'Cos loving you's a job I don't need_

_Ain't gonna go to work no more_

_I Quit! I Quit! _

_The situation's vacant for me_

_Ain't gonna go to work no more_

_Ain't gonna go to work no more_

_Ain't gonna go to work_

_I Quit! I Quit! I Quit! I Quit! I Quit! I Quit! _

_Ain't gonna go to work no more_

_Ain't gonna go to work no more_

Ain't gonna go to work 

Just as Zoe was about to wrestle Eli for the remote, the front door swung open and Rick, Jessie and Grace walked in.

"Eli!" Rick announced, his hands full with three plastic bags of groceries.

"Hey dad" Eli walked towards them, noticing that Grace had her hands full with a cake box, and Jessie only carrying a bag from blockbuster.

"Want some help with that?" Eli asked, veering towards Grace.

She gave him a bright smile; it was nice to see Eli at home again-

GRACE hell, its nice to see Eli anywhere at anytime!

"Yeah- thanks for that Eli" Jessie intervened, thrusting her blockbuster bag in his face; before Eli could relieve Grace's hands from the cake she was carrying.

He gave her a quizzical look, and Jessie nodded towards Rick, who was staring at them curiously.

"No problem" Eli said finally, and turned around, flashing a big smile at his father.

"Good to see you E" Rick returned the grin, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" Grace whispered as she walked in front of Eli.

He smiled back, "hey" he replied, and followed them into the kitchen.

Lily looked up- her eyes firmly fixed on Eli and Grace's expression- but there seemed to be no innuendo!

"Dinner will be ready in 5" Lily smiled.

"Great I'm starving" Rick glided past Lily, planting as kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to go watch some t.v" Grace announced, and turned to walk into the lounge room, Eli did the same.

"Actually!" Grace and Eli both stopped and turned around "I need you to help in here" Lily smiled at Grace.

GRACE Paranoia!

Grace sighed, flashing a sympathetic glance at Eli who only smiled weakly as he went into the lounge room.

Grace tucked a piece of loose hair firmly behind her ear, smiling at her mother through gritted teeth; "what do you want me to do?" she asked politely.

GRACE sit, beg- roll over?

"Well, err" Lily scratched her head, scanning around the kitchen for a chore to keep Grace busy

LILY and away from Eli.

"Pour drinks for everyone" Lily smiled, and nodded towards the glass cabinet.

GRACE good cover mum!

LILY none the wiser!

"Ok" Grace walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a few glasses, walked over to the fridge, got out a few bottles of soda, and began 'pouring drinks'……….all the time muttering harsh words under her breath.


	36. Chapter 36

Grace glanced down the table at Eli, who was spooning some cheesecake into his mouth.

She smiled slightly and quickly averted her eyes; they'd managed to say only a few polite words to one another all through the main course, and she was sure that Lily and Rick believed they were 'over' each other.

"So, Eli-" Rick looked over at his son, smiling happily, "-you going to make this big announcement?"- Rick couldn't hold in the suspense a moment longer!

Eli looked up at his father's beaming face, and returned the smile.

"Ok" he breathed, putting his fork down.

"Ok, brace yourselves" Rick smiled even wider.

RICK I didn't even need to hear the announcement to know that he'd done something great!

Everyone looked at Eli, has a took a few quick breaths, Grace and Jessie smiling sweetly at him; encouraging him to go on, and Lily staring coldly at Grace, urging her to stop smiling at him.

"I have a record deal" Eli gave a faint smile.

RICK see…….I knew it!

There was an astonished silence at the table; it seemed everyone was holding their breath, allowing the news to wash over them.

"Say something-" Eli asked quietly.

"That's amazing!" Grace exclaimed, exasperated and proud.

Lily cleared her throat, "Well done Eli," she said, sweetly.

"My brothers going to be a rock star…….." Jessie's lips curved into a broad smile.

GRACE my boyfriends going to be a rock star!

Eli raised his hands, stopping the praise; "No, no no- not THAT kind of record deal…….." Eli smiled at everyone's questioning faces.

"Sorry Jess, I'm not going to be a rock star-" Eli smirked "-a company called Blue Collar records have signed me up as a song writer. I sent them a demo tape and they're going to use two of my songs" Eli sat back in his chair, silence filling the room once more.

Rick laid a heavy hand on his sons shoulder "I am so proud of you" he said, seriously.

ELI its about time I did SOMETHING right.

"But what about this contract……was there a lawyer present, what sort of money will you get, copyright laws………" Lily asked anxiously.

"Its all taken care of" Eli assured her "-my mum finalized everything. I called her in, explained what was going on, and she read the contract, acted as a witness……..she said it was a fair and legal deal" Eli felt his heart race as his accomplishment hit him hard.

"This is-" Rick couldn't find words "-I am just so-" he felt himself choking up.

ELI my dad actually cried because he was so proud of me! That hasn't happened before!

Rick leaned over and grabbed Eli in a bear hug.

"Dad-" Eli exchanged the hug uncomfortably "-cant breathe-" he eventually croaked out, and Rick released him, wiping away the few tears that had escaped his eyes.

"Eli-" Grace said softly, and Eli looked over at her beaming face; "-congratulations, you should be very proud of yourself!" she said sweetly, and he reflected an even wider grin.

LILY Great! Now he has a record deal, money……..how could she possible resist him NOW!

"Thankyou" he replied, and they stared at one another for a moment, before Zoe broke the silence.

"Play us the songs," she demanded.

Eli turned away from Grace to look at Zoe, "huh?" he asked, confused.

Zoe sighed "the songs they chose- play them for us!"

"Oh" Eli nodded slowly, and pushed his chair out, walking over to the staircase to get his guitar.

"Everyone, in the living room" Rick beamed, pushing out his own chair, and everyone did the same- filing into the lounge room, they took their places on the couch as Eli sat on one of the arm chair's, adjusting his guitar in his arms.

"This ones called 'Let that be enough'" Eli smiled at everyone's eager faces; glancing over at Grace's beautiful smile before looking down, concentrating on the strings of his guitar.

_I wish I had what I need_

_To be on my own_

'Cause I feel so defeated 

_And I'm feeling alone_

RICK my son, living his dreams to the fullest- this is exactly what I wanted him to do in life- something he enjoyed.

_And it all seems so helpless_

_And I have no plans_

_I'm a plane in the sunset_

_With nowhere to land_

LILY atleast the heartache he felt over losing Grace made for a good song.

_And all I see_

_It could never make me happy And all my sand castles_

_Spend their time collapsing_

_Let me know that You hear me_

_Let me know Your touch_

_Let me know that You love me_

_Let that be enough_

ZOE I wonder if he'll teach me to play the guitar- we could have two stars in the family!

_It's my birthday tomorrow_

_No one here could now_

_I was born this Thursday _

_22 years ago_

JESSIE my brother's going to be a rock star……..well, a songwriter- eh! What's the difference……..maybe he could introduce me to 'no doubt'?

_And I feel stuck _

_Watching history repeating_

_Yeah, who am I?_

_Just a kid who knows he's needy_

GRACE I love it when he sings 

_Let me know that You hear me_

_Let me know Your touch_

_Let me know that You love me_

_And let that be enough _

Eli strummed the last chord and looked up at everyone's calm faces; it seemed they were in a moment of stunned pleasure.

And then Grace clapped, slowly at first, and then as everyone else joined in, faster and faster.

"That was amazing" Rick exclaimed, feeling more tears break through- and Lily wrapped an arm around his middle, hugging him tight.

"No wonder they chose that song!" Jessie beamed at her big brother.

Eli glanced over at Grace, who simply smiled at him; she didn't need to say anything; her smile spoke a thousand words.

"Now the other one" Zoe said happily, and Eli nodded; "Ok, ok ok" he aid, adjusting the guitar again.

"This one's called-" Eli glanced up at Grace for only a moment "-Heart" he breathed, and Grace held in her breath.

_We lead two different lives  
just like two lines that never cross  
And here we are together  
standing closer than we are  
but we're still standing here untouched  
too scared to make a move  
We want so much to touch  
and we can't wait forever  
we know it's dangerous  
for us to be together_

RICK oh this is about………..oh! 

_How do we ever keep this secret  
how do we keep it in the dark  
and if we dare to taste our weakness  
how could we tear ourselves apart  
why do we keep this love together  
didn't we know right from the start  
that we would have to keep this secret  
or forever stay apart_

LILY interesting………..very, interesting.

_I watch you coming to me  
walking in the pouring rain  
I can't help looking at you  
wishing I could stay away  
So many times I've tried in vain  
to close my eyes and pray it goes away  
but I can't stop myself from feeling  
to let you go would be too much  
for me to take_

ELI I sing this song only for her 

_I can't help thinking  
when I look into your eyes  
how much I need you  
it's so hard to hide_

GRACE he was only signing to me.

This time as Eli strummed the last chord, the silence that followed was longer and far more deafening.

But, just as before, Grace clapped slowly; taking in short, quick breaths as the tears of joy cascaded down her cheeks.

Lily and Rick glanced over at her; and looed back from Grace to Eli, as they stared into one another's eyes.

LILY it's his song……

RICK for Grace!

"Right" Lily broke through Grace's clapping, stopping her abruptly as she tore her eyes away from Eli to look at her mother's face.

"Grace help me clean up-" Lily said, standing.

Grace nodded and followed her mother into the kitchen, but as she walked past Eli, she turned to look at him; "I'm truly proud of you," she said softly and walked away into the kitchen.

"Eli" Rick rose, walking over to his son "this is what you've always wanted" Rick said softly.

Eli nodded, returning the grin; "did you like it?" he asked, and Rick nodded, resting an arm around his sons shoulders.

"So, tell me about the contract…….." he began.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
'Let that be enough' is a song by a band called switchfoot. 


	37. Chapter 37

Eli turned his head and looked at Grace, sitting in the arm chair opposite him; the light from the television cascading onto her face, bringing light to it, and exenterating her delicate, smooth features.

"…But you'll never take our FREEDOM!" Mel Gibson roared.

Eli turned back to the television, as Mel's blue and white face ran across the screen.

He glanced down at his watch, 9:30- he really should be leaving soon- but he didn't want to leave Grace. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, and the thought of going to an empty home didn't exactly excite him!

He glanced back over at Grace's still body, sitting in the darkness- only her face illuminated- and Eli heard the nagging in the back of his head again "you have to tell her"………it said.

Grace glanced over at Eli as he shifted uncomfortable in the chair; not being able to touch him, kiss him- hardly even talk to him! Was driving her mad………having him so close yet so far away, it was torture!

"I'm going to get something to drink" Grace rose from her seat "anybody want anything?" she asked.

Nobody answered, their eyes glued to the battle that was playing out on the television.

"Ok then" Grace murmured to herself, and she turned to go into the kitchen.

Eli watched her walk away out of the corner of his eye; and felt like he was going to jump out of his skin if he couldn't follow her.

And suddenly images of her naked body, hot kisses, dancing eyes……….came rushing into his mind- he had to talk to her!

But he felt Lily's eyes on him; daring him to make a move and get caught out……..thrown out………so he stayed where he was, images of Grace skidding by in his mind, making his body tense up with longing- goddamit!

"I need food," Eli announced, standing quickly.

Lily turned her head sharply, looking Eli in the eyes; "just wait until Grace comes back," she said flatly.

"Lily!" Rick looked at his wife, and as she opened her mouth to protest, Rick told his son "go ahead, we have loads of snacks", and dismissed him.

Eli smiled as he walked away, hearing Rick and Lily argue in soft murmurs.

He headed into the kitchen; Grace was sitting at the kitchen table, with some of the leftover cheesecake sitting on a plate in front of her.

"Wanna share?" Eli asked, grabbing one of the clean forks from the sink and walking over to her.

Grace looked up and smiled, it seemed that she'd been concentrating hard on the cheesecake and hadn't noticed Eli walk in.

"Do I have a choice?" she asked, and Eli shook his head and sat down opposite her, digging his fork in.

Grace smiled, watching as a piece of white cream escaped onto the corner of his mouth; she leaned forward and swiped it away with her finger.

Eli grinned, watching as she slipped her finger between her lips and licked the cream; "why do you have to look to tempting right now?" he asked, seriously, as he examined her red lips.

Grace smiled, blushing slightly as Eli stared intently into her face.

"Yeah well-" Grace motioned her head towards the lounge room, where the television was blaring, "-I wouldn't want to risk it" she said glumly.

Eli sighed, and took another piece of cake; "we could sneak up stairs……lock you're door…….." Eli flashed her a sly smile.

Grace stared into his eyes for a moment, and then shook her head "no" she smiled "-I don't think so".

Eli made a little chuckle; "Grace Manning……..you ACTUALLY considered having sex in you're parents house!" he smiled coyly.

Grace blushed slightly, and leaned forward; Eli did the same, hoping their lips would connect; "You wish," she teased, in a soft, sultry whisper, and then she pulled away just as their lips were about to touch.

"You cant do that to me Grace" Eli breathed, a smile still on his face, that grew wider as he felt Grace's foot make it's way up his leg.

"You know I'm proud of you" Grace smiled, staring into his handsome face.

Eli smirked "really?" he asked.

"Truly- I always knew you had a talent. And now the rest of the world is going to discover what I always knew was in you" she smiled wider, and Eli felt butterflies flutter in his heart.

"That means a lot to me" he said sweetly, with a faint smile.

Grace nodded her head slowly "I love you" she whispered.

Eli tried to smile, but that nagging in the back of his mind continued; until he couldn't suppress it any longer.

"-Grace, you need to know something" he began, and Grace pulled her foot away, staring at him with a serious gaze.

"What?" she asked softly.

Eli took a long breath, and then ran a hand through his tousled hair; "I have to go away," he breathed.

"Oh" Grace sighed quietly.

"For 3 months. To the New York recording studio, for the recoding, promotion……..all that stuff." Eli added, pretending he hadn't heard her take a deep sigh.

"3 months?" she repeated, staring into nothingness as his words brushed over her.

"Yep, 3 months in New York" Eli said, more to himself.


	38. Chapter 38

"Does everyone else know?" Grace asked, still staring at the wall behind Eli.

"Just dad- I'll tell everyone else before I leave tonight" he breathed, feeling his body tense with guilt.

"Oh" Grace said again; her heart feeling heavy.

Eli pushed his hands across the table, cupping Grace's soft, delicate ones within his own.

"Grace?" he breathed, "say something".

Grace finally looked into his eyes;

GRACE how could I hold him back from all he's ever wanted?

Grace gave a tiny smile, but Eli saw right through it.

"I'm sorry," he said, examining her soft hands that he held.

Grace looked deeply into his eyes; "don't apologize for wanting to live you're dreams-," she croaked, feeling hot tears form in her eyes.

Eli looked up, a pain hitting his heart as he saw a single tear roll down her cheek; he wanted so much to ask her……….but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't ask her to come with him, to leave behind school, friends, family, and work- just to sit around in New York while he worked at what he always wanted.

That wasn't fair.

"Hey" Eli lifted his hand and swiped the single tear away; "we don't end, ok?" he said softly, and Grace nodded her head meekly.

"Hey" he cupped her head with his hands, forcing her to look at him, "its only 3 months" he tried a smile, not sure how convincing it seemed, "-and I love you- we're still going to be together-no matter what!"

ELI no matter what

GRACE no matter what?

Grace managed a quick nod, and pulled her head away from his grasp, swiping the tears away with her hands.

"We better get back" she whimpered, and rose from her seat.

Eli watched as she walked out of the kitchen; and wondered if she was angry with him or simply upset- - he really couldn't tell with Grace sometimes.

GRACE numb- - I was just numb.

Eli stood up and followed Grace into the lounge room, where Lily was sitting up- with a firm eye on them as they walked back in; and the rest of the family were still watching the movie; except for Zoe who had fallen asleep.

"I better be going then," Eli announced.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Rick said, turning around to look at his son.

Eli shook his head; "Nah, I'll be fine" he replied; "-But before I leave, I have something else to tell you-" he started.

Grace sat very still while Eli told the rest of the family, what she'd just been told-

GRACE when will I get my happy ending? It seems like fate wants to tear us apart again and again!

Eli stopped talking and awaited a response;

"Oh" Lily said, tyring to hide her smile.

"You're moving even FURTHER away?" Jessie asked, staring at her brother's solemn face.

Eli nodded slowly "only for 3 months" he said, and looked down at his father.

"You better give us a call every night!" Rick smiled, and Eli felt at ease.

And he turned to Grace, who sat very still in her chair "when do you leave?" she asked in a small voice.

Eli was glad for some response form her- "In a fortnight" he answered.

Grace nodded slowly, and then looked up to meet his gaze "its all happening for you" were the only kind words she could think of; and Eli was grateful for them.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE

So short, I know and I apologize! I got writers block towards the end.

Check back soon, for the next chapter (a longer one hopefully)!


	39. Chapter 39

"Want to share you're thoughts?" Jessie asked as she walked with Grace to school.

"Eli" Grace murmured, her eyes firmly fixed on her feet.

Jessie nodded knowingly "Well- I figured that much" she said, and glanced over at Grace- who was still taking an unusual interest in her blue sneakers.

Jessie sighed, and adjusted the strap of her school bag "You guys have got to stop this" she announced, hoping for some sort of response from Grace- she didn't get one.

"Stop what, you ask" Jessie filled in Grace's gap of silence "Well Grace- because you asked, I shall preach to you!" Jessie gave a faint smile, but Grace wasn't looking at her.

"-You have to stop this whole 'juvenile angst routine'- its like a bad episode of Dawson's Creek! -" Jessie began, using her hands with great expression, " thinking that what you have isn't important! Because believe it or not……..it is! I have seen what it's like for BOTH of you when you don't have each other………it kills you not to be together, and when you are together it pains you even more to have to hide you're feelings!" Jessie turned to look at Grace, who was now looking straight ahead, making sure not to look Jessie in the eye.

JESSIE this beating around the bush makes me dizzy!

Jessie grabbed Grace's arm; pulling her to a stop, and forcing her eyes to meet Jessie's.

GRACE the last thing I need is a lecture.

"Do you love him?" Jessie asked sternly.

"Yes!" Grace said exasperated; hadn't they gone over this a million times already? She thought to herself.

"Do you want to be with him?" Jessie asked, and grace turned her head away; but Jessie pulled on her arm, snapping her head back.

"YES!" Grace said, annoyed at Jessie's firm actions.

"Then for god sake! Open you're eyes Grace!" Jessie's voice was cold and engaging- Grace found it impossible to block out her words.

"You love him, he loves you- overall picture- YOUR BOTH IN LOVE!" Grace opened her mouth, but Jessie wouldn't let her words be heard- "-If you think 3 months apart is going to be enough to sperate you two- then you either have no faith in you're relationship, or you have so quickly forgotten all that you've been through already!" Jessie spat the words out- hoping Grace was letting them sink in.

"So stop moping about this and just spend you're last two weeks together- just enjoy being together……..and when it comes time for him to leave and do what ever it is he has to do- well then-" Jessie searched for her next sentence; "-just be glad that the telephone was invented!" Jessie took a deep breath, her speech over; she awaited Grace's reaction.

"That's not all I'm worried about" Grace replied coldly, and turned to walk away.

Jessie stood for a moment; feeling fed up and exhausted with Grace and Eli's 'run around' relationship, which she always seemed to be repairing for the both of them!

She turned and ran after Grace, walking in time with her again, and turned and stared at her, amazed "what else could possible be wrong then?" she asked.

Grace shook her head, how could Jessie possibly understand?

"I'm sick of hiding" Grace croaked, refusing to slow down her walking pace- "I'm sick of hiding my feelings for Eli from everyone! I want to scream it from the rooftops without having this plunging feeling deep down that they're going to tear us apart again!" Grace didn't turn and look at Jessie while she spoke; she knew Jessie was listening, and understanding.

"I want Eli to come home and stop having to live alone in a dingy apartment- I want to stop feeling guilty about the fact that I LOVE someone. And most of all I just want to be able to open up to my mum again!" Grace crossed the street and Jessie followed.

"I want to tell them the truth about Eli and me, and I want to put my foot down and tell them that they cant split us up- and that they just have to accept us either way!" Grace suddenly stopped, and turned to Jessie.

"I want to stop lying, sneaking around- and I just want to have a normal relationship with you're brother" Grace said honestly, her eyes staring intently at Jessie's pale face.

Jessie nodded slowly, taking in all that Grace had said "Well, that's something that YOU have to do- nobody else" Jessie said, and Grace nodded meekly.

"I know" she replied, and turned to walk away again, Jessie following clumsily after her.

* * *

Eli walked casually into the school; holding his head high, keeping a straight face plastered on; and praying to god that the old bag that used to work at reception retired……… she'd recognise him for sure; god knows how many times he had to sit in that tiny little office, her evil eye staring at him while he waited to speak with the principal.

He turned the corner and nodded at two young girls who passed him; one of them turned bright red and looked away, while the other flashed him a sweet smile.

Turning another corner, Eli was greeted with a door, which said 'reception'. Taking a deep breath, he pushed it open and stepped in; relieved to see a forty something woman with short, brown hair had replaced the 100 and something white haired grandma who used to work here.

"Hello, how may I help you young man?" she chimed, smiling furiously at Eli.

Eli returned the grin "good morning" he said sweetly, and walked towards her desk, leaning his elbows on the top.

"You can help me by contacting Grace Manning" he asked; figuring that they probably hadn't updated her file yet, and she was probably still listed as 'Manning'.

The lady smiled "and who might you be?" she asked.

"I am her step brother- we've had a family tragedy and I would like to take her out of class" he said, loosing the smile and replacing it with a glum expression.

"Oh-" the lady turned her lips upside down, examining Eli's face.

"I hope it wasn't anything too terrible" she said, turning around to face her computer while she tapped the keys.

Eli watched as she looked up Grace's time table- "ah no……our dog died" he said, and the lady shot him a questioning glance "dog?" she repeated, unamused.

Eli silently cursed himself for such a stupid lie; but he figured that if he'd made it something too serious, somebody might contact Rick or Lily to give their condolences.

"Yes- Fido" he lied, and tried to darken his face with sadness "it was very sad- we found him this morning. Right after Grace left for school……..he was lying in the middle of the street-" he paused for effect; "-some heartless human being had run over him and driven off without a second thought-"

"A hit and run?" the lady breathed- clearly moved by Eli's heartfelt story- which he was exaggerating completely!

ELI too easy.

He swiped an imaginary tear from his eye, and nodded solemnly; "yes- we were sitting down to breakfast when we suddenly heard the screeching of tyres- and then a loud THUMP! And then that ear piercing whine coming from Fido- - we ran out, but the impact was so great, he died straightaway! Never even had a chance at living!" Eli made his tone shaky- and hopefully, believable.

The lady nodded, "Was that Grace Manning?" she asked, and Eli nodded.

She tapped a few more keys, and then the printer started up, churning out her class timetable.

She handed him the piece of paper and pointed out her second period of Biology- "I'm sorry for you're loss" she said as Eli left, and he gave a solemn nod.

* * *

"So- what can we conclude from this?'

Total and utter, dumb-founded silence.

"Come on people! We talked about this just last week!"

Followed by more silence.

"Don't make me call on one of you!"

A dare-you-to silence only followed.

Mr Nimber sighed, and rubbed his brow- "fine! James Carlton- please tell me what you concluded from this" he asked one of the boys in the first row.

The shaggy haired pupil simply stared at his teacher who looked down at him- "dunno" he said, and Mr Nimber gave up, throwing his hands in the air.

"Why do I bother?" he muttered to himself, walking over to the black board.

Grace sighed as he began writing more notes for them to copy down- school used to be so easy for her- before life got so complicated………

Just as Grace took out a pen from her bag, there came a knock at the classroom door- she didn't bother looking up to see who the late student was.

"Yes?" Mr. Nimber asked the stranger.

"Grace Manning?"

Grace looked up, her heart stopped as it always did when she saw Eli. Wait- she shook her head slightly- were her daydreams blending in with reality……or was Eli really standing there, asking Mr. Nimber to excuse her from class!

Eli leaned over and whispered something in Mr. Nimber's ear, and the teacher nodded solemnly; turning to scan the room for Grace's face.

He found her, and as they locked eyes she rose from her seat, gathering her books and bag.

She walked towards them, and Mr. Nimber rested a heavy hand on her shoulder "I'm so sorry Grace" he said, shaking his head.

Grace looked at him blankly, but nodded her head anyway.

"Your excused" he added, and Eli stepped aside, allowing her to pass through the door.

GRACE who said Eli was a bad influence on me?

Once out in the corridor Grace gave Eli a questioning stare. But he simply looped their arms, and pulled her along "wait till we're outside" he muttered.

ELI call this……..a random act of romance.

GRCE call it……….insanity!

Once they got outside Eli unlinked their arms, and turned to Grace, lifting her backpack off her shoulders and slinging it over his own arm.

"Come on" he urged, cupping her hand as he lead her to his car.

"Eli!" Grace said, as they walked along.

"Yeah?" he asked casually.

"Am I skipping school?" Grace asked astounded.

Eli smiled and looked over at her cute, mortified face; "yeah- you could say that" he replied, smiling wider.

Grace was silent for a moment, allowing him to pull her along; and then she looked up at him "Just making sure" she muttered, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he said, looking down at her.

"I'm not" she replied, tightening her grip.


	40. Chapter 40

"Where are we going" Grace asked, staring out at the road ahead.

"My place" Eli replied simply.

Grace blushed slightly, and looked over at Eli; she reached her hand over and rested it on his knee, squeezing it.

Eli glanced over at her, and flashed a quick smile, then turned back to the road.

* * *

The door to Eli's apartment swung open; Grace and Eli, tangled in one another's arms, and their lips pressing hard together; stumbled through the door.

They took a few steps forward, and Eli threw his foot out behind him, fumbling to close the door.

Grace cupped his head with her hands, pulling his lips deeper and deeper into her passionate kiss; which had started the moment they got out of the car, and continued up the several flights of stairs (the elevator being broken and all) and was now becoming more heated now that they weren't in the public eye, receiving dirty stares.

Eli lifted Grace up slightly, wrapping his strong arms around her curvy waist- and manoeuvred them both into his room, which was only a few clumsy steps from the front door.

He unhooked his arms from her waist, and started unbuttoning his shirt, while still trying to keep their lips connected.

Grace followed his lead and began tugging at her own buttons; once they both worked off the upper half of their clothing, they started on one another's pants- fumbling with the buttons on each other's jeans.

It took a while; but they eventually collapsed in a naked mess onto Eli's bed; the whole time they successfully managed to keep their lips working without having to sperate them.

"Grace" Eli moaned, while he traced his hands over her body; familiarising himself with her soft, supple skin.

Grace quivered as his touch fired her body…………..

* * *

"I'm going to miss this" Grace said, as she entwined the sheet covers between her fingers.

"This is only the second time-" Eli began, and Grace looked over at him- a smile on her face.

"-Not that" she said "Well, that……..but just this, talking with you, being with you……….close to you" she rubbed a hand over his bare chest.

He nodded, and glanced over at her "only 3 months" he said, and she nodded meekly.

"I know, I know," she reminded herself, removing her hand from his firm chest, "but what about when you come back-" she looked away from his eyes, allowing the question to sink in.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "We'll still be together-" Grace stopped him before he could continue.

"I want to tell them," she said, turning to stare into his eyes.

"We did tell them Grace- - - they freaked out and kicked me out!" Eli sighed, running his fingers across her cheek lightly.

"Well, we tell them again- and this time we don't let them separate us!" Grace sounded firm, and adamant about this; which told Eli she'd thought a lot about it.

He shook his head "I don't know what your asking of me Grace" he said.

"I'm asking" Grace paused for a moment, while she sat up, holding the covers to her chest; she turned and looked at him "-how much are you willing to go through to be with me?"

Eli looked away for a moment; he didn't even want to imagine what sort of lengths Lily and Rick would go to in order to keep Grace and him apart………..his father would more or less, cut him off! He may even be 'banned' from seeing Jessie………from coming anywhere near the family?

"I don't know," he muttered.

Grace leaned forward slightly, and placed her hand on his chest again; "because I know I want to be with you," she said quietly.

Eli covered her hand with his, looking into her soulful brown eyes "I want to be with you too" he said quietly.

"So what are we going to do?" Grace asked-her voice seemed to fade away as Eli's mind raced……….he could atleast ASK her, he thought to himself.

Eli sat up quickly, and took Grace's hand, holding it tightly.

"Come with me?" he asked her, staring deeply into her eyes; pleading with her to say yes.

GRACE go with him?

Grace stared at her hand as Eli clasped it; and then she looked up at Eli's handsome, pleading face…………..go with him?


	41. Chapter 41

"If you love me, say yes?" Eli smiled faintly, but it quickly vanished as he stared deeper into Grace's blank face.

"Grace?" he said her name softly.

ELI maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all………..

GRACE go with him? Leave my family, friends, work, and school- for 3 months to go with Eli to New York?

Eli brushed a hand against her cheek, but she still looked far away- as though the question hadn't registered yet, and her mind was in limbo…..

GRACE 3 months? In New York? With Eli……..how could I do that?

"Grace?" he said her name again……..and felt his heart race as she opened her mouth:

"No" – the words were so simple and plain…..yet they stabbed at Eli's heart, wounding him.

"I cant Eli- because mum would never let me, and running away for 3 months- well, they'd think you were kidnapping me! And when we came back? We'd be in more trouble than when we started………YOU'D be in more trouble!" Grace searched his eyes for some sort of explanation to his feelings, but they stared back blankly at her.

"I want to be with you- and I don't want to be away from you for 3 months, but there's no way around it-" she continued, but somehow stopped herself, realizing that Eli was hearing none of her reasoning.

"You wouldn't do this for me?" Eli asked quietly.

Grace lunged forward, cupping his face with her hands; forcing him to look at her; "I love you! And I want to be with you" Eli tried averting his eyes, but Grace continued to speak "-but this isn't the way! Because we can run away, and forget about our problems for 3 months………but when we come back? We will just have to face more problems and obstacles……..more than when we started this!"

ELI she wouldn't make a random act of romance for me?

"Ok" were the only words Eli could mutter.

"Eli- Eli!" she breathed, and he forced his eyes to look into hers.

"When you get back- we are going to tell them the truth, everything! From start to finish! And we are not going to let them stop us from loving each other, ok?" Grace stared intently into his eyes, and he was forced to mutter a 'yes'.

Grace leaned forward, and planted a kiss on his forehead; pulling away she whispered, "I love you".

* * *

Eli drove Grace home at 2:00; an hour and a half before school finished.

The car ride was fairly silent; Grace tried filling it in with enlightening comments about how perfect life will be when Eli got back……….and their secret was out.

And Eli only nodded here and there; his mind silent with confusion and devastation.

Though he could quite clearly see Grace's reasoning; it didn't stop her answer from hurting him.

ELI this is my life, my dream- - not hers. And she was right; Rick and Lily would think I was kidnapping her, and things would probably be worse for the both of us when we got back.

Eli drove home; back to the deafening silence of his apartment; only to be left with his thoughts.

ELI but still- - if she loved me………..

He shook his head- not wanting his mind to think about her answer again……..he'd had the whole car ride home to do that.

Instead he listened to the messages on his answering machine;

"E- it's you're father. Lily and I want to have you over on Friday, the day before you leave. It's just going to be the family- a little goodbye for you. Ok? Call me back and tell me if you're free, it'll be around 7:30. Bye!" BEEP

"Mr. Sammler? Geoff here- just confirming you're plane tickets to New York. We brought them this morning- you are leaving this Friday, at 10:00 at night, in Business Class. Yes? That's what we agreed on, right? Hmmm, if there are ANY problems you know my number" BEEP.

"Kevin here! Wanna hear something OUT OF THIS WORLD? Some chick comes in today, sees that poster of yours that you put up in my store- and says that she saw you a few days ago and it turns out that YOU have a RECORD DEAL! Man……what is this world coming to?" BEEP

Eli pressed the 'delete' button- erasing all messages.

He stared down at the phone- and then, with a shaky hand, picked it up and held it to his ear- while dialling the now familiar number.

"Hello? Geoff?"

"Yes- its Eli"

"I was just wondering- - would it be too much trouble to book another ticket on the same flight?……………."


	42. Chapter 42

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
ok, I am skipping ahead a few days- to the night of Eli's little 'goodbye' party. He's leaving for New York tomorrow.

He's been a little bit busy with preparations and packing etc……so he and Grace haven't seen a whole lot of each other.

Lets just say he's picked her up from work a few times……and from school………and they've……..err………gone back to his place for……..'desert'.

He he he!

And he hasn't mentioned anything about New York of her coming with him, okey?

Sorry….it's just I don't wanna drag this out when I needn't bother!

* * *

Grace smiled politely, tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear and took another sip of Champagne.

Her mother had allowed her to have 2 glasses, and that was it! Seeming as this WAS a party…….Grace couldn't be expected to go without a little alcohol in her!

She stood for a moment; examining everyone around her, but averting her eyes from Eli who stood only metres away from her.

She hummed to herself as a Sue Medley song began to play softly through the house.

She saw her aunt Judy through the crowd, and their eyes met, followed by a sweet exchange of smiles.

Grace took a last sip from her first glass of champagne; and decided against going hastily for her second.

"Grace"

She spun around and was met by Karen's smiling face.

"Oh hi Karen" Grace smiled.

"How are you Grace?" Karen asked, and took a sip of red wine from a glass she was holding.

"Oh fine, fine" Grace said, tucking a piece of invisible hair behind her ear.

Karen smiled wider, clearly not sure of what else to say.

KAREN I've always liked Grace. She reminds me of myself as a teenager……….smart, forward, determined, organized………..

"You do look lovely tonight" she beamed, examining the baby blue dress Grace wore.

"Well thankyou" Grace smiled sweetly;

GRACE I wonder what she thought about Eli and I.

Karen nodded and took another small sip of wine;

KAREN I know what she and Eli had done……….and no, it wasn't 'right'; though I don't think many of us can judge what counts as 'love' these days.

Karen noticed Grace's uneasiness, and she could only guess why.

"Your as sad to see him leave as I am" she said, turning to lean against the same wall as Grace; looking out and examining the small crowd of people sitting and standing in the lounge room.

Grace glanced curiously at Karen; her question had caught her off guard………but somehow calmed her.

She nodded meekly "I am" Grace admitted, watching as Zoe danced with her father.

Karen turned her head to look at Grace; staring fixedly at her face; "I suppose all we can do is be happy for him" she said quietly, and stood up straight, giving Grace a quick smile and then walked away to talk with Jessie.

Grace watched her walk away;

GRACE I guess not EVERYONE was out to separate us.

* * *

"You will play the songs tonight, wont you?" Judy asked, smiling at Eli.

He nodded meekly "If I have to" he said, acting as if he'd done it so many times the process was beginning to bore him!

Judy punched him playfully, and took another sip of Champagne.

"You look after yourself In New York" she warned; and Eli nodded again "I will" he replied.

Judy smiled at him, and motioned towards Lily who was beckoning her sister from the kitchen "duty calls" she said, handing Eli the half empty champagne glass.

He watched her walk away, and found himself standing alone again; it seemed everyone had given all the praise they could think of and were now digging into the appetisers.

Eli brought the glass to his lips and took a small sip, scanning the room;

It was impossible not to notice her; flowing baby blue dress, and white shawl, her hair tied loosely in a bun with a few strands falling down her brow; little make up on, only mascara exenterating her luscious eyes, and light pink lipstick.

She looked beautiful; a vision, he thought to himself.

ELI and the funny thing is- I know that she had no idea of just how beautiful she really is………

He put the now empty champagne glass down and started walking towards her; past Zoe and Jake who were dancing, Karen and Rick who were standing around while they spoke, Jessie and Katie who were siting on the couch………until he reached Grace, leaning against the wall, watching everyone else; unaware of Eli's presence.

"Grace" he breathed.

She slowly turned her head to look at him; her pink lips curving into a smile. "Hey" she replied.

He returned the warm smile; and stared into her eyes, examining the beauty of her face; he wanted to hold onto this image of Grace forever-

"You are-" he paused for a moment, brushing his hand softly across her arm "-beautiful" he whispered.

Grace looked down at her arm where his hand laid; "nobody's ever told me that before" she said softly, not looking into his eyes.

He removed his hand from her arm, and brought it to rest under her chin; lifting her head to look at him "I just did" he whispered.

Grace stared into his autumn leaf eyes; his words still lingering over her body; causing her mouth to smile and hey eyes to dance.

Just then she became aware that another song had begun to play on the stereo, filling the house with soft melodic music; she raised her hand and clasped Eli's which rested underneath her chin, "dance with me" she whispered.

She guided him to the centre of the lounge room; where everyone could see them as Eli slid an arm around her waist, and rested his other in the curve of her back.

And Grace lifted her arms to nestle around his neck; their eyes fixating on one another as the music washed over them……….

is that the sound of knocking at my window

lord I'm trying, trying to let you in

but the mirror stares me like a stranger

i'm learning how to begin again

GRACE you should always dance as if no one's watching……….

promise me this

you will never understand me

promise me this

you will always always

hold me like you hold me now

you will hold me like you're holding me now

promise me this….

ELI there was only us………nobody else

I thought of you when my faith began to wander

it woke me up in the middle of the night

i've so many places I can run to

let's not run away this time

GRACE Dance first. Think later

promise me this

you will never understand me

promise me this

you will always always

hold me like you hold me now

you will hold me like you're holding me now

you will hold me like you're holding me now

promise me this

promise me this

promise me this….

The song soon faded into the background; Grace and Eli were left, entwined in one another's arms, standing perfectly still; staring into each other's eyes.

They didn't notice that everyone around them had stopped talking; moving- they were even holding their breath until the very end of the song.

Grace didn't even notice her mother's figure, standing at the kitchen door; she had been standing there for quite some time, watching as their bodies moved perfectly together.

LILY what do you do when you suddenly realize……….you were wrong?

Lily felt a tear roll down her cheek; she quickly turned away, retreating back into the kitchen to busy herself with dinner.

Slowly, but eventually; Grace and Eli untangled themselves, and stepped apart; and though it only took a moment for their bodies to separate; for them, and everyone watching; it was a lifetime.

"Thankyou" Grace smiled.

ELI a moment I will remember forever.

"Is dinner nearly ready?" Jessie piped up; breaking her gaze away from Eli and Grace- feeling that she had to cover the silence with a question before her father, Jake or her mother had something to say………..

"Nearly" Rick muttered.

Eli smiled at Grace, and they both turned, shuffling their separate ways; putting a distance between themselves.

It took a few minutes (more like a lifetime) for the conversation to start up again- but it did, eventually.

And nobody said a word about Eli and Grace's intimate dance- nobody dared to speak what everyone was thinking……..to admit what their dance had so clearly said………..Eli and Grace were still very much in love.

**_………….to be continued………….._**

**_

* * *

_**

AUTHORS NOTE  
I don't care what you say; no romantic fic is complete without the perfect dance to a romantic song!  
But I must confess…..the song I used ('Promise me this' by Pancho's Lament) was the song that Pacey and Joey danced to in Dawson's Creek- a bit of a rip off, but its one of my favourite songs and it's perfect for a moment like this one!


	43. Chapter 43

Eli strummed the last chord on his guitar- and was met with an uproar of applause.

"That was fantastic!" Judy beamed.

Karen felt tears creeping down her cheeks; she brushed them away quickly, and continued to clap her son.

"Oh sweety-" she said, rising, and walking over to Eli- greeting him with a big bear hug.

"Thankyou mum" he said "but please stop" he added, and Karen pulled away; tears now streaming her face; "I am just so-" she took a long breath, to fight back the tears "-so proud" she finished.

Eli beamed back at everyone; and the clapping eventually faded.

Everybody began chatting away again; and Lily walked around the room with a bottle of red wine; offering extra helpings to those who stuck their glasses out.

Eli put his guitar away and sat with his father on the couch; answering everyone's questions about the band, the deal he'd made and the money…….

Grace watched him out of the corner of her eye.

Drifting in and out of Jessie and Katie's conversation as she sat on the large arm chair close to them.

"I'm going to get some air" Grace proclaimed, rising from her chair.

Jessie watched her walk past everyone, and head to the kitchen to sneak out the back door; and not soon after she saw Eli rise and do the same thing……….she smiled to herself and looked back at Katie.

"Just so you know, I love you," she whispered.

Katie smiled curiously at Jessie "where did that come from?" she asked.

Jessie shrugged, "just wanted you to know" she smiled, and reached across, cupping Katie's hand.

* * *

Grace pulled the thin shawl tighter around her arms; she just needed to get out of the house for a little while.

She couldn't stand to listen to one more person ask Eli another question about 'New York'- couldn't she just forget that he was leaving her for 3 months……..and just pretend that they had forever?

Grace nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the back door open- she turned around hastily, only to see Eli's figure.

"Can I join you?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Sure" Grace croaked, and watched as Eli closed the door behind him, and walked towards her.

"Couldn't be stuffed answering any more questions about New York" Eli said as he stood next to Grace.

She smiled to herself knowingly "hmmm, tell me about it" she muttered to herself.

"Pardon?" he asked, not quite sure of what she'd said,

"Nothing" Grace replied quickly.

Eli nodded his head, and began to shake his body slowly; trying to pump warmth through himself.

Grace looked over at him, and huddled closer into his body; "ahh, just what I need" he murmured, wrapping his arms around Grace; he instantly felt a glowing warmth.

ELI now's a good a time as any…….

"Grace" Eli murmured her name- taking a deep breath as he straightened the words out in his mind.

"Hmm?" Grace replied, closing her eyes and pressing herself into his warm body- feeling comfort.

"Remember what I asked you a few days ago?" He spoke slowly and competently, making sure not to fumble his words.

"About what?" Grace asked, her eyes still closed as she enjoyed their moment together.

"New York" Eli replied "-You coming with me to New York" he added, and felt as Grace squirmed slightly in his arms.

"Yes" she replied flatly.

There was a long silence; as Grace awaited Eli's next words, but he said nothing.

She pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him, too dark to see the distinctive features of his face.

"What about it?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know.

Eli paused for a moment longer; sensing Grace's impatience, he dug around inside his coat pocket, not looking at her while he did so.

GRACE please don't make me do this.

A moment later he pulled out a white envelope, and stared at it; still refusing to meet her eyes.

"I'm going to ask you again-" he took a long breath, "please come with me" he handed her the envelope, but she simply stared down at it.

GRACE I cant, I wont………please don't do this!

Grace slowly shook her head "Eli- we talked about this-" she began, but Eli interrupted her.

"I know- but you know me, I'm not one to give up-" he tried a faint smile, but Grace returned it with a furrowed brow- "-please Grace! Come with me?" he asked again, quieter this time.

"Why? Why is it so important to you that I go? I'm going to be here when you get back………and once we tell our parents again then we can be together………" Grace started with a shaky voice.

Eli sighed, interrupting Grace again, and turned away.

"Why is it so important that I go with you?" Grace asked, side stepping into Eli's vision, forcing him to look at her.

ELI she should know.

Eli shook his head, and looked down at the white envelope again.

"Because I came alive when I started loving you!" he spat the words out, feeling hot tears prick at his eyes.

"And I'm afraid that if I leave you- for 3 MONTHS! -" He looked away, not wanting to go on.

"Eli?" Grace questioned.

He took another long breath, and looked at Grace, forcing himself to explain, "-I'm afraid that when I come back I'll find that you realized I wasn't good enough for you. That I don't deserve you……..and you would have moved on." Eli looked down at his feet, feeling a tear roll down his cheek.

Grace put her arm out, but Eli flinched and moved away-

"I'm afraid that just like everyone else, you are going to realize what a worthless loser I really am. And then, the one person I ever loved- the one person who meant so much to me- - would be gone………..!" these were the words he'd felt on his heart………the words he was too afraid to speak out loud……….

GRACE he couldn't possibly believe that!

"And I just thought that if I kept you close……..I could show you everyday, how much you mean to me- " he croaked out the last sentence, the tears gone now- he was just left with his emotions, deepest, darkest, emotions exposed.

GRACE how could he believe that about himself!

"Eli-" Grace put her hand out again, and this time Eli allowed it to rest against his cheek

"You are not a worthless loser……..you are the most amazing person I have ever met! For god sake Eli, you are a SONG WRITER with a RECORD DEAL……..for one thing! And it doesn't matter how far away you are from me- I will think about you every single day. -" Grace tried to smile, but she couldn't seem to sum up the energy.

"-God! Every second of everyday I will spend missing you and thinking how much I love you!" Grace whimpered, but somehow, she thought her words weren't getting through to Eli.

She opened her mouth to say more, but Eli interrupted her.

"You still wont come with me though, will you?" he asked quietly.

"It would only make things worse Eli!" she said quietly, hating herself for speaking those words.

He moved away from her touch, and nodded his head solemnly "alright" he said slowly.

"Lets make this our goodbye then," he croaked.

"Not goodbye!" Grace said anxiously, but Eli silences her with a quick, sweet kiss.

"I love you," he muttered "goodbye", and with that he turned to walk inside.

"Eli?" he didn't turn around, he only opened the door and stepped inside the house "Eli?" she called again- but soon he was gone.

Grace stood for a moment, in the freezing cold- not feeling her heart beat, her pulse race or her breaths- - - how could Eli possibly think any of those things?

Grace was sure she'd only stood outside for a moment- but when she finally found movement in her legs, and walked back into the lounge room- there was no sign of Eli, and a few people had left- Judy, Karen and Jake.

"Where's Eli?" she asked Jessie hastily.

"He left Grace" she said quietly, "Where were you?" she added, but Grace couldn't find words………….he'd left?

"Ok, you guys get up to bed!" Lily came into the room, and stood in front of Grace, Jessie and Katie, smiling at them.

"I have to-" Grace began, about to say 'go and see Eli', but stopped herself.

"Goodnight" she croaked as Lily gave her a kiss on the forehead.

And she somehow pulled herself up the stairs………got dressed……..and climbed into bed……….though she wasn't sure how, her mind was completely clouded with demanding thoughts.

At some point during the night, Jessie came into her room; she had tapped on the door, but Grace- who was sitting at the end of her bed staring into nothingness as she thought of Eli- hadn't heard, so she'd let herself in.

"What happened with you guys tonight?" Jessie asked, standing in front of Grace.

Grace shrugged "he wanted to keep me close" Grace murmured.

Jessie didn't understand, so she instead, explained why she'd come to see Grace.

"He asked me to give you this" Jessie said.

Grace's heart stopped as Jessie shoved the white envelope in her face; "he didn't say what it was about, just wanted you to have it" Jessie explained, "I didn't read it," she added.

Grace stared at the envelope as Jessie held it infront of her; and eventually, Jessie placed it gently beside her on the bed, and turned to leave; "whatever it is…….it'll be alright" she said soothingly, and closed the door slowly behind her, leaving Grace's depressed self with her thoughts………..and the white envelope.


	44. Chapter 44

Eli sat opposite his phone- staring at the black chord that draped down the table and led to the extension in the wall.

He'd been sitting there for a good hour now- staring at the phone- urging it to ring- - hoping against hope that it would be Grace at the other end.

But it nobody had called- it was only 8:30- of course nobody would ring this early in the morning!  
Eli sighed- and brought his hand to run through his tousled bed hair.

He'd convinced himself last night that Grace wouldn't be coming with him this evening- on a plane to New York- and he'd also brought himself to face the idea of not having her love when he returned!

But when he got up at 6:00, after tossing and turning for hours- he'd rekindled a spark of hope for him and Grace, and decided to wait for her phone call asking him to come pick her up.

ELI giving up on someone is the hardest thing to do……….

"Screw this," he hissed under his breath after glancing at his watch.

He got up from his chair, walking over several small suitcases blocking his lounge room- he swiped his coat from the kitchen bench and headed out the door- - - deciding to spend the day 'bon voyaging' his buddies………

* * *

Grace rolled over, fluttering her sore, red eyes open.

"Mmmm" she moaned, as the beams of sunlight streamed through her window and scorched her eyes.

She clenched her fists, ready to stretch her arms out- but felt something between her fingers.

She brought her hand out from under the covers- and saw the white envelope.

Suddenly everything came flooding back to her- Eli's devastating and untruthful words, the goodbye party- - the dance……….Eli leaving today.

TODAY? Grace glanced over at her clock- it was only 8:30, and Eli's plane left at 10:00 this evening.

She rolled over onto her back, still gripping the envelope, which she hadn't yet opened; she stared up at the ceiling.

GRACE when you're heart wants something that you're mind is fighting hard to forget………..

Her hands worked by themselves- opening the envelope slowly and carefully- until Grace felt the stiff ticket between her fingers- she slipped it out and examined it.

New York- one way- business class!

She stared at the ticket for a long while- until finally she extended her arm and fumbled around for her phone.

She clasped it and rolled onto her side, seeing which numbers she had to dial.

The ringing went on forever, until Grace couldn't handle it anymore and was about to hang up.

"Eli here"

Grace's heart glowed as she pressed the phone against her ear, she opened her mouth but the voice continued to speak- and then she realized, it was his answering machine-

"I'm not in right now- you know what to do" BEEP!

"Err…….." She quickly hung the phone up- what would she have said?

She wasn't sure………was she calling to say she WAS going to New York, or to smooth things over with Eli, but still refuse his offer?

What was she going to do with the plane ticket? She hoped it was refundable!

"GRACE! GET DRESSED FOR SCHOOL"

Grace closed her eyes for a moment at the sound of her mother's scream.

And then she rolled out of bed, stumbling towards her closet; she stuffed the ticket into her school bag that was propped up against the closet door………..she'd have to think things through today.

* * *

Grace came slowly down the stairs at 8:45- with 15 minutes before school started!  
Jessie and Zoe had already left, leaving a fuming Lily to take Grace.

"Young lady" she started, as Grace entered the kitchen, "Get a move on RIGHT NOW!" she demanded.

Grace looked up wearily at her mother "I don't feel so good" she said in a small voice.

Lily examined her face; and then it clicked……….Eli was leaving today, she was planning on staying home only to sneak out and be with him!.

"I don't think so!" Lily said coldly, staring deeply into Grace's lying face.

"No, mum- I really feel-" Grace started, but Lily walked towards her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the door.

"I know what this is," she said sternly "Young lady- you have work tonight, and school today-" Lily started, and Grace winced- remembering her shift.

"-So I'm sorry but you cant see Eli off with Rick and Jessie tonight- but there is NO WAY that you are skipping school to say goodbye to him!" Lily pulled Grace out the door, and they both headed for her car.

"I wasn't-" Grace tried, but Lily wouldn't let her interrupt.

"And just to make sure you stay put- I will be giving the school a ring this afternoon to make sure you are still there!" she snapped, opening the car door and getting in- Grace did the same.

Grace crossed her arms and put on a sullen face- Lily glanced over at her before starting the engine "stop this Grace!" she pleaded.

"Stop what?" Grace asked, turning to her mother.

"This juvenile angst act- I can just see you ten years from now, sitting in a psychiatrists office pouring you're heart out about how I ruined you're love life!" Lily spat back as she reversed out of the drive way.

GRACE ruined my life in GERNERAL more like………

Grace didn't say anything. She only turned her head and stared out the window, feeling the anger flare.

"Silent treatment now?" Lily asked mockingly, and nodded in agreement to the silence- stretching out her arm and switching the radio on.

An Alanis Morissette song came on- but the words became blurry and in coherent as Grace's thoughts raged and screamed at her- cursing her mother and her love life!

This was sure to be the longest day of her LIFE………………


	45. Chapter 45

Eli scribbled down the note on a piece of paper he'd found in his glove compartment.

And examined the cassette; he should really put it in an envelope……..but he didn't have one.

He slowly got out of his car, and headed towards the mailbox.

It creaked open and he placed the note and cassette very carefully inside; hoping that GRACE would be the one to find it.

He sighed and took one last look at the house.

He had considered going to Grace's school………but decided against it……..she'd probably think he was pressuring her.

He took a long breath before walking back to his car.

Staring at the house for a few more moments. He started the engine- ready to head home and collect his suitcases………and make the longest journey of his life………alone.

ELI it's strange……..one girl asks me to run away with her, and she didn't show up………and now, I find myself begging another girl to run away with me……..and she refuses. This all has to work out at some point!

* * *

Grace lay on her bed; feeling powerless and alone.

She glanced over at her clock, it was 7:45- she'd have to leave for work soon………Jessie and Rick would be leaving soon aswell- to see Eli off.

Since the moment she got back from her horribly long day at school……..she'd been lying on this bed; thinking hard about not thinking……….which proved to be a very hard thing to do!

Grace rolled over, onto her side, and reached for her phone again, dialling his number for the sixth time that day; in between thinking about not thinking, she'd found herself robotically, uncontrollably ringing his number.

"Hey! Eli here! I'm not in right now……..and I wont be for 3 months! Err, you know my old number, call my dad and ask him how to reach me in New York! Until then………bon voyage!" BEEP!

Dammit! At some time during the day Eli HAD been home.

Grace wondered if he'd deliberately not answered the phone, knowing it was her, or if he'd been in while she was at school!

She hung the phone up violently. And sat up, noticing a figure standing at the door, it was Zoe.

"What?" she asked, a little coldly.

"Nothing" Zoe replied simply.

Grace glared at her for a moment, and then rose from her bed, standing firmly and glaring the whole time at her little sister.

"What!" She asked, practically screamed at her curious face.

"Nothing" Zoe replied, plainly again.

"What do you want?" Grace asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Zoe looked down at the tape in her hands, turning it over and over again; causing Grace's temper to flare.

"What is that?" she asked finally, trying to calm her voice down.

"For you" Zoe said, still staring at the tape.

"Then give it to me-" Grace demanded, taking a few steps towards Zoe.

"Don't you want to know how I got it?" Zoe asked sweetly, taking a step back, into the hallway.

Grace sighed "Ok, fine- how did you get it?" she asked, annoyed and ready to strangle her little sister.

"Eli" Zoe said simply.

"Excuse me?" Grace demanded, choking on her words.

"He left it in the letterbox with this note" Zoe said, pulling out a small piece of paper from her pocket and examining it.

"You read MY letter?" Grace asked, swiping it from her hand.

She scanned it quickly; 'Grace- I want you to have the original version……..it's yours anyway" was all it said.

Grace looked up at Zoe, not wanting to cry in front of her, she outstretched her hand "give it to me" she said coldly, and Zoe, scared by her sister's tone, tentatively gave her the tape.

Grace slammed the door in her face once the tape and note were in her hands, she reread the note as she walked over to her cassette player and popped the tape in; fumbling for the 'play' button.

She stood in the middle of her room her eyes still fixed on the note as the tape started, and Eli's voice filled the room………and her heart;

**_We lead two different lives  
just like two lines that never cross  
And here we are together  
standing closer than we are  
but we're still standing here untouched  
too scared to make a move  
We want so much to touch  
and we can't wait forever  
we know it's dangerous  
for us to be together_**

She walked quickly over to the cassette played; and hurriedly pressed 'stop' before the next verse could be bellowed out.

She didn't feel tears in her eyes, only the rhythmic beat of her heart- and her husky breaths.

So this was his last attempt? ………She couldn't let it work.

She placed the note carefully on her desk, and turned to walk out her door

Once she got down stairs she saw Jessie and Rick standing by the door; leaving to say goodbye to Eli.

"Give him my best," she murmured, as she headed into the kitchen.

Jessie almost called out to her, but Rick bustled her out the door; they were 10 minutes late already………

JESSIE it shouldn't end this way

GRACE it has to end this way.

* * *

Grace looked at herself in the mirror. 'I look like a penguin' she breathed, examining her light white shirt, black skirt and stockings.

She adjusted her hair, and turned around, grabbing her satchel bag from her bed.

She glanced inside for a moment, and noticed the white envelope. But deliberately veered her mind away from thinking about Eli, New York……and what the envelope contained.

"Get a move on!" she heard her mother call from down stairs,

"Coming" Grace replied, and hurriedly walked down the stairs, meeting her mother at the bottom.

"We have to drop Zoe off at her friends house" she explained, and Grace nodded, looking at Zoe who had a stuffed back pack on her shoulders and a sleeping bag and pillow in her hands.

Grace walked over to her and lifted the pillow out of her hands, and bent down slightly, whispering "not a word about the tape" in Zoe's ear; she turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Grace looked out at the black night ahead; concentrating on the lyrics that sang through the car radio;

**_Of all the things  
I've believed in  
I just want to  
Get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days  
That pass me by  
I've been searching  
Deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing  
Are starting to get old  
It feels like  
I'm starting all over again  
The last three years  
Were just pretend  
And I said "Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to_**

**_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that  
I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and  
You chase my thoughts away  
To a place where  
I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_**

**_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to_**

**_And it hurts to want everything  
And nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours  
And I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_**

**_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything  
I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that  
I tried to hold on to_**

**_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_**

As the song ended, Grace reached over the turned the radio off- suddenly noticing that she was shaking, from the cold?

She glanced out the window, and saw that the porch light of the Robertson's house was still on- her mother must still be talking to Bethany's mum……….probably having a coffee and a chin wag about what a pain in the butt kids at Zoe's age are………'but wait till you have a teenager' Grace could hear her mother's voice.

She sighed with relief as she saw her mother emerge- Grace thought, the quicker she got to work and busied herself………the quicker she'd forget………for a few hours at least.

Lily hopped in the car, and started the engine; "That Sandra is so funny" she declared, pulling out onto the road.

Grace nodded in agreement; and stared out the window.

There was a sea of silence, and Lily glanced over at Grace; knowing exactly what she was thinking; "its for the best you know" was all she said.

Grace turned and looked at her; not quite believing that she'd even spoken. There were a million things she could have said back to her- but right now she didn't have the strength……..as now her mother had brought her silent thoughts crashing down……and she was left to think of Eli!

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: ok, I absolutely, positively HAD to include this song in one of my chapters. Not only because I think Michelle Branch is a music genius……..but 'goodbye to you' is one of my MOST FAVOURITE song's ever! I'm serious, I play it over an over again………and while it doesn't really fit into the story, and it's obvious that I just threw it in there for the hell of it…….. I HAD to put it in one of them, it was essential!

I don't think I did very well in this chapter………sorry for the lack, or very small, Eli bit- - I didn't really know what to do with him in this chapter.

But keep checking back for the next chapter………sorry I haven't updated in a while……….life was just bombarding me with chaos. So what else is new?


	46. Chapter 46

Finally Jake's restaurant could be seen in the distance. Grace breathed out, relieved at the prospect of leaving the silence of the car and her thoughts………she hoped she could leave those behind, for one night, but she knew she couldn't.

Lily pulled into the driveway; not exchanging words with Grace, because she knew her daughter wanted silence, for some reason.

But Grace didn't get out of the car, or say anything- for a long time.

"Grace?" Lily asked, turning to look at her daughter.

Grace's hand lingered over the door handle; she stared down as it clasped the latch.

"I love him you know" the words tumbled out of her mouth; she had no control over them.

But the words that Lily spoke were even more surprising.

Without turning to look at her daughter she uttered; "I know"

Grace turned her head, and examined Lily. Both hands gripping the wheel, her watery eyes focussing straight ahead………

"I want to be with him," Grace continued.

Lily nodded slowly, sniffing quietly as tears began to fall- "we can't always get what we want" she said in a small voice.

"I could" Grace said quietly, "-if you'd let me" she added.

Lily didn't seem to hear her- she was in her own world- - - "when you two were dancing……I knew you'd been seeing each other secretly. It was so obvious, the way you looked into each other's eyes, held one another………you were………comfortable, like it was so familiar" Lily spoke pointedly with a flat voice-

GRACE she saw us dancing? And said nothing?

Grace said nothing, only stared at her mother for a long while; "I love him," she said again; "what more do you need to know?" she asked.

Now, Lily turned to look at Grace, slowly and with teary eyes- she looked intensely at Grace's innocent, pale face- she didn't see her little girl anymore- - - she saw a beautiful woman……….

LILY who had fallen in love with a very lucky man.

"I know baby" she whispered, putting her hand against Grace's cheek- "but it's so complicated" she felt her voice turn croaky and unstable.

"No it's not" Grace uttered, "-he makes me laugh, when he holds me I feel safe, he listens to me……..all I need is him-" she spoke so passionately and sweetly……..Lily found it impossible not to hear her, "-it's not complicated at all- he's the one for me, simple as that!" Grace felt a single tear roll down her cheek- and Lily brushed it away.

"How could I let you two be together?" Lily asked, her voice completely strained and teary now.

Grace took a deep breath, and looked seriously at her mother; "-if you love me, you'll let us be together" she spoke earnestly.

Lily took her hand away, and brought it to her own face- brushing away the tears.

LILY my chance to right all the wrongs………..

Grace tentatively put her hand to rest on her mother's shoulder. And Lily turned to look at her daughter……..without a second thought Grace lunged forward, wrapping her arms around her mother, encasing her in a hug.

"I don't want to hurt you" Lily croaked, as Grace held her.

"Then don't" Grace said simply; her own voice far more 'together' than her mothers.

Lily's sniffles were soon stifled, as she cried into Grace's arms- 

LILY shouldn't this be the other way round?

"There, there" Grace cooed, rubbing her mothers back soothingly- she tried to remember the last time she saw her mother cry, she couldn't remember. And she was sure that her mother had never cried into her arms………ever!

Finally Lily crawled out of Grace's arms- swiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh Grace-" she began, adjusting her ruffled hair; "-we've grown apart so much over these last few months!" she said, her voice still a little unstable.

Grace nodded, thinking how true that was. Grace had done- experienced things that would change her forever. Losing her virginity was only part of it………..though, come to think of it, all the things she'd 'experienced' over these last couple of months, moments which had made her a 'stronger' person someway or another…….it was all connected back to Eli.

GRACE I think all those times mum sat down and had 'that' talk with me, and told me over and over again that I could tell her 'anything', she secretly hoped that when I lost my virginity I would tell her. That we'd sit down and have a 'girly' talk about it, like best friends. I know that's totally out of the question…………..under ANY circumstances! As if you want to talk to you're mum about how you got laid……………the thing is, she'll never know just how much I've grown by being with Eli!

Lily outstretched a shaky hand, brushing it against Grace's cheek.

"I don't want to lose you" Lily croaked, feeling tears begin to swell again "and I don't want you to look at me………that way!" she added, feeling her cheeks burn.

"Like what?" Grace asked in a whisper.

Lily let out a gasp of tears, "like you hate me more than anything in the world," she said, exasperated with her own confession.

Grace closed her eyes- feeling time slip away from her.

"Mum- I love you so much" Grace said, opening her eyes to stare into her mother's swollen ones.

Her mother's words 'I don't want to lose you'- reminded her of Eli. He didn't want to be away from her………….lose her…………….Eli; she had to be with him!

Lily looked down at her shaking hands, examining every crease.

"I don't think you and Eli are right for each other………" Lily began, not veering her eyes to look in Grace's direction.

Grace opened her mouth to say something, but Lily didn't leave a long enough gap for her to debate- "-but you have changed since you started seeing him………loving him, as you would say." Lily took a long breath, controlling her words; "I have always wanted to keep you my little girl!" Lily turned and looked at Grace, and then continued; "-I suppose all parents have a hard time letting go of their children……..and I know I cant expect you to possibly understand that, until you have children of your own! But another wish a parent has for their child……..is to be happy" Lily stared deeply into Grace's soulful eyes, knowing she understood every word; "-I want you and Zoe to grow up, live you're dreams…….pursue a career in whatever it is makes you happy……….and most of all, I want you to find someone who will love you and protect you, and respect you the way you both deserve! The way anyone deserves………."

LILY the hardest words to speak are the truth

She continued; "-I suppose, I am afraid of you going through the same things I, unfortunately, had to go through. When hating someone is easier than loving them………"Lily back tracked her words, "-not that I HATE you're father………" she began, but Grace only nodded, letting her mother know she understood her words;

"-The thing is Grace" Lily leaned over and cupped her daughter's hand tightly "-you and Eli……..if he is what you want……….you two will have SO much to overcome! I mean, not only the age difference……..meaning that you both want different things from life at the moment……….there's also Eli's history, with drugs and alcohol, I DO NOT want you to go down that path! And I know Eli has changed………but, I don't know, I'd hope he'd have the sense to consider you and the effects the things he does have over you-" Lily trailed off a bit, but was soon back on track; "-and Eli has the makings of a CAREER now, and you are still in high-school! I mean; those are two VERY different paths………..and then, apart from ALL that, there's the obvious moral dilemma of stepsiblings dating!" Lily took a long breath, and tightened her grip on Grace's hands.

"-People will not be understanding of this relationship you are so adamant to pursue……..and I don't know what will happen with Eli, now that he' sort of in the 'Hollywood' biz, they might drag his name through the mud………." Lily stopped talking abruptly and looked into Grace's eyes.

"Have you two discussed ANY of thee issues?" she asked, seriously.

Grace slowly shook her head;

GRACE my mother clearly doesn't know her stepson!

"No, we haven't to a large extent………but mum; I love him" Grace said, simply.

Lily took a long drag of breath; "it hurts to not be with him" Grace added; she considered showing her mother the scar on her arm, but decided to not hit her with that just yet; it would seem a bit like black mail!

"-And we might not work out………we might realize that we aren't right for each other, and that what we started we have to end………if that happens I can guarantee you, that we will keep our family in mind, and part on stepsibling terms!" Grace took a deep breath, silently praying that wouldn't happen.

"But I have to know……..I don't want to stand still and have my life dictated to me. I want to let myself get hurt; again and again if that's what it takes for me to get it right………. I couldn't live, or love again- if I was left to wonder what could have been, nobody should live their life that way!" Grace looked down at her hands, and then glanced at the clock on the radio; it was 9:00.

GRACE it all suddenly became so clear.

Grace turned around and began fumbling around in the backseat for her satchel bag; which contained her change of clothes for after work, her purse and, the white envelope.

She pulled the ticket out of her bag and held it up for her mother to see; "that's why I'm going to New York," she declared; trying hard to suppress the excitement and clarity in her voice.

Lily turned her head sharply and stared at Grace, and the white envelope "excuse me?" she said, straightening Grace's words out in her head.

"Eli asked me to go with him, he gave me a ticket……. I told him I couldn't and wouldn't go with him-" Grace said, creasing her brow as she replayed their conversation in her mind; "-I need to go mum, I need to be with him………. I need to let him know just how much he means to me," Grace pleaded with her mother's confused and angry face.

"I need to let him know that I need him just as much as he needs me……….."


	47. Chapter 47

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I know chapter 46 was total fluff- and the whole Grace/Lily convo was unrealistic and totally melodramatic- and Grace was running late for work.

* * *

Hope this chapter makes up for it.

"I cant let you go to New York for 3 months Grace…….." Lily started.

"Mum-" Grace tried to interrupt.

"Grace- you have school, work……..and you're family- you're father would KILL me!" Lily sighed- pushing the idea out of her mind.

"Mum- school I can make up……..or I could have assignments faxed to me………work, well I don't think dad will fire me……….I mean, Jessie could work for him! Katie works there too now, I'm sure Jessie would love to work with her! And family- - - Eli is my family!" Grace breathed, excitement beginning to bubble over.

Lily shook her head "no no no, Jake would still kill me and I don't like the idea" Lily began

"I'll call dad and talk to him………..and mum-" Grace cupped her mother's hands; "-please, I need to do this!" she said, with all the honesty she could muster.

Lily stared into her eyes for an eternity- and glanced down at the clock radio "we wouldn't make it to the airport by 10 and you haven't packed anything!" she said, flatly.

"We can make it in time……..and all I need is this ticket" Grace said, holding it up again.

Lily started to shake her head again; and Grace tightened her grip "that man you want me to spend the rest of my life with………the one who will love me, protect me and respect me?" she asked, and Lily gave a small nod; Grace continued "-that's Eli! And I am not going to let him get away! You want me to be happy?" Lily nodded again; "-Eli makes me happy……..being with him……..words cant even describe!" She said, ecstatic but silently praying for her mother to say yes!

Lily looked into Grace's eyes for a long time; trying to search for her little girl………her baby……..she wasn't there anymore.

Without saying a word, Lily started the engine, and reversed out of the parking lot-

Grace couldn't find any words, so quietly and earnestly, she whispered "thankyou", to which her mother replied with a smile and a tiny nod- as she turned onto the freeway, and started following the signs to the airport…………….

* * *

"Do you have underwear?" Karen asked with concern.

Eli went bright red as an elderly businessman flashed him a quick and curious glance.

"Yes mum" he replied, sinking into his seat.

"Just checking!" she said, forcing a smile to spread across her face.

She stared at Eli for a long time, and, feeling her eyes on him, he sunk lower into the chair.

"Sorry honey-" she said, patting his leg "-it's just-" she felt herself choke up again, and Eli sighed.

He flung an arm around her shoulders and turned to his father, who was slowly giving into sleep "dad", he said, shoving him with an elbow.

"Huh?" Rick said, becoming suddenly alert.

Jessie glanced up from her Cosmo Girl magazine and gave a small smile at Karen's weeping and Eli's exhausted face- and Rick's alarmed, and very awake face.

"Oh" Rick said, turning to look at Eli as he comforted Karen.

He motioned for Eli to get up so he could sit next to her; Eli did so and Rick started patting Karen's back "its gong to be fine-" he began.

Eli went and sat next to Jessie, looking over her shoulder as she read the 'How to pash like a movie star' section of CosmoGirl.

"Very intellectual" he said, looking away from the mag.

Jessie sighed, but continued to read, "I am so bored" she declared, "we've been here for an hour and a half now".

Eli sighed; "yeah well- mum and dad wanted to be on the safe side……" he started.

Jessie cut in, turning to look at him; "you mean, they wanted to lengthen what little time they have left with you before you cart you're ass off to New York?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Eli let out a laugh "yeah well……what can I say? I was always the favourite………and now they only have you, surely they must be devastated!" he said, a smirk on his face.

Jessie flung the magazine at his arm, and he mocked pain "yeah right" she sighed.

Eli watched as his mother's tears began to stifle, and Rick started to show early signs of sleep-depravation.

"I'm going to buy a drink," Eli said, standing up and fumbling around in his pockets for coins.

"I'm coming" Jessie said, standing also- she thought this would be a good time to talk to him about him and Grace- if there was still a 'him and Grace'

Eli started walking to the machines, Jessie following close behind.

"So-?" she asked.

"So what?" Eli replied, counting the coins in his hand.

"You and Grace- - - so what happened?" she asked, sternly.

Eli sighed, "not now Jess" he replied simply, looking up towards the coke machine.

"Yes now, Eli- we don't exactly have much longer to discuss this topic! What with you leaving the state and all" she said, firmly.

"Well then, I guess we just don't discuss it at all" he smirked, glancing down at her stern face.

"I'm serious Eli. I know for a fact that whatever terms you parted on……they weren't good!" they stopped, standing by the machine now as Eli scanned the buttons, deciding between Pepsi Max and regular coke.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said, trying hard to concentrate on his selection.

"Fine! No skin off my nose when you're up in the air……..and the only thing you can think about is how much your going to miss her……and how you could have done things differently………all those different scenario's playing over and over again in you're mind, during the one hour plane trip-" she began, but noticed it wasn't affecting him at all.

"I mean, god forbid the plane would crash and you'd NEVER know what could have been between you two if you'd only TALKED to her and told her how you feel!" Jessie added, and Eli snapped his head to look at her.

ELI bad idea to mention a PLANE CRASH half an hour before you hop on a plane……..

"I did tell her," he said simply, pushing a coin into the slot.

Jessie's back straightened; "what did you say? What did she say?" she asked, trying to control the speed of her excited voice.

"I told her how I felt and she threw it back in my face" he explained, trying to act uninterested and unmoved by his words as he pressed the 'Pepsi max' button.

Jessie was taken aback, thinking that Grace would never 'throw anything back in Eli's face'. She loved him and Jessie knew that for a fact.

"What did you say to her?" she asked, concerned.

Eli cracked open the can, and took a sip, then looked at Jessie; "I asked her to come with me" he said, and brushed by her, heading towards the seats in the waiting area of gate 6.

Jessie was stunned for a moment, and then snapped back to reality, walking quickly after him.

"You asked her to go with you?" she repeated once she was by his side again.

Eli nodded, trying hard not to let his emotions show; "bought her a plane ticket and everything" he said, before taking another sip from the ice cold drink.

Jessie's mouth was ajar, why would Grace refuse to go with him? She thought.

She wanted to ask more………but they arrived back at their seats, and were forced into silence.

Jessie could only stare at Eli in disbelief;

JESSIE who would have guessed that Eli, MY brother, was such a romantic?

Eli knew she was staring at him, but only pulled his headphones over his ears- pressing 'play' on his Discman as 'Queens of the Stone' age started to play………..the last thing he needed was sympathy from his sister- he'd given himself enough of that over the last two days!


	48. Chapter 48

"You're fathers going to kill me…….." Lily repeated once she and Grace were inside the massive airport.

Grace ignored her mother's comment; as she scanned the crowds, and fixed her eyes on the check in counters.

Without saying a word she ran towards them, her mother following clumsily behind.

The line for economy passengers was very long; at least 30 people waiting with large suitcases by their feet- mostly families and couples.

Luckily Grace had a business class ticket; she approached a different queue, with only 10 people ahead of her; all of whom wore classy suits and only had carry on luggage with them.

Lily came running up to Grace and stood by her side, panting slightly; "Now Grace- you MUST call me the minute you land……..and when you get to wherever you're staying…….." Lily began, looking down at her daughter; trying hard to fight her tears and doubts.

Grace turned and looked up at her mother; her own face a little flustered and her breathes also quick and heavy; "I know mum," she said quietly.

"GRACE!" Lily said suddenly, looking down at Grace- "a passport- -" she said anxiously.

Grace flipped her satchel bag off her shoulder, and dug around for a moment, whipping out a little black book.

Lily looked at her curiously, and raised an eyebrow- "-the thought of New York crossed my mind last night………I just wanted to be safe" Grace explained.

Lily took a long drag of breath; and merely nodded her head; if she opened her mouth again she'd only start blubbering like an idiot………

LILY or a mother who's letting her daughter leave her……….

"Hello, how may I help you?" a bright, 20 something woman with a pound of makeup on and hair in a tight bun asked Grace.

She approached the desk, her mother by her side; and placed the ticket on the ladies counter, her hand shaking slightly.

"Grace Manning?" the lady inquired, and Grace, still sucking in air hurriedly after her little jog from the shuttle bus into the airport, merely nodded "passport?" the lady asked, and Grace placed it on the desk.

GRACE this is really happening……what about clothes?………what if he doesn't want me to come now………what if he took an earlier flight?

The lady tapped loudly on the keyboard in front of her; and scanned the computer screen.

"No luggage?" she asked, looking at Grace now, and then at Lily- thinking they both looked a little flustered and wide-eyed.

Grace shook her head, and turned slightly, to show the lady her satchel bag, which was draped over her shoulder.

"Carry on luggage" the lady, said, more to herself, and she continued to tap away.

Grace tapped her hand against her leg impatiently; and then glanced down at her watch- 9:45

"Excuse me- my plane leaves in 15 minutes………" Grace began.

"Oh, of course-" the lady said, sitting up straight "Gate 6……" she said, handing Grace her passport back and the ticket.

"Thankyou" Grace said, and pulled on her mother's arm to follow her.

* * *

"Flight 346 for New York is now boarding"

Eli lifted his headphones from his ears as he saw Rick and Karen stand up, "time to go?" he asked, and Rick nodded.

"Alright" Eli said, stuffing his Discman and headphones into his backpack.

"Make sure you don't have that on when you're in the air!" Karen warned, as she pulled Eli in for a long hug.

"Yeah- you can steer the plane with one of those things!" Rick added, trying to laugh off his tears.

Eli struggled out of his mother's crushing hug; and she began to blubber, crying into the sleeve of her jumper.

Eli sighed and shook his head- as he leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek "love you mum" he whispered.

Karen stepped back, allowing Jessie to say goodbye.

Eli looked down at her; she was trying hard to fight back the tears that were building up; he could tell by her glazed over blue eyes.

"So, this is it" she said, shrugging slightly; she sucked in some air, tyring to control her voice.

Eli nodded slightly "don't act like you're not glad to be rid of me" he said in a small voice- tyring to lighten her attitude.

Jessie looked up at him, a tear escaping down her cheek- Eli sighed and bent down so they were level, wrapping his large arms around her small frame.

"Hey- what's all this?" he asked, as Jessie began weeping.

She buried her head into his shoulder, but managed to whisper a few words; "your gonna come back, right?" she asked in a small voice.

Eli pulled away so he could stare into her face; "no question about it" he replied, flashing her a grin.

Jessie playfully punched him in the arm, and swiped at her eyes; "good- cause I want presents when you get back!" she said sweetly.

Eli sighed and nodded- exhausted.

People began bustling past them- to join the fairly long queue that was forming by the gate.

Rick looked down at his feet- not sure what to say.

RICK I've never been so proud and so upset all at the same time……..

"Dad" Eli said huskily, stepping forward towards his father.

"Err……" Rick tried to say something, but tears were choking him up- so he let actions speak louder than words; he stepped forward, and without warning wrapped his huge arms around his son, holding him for a long time.

Eli felt tears begin to break free; "I love you" Rick whispered in his ear, right before breaking their hug.

Eli nodded; knowing that if he spoke his tone would be shaky and perhaps incoherent.

Rick slapped a hand on his shoulder and nodded; trying to fight back the fresh tears.

Eli took a few steps towards the queue………but turned around to take one last look at his family……….."See you in 3 months" he said, simply.

"Call us before then though!" Karen said sternly- and started to cry again.

Jessie gave a small wave, and then wrapped her arms around her mother's waist; fighting back the tears.

Rick waved as his son turned and joined the line………….

RICK this is the moment when everything falls into place………

ELI still, there's one thing missing………


	49. Chapter 49

Grace couldn't feel as her legs lunged forward- they had a mind of their own……..and they knew were they were heading.

She saw the large metal detector gates ahead of her, and eventually slowed her pace down to a walk; her mother couldn't come beyond this point without a ticket.

She turned and saw her mother's flustered face, bobbing up and down not far behind her……..

GRACE this is it, the do or die moment.

"Flight 346 for New York is now boarding" 

Lily was now standing by Grace's side; her eyes watery and unforgiving as salty tears crashed down her cheeks.

Without saying a word she pressed Grace's head against her chest, and wrapped her arms around her- Grace did the same.

"I love you so much" Lily whispered.

Grace pulled away; "I love you too" she replied, and turned her head to look at the gate that lay ahead.

Lily followed her gaze, "it's now or never," she said simply, trying to control her voice.

Grace nodded, and turned back to her mother, squeezing her arms around her one last time before pulling away and racing towards the gate……..leaving Lily to hold herself tightly as she saw Grace place her bag on the conveyor belt, walk through the gate……..and eventually leave her sight.

GRACE I think my mother saw who I really am that night……..

LILY and I liked what I saw……….

* * *

Grace ran- her feet pounding against the ugly puke green airport carpet- controlling her breaths so they were in time with her feet- - everything around her was a blur, as her eyes began to swell and her face fluster."Flight 346 for New York is now boarding" 

The ladies voice only made her run harder- - the thought of Eli made her fly past the massive crowds, scanning the signs for the right gate………and then she saw it, a large line had gathered, but she was still too far away to make out any faces……..but it was definitely gate 6……..and this was definitely now or never.

* * *

"Have a nice flight" The man beamed at Eli, handing his ticket back to him.

Eli nodded meekly, taking the ticket from the man's hand. Before walking into the gate he turned around one last time; looking past his family, squinting to look closely at the faces that surrounded them.

She wasn't there……..she wasn't coming.

He focussed back on his family, and gave one last wave before turning and walking down the hall.

"Flight 346 for New York is now boarding" 

He heard the voice again- and felt his heart sink slightly.

As he turned the corner he was met by a fairly long line of passengers, waiting to board.

He felt a little out of place; in his black t-shirt and rusty jeans- amongst the business type people in front and behind him, carrying their brief cases.

He waited patiently; glancing up ahead, he saw quite a few people still ahead of them, and watched as the air hostess's examined their tickets and allowed them to come aboard.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck; he had imagined taking this flight with Grace by his side- - he'd imagined as she'd help him open up the tiny bag of peanuts, as he'd allow her to rest her head on his chest during the hour flight, as he'd rub her neck when she complained that she couldn't sleep…………..he'd imagined landing in New York, with Grace by his side………holding his hand telling him he was getting all he'd ever wanted.

But Grace wasn't with him- - and he guessed he'd have to ask one of the airhostesses's to help him open up the tiny bag of peanuts.

He let out a little laugh as he imagined himself fumbling with the small bag……..and he was shot a curious look from the woman in front of him and the man behind him.

ELI Grace would have laughed with me……..or at me, one of those!

He looked down the line again, as it became smaller and smaller; and he noticed a couple, arms draped around one another, who were only standing a few people ahead of him.

* * *

They were in their 30's, and looked happy.

Really happy.

Eli felt a pain in his heart, and suddenly he felt his hands shake.

Without thinking he turned around and pushed past the people behind him, fighting to get away- - -he couldn't do this……..not like this………leaving with Grace hating him, or worse- not loving him!

He pushed past all the people, and ignored their curious and angry looks, as they had to make way for him as he furiously pushed past them.

"Excuse me, sorry" he muttered, as he crept forward, his eyes fixed on the waiting lounge ahead of him.

Grace ran into the waiting lounge- scanning the faces of the people who seemed to be seeing loved ones off.

Her eyes fixed immediately on Rick's tall frame, and the small Karen who stood beside him.

"ELI!" She yelled, lunging forward, knocking into someone as they walked past her.

Jessie turned around, hearing her brother's name; and her heart stopped as she saw Grace- dressed in her waitressing uniform (?) approach them.

"Grace?" she said, in disbelief.

Rick and Karen looked down at Jessie, and then followed her gaze to Grace as she ran towards them, and suddenly stood before them, panting for air, a flustered face………

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked, a mix of anger and astonishment.

Karen put an arm on his shoulder, warning him not to do or say something hurtful.

"You just missed him!" Jessie blurted out, and Rick looked down at her curiously.

Grace didn't give Rick or Karen a chance to stop her- she raced past them, to the line that was threading through the gate, ready to board.

"ELI!" She screamed; just then one of the air hostess's who was collecting ticket's approached her.

Before he could remove Grace, she stuffed her ticket in the man's face, and he examined it, curiously.

"ELI!" she yelled again.

* * *

"ELI!"

It couldn't be.

Eli pushed past the people; angrier this time as they wouldn't part.

"ELI!"

The familiar voice came again- it couldn't be?

Finally Eli had pushed his way past all the people, and stood at the entrance, Grace on the other side of the line staring at him- - with her deep, chocolate eyes luring him.

"Grace?" he breathed, not believing she was standing before him.

"ELI!" She screamed again- and wedged herself between the line of people- breaking through them so she was on the other side, standing next to Eli.

Her heart stopped-

And started again as she lifted herself onto her toes, cupping his head in her hands, and kissed him feverishly and passionately.

He wrapped his arms around her middle- pulling her in- not caring that everyone, including Rick and Karen- were gawking at them.

"Miss?"

They pulled apart- and saw the airhostess standing beside them holding out Grace's ticket, which she took with a shaky hand.

"Thankyou" she murmured.

He nodded, a sheepish smile on his face, and walked away-

"Grace-" Eli started.

But she silence him, shaking her head slowly; "I need you Eli Sammler!" she whispered, clutching the ticket.

Eli looked into her soulful eyes; not quite hearing her words amongst the chaos in his mind.

"I'm going wherever you're going," she breathed, a smile spreading across her face.

He wanted to shake his head, and tell her that she didn't REALLY want to come……..that he didn't want to force her.

But she lifted herself up again, and kissed him- deeper this time.

Eli poured himself into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her middle, he lifted her up slightly- Grace was too glad for his strong lift, and she wrapped her legs around his middle, and her arms around his neck- deepening the kiss.

They finally parted- only to be greeted by the sound of a soft clapping- they both turned around and saw the people in the line, clapping softly with smiles across their face.

Eli and Grace both blushed- and then Grace turned to him "we getting on this flight or what?" she asked, and Eli smiled down at her.

He clasped her hand- lacing their fingers together as they joined the line, a few people allowing them to cut ahead of them.

* * *

Rick opened his mouth, and took a step forward; but Karen and Jessie both put a hand on his arm- stopping him from walking forward.

"Don't you dare!" Karen breathed.

And Rick could only look at her helplessly; having to let his son live his dreams……and love the girl!

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

total fluff or what?

HA! Well don't think for a second that this is where the story ends……….OH NO! Check back this weekend for more!


	50. Chapter 50

_3 months later_

**_Eli and Grace's last day in New York_**

Grace heard the door open and close; and Eli's footsteps as he entered their apartment.

"Grace?" He called out from the hallway.

She rolled off the bed, crumpling the pieces of paper that were sprawled out around her in the process- she walked into the hallway, to greet him.

Without saying a word he outstretched his arms, and she walked comfortably into them, they wrapped perfectly around her curvy body.

"So how'd it go?" she asked, pulling away to meet his face.

Eli's calm expression instantly dropped; and he brushed past her, peeling off his jacket and chucking it on the couch as he walked through the living room; and collapsed onto a chair.

Grace followed him; the too-large, grey tracksuit pants, which were his, dragging along the ground making a whooshing sound; she started biting her bottom lip, sure that he had bad news.

She stood in the doorway of the lounge room for a moment, examining his tense features; he turned his head and stared at her with his piercing eyes.

She made a small sigh and walked towards him, lowering her body onto his lap, he wrapped his arms around her again, cradling her.

"That bad, huh?" she asked softly.

He didn't say anything for a long while, only rubbed his hands softly over her back.

"Eli?" she whispered after a while.

"Oh I wouldn't say that the 'top ten' was bad……….." he said calmly.

GRACE Wo……..back up here!

Grace lifted her head away from his chest, to look into his eyes; searching for truth.

He stared right back at her, without blinking, and slowly but surely; a smirk crept over his lips.

Grace's eyes widened and her lips curved into a beaming smile "the top ten?" she repeated.

Eli nodded slowly; and Grace wrapped her arms around his neck, lowering her lips onto his for the perfectly passionate kiss.

Once they pulled away she whispered, "I am so proud of you", and his smile grew even wider.

ELI when you find someone who believes in you……….that's rare!

"Yep, I went and saw Geoff for a goodbye luncheon, and he told me!" Eli explained.

Grace lifted herself off his lap, standing before him; she ran a hand through her hair, a smile still plastered on her face.

"I cant-" she muttered, trying to find the words, "-'heart' got into the top ten………" she repeated, not trusting herself to believe her words.

Eli nodded slowly "and 'let that be enough' will be released in a fortnight" he explained; watching with pleasure as Grace's face glowed lighter with delight.

She looked at him for a moment, as they exchanged smiles, "it's a shame we have to leave tomorrow" she sighed, though her smile was still firmly fixed on her lips.

Eli nodded slowly "yeah, but Geoff says he'll keep me posted" he explained, rising from his chair.

He turned to walk into the kitchen, Grace following close behind as he continued to talk to her; "Geoff also said he's having a little get together at his house tonight………and of course, we are invited" Eli began, as they entered the spacious kitchen, he walked over to the fridge, rummaging around for orange juice.

"Tonight?" Grace repeated, "who's going to be there?" she asked.

"Well, the band, producers………a reporter to interview the band, I think………and Geoff insisted that the love of my life who inspired me to write the song, attend" he smiled, taking a sip from the carton.

"Those were his exact words?" Grace asked, walking towards Eli slowly, her face pursed into a seductive smile.

Eli put the carton back into the fridge, and when he turned around again, Grace stood before him, their bodies close to touching.

He needed to take a short breath to steady his words, "Yeah, pretty exact. And plus, he said that you charmed the pants off his clients at the last get together-" Eli added.

Grace leaned forward, her hands slowly creeping up his chest, their faces so close they could feel one another's sweet breathes………."I love you Eli Sammler" she whispered, and then their lips collided.

He happily placed his hands into the curve of her back as their kiss deepened.

ELI see this is what I love about living with Grace……….these 'moments' that come out of nowhere………..

GRACE I've learnt a lot about Eli over these 3 months………..like, he loves it when I act all seductive and sexy for no apparent reason………and when I kiss him out of nowhere………!

Grace pulled away; the feel of his bristly goatee, which he'd grown over the 3 months, still lingering, slightly uncomfortably, on her lips; "I love you" she whispered huskily.

Eli pulled his hands down her back, getting a firmer grip on her lower half, so he could lift her up; as he did so, Grace let out a little squeal.

She wrapped her legs around his middle, and adjusted her arms to rest comfortably around his neck; and he planted a hard, quick kiss on her lips.

"That's a good thing-," he said in between planting more hard kisses on her soft lips.

"Oh yeah?" she managed to say in between the kisses.

"Yeah-" pause for another kiss "-cause I am totally in love with you" he said, now having to pant for breath; he started to walk forward, heading towards their bedroom.

"So it's a mutual feeling then" Grace said sucking in quick breaths.

Eli let out a laugh as he lowered her onto the bed; crumpling more papers, she let out a little sigh of pain, and he retorted while she pulled a book out from behind her.

"Looking up on the Renaissance" she explained, chucking the book she was studying for history to the floor; and clawed at his shirt, pulling him onto her again to plant more kisses on her yearning lips.

Just then- the phone's menacing ring could be heard, and they both groaned in annoyance.

"It'll either be you're mother or mine" he said, as he ran down the hallway quickly, having to keep a grip on the rim of his pants which were undone.

Grace could hear as he picked up the phone;

"Hey Lily-"

Grace groaned and allowed her head to fall back onto the bed.

"Yeah- no I just got in-"

His voice became louder and clearer as he made his way back down to the bedroom.

"Oh really? Well tell Zoe congrats for me" he said, and handed Grace the phone, but before she took it he whispered quietly "Zoe got voted house captain in school", and Grace nodded knowingly.

She took it tentatively "Hey mum" she said, trying to sound upbeat, and trying to hide her panting.

GRACE mum still thinks I'm a virgin………after spending 3 months in New York with ELI………she still thinks I'm a virgin!

ELI and that's the way we like it!

"Is Zoe there? –Ok, put her on" there was a pause as Grace listened to Zoe's excited squeals.

"Hey Brat!"

A not-so clever and witty retort.

"Listen, I hear you got voted house captain?" while Grace talked Eli lay down next to her, and started playing with some strands of her hair.

"Yeah well you deserve it, you little geek!" Eli let out a little laugh as he listened to Grace talk.

"Put mum back on the phone for a sec" Grace glanced down at Eli, examining the creases on his forehead as he fixedly played with her hair; concentrating hard on the strands.

"Mum-" Grace said, turning away from Eli- Lily's voice could be heard chatting away, and Eli let out a brief laugh;

ELI this is what every phone call has been like for 3 months………

Grace nodded as her mother spat out orders and babbled on and on about this and that; eventually, after the fiftieth nod, Grace glanced down at Eli and distorted her face as though she'd just sucked on a lemon.

Eli laughed, a little too loudly- and Lily could be heard on the other end "what was that- Grace? Are you still there…….."

She took a few quick breaths "Yes mum- I'm here" she replied, covering Eli's face with a gentle hand.

"Yes mum- really- - - you don't say? - - - Yes Miss Jensen faxed me the history homework………I WAS doing it before you rang……….." Grace said drearily, and then, just as she thought her head was going to drop off- she heard Rick's faint voice in the background as he just got in from work.

"Oh mum, put Rick on the phone Eli has some news for him!" Grace said excitedly.

Eli sat up abruptly; and started shaking his head vigorously, and mouthing the words 'no' while shaking his hands.

Grace nodded "thanks mum, love you………yes………no I know………..love you……….of course…………..love…………..ok………..bye mum!"

Grace thrust the phone at Eli "Yes- now" she whispered sternly; and Eli had to give in as he heard his father's small voice come through the phone "Hi dad" he exclaimed, putting the phone to his ear.

Grace sat patiently, listening to the every day talk exchanged between Eli and Rick………and then, finally, after pinching Eli lightly on the arm- he stopped beating round the bush.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously- "actually dad, I have some kinda good news-" he began, and Grace gave him a fed-up look "'kinda' good?" She repeated in a whisper, "it's fantastic!" she added- and Eli only shrugged.

ELI see……….

"Well 'heart' made it into the top ten" he breathed, and Grace heard as Rick let out bellowing congratulations.

He tried to suppress it, but the smile on Eli's face couldn't be hidden- he'd made his father proud yet again……….

ELI I was sure that after the 'airport' fiasco he'd never forgive me………for being irresponsible, not thinking with my head……….and to be honest, we exchanged some rough words during the first few weeks. Especially after Lily told him that Grace and I had been seeing each other……….but I suppose he's ok now.

"Yeah we will definitely celebrate when we get home" Eli beamed; an Grace leant forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He returned the smile and rubbed a hand against her shoulder; staring dreamily into her eyes.

They talked for a moment longer, Eli asking if Jessie was home and Rick explaining that she was out with Katie………and then Lily's voice could be heard struggling for the phone.

"You want to talk to Grace again?" Eli asked, creasing his brow as he asked Grace with his eyes if she wanted to talk again.

Grace shook her head- "No, sorry- you just missed her………she went out for a jog" Eli explained.

"No, it's a safe neighbourhood………..yes I'll make sure she gets her homework done………..I'll tell her you said that………….Bye Lily!" Eli said, finally, and hung up- flinging the cordless phone onto the bed.

"Now……….where were we………..?" He asked, leaning forward and planting butterfly kisses on Grace's neck again………

Grace gave in to temptation for a moment……….but then pulled away "getting ready for Geoff's get together" she replied, smiling slyly as she moved to get off the bed.

"Oh no you don't" Eli said, wrapping an arm gently around her waist and pulling her back down.

Grace let out a childish 'yelp' as Eli suspended himself on top of her, kissing her neck feverishly.

"I think we were about here," he said, in between kisses.

Grace let out a little moan……"I suppose this is our last night in this apartment………" she said, succumbing to his delightful lips.

"Good point" he murmured, as he slipped his top off.

Grace giggled with delight as he traced his hands all over her body……….this was bliss………….and it would soon all have to end…………..

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

Yes…….I could have dragged this on, and written about their 3 months in New York with great detail……..but I have just started school again, and writing this chapter was hard enough (so don't expect to have frequent updates now!)

So I'm skipping the 3 months………maybe one day I'll write a 'cling on' chapter about the 3 months, cause obviously, judging by the way they now interact with one another……..their relationship definitely grew (especially in the bedroom………..)

Sorry, I know some of you hinted to me that you would like me to write about their time in New York………..but I have no ideas or patience.

And sad as it is for me to say this, there will only be a few more chapters until the finale……….ahhhhhhhh, but that day isn't today……..so enjoy it while it's still running………and check back, much, much later for the next chapter!


	51. Chapter 51

Eli rolled over, the tousled bed sheets gathering around his legs as his body stirred - he glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table; it was 6:30.

He ran a hand through his messy bed hair, and smiled as he smelt Grace's soft lavender scent lingering between the covers, and her cherry lip-gloss still left a sweet sensation on his lips.

ELI I think that's what attracts men to women……..their smell. I mean, it can be their goddam shampoo and we'll still go 'ga ga' over it……….not that I'm complaining about women smelling good……. it's just that, because their scent is so alluring……it causes us to give into their every wish!

He sat up and looked around the room; their clothes were strewn on the floorboards, and Grace's papers were ruffled and lying all over the bed……but there was no sign of Grace.

He got out of bed, and felt an instant shiver as the cool breeze coming through the kitchen window whisked around his naked body.

He moaned, and bent down, picking up his grey track suit pants that Grace had been wearing- the ones that were far too big for her.

He pulled them on and rubbed the back of his neck; straining his ears to try and hear which room of the apartment Grace was in.

He stumbled forward, poking his head into their en-suite bathroom; the mirror was fogged up, and one of the towels was gone; she must already be dressed for the get together?

"Grace?" he mumbled, as he headed towards the hallway.

Just then, Eli heard a familiar tune- the strumming of his guitar. Soft and melodic, a little clumsy, but the tune was easy for him to recognise………even without the lyrics accompanying it.

He quietly walked into the lounge room, and saw Grace, sitting with her back to him; his acoustic guitar nestled in her arms while she played.

GRACE Well, Eli sort of finished what he started………teaching me to play the guitar. Though, I haven't really learnt how to play it, I only know one song.

ELI Well, we had a lot of spare time together, which is always a good thing………so I taught her a song; she was a pretty good student……I can see why she's the straight A type………..

GRACE It's just a Jessica Riddle song………'even angels fall'……….it was kinda hard to learn; but Eli was a very, captivating teacher.

ELI it took her about 3 weeks to learn………..

GRACE granted we had a few 'interruptions' and urges along the way………I don't know what it is about guys who play instruments?

Eli leaned against the doorframe, listening as the tune played itself; it wasn't perfect, but good- for a beginner.

Light was beginning to fade; and streetlights poured their beams into the lounge room of the apartment; cascading around Grace's body as she sat on the low coffee table; she looked peaceful, sitting alone, the large guitar resting in her arms………..

"Did you forget the words?" Eli asked softly.

He must have startled Grace, because she turned her head quickly and abruptly stopped playing; but her face eased as she saw it was Eli; no shirt on, wearing his baggy grey tracksuit pants, standing in the dark hallway.

She smiled shyly "I didn't want to wake you" she said softly.

Eli gave a small nod, and walked towards her, taking a seat opposite her in one of the armchairs; she looked especially beautiful tonight.

Chopsticks held up her hair with two loose strands falling down her brow.

And she wore an oriental style top; black, with a slash of red satin down the middle, and small silk rose buds along the hem and collar………..and to top it off she wore a floaty, black silk skirt.

"Wow" he mumbled, looking her up and down.

"Is this too casual?" she asked, watching as his eyes examined her outfit.

"No, You look…….beautiful" he said, a little exasperated.

Grace gave a warm smile, and concentrated back on the guitar in her arms- adjusting her fingers again.

Eli looked carefully at her petite fingers, as they knowingly strummed the thick guitar strings; "you found hope, you found faith……….." Eli whispered lightly; he spoke the words more than he sang them, urging Grace to sing.

Her playing became disorganised and clumsy, as he sang the words, and she blushed slightly; "I have a terrible voice……." She complained, glancing up at Eli.

He only smiled at her "no you don't" he comforted her, as he stood up- suddenly remembering something.

He looked around the room nervously; "what's wrong?" Grace asked, she stopped playing the guitar, instead slipped it back into the case.

"Err…….nothing" he said, walking briskly over to the couch.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked, standing up and looking at him curiously as he walked behind the couch.

"Where's my jacket?" he mumbled, scanning the lounge room.

"I hung it up in the closet" Grace said, breezing past him.

Eli followed her, a little jumpy now, as they headed back into the messy bedroom.

Grace opened up their fairly large wooden closet; "here" she said, handing him the brown chord jacket.

"Err, thanks," he said, tucking it under his arm.

Grace looked at him curiously; but as she glanced down at the clock, her thoughts became hasty; "You better get dressed" she said, as she walked past him and began gathering the clothes that they'd thrown onto the floor.

"Err……ok" he replied, still a little anxious "what should I wear?" he asked, watching as she bundled the clothes in her arms.

"Green shirt, jacket and jeans?" she said, trying to balance the clothes in her arms.

Eli nodded, and began rummaging through his drawers………Grace walked up to him, and kissed him quickly on the cheek "nervous?" she asked, watching as he searched for his green shirt.

"Kinda, yeah" he said, and stopped searching for a moment, turning to look at her "a lot" he said, honestly.

Grace rolled her eyes "how many times do I have to tell you that you are brilliant……..?" she asked, leaning forward and planting a hard, quick kiss on his lips.

"One more time would be nice……..?" he said slyly.

Grace sighed, and creased her brow "don't push it mister!" she said, and winked at him before bustling down the hallway to the laundry.

ELI I've met with Geoff hundreds of times now……….but each time I meet him, I always get this feeling in the back of my mind, like he's going to suddenly see how useless I am and fire me………..

GRACE- I finally got him to admit to me why he was always so nervous when he meets Geoff………..we had a long talk about it, he's better- still a little nervous.

* * *

Grace smoothed out her silk skirt; "You really do look beautiful," Eli whispered in her ear, as he coiled an arm around her waist; Grace smiled up at him "Thankyou" she replied.

"Sorry I haven't been able to get away" He whispered, and smiled as Michael, the drummer of the band 'no one to call' walked past them.

"Don't worry about it- I'm fine" Grace murmured; Eli smiled at her, and tightened the grip around her waist.

"How are things going anyway?" she asked, taking a sip of water from her wine glass.

"Really well actually-" he began, but was soon interrupted by Greg- the lead singer of the band………he was good looking. Sandy hair, blue eyes, muscular, tanned body……..

"Hey" he murmured, walking up to the couple, and standing beside Grace.

ELI great……..

Greg took a long swig from his bottle of beer, and examined the apartment carefully; it was all very modern- one of those gel screen TV's in the wall, loads of artwork he didn't get, a classy wooden dining table, ornaments, artsy crap………and that was only the inside, there was a large porch over looking New York; decorated with fairy lights and dozens of pot plants………very swanky place, for an old guy.

Eli looked over at Greg blankly, waiting for him to state his purpose and move on, so he could have a private talk with his girlfriend.

GRACE does he want something?……..

Eli and Grace waited for Greg to add something to his 'hey'……….after a few moments, he spoke again.

Greg turned to face Grace, totally oblivious to Eli's cold presence.

"You enjoying yourself Grace?" he asked, smiling sweetly.

ELI ohhh……don't go there!

Grace felt her cheeks turn red; she would usually be extremely annoyed, Eli was standing right next to her after all……….but Greg was so good looking, and she didn't want to be rude.

"Fine thanks" she muttered, taking another sip of water.

Greg let out a little chuckle "something tells me that isn't vodka….." he smirked, and Grace found herself blushing even more; she also felt Eli's grip tighten.

"At one of these things………you gotta have alcohol" Greg said, still keeping a cool smile, he lifted up his bottle; offering it to Grace "here, have the rest of this" he said.

Grace stared at the bottle for a moment, about to take it, when Eli lifted his hand and pushed it away from her gently "no, thanks" he said coldly.

Greg stared at Eli for a moment, as though he had only just noticed him- and Eli stared right back, daring him to do something.

Greg gave a small shrug, and headed in the other direction; towards Michael, who was talking with Geoff.

ELI Dammit! Why do other guys have to notice how beautiful she is?

"You were going to take it, weren't you?" Eli asked, uncoiling his arm from Grace's waist, to look down at her.

She blushed slightly, and Eli suddenly noticed that she'd been flattered by Greg's interest.

"No, of course not" she replied, tucking a piece of invisible hair behind her ear.

GRACE I love Eli……..no doubt about it!

Eli sighed, and looked away from Grace- he was clearly disappointed.

GRACE But I've always been, Grace, this boring, predictable, Straight A student who never attracted boys………and, I don't know, it's just very flattering when somebody shows interest in you!

Eli turned, about to walk away, but Grace grabbed his arm before he could leave; forcing him to turn back and look at her;

"Eli, I'm sorry" she muttered, but he only sighed again and shrugged her off, and she had to let him walk away.

"What's the big deal?" she mumbled, once he'd rejoined Geoff and Michael.

ELI I guess, this is something we have to think about now. Are we the kind of couple who see each other exclusively………I want to be! But, I mean, I've had my fair share of girlfriends, and relationships………Grace hasn't, and I don't want to tie her down to me, if she still thinks, even if there is the smallest part of her, who doesn't want this to be her first and last real relationship!

GRACE I don't know………..

Grace finished her water, and placed the glass down on a nearby table.

She was left alone; again, standing awkwardly in a room full of people who had nothing to do with her………was this it?

Is this what's to be expected of their relationship……..her standing by, being the obedient, trophy girlfriend who says nothing- who cant have a drink! While Eli goes off and talks 'shop', all the while keeping a leash around her?

GRACE is this me wanting to be a rebellious teen? Or a rebellious girlfriend……………?

ELI I don't know……….


	52. Chapter 52

Grace wandered out onto the balcony………Her body was immune to the blistering cold, as she marvelled at the beautiful sight of the city………dots of light scattered across the dark sky-scrapers; and she almost couldn't tell where the lights from apartments started, and the actual stars in the sky ended.

She breathed out, and suddenly realized the cold air surrounding her; as it kissed her lips bitterly.

She hugged herself tightly; she contemplated going back inside, to grab her coat; but as she thought about it, she was faced with one of three dilemmas:

# Running into Eli, and having to face his cold shoulder routine again.

# Running into Greg, and give into temptation- which would mean flirt madly (partly to make Eli jealous)

# Or having to talk to another guest- like the absolutely mind-numbingly boring music executive, who was in charge of advertising or something a rather…………..

She decided she'd deal with the cold!

But just as she hugged herself tighter, she heard the sliding door, which opened onto the balcony, open.

She turned around, and was met by Greg- sandy hair, piercing eyes………..good looking (and interested) Greg.

Seemed she didn't have to go inside in order to bump into him- he could deliberately bump into her on the balcony!

"Oh, Hey" she said quietly.

"Hello" he replied, walking over to her- she looked up at him, the dim lights from inside illuminating his strong featured face perfectly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said- and Grace looked over the city, as Greg stared at it.

She suddenly remembered that she and Eli were leaving tomorrow………leaving all this, and going home…………as a couple?

"Mmm" she murmured in agreement.

"But, it doesn't quite compare" he added, still focussing on the mesmerizing city.

"To what?" Grace asked, stepping out of her thoughts and back into their conversation.

"To you're beauty" he said smoothly.

GRACE are you serious?………..If I wasn't so flattered, I'd be puking!

GREG I worked that line on a model once………she fell for it!

There was a long silence, while Grace ran his 'line' over in her mind again………."Mmmm" she muttered again, not summing up enough words to make a full sentence.

Greg turned to her- and slowly put his hand out, and brushed her cheek.

GRACE why are you brushing my cheek?

In a whirlwind, Greg bent down- and his lips collided with Grace's- she instantly felt his tongue poke in and out of her mouth.

GRACE I don't open that wide for the dentist!

She made a small squealing noise; but Greg didn't seem to notice.

GRACE and the whole time………even though it lasted about 2 seconds……….I was thinking………..he doesn't kiss like Eli.

Once Grace felt his hands wander up her stomach, and pass over her breasts- she grabbed them, and shoved them away- pulling apart hastily.

"How dare you!" She said bitterly- but controlled the volume of her voice, so as not to disturb the guests inside.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What?" she repeated, amazed by how brainless he was!

"Did you fail to notice that I have a boyfriend………?" she waved her arms around, fury and frustration taking over.

"Well I thought……….." Greg began to stammer, but Grace cut in.

"You thought?" she repeated, "You thought that you could just KISS me?" – her words were sharp and angry.

Greg stepped away from her "whatever" he mumbled, fumbling towards the door, he stepped back inside.

GRACE not even a 'sorry for sticking my tongue down you're throat!'

Grace shook her head, and hugged herself tighter- the disgusting taste of beer and cigarettes still lingering unpleasantly on her lips.

GRACE definitely not Eli!


	53. Chapter 53

"So then I said- that's fine with me, so long as you look behind you next time you reverse out of a parking space!" Geoff bellowed; using his hands with a great deal of expression.

Eli, Michael, Brian- the bass player and Christine, a backup singer- all joined in Geoff's laughter, though the joke really wasn't that funny!

"Oh, I crack me up" Geoff mumbled, wiping away the tears of laughter from his eyes.

ELI uhu…..yeah!

"Indeed Geoff……..you should be a stand-up comedian!" Michael commented, a little too eager to please.

Eli shook his head, disgraced by Michael's 'suck up' routine, which he'd been hearing all night long!

But Geoff didn't seem to hear Michael, he instead, swung an arm around Eli's shoulders- causing him to hunch over slightly, as Geoff pulled him down closer so he could speak into his ear.

Without saying anything, Geoff veered away from the group- walking with Eli to a quiet corner of the room.

"I'm proud of you Sammler," he said, once they were alone.

"Thankyou sir" Eli replied; still a little too upset over the Grace fiasco to be overly enthusiastic.

"No, no no! I mean it" Geoff said, taking a swig of his whisky.

"Err- thanks?" Eli replied- not sure what else to say.

"You should be proud of yourself too!" Geoff said, looking into Eli's eyes honestly.

Eli nodded slowly "Oh, I am" he said, trying to sound convincing.

Geoff shook his head "no your not" he said simply, catching Eli off guard.

ELI ok…..no I'm not.

"You still can't believe you got this far" Geoff took another sip of whisky, polishing off the glass this time.

Eli nodded his head slowly, and began to feel as thought it were about to drop off- but he wasn't quite sure what else to do.

"Well you better believe it sonny! Cause I expect you to keep going" Geoff spoke like a jolly old man. The whisky putting a blush in his cheeks, and laughter in his voice- he was looking very Father Christmas………especially with the beer gut that was slightly visible through his Armani suit.

"Err…..I'll try" Eli replied, shifting uncomfortably on the spot "I mean, I'd like to keep this as an on-going profession………" he stuffed his hands into his pockets, not sure if he was saying the right thing.

Geoff slapped a hand on Eli's shoulder "You will indeed! I have set up an interview for you, with an old friend of mine……….he works a music label aswell, and he's looking for a fresh hit! I told him about you, and he's keen to hear what else you got up you're sleeve!" Geoff beamed.

Eli was quiet for a moment, not sure what to say.

"HA! Silent modesty, I like that" Geoff's smile grew wider "Ya see Eli, I like you- you have TALENT, and I think you fit this business. So, this friend of mine, wants you to go home, come up with a couple of ideas for a new song over the next few months- and then he'll contact you and see when you can fit him in for an interview!" Geoff looked Eli straight in the eye for what seemed like a lifetime, and then, before Eli could open his mouth and express his gratefulness, Geoff turned and walked away- joining a group of exec's who worked for him.

ELI ok, how can you tell the difference between a dream and reality……pinch!

Slowly, Eli clenched one of his hands into a fist, and pounded his arm with one strong hit- he felt the pain instantly, but it was only followed by a complete ecstasy.

ELI ok……ok………ok………oh my god……..ok!

A smile crept across his face; but then, his happiness seemed to deteriorate, as he thought about the first person he had to tell about this………

* * *

Eli walked back into the heart of the party; the music was turned up, champagne was flowing, as was the conversation and laughter……….he scanned the room, but there was no sign of Grace.

He hoped she wasn't avoiding him; though she had good reason to- he'd brushed her off twice when she'd come over to talk to him, he supposed she didn't want to encounter the same treatment again, and crept off to a quiet place.

ELI the thing is, I know Grace is sensitive, and takes everything to heart………analyses everything to death…….. I'll probably be reminded of this 'tiff' we had on our last night in New York, for a many years to come!

He scanned the room again- he saw a few of the executive's wives sitting on the couch, exchanging stories and sipping champagne.

It seemed a few of the band members had floated over to the bar; acting the way musicians always do……….

Geoff was mingling with his fellow co-workers, all huddled together in a large circle talking about some sort of rubbish.

Eli noticed Greg wasn't anywhere to be found. He wasn't standing near the wives, like he had been at the beginning of the night, trying to coax his way into the conversation (the only reason he did this was because a few of the exec's had particularly young wives, a few of whom were in the modelling industry)

Nor was he over at the bar where he'd stumbled over to when he found himself getting nowhere with the wives.

Eli got a pain of anger, and a surge of jealousy- he knew Greg was most likely weaselling his way into Grace's good books- Eli had hung out with the band a lot, and during his time with them, he found that Greg was the most irritable, sleazy, annoying person on the planet……….he'd heard him use hundreds of pick up lines, on hundreds of girls- and they almost always worked.

And the next day he'd have to sit down and hear Greg boast about his night with 'this' girl and 'that' girl, knowing too well that he only used and abused them.

Eli headed over towards the sliding doors of the balcony, but just as he was about to open them and step out onto the freezing balcony- uncertain of what he'd find waiting for him.

Greg appeared before him, and pushed past Eli to step into the warm apartment, slamming the door sliding door behind him, and muttering something incoherent under his breath.

This was most likely a good sign………….

* * *

Grace hugged herself tighter, anger still raging inside of her; and when she heard the door open again, she decided to be merciless.

"Oh piss off Greg, if you come near me again-" she turned around, a deadly glare already fixed on her face- but it soon disappeared as she found herself looking at Eli.

"Oh" she said, spinning around, her back to him again, "it's you" she added.

"Yes it's me- and what happened when Greg came near you?" Eli asked, anxiousness and anger in his voice as he stepped up next to Grace- not even realizing the cold, as anger seemed to boil his blood.

Grace shook her head warily, not wanting Eli to get angry and 'macho' over nothing.

"Don't worry about it-" she began.

But Eli grabbed her shoulders, turning her to look at him; though once their bodies were facing one another, she turned her face away.

"Grace, if he-" Eli pursed his lips, forgetting about the fact that he should be jealous; he only had concern now, for Grace.

"He just kissed me," she breathed, disgusted by the words.

Eli stared at her face, and all was silent for a moment; so much so, that Grace turned to look at Eli, wondering why he wasn't speaking.

"I shoved him away- he just, jumped me-," she explained, shrugging off Eli's hold on her shoulders.

"That son of a-" he began, but Grace stopped him.

"Forget about it," she said sternly, turning to face the city again.

"Forget about it?" Eli repeated, not believing her easiness about the situation, which had gotten him so worked up.

He stepped away from her, turning his back for a moment, and then spinning around again to face her; waving his arms around as he spoke "Some sleaze bag kisses MY girlfriend and I'm suppose to forget about it? Kisses her AGAINST HER WILL mind you……….jesus!" Eli spat back, calm really tapering now.

Grace shook her head, and breathed out, causing a cloud of white air to form around her face "don't get all worked up Eli…….." she began, wishing he would see how drained and weak she looked, she wished he would stop over reacting, and just………..

GRACE take me home!

"He has no goddam right," Eli muttered, turning away from Grace again; he muttered some more to himself, not feeling the anger subsiding.

Grace watched as he shook his head and talked to himself; using the occasional curse word here and there, she noticed his fists were clenched, and she suddenly became infuriated with him………

"What the hell is this, Eli?" she asked, almost yelled at him- lucky the music had been turned up inside, or else the guests would have surely heard their row.

And she was even luckier about the fact that the curtains were drawn, so nobody could watch as Eli paced around the balcony muttering like a mad man.

Eli turned around quickly- and stared into Grace's eyes, which he now noticed, looked tired and glazed over……….what was this? Was this him playing the role of the jealous boyfriend……….well isn't jealousy apart of love?

"What's this about?" he repeated; Grace simply stared back at him, urging him to say something more………

ELI ok……..you want to know? Ok FINE!

"You want to know what this is about?" he asked again, still waving his arms around as he spoke.

"YES! I want to know why you are getting so worked up over this, because honestly Eli………." Grace began, but Eli interrupted her.

He took a step towards her, and then turned away, running a hand through his hair- his back was to her while he spoke; "this is about how when I ask you to make up a line for a song, you tilt you're head to the side, think

for a moment, and then come up with an idea that blows me away!" his volume was a little loud, and his words a bit jumbled.

Grace stood still for a moment, not quite believing or understanding what he was talking about "Eli……..what the hell?" she started again, but Eli spun around, and wouldn't let her finish.

ELI I didn't plan for it to happen this way

"It's about the way you're eyes are constantly dancing, and how I have studied the wisps of hair that escape you're ponytail……….." Eli started again, talking more passionately than ever………

Grace stood mouth ajar, about to say something else; but Eli continued.

"How you purse you're lips when your being stubborn, or when I'm playing you a song you never take you're eyes off of me even for a second…………..or how you go on you're tippy toes to kiss me!" Eli smiled slightly as the words came tumbling out……….he knew Grace was desperate to say something, to interrupt him and yell at him for changing the subject completely, but she seemed frozen in shock.

"But most of all, it's about the way you make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time" Eli breathed, and saw as Grace's face became more and more puzzled

GRACE are we still fighting………?

Eli continued, exasperated as his heart told him all the right things to say…….. " You challenge me and make me want to live up to my full potential. When I'm around you I have to think on my feet cause your always going to use you're wit against me!" he smiled slightly, and Grace only half returned the gesture, waiting for Eli to continue;

"I know you will listen to me sing a song over and over again until I finally get it just right- and even when I muck up a bar, or miss a line, you will always clap me when I'm done!" Grace let out a small laugh, thinking how true that was………..but Eli still had more to say;

"I love you because when I look into you're eyes I know that you see me- that you love me- and I know that when I'm with you, I feel complete, and the rest of the world just fades away and there's only you and me."

ELI that's so true………

GRACE ok…….not fighting……….

"And I love you" Eli raised his hands in the air, in total defeat; but Grace only shot him another curious stare, she finally found space to talk.

"Have you gone completely crazy?" she asked, trying to sound bitter, though she couldn't completely conceal the love in her tone.

Eli nodded slowly "YES! ……….I'm crazy about YOU! And I never want anyone else to kiss you but me, I never want you to love anyone but me because I know that you are the only girl I will ever love………….you can call me selfish, but the truth is, I want you all to myself!" he breathed, and before he spoke again, he took another breath, a long drag; and Grace found that she couldn't interrupt him.

"And I want you to marry me, and be with me for the rest of my life- because I know that we were meant to be! And the truth is, I can't even begin to imagine a life without you…….. I don't want to imagine my life without you……….."

They stood- for an eternity- their eyes locked- silence all around them.


	54. Chapter 54

GRACE he didn't just say that……….

Eli took another step towards Grace- breaking the still world that had formed around them……..slowly, he got down on one knee before her- digging around in the inside pocket of his jacket, he pulled out a small green box.

GRACE He didn't just do that……….

He lifted it up towards Grace, opening it to reveal a beautiful gold ring- with three small green jewels in the centre, woven into one another-

GRACE oh my god.

ELI breath, breath, breath…………….

Grace stared down at the ring before her; it was perfect. It wasn't too fancy and extravagant; it was plain and elegant; exactly the sort of thing she would have chosen.

"Grace Brooks Manning………..would you marry me?" Eli breathed; his words clearly shaky and strained.

Grace stared at the ring for a moment longer, though for Eli, it was an eternity until her eyes met his.

Her mouth was ajar; she was too shocked to cry or utter any words; so she simply looked at Eli quizzically, expecting him to say more.

Eli felt his knees begin to ache, and his body begin to wabble as the pain that shot through his legs began to unstable him; "say something………please?" he whispered, raising an eyebrow.

Grace shook her head slightly, trying to regain focus.

GRACE if only I could remember how to talk………..

"Thankyou" she uttered in the smallest, quietest of whispers.

Eli almost didn't hear her; or decided not to.

He stared at her, expecting, hoping for more.

Suddenly Grace seemed to realize that he was waiting for an answer.

GRACE god, I wish I could just put my life on pause for a moment.

"I……….I………err……….." she stammered, tucking a piece of invisible hair anxiously behind her ear.

"Can I get up?" Eli whispered, wanting to break whatever thoughts Grace had running through her confused mind at that moment.

She stared at him for a minute longer, "Yes, god, of course- get up, get up" she said, stepping back as he stood again.

The ring box was still in his hand, closed now, so Grace couldn't admire it.

He stepped forward, and brushed a hand against her cheek, wanting to calm her; but he only felt her icy skin below his fingers, and suddenly realized that she was shaking slightly from the cold.

ELI I felt so stupid. Grace is only 17 for god sake……..and here I am asking her to MARRY me?

God……….seventeen and engaged to her stepbrother………how could she survive high school?

Without thinking he peeled his jacket off, and wrapped it around Grace.

"God, I'm so sorry" he muttered, fumbling with the large chord jacket.

She felt the warmth instantly, and looked into Eli's eyes as he fixed the jacket around her shaking body.

GRACE his arms feel like home……..

"Yes" she breathed, once Eli had placed the jacket around her.

ELI she didn't just say that………….

"I am so sorry Grace, this was just a stupid gesture………." Eli paused; Grace was staring at him strangely……….

"Yes" she repeated, closing the jacket around her, and still staring dreamily into his eyes.

"What?" he whispered.

"I will marry you" she answered him gently.

"No………Grace……….it was heartless of me, I mean- you're only 17, and marrying you're stepbrother……..well that's crazy………." He began, but Grace lifted a finger to his lips; silencing him.

"Your not my stepbrother……….you're my soul mate………and I want to marry you……….." she whispered softly.

Eli didn't say anything; he could only stare into Grace's dancing eyes.

"Or do you take you're offer back?" she asked, smiling slightly.

He shook his head frantically; and reached up, cupping Grace's hand that rested against his lips; kissing it tenderly.

"You've made me………I'm so………….Grace!" he said ecstatically, and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

GRACE how did we go from screaming at one another………to………..engaged?

Grace let out a little laugh as Eli released his grip; "so, are we, still fighting?" she asked, giving him a faint smile.

Eli took a small breath, a small cloud of mist forming around his face as he exhaled; "yeah……" he said, and looked down at Grace; his grin was from ear to ear.

Grace looked into his eyes, earnest for a moment; "good……….because it meant nothing………" she began, but Eli silenced her with a warm kiss.

When he pulled away, the smile was still plastered on his face; "you're forgiven………but I am going to use this against you for……..years to come!" he laughed, and Grace lifted herself up on her tippy toes, kissing his lips passionately.

"Oh hey" Eli pulled away from her engaging kiss, and opened up the little green box again, lifting the ring out.

"Grace-" he said, taking her hand, he raised it and slipped the ring onto her finger.

She stared down at the ring, wrapped around her slim finger.

Eli stared at it aswell; and continued to while he spoke; "I was thinking this could be a pro-longed engagement………we could have the actual ceremony when you graduate………." Eli whispered, and then raised her hand to his lips, kissing the ring.

She smiled as he did so, and when he lowered her soft hand, his eyes fixed on hers; "we have to wait another year?" she whispered, still smiling.

Eli nodded slowly, "Hmmm……..do you really want to be a married senior?" he asked.

Grace shook her head slightly, and Eli bent down and kissed her lips feverishly again, and when he pulled away he whispered softly "we better get inside".

Grace shot one last look at the city, as Eli wrapped an arm around her waist and they started walking towards the door- but she stopped him for a moment, and he turned to look at her.

Now she had tears in her eyes……….but a smile still on her face.

He whisked one of the tears away with his finger, and Grace sniffled.

"Promise me something?" she asked softly

"Anything" he replied, looking at her curiously.

"Never stop doing this," she whispered back.

Eli lifted an eyebrow "what?" he asked, "I think you can only propose so many times before the fun wares off………." He smiled.

Grace shook her head "No-" she began, "Never stop surprising me-" she added, and Eli's smile grew.

He lowered his head, kissing her quickly on each cheek, then her forehead and finally her lips- "never" he replied; and he wrapped his arm around her again- and they walked inside………….

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

C'mon………admit it………..you had NO IDEA that was coming, did ya?

He he he, I have been DYING to write about this for so long. I knew I wanted to do it from the moment I started writing this story!

Ahhhh………but I think I was too romantic- cause when I re-read it I got really depressed, cause I want someone to say all those things to me (preferably Shane West…………but I'll settle for a nice, funny guy too)

So are we enjoying it now? I hope you all cried out 'YES!'

But sadly, it must all come to an end VERY, VERY soon………..sobs

But do not fear, I have an idea for another Grace and Eli fic, though I'm not sure if I should write it, or venture out to another tv show!

We'll see what happens, until then………keep checking back for UPDATES!


	55. Chapter 55

Jessie walked into the kitchen, chatting away into the phone, which seemed to be permanently glued to her ear.

"How about next week?" she asked, walking past Zoe who was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, doing her homework.

She grimaced as Jessie bought noise into the quiet kitchen, disturbing her study peace.

"No I cant- Eli and Grace are coming home this week" Jessie smiled, as she hovered around the fridge.

Zoe shook her head, trying to forget the disturbance, and focused back on her project about whaling, and why it should be banned.

"Oh my god! Gross!" Jessie squealed loudly; Zoe's concentration was broken once again.

ZOE having all 2 sisters in the house again………hmm………..it will be an adjustment, especially since I only just learnt to take deep breaths and count to ten with Jessie!

Jessie pulled the phone away from her ear for a moment, and turned to Zoe "This orange juice is like a century old!" she grimaced.

Zoe shrugged, and took a deep breath as she looked back down at the book she was reading.

"1………2………3…….." Zoe breathed as Jessie began talking loudly again.

"No, I'm fine, it was just this totally gross OJ!" Jessie said into the phone.

Zoe took another deep breath, "……..4………..5……….6" she whispered again.

Jessie turned and looked at Zoe, removing the phone from her ear again "Do you mind?" she hissed at her.

Zoe looked up innocently, took a deep breath and then gathered her books up in her arms, jumping down from the bench; "sorry for existing, but I was in here FIRST!" she muttered as she left the kitchen.

Jessie shrugged and continued her conversation with Katie; "Yeah so anyway………..what was I saying?" she asked.

"Oh yeah- Eli and Grace are coming home tonight………they called this morning and said they will be here at about 7:00………." Jessie smiled to herself, and listened as Katie inquired about the couple.

Jessie's smile grew wider "Yeah well, I think Lily still believes that Grace is a virgin……….." she giggled into the phone.

"I KNOW! Its so funny………even when Eli answers the phone all huffed and puffed, she just thinks he's been for a run or something…….." Jessie listened to Katie's infectious giggle.

Just then Lily came through the back door, bags of groceries in hand.

"Oh hey Jessie" she beamed.

Jessie almost choked on her laughter "Lily" she said anxiously, turning to meet her smile.

"Look Katie, I gotta help Lily prepare dinner tonight……..ok……….see ya………..lo-" she paused, correcting herself "-have a good night" she covered up quickly, and pressed the off button on the cord less phone.

"Is Katie working at the restaurant tonight?" Lily asked, as she started unpacking the groceries.

Jessie nodded "Yep" she answered, helping Lily unpack.

"Oh- you should have called Jake and asked him to give her the night off……….. I think she would have loved to come over for dinner tonight" Lily beamed, walking over to the kitchen cabinet to put biscuits away.

Jessie shrugged "well, this is more of a family thing" she said, examining what sort of ice cream Lily bought- strawberry swirl.

JESSIE Grace's favourite

LILY Grace's favourite.

Lily shrugged "Ok- whatever" she muttered, putting the ice cream away.

She was visibly happy- the smile she wore proudly on her face had been there at the beginning of the week………..and everyday since, she'd counted down the number of days until Grace and Eli were to come home……….

Jessie glanced up at the clock, it was 4:00- three hours until they got home.

She couldn't wait to hear about their trip!

And have her big brother home again………talk to Grace about school, friends, clothes- all the stuff big sisters are for!

Jessie smiled to herself, Lily caught her doing so.

"You look as happy as I do" she commented, putting new orange juice in the fridge.

Jessie was caught off guard, but nodded slowly, agreeing with Lily's statement.

"I don't know-" she began, walking over to the bench and taking a seat on one of the stools, "it'll be great to have them back. So we can be a family again………" she smiled wider, Lily walked over, taking a seat on the stool next to her.

"I know exactly what you mean," she whispered.

There was a moment of silence, before Lily broke in, pulling out a cook book she bought from Judy's store, "Now- what shall we make for their welcome home dinner?" she asked, thumbing through the pages.

* * *

Grace stared out the window, watching as the familiar neighbourhood glided past.

She felt Eli's hand wrap around her own, as though he could sense all that she was feeling.

"Nervous?" he asked quietly.

Grace turned her head and smiled at him; "I should be" she began, studying his eyes while she spoke, "but I'm not" she smiled wider.

Eli squeezed her hand, "neither am I" he agreed, the hint of astonishment in his voice.

He honestly thought he would throw up his lunch the moment they got in the cab and headed home- but he was surprisingly calm.

"Maybe because it feels so right" Grace whispered softly.

Eli lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it quickly and then lowering it back down, "I think your right," he said softly.

Grace smiled and turned to look out the window again, she saw her street ahead.

She was glad that they'd insisted that Rick and Lily not come pick them up from the airport.

Both her and Eli had wanted the trip home to themselves; after all, it might be the lost moments peace they have together.

Grace could only imagine the wedding frenzy she and Eli would stir once they made their announcement.

No doubt her Grandma would fly down, Lily, Karen and Judy would all insist on helping- and Eli's grandmother.

Jessie and Zoe would find their way into the arrangements- - -

Grace smiled to herself as the image of her wedding dress faded into her mind.

She'd thought about every single detail during the long flight home.

While Eli rested his head against her shoulder and slept peacefully, she imagined and created the perfect dress in her mind (she couldn't sleep well on planes!)

GRACE Full Organza Skirt With Scattered Pink Flowers, sweetheart Neckline, Sleeveless, diamond white, Duchess Satin………….

Grace smiled wider, the image floating in her mind as she pictured herself in the perfect dress………and Eli, looking handsome in a slick black tux.

She glanced over at him- picturing what he looked like at her mother and Rick's wedding.

GRACE Eli in a tux……….tempting!

"We're here," Eli announced, breaking Grace's train of thought.

"Eli" she tugged on his arm, stopping him from getting out of the cab.

He looked at her curiously "Grace?" he asked.

Without saying a word, she pulled him towards her, their lips exploding into a passionate, heated kiss. They didn't even notice the cab driver standing awkwardly at Grace's door, waiting for them to finish.

Once they pulled away, Eli composed himself and asked, "What was that for?"

Grace smiled "for loving me" she whispered.

Eli smiled, and brushed a hand across Grace's cheek, he grabbed her hand and they both got out through Grace's door, which the driver was holding open.

"Ready?" Eli asked, as they found themselves standing outside the house.

Grace gripped Eli's hand, "ready" she announced…………….


	56. Chapter 56

Grace and Eli approached the front door, their hands still locked, and their breaths still calm and slow.

Grace waited for Eli to knock, and Eli waited for Grace to do the same.

"Go on" Grace urged, squeezing his hand.

He looked down at her and smiled, then turned back to the door, outstretching his arm, about to knock.

"Oh- wait" Grace said before he could tap on the door.

He looked over at her, and watched as she wrestled the engagement ring off her finger, and placed it safely in the pocket of her coat.

"Ready?" he asked; and Grace replied with a slow nod.

He tapped once, and was about to again, but once seemed to be enough- as he heard footsteps running towards the door- he guessed it was Jessie.

The door flung open, and, sure enough, Jessie's beaming face met them.

Eli didn't say a word; instead, he thrust her into his arms, and they shared a long embrace, all with no words being exchanged.

A moment later, Lily appeared, and once she saw Grace before her, she quickened her pace as she approached the door.

"Mummy" Grace croaked, finding her voice as Lily's smile widened.

"Grace- baby!" Lily replied, opening her arms.

Grace pushed past Eli and Jessie, who were now separated and watching as Grace ran safely into her mother's arms.

Eli smiled faintly, and swung an arm around Jessie's shoulders.

She'd grown so much, her head was now at his chest- and he guessed a lot more than just her height had changed…….and he was dying to hear all about it!

Grace pulled away from her mother, and Lily whisked away the loose strands of hair covering Grace's face- so she could get a good look at her daughter.

"I have missed you!" Lily whispered, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

Grace rolled her eyes, thumbing away her own tears that were beginning to fall from her own eyes.

"I missed you too," she croaked.

"Where's dad?" Eli asked; both Lily and Grace turned to look at him.

"And Zoe?" Grace added.

Lily let out a little laugh, brushing away the tears.

"Rick is out the back, gathering wood to make a fire. Karen and Jake will be coming over at 8:00 and Zoe is upstairs studying!" Lily managed to say in a breath.

Eli brushed past both women, and bolted towards the kitchen- desperate to see his father.

Grace decided not to follow, and instead, headed upstairs.

* * *

Eli pushed the back door open, and found Rick, gathering logs of wood in his arms.

"Dad!" Eli beamed.

Rick dropped the logs and looked up- a wide grin spreading like butter across his face as he saw his son.

"ELI!" he bellowed, opening his arms widely.

Eli walked tentatively into the embrace, and the two men shared a short, but meaningful embrace.

"Look at you!" Rick beamed, examining his son.

He'd grown a goatee again, and it made him look much more mature.

His clothes looked expensive, and stylish- adding to the masculine, independent man he'd so clearly become……….

RICK wow.

"Good to be home" Eli smiled as Rick draped an arm around his son's shoulders, and veered him back into the house.

"And where's Grace?" Rick asked, a little timidly.

Eli smiled "getting the welcome wagon" he chimed.

The men appeared in the lounge, and Lily greeted Eli.

"Come here you!" She beamed, holding him in a long hug- he could hear as she tried to stifle her tears of joy……….

"Thankyou" she whispered.

Eli pulled away from her, "for what?" he asked curiously.

Lily thumbed away the tears, and smiled slightly "for taking care of her" she whispered.

Eli nodded slightly, and noticed two figures walking down the staircase, Grace and Zoe.

"Hey Zoe!" Eli smiled.

"Hey Eli" she replied, a little half-heartedly- he guessed she'd gotten a little to used to the lack of siblings in the house.

Grace sided up next to Eli, and he slipped an arm automatically around her waist- everyone could see, from their stance and their general behaviour between each other, that they had grown closer than ever during the 3 months………….

"Well!" Lily decided to cover the awkward silence.

"Jake and Karen should be here soon……….and Judy…….." she smiled.

Nobody knew what else to say; so Eli took the silence in his stride.

"We have photos," he declared proudly.

Everybody acknowledged this information, and hurried into the lounge room, taking seats, preparing themselves for the long show and tell of photos and stories………….


	57. Chapter 57

Grace familiarised herself with the somehow unfamiliar bedroom, which she had to keep reminding herself, was hers.

It all seemed so- childish.

The roxy poster on the bedroom door, the dozen fluffy pillows on the bed, the overly colourful floral curtains, messy desk, dozens of child hood photo's, pink quilt cover…………..it somehow didn't fit her anymore.

Grace's sanctuary had always been her room. The place she came when Lily and Jake were having a screaming match downstairs, her haven away from Zoe and her meddling, annoying herself.

The place she came to pour all her thoughts into her diary.

But now- she didn't know the girl who used to live in here……….

She slowly walked over to her bed, and sat down, running her hand over the soft quilt.

She looked at the night table by her bed, and slowly opened the drawer- pulling out her diary.

She ran her fingers over the worn cover, and smiled as she thought of all the embarrassing memories, thoughts and emotions she'd poured into it over the years……….she smiled even wider as she opened it up to the last entry.

She scanned the page she'd written about the night she and Eli had……….made love.

She gushed as she thumbed through the other pages, most of them daydreams and confusions about Eli………

Just then, there came a small tap on the door, and she hurriedly placed the diary back in the drawer "come in" she squeaked.

Eli slowly pushed the door open, and poked his head into Grace's room.

"What ya doing, everyone is wondering where you got off to?" he asked, stepping inside.

Grace gave him a faint smile; "I'm hanging out in my room- just wondering why on earth I let mum buy me a baby pink quilt cover……………" she smiled wider.

Eli nodded slowly "indeed" he said, walking around to her side of the bed, examining the quilt cover in question.

He slowly sat down next to her, noticing straight away, the far-off look in her eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he chimed.

Grace looked at him curiously, "Penny for my thoughts?" she repeated, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Hey- it's a good saying………one of my favourites!" Eli smiled, nudging her slightly with his elbow.

Grace nodded wisely "indeed" she mocked.

She ran her hands over the quilt cover again, and took a long sigh.

"I've changed," she said in a small voice.

Eli glanced at her quizzically "and………." He urged.

Grace turned to him, looking seriously into his eyes.

"Look around-" she said, and Eli did so, scanning the room quickly.

"I have completely out-grown my old life………" Grace sighed again, and stared down at her hands.

Eli was a little confused- but he guessed this sudden burst of angst was bought on by the fact that he and Grade HAD to tell everybody of their engagement, tonight……..sooner or later.

"I see," he said knowingly, scanning the room again.

He stood up, and Grace turned to watch him as he walked slowly around her room.

"I can see exactly what you mean Grace………" he began, picking up a fluffy pink elephant and then placing it back down; "……….you have completely changed".

"I know" she sighed in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean- you're eyes look more soulful, you're hair is a little longer, you got a bit of a tan………..actually" Eli walked over to Grace, placing a finger under her chin and softly lifting her head to look at him.

"Yep-" he said, examining her face.

"What?" she asked meekly.

"You've grown more beautiful" he sighed, shaking his head slightly.

Grace let a smile break, and then she playfully punched him.

"Thankyou- but you know that's not what I meant…………." She said, exasperated.

"I know" Eli crouched down before her, running a hand through her soft hair.

"But Grace, everybody changes…………. I mean, maybe you don't fit this room anymore- with the pink quilt, the fluffy toys and the floral curtains……………" he couldn't help laughing slightly, but as Grace rolled her eyes, he continued; "………..Grace, you know, I've changed too," he said, reassuringly.

Grace smiled faintly; "you changed me," he added, and her smile grew wider.

"If you ask me………..you DO look more beautiful than ever before……….because Grace, you have turned into an amazing, independent, soulful woman………a woman I love………." He leaned forward slightly, his lips lingering near hers.

"I love you for you……….whether you have a pink quilt cover or not…………." He said, before his lips crashed into hers.

GRACE I have fallen in love with a man who knows me better than I know myself.

They pulled apart, and stared dreamily into each other's eyes.

"I think I'm ready to leave behind the old me-"

GRACE who ever she was.

"-And start a totally new life with you" Grace finished, smiling slightly.

Eli nodded slowly, leaning forward and kissing Grace quickly on the forehead.

GRACE even if I'm not completely sure of who I was………or who I'm becoming………atleast I know Eli will always be there, occasionally reminding me of my past, present and future- - -

"You want to tell them?" Eli asked softly.

Grace smiled "right now!" she replied.

Eli reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips, he kissed it softly.

"Ok" he said, standing up, and taking Grace's arm in his own- as they walked out of her room.


	58. Chapter 58

Grace squeezed Eli's hand- his words still lingering in the air……….and in the minds of their parents, it would seem, judging by the deafening silence.

LILY well, when I married Rick- or, even when I started dating him. I never ever thought that our children would fall in love…………. I mean, I don't think anybody saw that one coming………….

JESSIE I could tell from the beginning. Though I was once bitter about it……….I'm actually happy for them.

I mean, Grace needed somebody to 'set her free', and Eli REALLY needed somebody to keep him grounded……….perfect!

ZOE perfect! That's now minus 2 siblings………. I hope they move out of home soon…………. I know Eli already has, but what about Grace!

RICK Grace and Eli………..and I though the idea of them dating was absurd! MARRIAGE! Is it just me that sees this as a huge mistake! Well………not mistake………more………..strange………….yes; it's all a bit strange. Marrying stepsiblings! Well, I love them both- and they love each other………..maybe it wont be a mistake!

JAKE this is a HUGE MISTAKE! Gracie is only 17………I mean……….she is marrying Eli……….the druggie, metal head run away teen………..this isn't good………and………has everybody totally missed the point that they are STEP SIBLINGS?

KAREN yeah, like we couldn't see that one coming a mile away. I don't think I have ever seen Eli so happy. Or Grace for that matter. They definitely compliment each other.

JUDY this would all make a great book……………I could call it 'Once and Again'…………..hmm?…………….or 'family was never this close'…………..or 'family crossed lover'………..hmmmm………….

"That is fantastic!" Jessie finally chimed in, breaking everybody's thoughts.

She leapt up, and ran straight into Eli's arms- and then swung her arms around Grace, all the while, a huge smile on her face.

Suddenly, while watching Jessie's outburst of excitement and joy- everybody else chimed in aswell.

Rising from their seats, and passing congratulations, handshakes and hugs between Grace and Eli- who both stood, hand in hand, smiling proudly.

"Of course- we're going to wait until after I graduate" Grace added- and Lily, while hugging her, whispered, "I think that's for the best".

Jake walked over to Eli, his hands firmly in his pockets, letting it be known that no handshakes would be passed between them.

"Jake-" Eli began, feeling the hostility Jake was oozing.

Jake raised a hand, silencing Eli.

"Just- take care of her," Jake whispered under his breath, making sure Grace, who was busy being bombarded with pleas from Jessie and Zoe about who would make a better maid of honour, couldn't hear………..

Eli nodded, and outstretched his hand. This time, Jake took it, and shook it vigorously.

Rick approached Grace, wrapping his arms around her lovingly.

"Don't let it be any of us who interfere with what you and Eli have," he whispered, pulling away from her, and walking towards Lily, who was a blubbering mess, alongside Karen who looked even worse………….

Judy sided up next to Grace, running a hand through her nieces hair "I should be jealous- I mean, I'm 26 and still not married……….your 17 and engaged………" she smiled.

"26?" Grace asked sarcastically.

Judy poked her tongue out, and pulled Grace into a long hug, "congratulations kiddo" she whispered.

"Now give us a look at the ring," Judy asked, pulling out Grace's hand.

Simultaneously, the two blubbering, sniffing messes, Lily and Karen, both chimed "the ring" through broken sobs- and stepped forward to examine it.

Eli watched as Grace cooed, and blushed- explaining the beautiful New York scenery in the background while he proposed to her.

She, of course, left out the entire Greg incident………….

But his thoughts about how beautiful his bride-to-be looked were soon interrupted, as someone tugged on the sleeve of his shirt.

Eli looked down, staring into Zoe's innocent face.

"Zoe- we discussed that you and Jessie could both share the title of 'maid of honour'" Eli began, but Zoe shook her head.

"That's not what I wanted to say" Zoe replied.

"What then?" Eli asked curiously.

Zoe took a short breath, "break my sisters heart and I'll break you're leg!" she said sweetly, and then skipped off to look at Grace's ring.

Eli let out a little chuckle, looking back over at Grace.

Her hair fell loosely down her shoulders, and she wore no make-up- only a little mascara and clear lip-gloss………he loved her natural beauty.

The red woollen jumper she wore somehow brightened her face- accentuating her rosy cheeks and red, robust lips.

The floaty emerald green skirt she wore, hugged her hips in all the right places- showing off her gorgeously curvy body.

He looked at her yearningly.

And couldn't help but wonder……..how had such a beautiful woman ever fallen in love with him?

Just while Eli asked himself this, Grace turned her head, her chocolate eyes dancing with delight- she smiled sweetly at Eli, having caught him staring at her. And then looked back to Jessie, who was asking a million questions.

Eli let out a breath- and suddenly realized, the whole time he had been staring at her- he'd been holding his breath……….he pushed the question out of his mind.

Deciding, instead, to not ask why she had ever fallen in love with him……….but to just be grateful that he had her love.


	59. Chapter 59

"Graduating with honours………….Grace Manning"

While she breezed across the stage, loud cheers and wolf whistles came bellowing from the audience.

She was clearly a little embarrassed, as her cheeks turned crimson red- but she continued to smile sweety, while she shook hands with the principal and gladly lifted the certificate out of her hands.

Eli's smile was broad and sincere, as he watched his fiancée walk across the stage, and back down the stairs to sit with the rest of her peers.

He even felt tears form, but blinked them back- continuing to clap wildly.

Somebody else was called to collect their certificate, but Eli blurred it all out, trying to look over the crowd of heads- searching for Grace's face.

He saw her, sitting between Alexa and Spencer- she looked beautiful.

Even in what seemed to be a black moo-moo and Shakespearian style hat, she was still a knock out.

And now that Grace had graduated……….wedding plans would be in full throttle, as the big day neared.

They planned for a September wedding- the 25th was the official date……….but that was just about the only thing they'd decided on so far.

What with Grace's exams and end of year graduation………..And Eli's work in the studio over the past few months, writing new music- things had been completely hectic, and the wedding had been pushed aside.

But no more- Eli's new boss, Mr. Simmonds, had insisted that Eli stop work on the new album he was writing, and organize the damn wedding,

And Grace was more than adamant to get things going- so she could officially call herself Mrs. Grace Sammler.

Everything was happening………and Eli couldn't be happier………..

* * *

Grace pushed past the mass of students- occasionally being stopped and given a handshake or hug- a pen being shoved in her hand, forcing her to sign people's year books………she eventually found her family, waiting near the school steps for her.

Lily spotted her daughter first, and waved her arms around frantically.

"Gracie!" she called; and Grace winced.

"Mum-" she beamed, walking into her mother's bear hug.

"I am so, so, so proud of you young lady!" she croaked.

Jake pulled Grace out of her mother's grasp, and held her for a long while in his own arms; "You are amazing………you know that, right?" he said, pulling apart so he could look into her face.

She nodded "amazing…….. I know," she said, rolling her eyes.

Tiffany handed her two-year-old daughter to Jake, while she gave Grace a quick kiss on both cheeks, and a short hug.

"Hey- kiddo" Judy beamed, pulling Grace over for a long embrace.

"Thanks" Grace murmured, as Rick awaited his time for praise.

Grace walked into his hug, while he whispered, "I knew you could do it!" she smiled gratefully "thanks Rick" she said softly.

Of course, Eli waited off to the side- watching proudly while his fiancée received all the praise she deserved……….

And she did deserve it- he should know.

He'd been there, watching her every night while she wrote every goddam English essay, pronounced and re-pronounced her French words, cursed herself while she studied for maths………he'd been there for all of it.

And once she climbed into bed, sometimes at 2:00 in the morning, he'd hold her in his arms and tell her how it would all be worth it………..he was the one that made atleast 500 black coffees, and given a million neck massages……….but it was all worth it, just to see her shine.

Grace smiled as she walked over to him, and collapsed into his arms.

"I love you," she whispered.

Eli lifted her out of his embrace, and brushed a hand across her soft cheek.

"And I am so proud of you!" he said softly, ignoring their parents prying eyes and planting a soft, quick kiss on her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, poring herself into a deeper kiss.

Their parents averted their eyes, instead huddled together and began discussing the different colleges Grace had applied to.

Grace felt her entire body relax while she intensified their kiss- Eli's arms always did this to her………made her feel at ease, like everything in the world would eventually work out.

"Woo Hoo!"

Grace and Eli pulled apart as Jessie and Katie watched them slyly.

Grace blushed again, and smiled at Jessie.

"Congratulations Grace!" Jessie smiled wide, walking towards Grace and giving her a long hug.

"Thanks Jess-" Grace commented, pulling apart.

"Yeah- well done Grace!" Katie added, reaching for Jessie's hand and clasping it.

"Where's Zoe?" Grace asked, looking around for her little sister.

"Chatting up some guys she met" Katie answered her.

Grace rolled her eyes- and turned back to Eli, "what now?" she asked.

Eli wrapped his arms around her waist- "well, I hear there are always some after parties-" he smiled.

Grace rolled her eyes, "that's not really me………" she began, "how about we plan our wedding?" she asked, smiling.

Eli nodded, kissing her lips quickly and then pulling away "no backing out now, eh?" he asked, sarcastically.

Grace shook her head "afraid not" she answered him, kissing him on the forehead.


	60. Chapter 60

ELI- I cant remember the first time I ever saw Grace……….. I probably passed her in the hallways a couple of times, without even realizing that my destiny was walking right past me!

Maybe, the first time I ever really met her- was in the school office, the first time our parents met.

God- no, I really don't have a clue……….but I do know the moment I fell in love with her……….it was the first time she made me laugh, during one of our study sessions………and I have continued to fall in love with her every day since!

Eli stared at himself in the long mirror before him- dressed in a slick black tux, with a white shirt underneath, and a white flower in his pocket.

He adjusted his jacket, and examined himself again- before glancing down at his watch.

He had twenty minutes.

Eli saw the red velvet curtains ruffle, as his father, and best man- stepped inside the small change room.

"Dad?" Eli asked, curiously.

"I feel like I should say something, before you-" Rick seemed more nervous than Eli did.

"Before I get hitched?" Eli asked, a faint smile.

Rick looked into his son's eyes, and nodded quickly.

"Ok then" Eli said, waiting for his father's words of wisdom.

"Err………well………" Rick tried to find some words, clearly struggling.

"Why don't you just say you love me, and you couldn't be happier that I have found someone that I want to spend the rest of my life with?" Eli tried.

Rick looked up- not quite believing that the chubby little baby he used to hold in his arms- was now a man……..about to start his own family.

"Exactly" Rick smiled, feeling a tear run down his cheek.

The two men didn't say anything else, instead Rick pulled his son into his arms; and held him for a long time………."thanks dad" Eli whispered, causing Rick to squeeze him tighter.

* * *

GRACE the first time I saw Eli? –Was at my first pep-rally. 

Eli was playing basketball, and I remember seeing him walk out on the court- and, I swear, every single girl in that hall, held her breath- including me.

I developed a crush on him straight away………as did every other junior and senior- and even a few of the teachers if you ask me!

God- I remember passing him in the hall, his arm draped around a different girl every day- just wishing that he would look over and notice me, and the next day I would be the different girl………..

That day that our parents met in the office- I almost choked on my own happiness and nervousness………ya know, I still get that feeling every time he looks at me- - - I hope it never goes away.

Grace looked into the mirror, turning around slowly to examine her dress.

It was diamond white, Full Organza Skirt With Scattered Pink Flowers, had a sweetheart neckline- and because it was sleeveless, she wore long silk gloves.

Her hair, which had grown so long now- it was practically all the way down her back- had large, perfect, ringlet curls- and was loose, except for the sides which were pinned on top of her head with two diamond clips.

She wore little make-up- only a tinge of blush, mascara, and soft pink lipstick.

She smiled faintly- staring at herself in the mirror.

The white corset top accentuated her curves perfectly- but was just a little too tight.

"Sweety?" Lily ruffled the red velvet curtain- finding her way into the change room.

"Oh!" Lily gasped, looking Grace up and down.

Tears immediately began to fall- and the moment her mother started, Grace couldn't stop her own tears from cascading.

"Oh no honey- you're makeup!" Lily said, stifling her tears- she began to rummage through her purse, pulling out a few tissues, she began to dab at Grace's makeup.

"Do……….I………..look………ok?" Grace managed to croak, sniffing in between words.

Lily nodded enthusiastically "Like a princess!" she beamed, fixing her daughters hurricane-proof hair.

Grace smiled, while her mother fussed over her seemingly perfect dress.

"Mummy-" Grace croaked.

Lily stopped fussing, and looked at her daughter.

"I'm really happy" Grace smiled, more tears falling.

"Oh!" Lily tried blinking back her own tears- but couldn't stop them; "that's all I want for you!" she smiled.

Grace opened her arms, and Lily fell into them- while both women cried.

Just while their whimpers reached the peak- Jake came through the curtain, taken aback by the water works.

"Honey- you're on!" he smiled, trying to maintain composure while he looked at his beautiful little girl.

Grace nodded, and thumbed away her tears "please help me put my veil on" she asked her mother- who also composed herself…………..


	61. Chapter 61

The short, bald minister smiled out to the crowd; and then looked down into his bible……….he began the ceremony.

_"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Eli Sammler and Grace Manning, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together."_

Eli and Grace, facing one another, couldn't stop smiling. Though Grace was doing so through tears. Eli instinctively brought his finger to her eyes, and thumbed away the tears gently- only causing Lily and Karen to sniffle some more, and Grace's smile to become wider.

_"To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit, a spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This "birth of spirit" reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Eli Sammler and Grace Manning be in the spring, and that it be under the open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living things of which we are part."_

_"The beliefs and thoughts about love which motivate these two people are perhaps best expressed in the words of poet **Kahlil Gibran:**_

**_"You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow."_**

The minister turned to Grace; smiling at her tears of joy; he began to read………..

_"Do you Grace Manning, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Eli Sammler to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

Grace smiled, and instantly replied, through broken tears of pure happiness; _"_I do."

The old man smiled at her;_ "_Place the ring on his finger."

He turned to Eli; who continued to stare into Grace's eyes; feeling his heart warm with every second;

_"Do you Eli Sammler, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning form them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her to overcome them, take Grace Manning to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

Eli, happily replied; _"_I do."

The minister nodded, and continued;_"Place the ring on her finger. Let these rings serve as locks–not binding you together–but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever."_

Eli and Grace locked hands, squeezing one another's tightly while the ministers words faded into the background; they only saw one each other……..

* * *

_"And now Eli and Grace, seeking the fulfilment of love and marriage, find again that the poet Gibran speaks for them:"_

**_"Love has no other desire but to fulfil itself.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with a prayer  
For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips."_**

The minister closed his book, and smiled earnestly and broadly-

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife."_


	62. Chapter 62

Eli looked into Grace's soulful eyes- their hands entwined, and their body's close- while they danced before their friends and family- dancing as husband and wife.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams._

Grace smiled, while Eli's autumn eyes stared into hers- "penny for you're thoughts?" she asked.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

Eli smiled, tightening his grip around her curvaceous waist.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch everyplace in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes_

"I'm thinking- you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" Eli smiled, slowly arching Grace's back so that she could dip.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.._

When she came back up, the smile on her face was wider - "flattery will get you everywhere!" she smirked, squeezing his hand.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you._

He twirled her around his body one last time; before the song ended; and the rest of the guests joined the dance floor.

"I have to show you something" Grace encased her hand around his, and they walked off the dance floor- towards a table to sit down.

"What?" Eli asked, a little confused.

"I got this in the mail yesterday-" Grace reached into her small, petite purse- pulling out a folded envelope.

"What-?" Eli began, but Grace merely handed it to him; urging him to read it.

Eli tentatively unfolded the letter-, which Grace had clearly read and re-read during the night- judging by its already worn state.

He almost choked once he recognised the handwriting- Carla.

**_Dear Grace and Eli,_**

**_Thankyou for writing to me and telling me of you're plans. I didn't think either of you would bother with me ever again, to be honest.  
But thankyou, this means a lot to me.  
Grace- I'm not mad, honestly. It's a shame that we can only speak through letters- not that I've received too many of those from you lately (but I haven't written you either, so we're both to blame!) –if we were talking face to face right now, you would hear all the sincerity in my voice, when I say- I am truly happy for both of you.  
I think I knew before either of you, that things would end this way………  
Eli- I guess I really hurt you? I'm sorry for that- I really am. But I'm not going to lie to you- I don't know if I ever loved you the way you loved me………please don't be hurt by that. I've been through so much in my life, things you could never understand- partly because I could never let you in- and, I don't think I could ever allow anyone to love me.  
But Eli, we both know we couldn't work- luckily I realized that before dragging you away with me………to god knows where!  
God, this letter is really hard to write! Well………that's a lie, it's not really! Cause I am so damn happy for both of you………promise me something, ok?_**

**_Take care of each other- never fight over money- and raise you're kids in a loving home………ok? Just do that for me!_**

**_I guess your both wondering where I am?  
Well, I don't think I can tell you. Just know I'm safe, and mildly happy._**

**_I'm never coming home- not even to congratulate you guys- it's not because I'm bitter or anything……it's just, that place isn't home anymore.  
I think I'll end the letter here- I love you both, and wish you all the best!  
You'll notice that there's no return address- Grace, I'm not living in California anymore, I've moved on.  
So why don't we do one of those 'don't mail me, I'll mail you, deals?' ok?_**

**_Love you both forever,_**  
**_Carla._**

Eli folded the letter and handed it back to Grace- "you wrote to her?" he asked, tentatively.

Grace nodded, "I had to- partly to get her blessing……and to know that she was safe," Grace explained in a small voice.

Eli nodded, and brushed a hand against her cheek; "you're a good friend," he said, quietly.

Grace leaned into the warmth of his hand; "I'm sorry I didn't tell you……….or show you the letter sooner" she explained, in a small voice.

Eli brushed her comment aside; "I did love Carla………." He began, cupping Grace's hands; "But I love you now……….." he bent down slowly, kissing her soft hands; "………and forever" he added.

Grace looked into his eyes, smiling faintly; "thankyou" she whispered.

Eli leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against Grace's.

When they pulled away, Grace's smile was still small; "Eli?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" he replied.

"Do you think we'll end up like our parents……….divorced?" she asked, in the smallest of whispers.

Eli looked into her eyes for a long time; "I'm sorry Grace- but I'm afraid I can't let you go" he smiled.

Grace nodded; and watched as Eli rose from his chair, urging Grace to do the same.

"Dance with me Mrs. Sammler," he urged- holding out his hand.

Grace smiled at him "of course Mr. Sammler" she beamed- taking his hand, he pulled her out of the chair.

They both walked back onto the dance floor- everyone's eyes still on them.

Rick and Lily, who were exchanging a hug, looked across the dance floor- at their children, who couldn't look happier.

Karen watched as her son bought the love of his life across the dance floor, and smiled- wondering how her son had turned out to be such a gentleman………

Jake and Tiffany pecked each other on the cheek, and Jake cooed at his little daughter- while his other one was being pulled onto the dance floor by the new man in her life………..he smiled, and wrapped an arm around Tiffany.

Zoe dug her fork into the cake on her plate, and glanced up- the corners of her mouth turning into a smile as she watched her big sister and big brother share a dance……….

Judy smiled, possible titles for books racing through her mind yet again, while she watched the radiant Grace, and handsome Eli, step onto the dance floor.

Jessie squeezed Katie's hand- and, watching her brother and sister walk hand in hand in front of everybody- she turned to Katie, cupping her face in her hand- she kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"I love you" Jessie whispered, squeezing her hand tighter.

"I love you too," Katie giggled.

Jessie released her grip, and walked towards the band, motioning to the head conductor; he smiled at her, and a song started up………….

Eli and Grace entwined hands and body's……..staring into each other's eyes-

_We lead two different lives  
just like two lines that never cross  
And here we are together  
standing closer than we are  
but we're still standing here untouched  
too scared to make a move  
We want so much to touch  
and we can't wait forever  
we know it's dangerous  
for us to be together_

"Oh- I think I need to congratulate you" Grace smiled, interrupting Eli's thoughts

_How do we ever keep this secret  
how do we keep it in the dark  
and if we dare to taste our weakness  
how could we tear ourselves apart  
why do we keep this love together  
didn't we know right from the start  
that we would have to keep this secret  
or forever stay apart_

"For what?" he asked, quizzically, twirling Grace once in front of him.

_I watch you coming to me  
walking in the pouring rain  
I can't help looking at you  
wishing I could stay away  
So many times I've tried in vain  
to close my eyes and pray it goes away  
but I can't stop myself from feeling  
to let you go would be too much  
for me to take_

When she pressed her body back against his, she smiled; "you're going to be a father," she giggled………….

_I can't help thinking  
when I look into your eyes  
how much I need you  
it's so hard to hide_

**_THE END

* * *

_**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**  
Bon Voyage!

Thank you for reading and reviewing………you have given me a big head with all you're delightful comments……….and it's because of all those reviews that I continued to write this!

It has been so much fun to write!

And while I could go on, and write another 'god knows how many chapters' ………I wont………. I prefer to leave a little mystery in the air, and finish this story off on a happy note.

GOODBYE!

Please check-up on other stories I am writing- - -you never know, I might just write another 'once and again' fic.

THANKYOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

YOU RULE!

P.s- first song Eli and Grace danced to was 'Amazed' by 'Lonestar'.

And you all know 'their' song, Heart by 'secrets'.

C'mon………I had to include some songs in the very last chapter!


End file.
